


Tunog 2005

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Problems, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, accusations of drug use (mentioned only), band!au, kinda cliche, labs kita okey ka lang? references
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: 2005 ang taon kung saan pakiramdam ni Baekhyun naabot niya na ang pangarap niya at wala nang makapagpapabagsak sa kanya. Ngunit sabi nga nila,“Huwag magsalita nang tapos.”dahil ang taon din na ‘yan ay kung saan marami siyang hinarap na problema—sa pamilya, sa pag-ibig, at sa kanyang pangarap. Pagsubok pagkatapos ng isa pang pagsubok. Hindi siya sigurado kung kakayanin niya pa bang harapin ang lahat o tatakbuhan niya na lang ito at patuloy na magbubulag-bulagan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I somehow made the story light despite the tags that I indicated. Haha. Masyado ko yata ginawang kumplikado ang buhay nila, weep. Hindi ako masyado maalam pagdating sa mga instruments o sa pagbabanda, so pasensya na, pero hopefully, kahit papaano nandun ang idea. Gusto ko lang sabihin na ang challenging nito gawin. Akala ko hindi ko na siya matatapos, pero here it is! I know I could've done more pero baka di makaabot so it looks rushed. Hehe. Peace.
> 
>  **I do not own any of the songs.** Yung iba rin sa mga songs ay hindi naman released 2005, some are earlier, some are after na. Sorry for that pero ang songs na mentioned ay galing sa mga sikat na banda during that time (I think? Haha. Pero lahat ng andyan, bet ko ang mga kanta hmpf)! 
> 
> Sa mods, salamat sa paggawa ng fest na ito. Sa aking prompter, maaaring hindi ito ang inaasahan mo pero sana kahit papaano nakita mo pa rin ang hinahanap mo sa kwento. Hindi ako sigurado sa kung anong ibigsabihin nung you want them to be like the bands during that time hehe sorry! So, ininterpret ko na lang the way I understood it. Also, special thanks sa rl friend ko for talking to me and listening to my rants kahit wala siyang idea sa kung anong pinagsasasabi ko hehe xx bear hug for u ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ
> 
> Sa mga magbabasa ng fic na ito, enjoy! I know may tag na angst, pero hindi naman ako marunong magpaiyak, so I guess, no tears will be shed! Haha!
> 
> Suportahan ang Soul Mates at pakinggan ang playlist na ito (and... see my outline lol)! [2005 Hits](https://open.spotify.com/user/05061127/playlist/1N8Xy7P9diGRZGEt4FomXJ?si=nF-f28fjQ2iOhKyT3kPtZQ)

[SOUL MATES GREATEST HITS](https://open.spotify.com/user/05061127/playlist/1N8Xy7P9diGRZGEt4FomXJ?si=nF-f28fjQ2iOhKyT3kPtZQ)

**2013**

Sino ba naman ang hindi pa nakakaranas ng kung anong paghihirap sa buhay?

Lahat may sari-sariling pagsubok na dapat malagpasan. Everyone has their own pains and downfalls that they eventually have to overcome.

Sa buhay, maraming pagsubok ang kailangan harapin ng isang tao upang makamit ang pinapangarap niya, upang maabot ang tagumpay na nararapat para sa kanya. Hindi madali ang daan patungo rito. Ang daan ng tagumpay ay puno ng batong hindi maiiwasan matapakan o madaanan. Kahit anong mangyari, kahit gaano pa sinusubukan ng isang tao na iwasan ang mga ito, kahit gaano pa kadahan-dahan ang lakad na gagawin ng isang tao, darating pa rin siya sa puntong matatapilok, madadapa, at mahihirapang makabangon.

Ganyan ang buhay—paulit-ulit kang sasaktan, paulit-ulit na magbibigay ng dahilan para ika’y mahirapan bumangon sa sobrang hirap ng pinagdadaaanan. Susubukan nito kung hanggang saan ka aabot, kung hanggang saan lang ang kakayanin mo. Makikita mo na lang ang sarili mong sugatan bago ka pa makarating sa iyong destinasyon.

Pero sa kabila ng lahat ng paghihirap, pagkasawi, at pagkasugat, kapag narating mo na ang destinasyong pilit mong inaabot, lahat ito ay magiging isang pinaghalong mabuti at hindi kaaya-ayang alaala na dadalhin mo, isang aral na nagpalakas sa iyo at tinulungan kang maabot kung nasaan ka ngayon. Makikita mo na lang ang sarili mo na binabalikan ang mga alaala na ito, at matatawa ka na lang kung paano kayo noon, kung paanong pinaglaruan ka ng buhay at ginulo. _Tangina. Ang mapaglaro talaga ng buhay na ‘to._

Hindi madali ang buhay. _Hindi madaling_ _mabuhay._ Sino bang nagsabing madaling mabuhay? Tatawanan ni Baekhyun ang nagsabi nyan. Sa dinami rami ng naranasan niya, sa sobrang pagkabako-bako ng daan niya patungo sa kung nasaan na siya ngayon, hindi niya maisip kung paanong umabot siya sa puntong nakakangiti pa siya sa harap ng maraming tao kasama ang mga taong akala niya’y bigla na lang mawawala dahil sa hirap na ibinabato sa kanila ng buhay.

Pero hindi sila umalis. Hinarap nila ang lahat, taas noo, mata sa mata, hinahamon ang buhay na pabagsakin pa sila.

OA ba na sabihin na masyado siyang maraming pinagdaanan? Hindi naman. Walang kahit anong paghihirap ang masyadong OA. Lahat ng tao may limitasyon. Mayroong hangganan ang isang tao—isang punto kung saan naroon na sila sa pinakababa at pakiramdam nila ito na ang pinakamabigat na naramdaman nila. Ganun ang pagkakaintindi ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya naniniwala na may problemang mas higit sa isa. Pare-pareho ‘yang problema na mahirap harapin ngunit kinakailangan harapin.

Siguro kung tatanungin si Baekhyun kung anong mapapayo niya sa mga tao, ang masasabi niya lang ay “ _Huwag magsalita ng tapos.”_ dahil magugulat ka na lang, isang minuto, nasa tuktok ka ng mundo, nakatigil, at pakiramdam mo walang makakagalaw sa’yo, tapos biglang iikot ito at ipapaalala sa iyo na hindi pa dyan nagtatapos, na hindi ka dapat nasa iisang lugar lang, na marami kapang kailangan pagdaanan, at maiisip mo na lang na napakahirap nga naman mabuhay sa mundong ito.

Pero hindi ibigsabihin na kapag sinusubukan ka nitong pabagsakin ay titigil ka na. Hindi. Hindi ganun ang buhay. Maraming bagay ang easier said than done, katulad na lamang ng, _“Harapin mo ang mga problema mo para mawala ito sa’yo,”_ pero kakailanganin mo pa ng lakas ng loob, ng kasagutan, mga signs na siyang magpapamulat sa’yo na kailagan mo nang gumawa ng paraan, na kailangan mo na itong harapin isa-isa. Hindi naman kailangan na agad-agad. Kung kahit isang maliit na hakbang lang ang dapat na gawin upang magsimula, iyon ang iyong gawin at huwag mapaghinaan ng loob.

May mga pagkakataon na patong-patong ang problemang ibibigay sa’yo ng mundo. Iisipin mo na hindi mo na maaayos ang kahit isa dito. Gugustuhin mong mawala ang lahat sa isang iglap, pero paalala lang, hindi ito mawawala at patuloy ka lang nitong gagambalain hanggang sa lahat ng iyong problema ay magpapakita sa iyong harapan, pinipilit ka nang harapin ang lahat. Kapag umabot sa ganitong pagkakataon, kailangan mong ipaalala sa sarili mo na hindi mo kayang ayusin ang lahat sa isang iglap, na hindi mo magagawang harapin ito ng sabay-sabay. Kailangan may mauuna, may mas matimbang, dahil ang bawat galaw na ating gagawin ay may dahilan, at ito ang magtutungo sa atin sa daan kung saan unti-unting maaayos ang lahat.

Katulad ni Baekhyun, na naranasan ang pagkapatong-patong problema, kinailangan niyang mamili ng isa. Ng isang problemang kailangan niya ayusin para maayos ang iba pa. Hindi madali, at maraming masasakit na salita ang naibato niya sa sarili niya at mula pa sa ibang tao, pero ito rin ang naging dahilan upang magawa niyang harapin ang mga problema niya. Pinatibay siya nito, binago ang tingin sa buhay, at ginawa siyang matapang at handang harapin ang kung ano mang problema na dadaan sa buhay niya.

Hindi na siya takot. At ayaw niya nang matakot.

“Tara na?” tanong sa kanya ng kanyang kaibigan, na boyfriend niya rin, ang taong alam niyang kasama niya hanggang sa pagtanda, na siya ring nagbibigay ng liwanag sa noon niyang madilim na buhay. Ang taong hindi siya pinabayaan, at sa kabila ng pagsubok na kinailangan niya harapin, sa lahat ng salitang kinain niya, naririto pa rin siya sa tabi niya.

Ikaw? Anong gagawin mo kung nasa isang posisyon ka na pakiramdam mo masyadong mahirap? Tatakasan mo ba ang problema mo, o haharapin mo ito at tatanggapin ang lahat ng ibabato nito sa’yo?

“Tara na,” sagot niya. Naglakad siya papalapit sa mikroponong matagal niya nang pinanghahawakan, na minsan niya ring sinubukang talikuran, ngunit ito siya, binabalikan ang bagay na kanyang kinasanayan.

Naalala niya ang lahat ng bagay na minsang nagpahirap sa kanya, na minsang inakala niyang hindi niya masosolusyonan. Masyado siyang nagbulag-bulagan, at pinilit na takasan ang lahat ng ito imbis na gumawa ng paraan upang ito’y hindi na maging isang pagsubok na itatambak sa kanya.

Natuto siya sa paraang nasaktan siya. Pero ganun naman talaga. Masasaktan at masasaktan pa rin, but the important thing is, natuto siya, at sa bawat pagkatuto ay ang panibagong simula. Isang panibagong aral na dapat niyang dalhin sa susunod na kabanata ng kanyang buhay.

Ang mahalaga, andito na siya—sa lugar kung saan siya pinakamasaya.

Siya ay pumikit, hinihintay ang pagtahimik ng paligid niya, bago dahan-dahang bumukas ang ilaw, at narinig ang mahina niyang, “One, two, three…”

 

 

**2005**

“Ang last song namin ay para sa mga taong napaghihinaan ng loob, sa mga taong sa tingin nila ay hindi na kakayanin pa ang mga pinagdadaanan nila, sa mga taong patuloy na hinahanap ang kanilang silbi. Tandaan niyo: May mga taong magsisilbing taga-bulong niyo, nagpapaalala na kakayanin mo ang lahat ng pagsubok na ibabato sa’yo ng buong mundo,” panimula ni Baekhyun habang pinakikinggan ang hiyawan ng mga tao. Naririnig din niya ang steady beat ng drums na hinihintay na lamang ang cue niya, ang bass na unti-unting lumalakas sa bawat segundong dumadaan. Lalo pa naglakasan ang hiyaw nang hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang mikropono, sabay sabi,  “Lagi niyong tatandaan na tayong lahat ay magsisilbing liwanag, na kakayanin natin lahat ng ating pagsubok. Mapa-sa sarili nating buhay o sa buhay pa ng iba, the brightness, or the hope, always starts with _you._ Ito na ang _Liwanag sa Dilim!_ Salamat sa inyong lahat!”

Tinaas niya ang kamay niya at pinakinggan ang musikang dumadaloy sa kanyang sistema, ang bawat hiyaw ng mga taong sumusuporta, ang musikang kanyang kinasanayan. _Ito_ ang buhay niya, ang bawat hininga, at ang bawat pag-asang kinakapitan niya. Dito niya nakilala kung sino siya, kung ano ang makakaya niya. Kung wala ito, hindi niya na alam kung sino siya.

_Ito_ ang kanyang tahanan—ang mikropono, ang gitara, ang stage, _ang musika._

“ _Ituring ang iyong sariling tagahawi ng ulap sa kalangitang kulimlim,”_ panimula niya, sabay pikit upang mas maramdaman pa ang pagsabay ng mga tao sa kanyang pagkanta. _“Kampanang yayanig sa bawat nilalang, magigising ang lupang kulang sa dilig._ ”

Malamig ang boses niya ngunit sa kabila ng lahat ng ito ay mararamdaman ang emosyon, na para bang nanghihikayat, kinukumbinsi ang nakikinig sa kung ano mang lumalabas sa kanyang mga bibig. Gusto niyang maiparamdam kung ano ang mensahe ng kanta—isang pag-asa, pagpapaalala na hinihikayat ang lahat na kakayanin ang kahit anong karanasan ang kailangan nilang harapin, na _sila_ ang pag-asa ng kanilang kinabukasan, ng kahit sa kaninong kinabukasan. “ _Ikaw ang magsasabing, “Kaya mo ‘to!” / Tulad ng isang tanglaw sa gitna ng bagyo.”_

Kitang kita niya ang mga nagniningning na mga mata na nakatingin mula sa baba at patuloy silang hinahangaan. Dalawang taon pa lamang nang sila ay unang tumugtog sa harap ng maraming tao. Alalang alala niya pa kung paanong marami na lamang biglang tumangkilik sa kanta nila, kesyo bago ang kanilang musika, na kahit may iba’t ibang genre ay nagagawa pa rin nilang maiparamdama ang lahat. May kakaiba silang kapangyarihang nagagawa sa simpleng pagtutugtog lamang, at ang kapangyarihang ito ang ginagamit nila upang marinig ng lahat ang kanilang nararamdaman, ang kanilang nais na masabi sa lahat.

Sino ba naman mag-aakala na ganito na karami ang umaabang sa kanila, at siguro ay mas dadami pa?

Alam niyang nasa tamang landas na siya. Wala nang liko-liko dahil ito na ang buhay niya—ang daang handa siyang tahakin. Sa loob ng dalawang taon na pagtugtog sa harap ng maraming tao ay alam niyang ito na ang bagay na paulit-ulit niyang aalalahanin. Sa bawat araw na kumakanta siya sa harap ng maraming tao kasama ang kanyang mga kabanda, pakiramdam niya ay unang beses pa lang niyang tutugtog sa harap ng maraming tao. Parang first time. Lahat ay bago palagi para sa kanya.

Kung tatanungin siguro siya kung mayroon ba siyang bagay na paulit-ulit na babalikan kung sakaling nage-exist ang time machine, siguro ang sasabihin niya ay gusto niyang balikan ang kabataan niya, kung saan para silang nawawala at hindi alam kung saan pa sila mapupunta, yung mga panahon na parang wala na pag-asa para matupad ang pangarap niya. Gusto niya lang balikan para sabihin sa mas batang Baekhyun na hindi dapat siya mawalan ng pag-asa sapagkat pagkaraan ng ilang taon, makikita na lang niya ang sarili niya sa entabladong matagal niya nang pinapangarap. Gusto niya lang sabihin na ito na sila, andito na sila. Natupad niya na ang pangarap niya kasama pa ang ibang taong tinuturing niyang pamilya. Nasa punto na sila ng buhay nila kung saan musika ang siguradong daan para sa kanila.

Alam niyang masyado pang maaga para sabihin ang lahat ng iyon, pero kahit kailan, hindi siya magsisisi na sinunod niya ang sarili niyang pangarap. Wala na siyang ibang hihilingin pa dahil ito na ‘yun eh. Ito na yung matagal niya nang pinapangarap.

Sa bawat pagtalon sa stage, sa bawat pawis na tumutulo sa kanilang mukha, sa bawat paglaro sa gitara, at sa bawat tunog ng mga instrumentong patuloy ang daloy sa kanyang tenga, masasabi niyang ito ang bagay na patuloy niyang mamahalin at hindi kasasawaan.

“ _Harapin mong magiting ang bagong awitin. Ikaw ang liwanaaag—_ op! Teka! Haha!” sambit niya, sabay kindat sa kanilang audience. Nagtilian naman ang marami sa ginawa niya. Ang ibang mga madalas na napapanood sila live ay umiling lamang, sinasabing _ayan na naman siya._

Tumawa lang si Baekhyun. “Hindi nga pala kami nakapagpakilala kanina. Ako si Baekhyun. Yung gwapong nasa bass naman ay si Jongin, at itong pogi na katabi ko na kunwari busy sa gitara?” sabi niya sabay hawak sa kabanda na tinawanan lamang siya sabay iling. Narinig niya ang paglakas ng pagtugtog ng drums sa likod, pero hinayaan niya lang dahil sabi nito sa kanya ay paraan niya lang ‘yun sa pag-eenganyo sa mga nakikinig. Tumawa siya at kumalas sa kanyang katabi. “Si Sehun ‘yan, at syempre, makakalimutan ko ba? Ang lagi na lang nagrereklamo sa akin na bakit ako lang daw lagi ang may magandang litrato. Pakipicture-an naman daw siya para mayroon na siyang maipadevelop, mapa-frame, at mapadala sa probinsya—ang drummer at ang boyfriend ng lahat, si Chanyeol!”

Lalong lumakas ang sigawan nang sabihin niya ito. Umiling lang siya dahil sanay na siya sa tiliang nagaganap lalo na pag si Chanyeol na ang pinapakilala.

“Matatapos na kami. Pwede ba namin kayo marinig? Parang wala na kayong energy eh. Taas natin ang kamay natin, sabay sabay na sabihin ang “ _Hey!”._ With feelings para damang dama,” sabi niya. Agad naman nagsigawan ang marami, may kasabay pang pagpalakpak at pagsunod sa tono na ginagawa nila. Ngumiti siya. “Parang hindi pa rin malakas. ‘Wag na lang namin ituloy?” pagloloko niya, at syempre ang sagot ay ang nakakabinging sigawan mula sa madla. “Yan! Muli, kami ang Soul Mates! Salamat sa inyong lahat!”

Hinawakan niya ang mikropono at pumikit, hinihintay ang susunod na tono upang masabayan. Kasabay ng paglakas ng kanilang musika ay ang paglakas ng hiyawan ng mga tao. Minulat niya ang kanyang mga mata, at tinignan ang lahat ng nakikinig sa kanila. _Hinding hindi siya magsasawa._

Pabulong niyang kinanta ang huling parte ng kanta, “ _Harapin mong magiting ang bagong awitin. Ikaw ang liwanag sa dilim. Liwanag sa dilim… Liwanag sa dilim!”_

Kasabay ng pagkawakas ng kanta ay ang pagkapatay ng ilaw at ang malakas na tilian mula sa kanilang mga tagahanga. Huminga siya ng malalim, ineenjoy ang pakiramdam ng pagkatapos ng isa na naman nilang performance.

Paulit-ulit niya na itong sinasabi pero ilang taon niya na ito ginagawa, pero parang first time niya pa rin. Iba pa rin ang pakiramdam na nagagawa mong ipakita sa lahat ang musikang pinaghirapan niyo at ginugulan niyo ng napakaraming oras. Iba pa rin ang mayroong nakakakilala sa inyo sa kung ano ang kaya niyo, at kung saan kayo mismo magaling.

Dalawang taon pero parang nakamit niya na ang lahat.

‘Yun ang gusto niyang paniwalaan.

Marami pa silang maaaring haraping pagsubok sa ganitong larangan, lalo na at maraming banda ang sumisikat sa taong ito. Marami ang hindi maganda ang sinasabi tungkol sa musikang kanilang hinahandog sa nakararami, kesyo baduy daw, o hindi ayon sa taste ng masa. Pero ang lahat ng ito ay hindi nakapigil sa kanya. Gusto niya lang namnamin ang pakiramdam na nagagawa nilang ipakita sa lahat ang talento nila.

Nagulat siya nang biglang may tumapik sa kanya. “Baek, tara na. Para kang tanga dyan,” bulong sa kanya ni Sehun. “Kanina pa tayo sinisita. Sumobra tayo sa oras. Buti nga hindi tayo pinatayan ng ilaw sa kalagitnaan ng set.”

Tumingin siya sa event organizer at nakita niyang tinuturo nito ang orasan niya at sunod na tinuro ang hawak niyang papel. Ngumiti siya sa kanya at nag-peace sign bago daliang umalis sa stage. Pumunta agad siya sa likod upang makasama ang iba niyang mga kabanda. Mabuti na lamang at walang humarang sa kanya na kaihit sinong tagahanga nila.

Agad na bumungad sa kanila ang inip na inip na kaibigan nila, si Jongdae. “Napakabagal mo talagang kumilos,” sabi nito sa kanya. “Wala ka talagang pinipiling oras.”

“Grabe ka naman. Inenjoy ko lang ang stage,” pagdedefend niya sa sarili niya.

Inirapan naman siya ni Jongdae atsaka umiling. “Kailan ba hindi?”

“Touché,” sagot ni Baekhyun sabay kindat sa kanya. Tumingin siya sa paligid niya at nakita niya ang mga taong takbo nang takbo upang magawa ang kailangan nila. Napansin niya rin ang kumpulan ng mga tao mula sa labas. Binalik niya ang kanyang tingin kay Jongdae na tingin nang tingin sa kanyang relo. “Kumpleto na ba tayo? Saan ang next gig?”

“Si Chanyeol wala pa,” sagot naman ni Jongin na bigla na lamang nagpakita sa tabi niya.

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun sa kanyang narinig. “Saan siya?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin. “Ewan. Alam mo naman ‘yun. Biglang nawawala after ng set ‘tas biglang andyan na,” sagot niya. Tumingin siya kay Jongdae at napapout. “Saan ang next na gig? Gusto ko na kumain ng chicken. May nakita akong bagong tayo na fastfood chain sa may dinaanan natin kanina papunta dito. Panigurado may chicken sila! Gusto ko i-try!”

“Kakachicken lang natin kahapon! Magkakapakpak na tayo!” sabat ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Edi ako lang kakain! Arte! Hindi ka naman pinipilit kumain,” nagtatampo niyang sagot. Tumingin ulit siya kay Jongdae, at nakita itong tingin nang tingin sa relo niya. “Kuya Dae, saan tayo sunod? Male-late na ba tayo? Bawal kumain muna?”

Sasagot pa lang sana si Jongdae nang biglang marinig nila ang mabilis at mabibigat na yabag ng isang tao. Agad naman silang napatingin kung saan ito nanggaling. Umiling lang si Baekhyun at napangiti. “Grabe. Ayan na ang ating hari. Pa-special ka talaga. Ikaw na lang hinihintay, oh,” loko niya.

“Sorry,” sagot niya, at humawak saglit sa may pader bilang suporta. Huminga muna siya ng malalim at pumikit bago siya nagpaliwanag. “May… may mga nagpapicture kasi. Naabutan nila ako pababa sa stage. Nahiya ako. May dala na digicam, papadevelop daw. Hindi ako makatanggi kasi nandun na sila eh.”

“Aw. Iba talaga pag gwapo,” sabi ni Baekhyun at nilapitan siya. “Siguro darating ang araw may biglang mag-aabot sa’yo ng wedding ring at tatanggapin mo na lang kasi hindi ka makatanggi. Bait mo masyado kaya maraming pumipila sa’yo eh. Iba rin kamandag mo ah.”

Tumayo naman ng maayos si Chanyeol sabay tingin ng masama sa kanya. “Ano bang sinasabi mo dyan? Parang naman hindi kayo biglang nahihila para magpapicture. Si Sehun nga, nakita ko rin na may biglang nagpapicture. Kahit si Jongin,” pagdadahilan niya. Ngumisi siya at tinignan siya mula ulo hanggang paa. “Ikaw wala. Hindi ka kasi sikat,” biro niya.

Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun. Alam naman niya ang totoo, at ‘yun ay ang marami rin naman humahanga sa kanya, kahit alam niyang hindi niya gaano kadeserve ang paghahanga na nakukuha niya. Pinalo niya si Chanyeol sa braso kaya agad itong napa- _aray!_ “At least ako marami akong pictures sa mismong kumukuha. Ang dami ko na pwede ipa-develop at maipaframe kung pwede lang. Ikaw? Nasaan?” sabi ni Baekhyun kaya nakatanggap siya ng palo sa braso pabalik. Tumawa si Baekhyun habang hinawakan ang spot na pinalo ni Chanyeol. “Tara na. Male-late pa tayo sa susunod nating gig.”

“Walang susunod na gig,” biglang sabi ni Jongdae. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya na para bang hindi makapaniwala. “Hindi natuloy yung show dahil nagkaproblema sa oras. Bale maaga tayo makakauwi ngayon.”

“So… makakauwi tayo ng before 10 PM ngayon?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Jongdae sa kanya. “Eh bakit parang kanina ka pa madaling madali umalis kung wala naman na pala susunod?”

“Bakit ba? Time conscious ako eh,” sagot niya. Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun kaya napairap siya. “Oo na. Baka kasi hindi ko maabutan yung pinapanood kong teleserye. Kaya tara na.”

“Bwisit. Akala ko naman kung ano!” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Hindi naman maganda mga palabas ngayon.”

“Excuse me. Hindi ka lang talaga nanonood. Ano bang alam mo tungkol sa kwento ni—“

“Shet. Wag mo simulan ‘yan si Kuya tungkol sa mga pinapanood niya. Isang beses, dalawang oras niya pinoint out sa akin kung bakit ganun yung kwento sa _Spirits,_ at kung gaano kakaiba ang kwento _._ Please lang,” pagod na pagod na sabat ni Sehun. Inirapan naman siya ni Jongdae, samantala naman si Baekhyun ay malakas na tumawa kaya binaling ni Sehun ang atensyon niya sa kanya. “Bakit parang ayaw mo pa na maaga tayo makakauwi?”

Napakibit balikat si Baekhyun. “Hindi naman sa ayaw. Hindi lang talaga sanay.”

“Ano ka ba, Sehun. Parang naman hindi ka pa nasanay dyan kay kuya. Buhay niya na ang pagbabanda. Kung wala lang tayong pasok, titira na ‘yan dyan sa stage. Tsaka alam mo naman, _walang personalan pagdating sa pagbabanda._ Career kung career. No personal matters,” pagpapaala ni Jongin.

Sasagot pa lang sana si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang pag- _tss_ ng taong nasa likod nila, si Chanyeol. “O, ano naman inaarte mo dyan?”

“Wala,” naiirita niyang pagkasabi sabay irap.

“Nagagalit ka ba? Ano naman? Eh sa kapag nagpe-perform ako, I feel like I’m the king of the world, and no one can stop me!” proud na proud niyang pagkasabi. “Walang makakapagpabagsak sa akin. Bleh.”

“Hindi ‘yun ang tinutukoy ko,” sabi ni Chanyeol at umirap ulit. “Besides, don’t jinx it. ‘Wag magsalita ng tapos.”

Sasabat pa sana ulit si Baekhyun kaso natahimik siya nang itaas ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. “Oh, tubig,” sabi niya sabay bato ng bote sa kanya. Buti na lang at nasalo niya kaagad. “Ilang songs din ang kinanta mo. Ipahinga mo ‘yan.”

“Thanks—“

“Ano ‘yan? Bakit may favoritism? Siya may tubig, kami wala? Nag-vocals din naman ako! Pare-pareho lang naman tayong nagperform dito,” pagrereact ni Sehun sabay tingin nang nakakaloko kay Chanyeol, at binaling ito agad sa katabi niyang si Jongin. “Jongin, oh! Wala tayong tubig. Ang daya!” paloko niyang pagsumbong. Tumango naman si Jongin na mukhang nagpapaawa.

Inirapan sila ni Chanyeol, at binuksan ang sarili niyang bote. “Bakit? Wala ba kayong mga kamay?”

Bigla naman pumalakpak si Sehun at sinabayan ito ni Jongin. Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa nila, at binaba ang bote ng tubig niya upang pumalakpak kasabay nila. “Palakpakan natin si Chanyeol. Ayan ha. Mayroon na kaming kamay,” sabi ni Sehun. Binato naman ni Chanyeol ang bote na hawak niya sa kanya na agad din naman niyang naiwasan.

“Tara na,” sabi ni Jongdae kaya agad silang napatigil sa pagtawanan. “Agahan na natin ang pag-uwi. Lalo na ‘yan si Jongin. Nakuha pang magpadaan sa bagong fastfood chain para mag-chicken, eh may pasok pa siya bukas.”

“Kuya naman! Career kung career, chicken kung chicken! Pareho lang yang hilig ko! They are _my life, my soul, and everything._ I would _die_ for them,” sabi niya, may kinang sa mata. Nag-cling siya sa braso niya at malapad na ngumiti. “Dali na. Lahat naman tayo may pasok bukas. Tsaka parang naman bawal ako kumain, eh kung tutuusin late dinner lang ‘to! Hindi kaya tayo kumain bago pumunta sa venue.”

Napatingin naman si Jongdae sa iba pang mga miyembro ng banda. Nakita nila itong nakangiti sa kanya na para bang hinihintay na lang na pumayag siya. Tumingin naman siya kay Jongin na nakangiti sa kanya at nagpapacute pa.

Napabuntonghininga si Jongdae dahil mukhang kailangan na naman niya magtiis sa kwento ng kapitbahay niya (na nauuwi sa pagrereklamo tungkol sa asawa’t anak niya).  “Tangina. Oo na. Makikibalita na lang ako sa kapitbahay ko. Dadaya niyo talaga. Basta libre niyo ‘to ah.”

“Si Jongin na kasi siya ang nang-aya. Magkakapakpak na ‘yan kaya sulitin na natin ang mga panahong wala pa siyang pakpak.”

 

 

 

Natapos ang late dinner nila ng mga 11 PM na, later than what they expected. Libre ni Jongin kahit halatang labag sa kalooban niya. Tuwang tuwa naman silang lahat dahil ‘dun, may kasama pang halik sa pisngi at pagloloko mula sa miyembro ng banda.

Para kay Baekhyun, nakakapanibago na umuwi ng ganito kaaga lalo na kapag mayroon silang event. Minsan umuuwi siya ng halos hatinggabi dahil gagabihin siya sa pagtapos ng mga kailangan niyang gawin para sa inaaral niya. Kapag naman mayroon silang event, madalas umaabot siya ng 2 AM, depende pa kung saang lugar sila magpeperform. Wala naman reklamo si Baekhyun doon. Kahit kulang na kulang siya sa tulog kapag pumapasok sa first subject niya, wala siyang problema. Ito ang pinili niyang daan kaya nararapat lang na tanggapin niya ang bawat pagod na sasalubong sa kanya.

Ngayon, gusto niya na lang magpahinga bago alalahanin ang mga kailangan niyang gawin para sa unibersidad.

“Pa?” pagtawag niya nang makita niyang bukas pa ang ilaw sa kanilang kusina. “Pa! Nandito na po ako!”

Agad din may lumabas sa kanilang kusina. Lumapit siya sa kanyang tatay at nagmano. Binigyan siya nito ng isang maliit na ngiti.  “Aga mo ngayon, a?”

“Hindi natuloy yung susunod namin eh,” pagdadahilan ni Baekhyun. Tinanguan lang siya nito at ininom ang gamot na hawak niya. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, naghihintay na matapos siya para makumusta. “May masakit sa’yo, Pa?”

“Sakit lang ng buong katawan ko kanina pa. Buong araw may pinagawa sa akin ang boss ko,” sagot sa kanya.

“Pa, diba sabi ko sa’yo, ‘wag mong hayaan na abusuhin kabaitan mo? Baka naman mamaya hindi mo naman trabaho pero ginagawa mo pa rin. Pinapagod mo lang sarili mo. Dapat magpahinga ka pa rin,” pagpapaalala niya.

“Yes, nak. Aalalahanin ko po. Bakit parang ikaw pa ang nagmumukhang magulang sa ating dalawa?” sabi sa kanya. Tumawa naman si Baekhyun dahil ‘dun, at naghintay ng isa pang joke mula sa tatay niya kaso hindi iyon dumating.  Umiwas ng tingin ang kanyang ama, kaya napakunot ang noo niya. “Tsaka umalis din ako saglit sa opisina para mag-break. Lumabas ako at may kinita.”

“Talaga? Bago yan ah,” loko niya. Nginitian lang siya nito, at nakatingin siya sa kanya na parang may pinag-iisipang sabihin, kinakabahan at naga-alinlangan. _Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya sa ngiti na ‘yan._ “Saan ka pumunta? Ba’t wala akong pasalubong?”

May kinuha sa taas ng ref ang tatay niya, sabay abot ng sobre sa kanya. Agad na nagbago ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun nang makita ito. Hindi niya napigilan ang simangot na umukit sa kanyang mukha. _Yan na naman?_

Pilit na inaabot sa kanya ng tatay niya ang sobre, pero tinignan niya lang ito, at nilagay ang kamay niya sa likod niya kung saan nakalagay ang kanyang gitara. Napabuntong hininga ang tatay niya. “Nagkita kami ng Mama mo. Pinapabigay niya sa’yo—“

“Hindi ko kailangan ng pera niya,” matigas na sagot ni Baekhyun. Napangisi si Baekhyun habang matalim na tinitignan ang sobre. “Balik mo na lang ‘yan. O kaya ikaw na lang ang gumamit, Pa. Mas kailangan mo ‘yan kesa sa akin.”

“Pero para sa’yo ‘to—“

“Hindi ko sabi kailangan ‘yan!” sabat niya. Alam niyang hindi tama ang pakikipag-usap niya, pero pagdating sa ganitong usapan, bigla na lang niya nararamdaman ang galit na matagal niya nang kinikimkim. Huminga siya ng malalim bago tinalikuran ang tatay niya. “Matutulog na ako, Pa. Pagod ako, at panigurado, pagod na rin po kayo. Matulog na po tayo.”

Bago pa makasagot ang tatay niya ay agad na tumakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa kwarto niya. Nilapag niya ang gitara niya malapit sa kama niya bago siya humiga at hinabol ang hininga niya. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, at ramdam niya ang init ng ulo niya.

_Pagdating talaga sa taong ‘yun, hindi niya mapigilan ang galit na nararamdaman niya._

Pumikit si Baekhyun at sinubukang pakalmahin ang sarili niya. _Happy thoughts, Baekhyun. Happy thoughts lang._ Inisip niya kung paanong natupad ang pangarap niya, ang bawat kantang nagagawa nila, at ang lahat ng tagahanga nila. Inisip niya ang banda niya at ang mga pinagdaanan nila. Inisip niya kung gaano kasaya ang tatay niya nang una niyang marinig ang kanta nila sa radyo. Inisip niya kung paano tumalon sila sa tuwa nang mainvite sila sa isang event. Inisip niya kung paanong niyakap siya ni Chanyeol sa saya. Inisip niya… _si Chanyeol._

Biglang tumutog ang pamilyar na tono ng cellphone niya. _Speaking of._

Agad na binuksan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya, at bago pa siya makapagsalita ay inunahan na siya ng nasa kabilang linya. “Nakauwi ka na?”

“Grabe. Wala man lang hello. Talagang straight to the point?” biro niya. Hindi naman bago iyon. Hindi na niya maalala kung kailan ang huling beses na _Hello_ ang bungad niya sa telepono. Wala naman siyang reklamo doon. Saya at gaan ng loob ang nararamdaman niya sa tuwing nakakausap si Chanyeol. “Yes po, sir. Nakauwi na po ako.”

“Buti naman,” sagot niya. Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun, nararamdaman ang unti-unting pagkawala ng galit niya. Gusto niya magpasalamat sa Diyos sa pagbibigay ng isang Chanyeol sa buhay niya. “Okay ka lang?” tanong bigla ni Chanyeol nang hindi siya umimik sandali.

“Naman,” sagot niya. Kung kanina ay mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya dahil sa galit, ngayon mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya dahil sa taong kausap niya. “Ikaw? Nakauwi ka na ba?”

“Nope,” sagot sa kanya. Tatanong pa lang sana ni Baekhyun kung bakit, pero inunahan na siya. “Nasa studio ako.”

“Project?” tanong niya. Nilayo niya saglit ang cellphone niya sa kanyang tenga upang tignan ang oras. Agad siyang nag-alala nang makita niya kung gaano na ka-late. “Bakit andyan ka pa ng ganitong oras? Hindi ba delikado na pauwi? Makakahintay naman ‘yang project na ‘yan.”

“Naks. Nagwo-worry ka na niyan?”

“Sino nga ulit tumawag sa ating dalawa para lang tanungin kung nakauwi na?”

“Isang puntos para kay Baekhyun,” sagot ni Chanyeol sabay tawa. “Sorry na kung nag-alala saglit. Hindi ka nag-reply sa text ko eh. Mabilis ka mag-reply kaya nanibago ako. Tsaka nagkaroon ako ng pakiramdam na hindi ka okay.” _Galing mo naman makiramdam, pero bakit feelings ko para sa’yo parang hindi mo nararamdaman? Parang hindi mo naman nakikita?_ “Nag-alala lang ako. Baka kasi napano ka.”

Kunwari na lang hindi kinilig si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. Kunwari lang, ha. “Miss mo naman ako agad? Ilang…” tumingin saglit si Baekhyun sa orasan bago ituloy ang sasabihin. “...minuto pa lang tayo naghiwalay.”

“Almost one hour na kaya,” bulong ni Chanyeol, pero rinig na rinig ‘yun ni Baekhyun. Pilit na pinakakalma ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya kasi bakit ganun? Parang namiss talaga siya ni Chanyeol, at mas gugustuhin siyang kasama pa ng mas matagal.

Napaubo si Baekhyun. Hindi. Ayaw niya umasa. “Anong oras ka uuwi nyan?” pag-iiba niya sa usapan.

Agad na namula si Baekhyun sa tanong niya. Bakit ba ganito usapan nila? Parang wala sa linya ng pagkakaibigan.

_Tangina, Baekhyun. 21 ka na. Bakit kung mag-react ka, parang highschool ka?_

“Maya pa,” sagot ni Chanyeol, at rinig ni Baekhyun ang pag-aayos ng gamit sa kabilang linya. “Usap muna tayo.”

“Ha?” natatangang tanong niya. _Bakit? May importante ba siyang kailangan sabihin? Aamin na ba siya? Sasabihin niya na bang may kasintahan na siya?_ Maraming posible pero ayaw niyang mag-assume. “Ano ‘to? Parang dati lang? Usap hanggang umaga, ganon? Abot apat na oras o higit, ganun?”

“Pwede naman. Kung may oras ka,” pabirong sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun. “I can always make time.” _Lalo na kung ikaw._

“That’s good to know,” sagot sa kanya. Hinintay ni Baekhyun na magsalita si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya lang pangunahan, pero kung magiging totoo lang siya sa sarili niya, alam niyang hindi ‘yun ang dahilan. Kinakabahan lang siya pero hindi niya alam kung bakit. “Gusto ko lang makipagkwentuhan. Matagal na tayong hindi nakakapag-usap dahil sobrang busy natin. You know, graduating na tayong dalawa… yung banda… dami lang ng nangyayari.”

“Edi magkwento ka na. Masyado mo lang ako namimiss, aminin mo na,” biro niya. Tumawa lang si Chanyeol, at kwinento ang mga inipon niya noong mga nakaraang araw. Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun, at ineenjoy ang pakiramdam na kausap si Chanyeol sa ganitong oras ng gabi, kung saan parang silang dalawa lang at parang wala nang iba pang hahadlang.

Ito ang gusto niya kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya hahayaang mawala ang mga nakasanayan nila. Sobrang napalapit siya kay Chanyeol dahil dito. Kahit maliit na bagay, naaalala niya. Sa kanya niya siguro naranasan na may nag-aalala sa kanya. Marami siyang naging kaibigan, pero walang nakahigit kay Chanyeol. Siya lang ang nagstick sa kanya, kahit gaano katagal. Sobra siyang nagpapasalamat sa kanya. Kung wala siya, wala siyang masasandalan sa mga panahong sobrang lungkot na niya.

Si Chanyeol ang sandalan niya, ang taong natatakbuhan niya sa mga panahong hindi niya na alam kung saan siya pupunta. Kumbaga, kung andyan si Chanyeol, parang alam niya na ulit kung anong daan ang tatahakin.

Kung wala siya, baka tuluyan na siyang nawala.

  


 

 

Noong una niyang nakilala si Chanyeol, akala niya siya ang taong hindi niya talaga makakasundo. Masyado siyang tahimik, na parang wala talaga siyang plano na makipag-usap sa kahit kanino. Ni hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong kaya magawa ni Chanyeol. Magkaiba sila ng mundo, at hindi nakikita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kinabukasan niya kaya hindi na lang niya sinubukan pa na kausapin siya. Ang plano lang ni Baekhyun ay magtayo ng banda, kumanta, at matupad ang pangarap niya para maging masaya sa buhay niyang puno ng problema. Nasaan si Chanyeol ‘dun, diba? Wala. Kaklase niya lang siya at hanggang ‘dun lang ang tingin niya.

Minsan, gusto niyang lapitan siya, kaso may iba kay Chanyeol. Parang sinasadya niyang walang lumapit sa kanya, at kung mayroon man, tinataboy niya ang mga ito at hindi na kakausapin pa.

Isang beses, sabi sa kanya ng isa sa mga kaklase niya, parang pasan na ni Chanyeol ang buong mundo kaya lagi siyang ganyan—galit at hindi malapitan. Nabubuntong niya ang galit niya sa ibang tao kaya natatakot ang iba na lapitan siya.

Ayaw naman ni Baekhyun maniwala. Hindi naman siya yung taong huhusgahan na lang ang isang tao, pero siguro, may mga pagkakataon na gusto niyang paniwalaan ang sinasabi nila tungkol sa kanya, dahil hanggang sa pagkinig lang sa ibang tao niya nakilala si Chanyeol. Halos lahat sila pare-pareho lang ang sagot—galit at hindi makakausap. Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi lang naman ‘yun ang bumubuo kay Chanyeol. At kung mayroon lang siyang pagkakataon, kakausapin niya si Chanyeol kaso hindi niya naman alam kung paano.

Tulad ng sabi niya, wala silang pagkapareho. Wala silang kahit anong ugnayan. Wala siyang pakialam sa kanya noon dahil akala niya hindi naman sila pareho ng pahina. Magkaibang magkaiba ang mundong iniikutan nila kaya hindi niya na lang siya nilapitan at hinayaan siya sa kung ano man ang gugustuhin niya sa buhay. Wala naman siyang parte sa buhay ni Chanyeol, at ganun din naman si Baekhyun, so bakit pa?

Kaso nagbago ang lahat noong napadaan siya sa music room bago siya umuwi. Na-late siya ng alis sa paaralan dahil kinausap siya ng kanyang guro tungkol sa singing contest na pwede niyang salihan. Agad siyang pumayag doon kahit alam niyang pagagalitan na naman siya ng magulang niya. Bakit siya tatanggi kung ito ang bagay ng gusto niyang gawin? Kung ito ang nakakatulong sa kanya sa pag-cope up sa sitwasyon nila? Ito na nga lang ang bagay na nagpapasaya sa kanya at nagbibigay ng pagkakataon para makalimutan niya ang problema sa bahay nila—ang mga sigaw, pag-aaway, pag-iyak, at kung anu-ano pa. Ito lang ang nagbibigay sa kanya ng dahilan upang maging masaya, kaya bakit niya tatanggihan?

Patalon-talon siyang umalis sa room ng guro nila, may hawak na form na kailangan niya sagutan. Masaya siya, at hindi inaalala ang ano mang maaabutan niya sa kanilang bahay. Iniisip niya lang kung paanong nakagawa siya ng isang hakbang papunta sa kanyang pangarap, sa kanyang kaligayahan.

Napatigil siya sa pagtalon nang marinig niya ang tunog ng gitara mula sa music room. Hindi naman bago ito para sa kanya. Maraming estudyante ang tumatakas para gumamit ng instruments doon.

Ang nakapagpatigil sa kanya ay ang biglang pagkapalit ng tunog. Ang noong tunog ng gitara ay napalitan ng isang piano, mahina at maiksi lang pero tama ang lahat ng nota, bago ito mag-iba muli at naging tunog ng drums. Para bang ineexplore niya lahat ng andun, at lahat ng andun ay kaya niyang tugtugin sa perpektong paraan. Ngiting ngiti si Baekhyun habang naglalakad papunta sa may pintuan, ramdam na ramdam ang excitement na may pagkahalong pagtataka sa pagkinig.

Tumigil saglit ang tibok ng puso niya. _Putangina. Naka-jackpot ata siya. All around ang makukuha niya._

Sumilip siya sa room, at doon nakita niya ang taong alam niyang magiging parte ng banda niya, ang taong akala niyang hindi gaano magiging malaki ang parte sa buhay niya. Siguro kung isa itong palabas, ito ang parte kung saan nag-slow motion ang lahat, at ang tanging nakikita niya lang ay ang taong may hawak ng instrumento na siyang nagbibigay kulay sa buhay niya.

_Si Chanyeol._

Medyo nanghihinayang siya na hindi agad siya nakipag-close sa taong ‘to. _Eh ang layo niya palagi,_ pagdadahilan niya. _Parang ayaw makipagkaibigan._

Pero okay lang. Ito na ang oras para magpakilala siya at magawa niyang mapakilala sa mundo ang talentong tinatago niya.

“Hello!” agad na bungad niya. Mukhang nagulat pa si Chanyeol sa biglaang pagpasok niya. Agad niyang binitawan ang hawak niyang drumsticks, tumayo, at nag-bow sa kanya. Tumawa si Baekhyun at lumapit sa kanya. “Bakit ka nagbo-bow? Hindi naman ako teacher dito. Tsaka wag ka mag-alala. Hindi kita susumbong. Ginagawa ko rin ‘yan eh.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at agad na naglakad palabas. Naalarma naman si Baekhyun kaya agad niya siyang sinundan. “Wait lang!”

Hinawakan niya siya sa may pulso para mapigilan siya, kaya agad niyang nakuha ang atensyon ng lalaki. Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang kamay na nasa pulso niya bago binalik ang tingin sa kanya. Nakakunot ang noo niya at parang nagbabanta, pero hindi ‘yun umubra kay Baekhyun. “Hello! Ako si Baekhyun!”

Tumango si Chanyeol at akmang tatanggalin ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya ngunit hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang hawak niya sa kanya. “Hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. Gusto kita—“

“—Ano—“

“—maging parte ng bandang gagawin ko!” tuwang tuwa niyang sinabi. Nakita niya kung gaano kapula ang mukha ni Chanyeol, at agad umiwas ng tingin nang makita niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun kung anong nangyari. “Anong nangyari? Bakit ka namumula? Galit ka ba? Naiinis ka ba sa akin? Hala, sorry! Gusto ko lang talaga na maging parte ka ng banda kasi nakita kong may potential ka, pero kung ayaw mo naman, okay lang! Naiintindihan ko. Marami pa namang iba. Grabe, okay lang talaga! Hindi ako malulungkot, promise! Medyo lang—“

“Ang daldal mo,” pagputol sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Mahina namang natawa si Baekhyun, samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay napangisi. Dahan-dahan niyang tinanggal ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanyang pulso. “Nagpapaawa ka pa. Hindi bagay, Baekhyun Byun.”

“So, kilala mo ako?”

“Malamang. Ikaw yung madaldal kong kaklase,” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Paanong hindi ka makikilala eh nanghihingi ka lagi ng atensyon kahit ayaw naman ibigay.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman. Madaldal talaga siya at hindi maiwasang lahat ng mata ay nasa kanya, lalo na pag siya ang pasimuno sa ingay. “So, ano? Gusto mo sumali? Sisiguraduhin kong hindi mapupunta sa wala! Malay mo, diba, may maka-recognize sa atin ‘tas makakasama tayo ‘dun sa mga bigatin na recording company!”

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. “Pasensya na, Baekhyun. Hindi ako pwede sa mga ganyan, eh.”

“Ha?! Bakit?” malungkot na pagtanong ni Baekhyun. Umiling lang si Chanyeol at akmang tatalikuran siya, pero pinigilan na naman siya ni Baekhyun. “Bakit bawal? Family ba? Kaya kong makipag-usap. Or is it about the money? Pag-uusapan natin ‘yan pag kumpleto na tayo—“

“Baekhyun,” pagtawag ni Chanyeol. Tumigil sa pagsalita si Baekhyun at tinignan siya. “Akala ko ba okay lang na hindi ako pumayag? Na hindi ka naman malulungkot kapag tumanggi ako? Ni hindi nga tayo close, kaya bakit ko kailangan pumayag sa ganyan na hindi ko naman makita ang kahalagahan sa akin?”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo? Edi ngayon, magkaibigan na tayo! Ramdam ko madali kang pakisamahan! Feeling ko nga ikaw ang magiging best friend ko! At ramdam ko rin na magkakasundo tayo. Alam kong may parte sa’yo na interesado sa ganitong larangan. Malulungkot ako kapag hindi mo man lang susubukan,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Gusto kita, Chanyeol.”

Namula na naman si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya. “A-ano?”

“Sabi ko gusto kita,” pag-uulit ni Baekhyun. Magsasalita sana si Chanyeol pero inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. “Gusto kita maging parte ng banda. Sayang naman ang bagay na kaya mo, kung hindi makikita ng iba, hindi ba?”

“Baekhyun, sorry. Hindi talaga ako interesado sa ganyan,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Tinanggal niya ang kamay na nakakapit sa kanya. “Hanap ka na lang ng iba. Pasensya na.”

“Pero… hindi naman agad-agadan ‘to eh. Ni hindi pa nga tayo college. Marami pang oras para pag-isipan natin ang ganitong klaseng bagay! Gusto ko lang malaman kung interesado ka, ganun… para naman may kasama ako mangarap,” pagdadahilan niya. Hindi niya hinayaan sumagot si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa sasabihin niya. “Sabagay. Sino ba naman ako para pilitin ka, diba? Pero alam mo, ngayong nalaman ko may bagay tayong mapagkakasunduan, gusto kitang maging kaibigan.”

“Hindi ako—“

Tinapal niya ang kamay niya sa bibig ni Chanyeol. “Pati ba naman pakikipagkaibigan, tatanggihan mo? Gusto ko lang makipagkaibigan. Pati ba ‘yun bawal?”

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay na nakatakip sa bibig niya. Matalim niyang tinignan si Baekhyun, at sa pagtingin niyang iyon ay parang nakita ni Baekhyun ang sakit sa kanyang mata, ang bagay na pinipilit niyang tinatago, ang dahilan kung bakit lumalayo siya sa lahat. “Sinasabi mo lang yan dahil alam mong may saysay ako sa’yo,” mapait na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nabigla si Baekhyun sa kanyang sinabi, lalo na at pakikipagkaibigan lang naman ang inaalok niya. Sarkastikong tumawa si Chanyeol, at tumaas ang balahibo ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya ito. “Kapag nakuha mo na ang gusto mo, wala na akong kwenta sa’yo. Hindi mo na ako kaibigan dahil naibigay ko na ang kailangan mo. Tulad ka lang ng iba. Ibababa mo lang din ako, ibabaon hanggang sa hindi na ako makakabangon. Katulad ka lang ng iba na kukumbisihin ako gamit ang mabubulaklak na salita, pero hanggang salita lang ang lahat. Wala rin naman maitutulong sa akin dahil sila rin ang humihila sa akin pababa.”

Damang dama ni Baekhyun ang pagkapait ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, na parang ngayon niya lang nilabas ang ganung klaseng salita dahil matagal niyang kinimkim sa sarili niya ang nararamdaman niya, at ito si Baekhyun, tumatanggap ng mga masasakit na salitang sinasabi niya. Nakikita ni Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang sakit, _ang galit_ , na tinanim niya sa sarili niya, at lahat ng ito ay nakita niya dahil sa ilang katagang binitawan ni Chanyeol, na siya rin naging dahilan kung bakit niya nailabas ang kanyang tinatago.

At si Baekhyun? Naiintindihan niya ang sitwasyon niya. Mas higit pa sa tingin ni Chanyeol. Alam niya kung saan nanggagaling ang sinabi niya, pero hindi niya rin maiwasan ang naramdaman niyang sakit nang marinig ito mula kay Chanyeol—Si Chanyeol na hindi naman niya gaano kakilala, na hindi _pa_ naman niya kaibigan pero ang epekto ng salitang binitawan niya ay parang pana na tumama sa kanya—tagos, masakit, at hindi inaasahan.

Hindi na magsisinungaling si Baekhyun. Nasaktan siya  sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Oo, kinausap niya siya dahil alam niyang may potential siya. Kinausap niya siya dahil sa talento niya, dahil pakiramdam niya magiging parte siya ng pangarap ni Baekhyun lalo na pagdating sa musika. Pero kaya niyang tanggapin kung ayaw talaga ni Chanyeol. Mapilit siya, oo, pero hindi niya pagsisiksikan ang sarili niya kung ayaw naman niya talaga. Gusto niya lang subukan para wala siyang pagsisihan. Para masabi niyang at least sinubukan niya at hindi siya magkakaroon ng pagkukulang, ng mga _what if_ s na babagabag sa kanya.

At seryoso rin siya nung sinabi niyang gusto niyang makipagkaibigan lalo na at pareho sila ng interes. Hindi niya kinausap noon si Chanyeol dahil parang wala silang pagkapareho, na parang masyadong magkaiba ang mundo nila. Siya sa mundo ng musika, at si Chanyeol… hindi niya alam. Kung saan man siya tatahakin ng mundo siguro, pero ngayong alam niyang kahit papaano ay may mapagkakasunduan sila, bakit naman siya hindi makikipagkaibigan?

Napaatras siya kay Chanyeol. Umiwas siya ng tingin at pinilit ang sarili niya na ngumiti, ngunit imbis na isang magandang ngiti ay isang ngisi ang nailabas niya. “Ang sakit mo naman pala magsalita.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Akmang aalis na siya pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun nang bigla siyang magsalita. “Hindi lahat ng tao katulad ng mga nakilala mo. Hindi lahat ng tao iiwan ka na lang o ibababa ka dahil nalaman na nila ang kahinaan mo. Oo, kinausap kita dahil alam kong may kailangan ako, pero sa tingin mo ba, hindi kita matuturing na kaibigan pagkatapos ‘nun? Literal na sinabi kong gusto kong may kasama akong mangarap. Ano ba ‘yun? Pang-business lang? Walang pagkakaibigan na magaganap? Kilala ko ang sarili ko, at sigurado naman ako na along the way, tayo rin ang magiging magkaramay sa lahat—kung matupad man ang sinasabi ko o mananatili lang itong isang pangarap.

“Pero siguro nagkamali ako na agad ako nag-isip ng maaaring mangyari. Sinubukan ko lang naman, Chanyeol, pero kung hindi ka naman talaga interesado, wala naman akong gagawing kahit anong labag sa kalooban mo. Kahit nga kalimutan mong nag-usap tayo, hahayaan ko. Tama ka naman. Sino ba naman ako para pigilan ka, diba? Hindi tayo magkaibigan, ni hindi nga tayo nagkakatugma o nagkakasama sa isang grupo. Sorry, ha?”

Nanatiling tahimik si Chanyeol, nakatalikod kay Baekhyun pero hindi umaalis at pinakikinggan si Baekhyun. Saglit na hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun, at ang tanging bumabalot lang sa kanila ay ang nakakailang na katahimikan, nakakasakal na parang unti-unting pinapatay ang taong nakakaramdam nito. Masyadong malamig, masyadong _tensed._ Malaking pagkakaiba sa kaligayahan ng nararamdaman ng bawat isa sa pagtugtog ng mga instrumentong makikita sa silid na ito.

Akala ni Chanyeol tapos na siya magsalita pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Baekhyun. “Gagamitin ko na lang ang opportunity na ‘to para sabihin sa’yo kung anong sa tingin kong dapat mong marinig, ang dapat mong tandaan. Kahit wag mo alalahanin na sa akin nanggaling. Gusto ko lang na masabi sa’yo dahil baka ito ang pumipigil sa’yo at baka ito ang lumalayo sa’yo sa lahat ng tao.”

Nang hindi umalis si Chanyeol at nanatili sa pwesto niya, napangiti ng kaunti si Baekhyun. Siguro tama naman na sabihin niya ito, kahit wala siyang ideya sa kung ano mang pinagdadaanan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya kailangan gawin ‘to, pero siguro nakikita niya lang ang sitwasyon niya noon sa sitwasyon ni Chanyeol ngayon.

“Chanyeol, hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon kakausapin ka ng isang tao at hihingi ng pabor, susubukan kunin ang tiwala mo, at iiwan ka na lang kapag nakuha na nila ito, sisirain ka at ibabaon sa limot. Nakakadala ang ganung klaseng bagay, totoo, at siguro ‘yun din ang dahilan kung bakit pinipiling mong maging matalino sa mga taong kinakausap mo. Tama ‘yun, pero sa sobrang paglayo mo ay nakalimutan mong ipakita ang sarili mo, at hinayaan mong maibaon ka na lang tulad ng inaasahan nila. Hindi mo nailalabas kung anong nararamdaman mo, at ano mangyayari sa’yo? Wala. Dahil walang nakakaalam na kailangan mo rin na mapakinggan. Walang makakatulong sa’yo. Hanggang sa aabot sa punto kung saan magagalit ka na lang sa mundo, sa lahat ng tao na kakausap sa’yo, at maibubuntong mo ang galit mo sa mga tao, katulad ng ginawa mong pagbuntong ng galit mo sa akin.

“I guess, my point is dapat hindi mo nilalayo ang sarili mo sa mga tao, or else kakainin ka ng narararamdaman mo. Sino ba naman gustong ganun ang mangyari sa kanila, diba? Hindi lahat ng tao willing mapagbuntungan ng galit at maiintindihan ka katulad ng ginawa ko,” sabi niya, na may halong pagbibiro. “I genuinely want to be friends with you. Siguro may parte sa’yo na nakita ko ang sarili ko kaya sinasabi ko ‘to sa’yo ngayon, at kung itatama ko ang pagkakamali ko, sisimulan ko sa pag-alok ng pagkakaibigan, pero kung ayaw mo, hindi na kita guguluhin pa. Sorry, Chanyeol. Gusto ko lang naman na makita ng lahat kung anong kaya mo at kung sino ka talaga. Hindi yung mananatili ka na lang nakatago sa sa mga tao, pero sorry… mali sigurong nangialam pa ako, ano?”

Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. Para siyang tanga dahil mukhang kinakausap niya lang ang sarili niya. Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol sa buong oras na nagsalita siya, pero hindi na rin nagrereklamo si Baekhyun. Ang mahalaga ay nasabi niya ang gusto niyang sabihin sa kanya, base sa kung anong sa tingin niya ang dapat niyang marinig.

Tinapik niya si Chanyeol. “O, aalis na ako. Pasensya na. Baka ito lang pala yung oras na nagagawa mong gawin ang mga bagay-bagay pero umepal pa ako. Bye bye. ‘Wag mo kalimutan sinabi ko, ha?”

Naglakad na si Baekhyun papunta sa may pintuan nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol kaya napatigil siya. “Talaga bang… agad-agad ka na lang nagbibigay ng payo sa mga tao kahit wala naman silang kabaitan na ginawa para sa’yo?”

“Hindi ako namimili ng taong dapat tulungan, Chanyeol. Kahit kaaway ko pa ‘yan, kung kailangan ng tao ng makikinig sa kanya, gagawin ko. At kung tanging ang salita ko ang makakatulong man lang kahit papaano sa isang tao, bakit ko ipagkakait kung ito ang makakabuti sa kanila?” sagot niya. “Kung may mali man ako na nasabi sa’yo, pasensya ka na. Nadala lang ng damdamin. Gusto ko lang sabihin na ‘wag ka magpapakulong sa kung ano mang humahadlang sa’yo dahil baka iyan din ang siyang pumipigil sa’yo na maging masaya at malaya. Lagi ko pinapaalala na mayroong paraan sa lahat ng bagay, na masyado lang tayong nabubulag sa lahat ng emosyon natin kaya hindi tayo nakakahanap ng paraan. Minsan, kailangan lang ng isang tao na tumigil at mag-isip. I know para sa iba pwedeng empty words lang ‘to, pero kung kailangan sabihin, sasabihin ko at makikinig ako, kung ‘yun ang magpapagaan sa loob ng isang tao.

“Ikaw, Chanyeol, siguro kailangan mo rin ng makakausap para hindi mo naiipon ang lahat sa sarili mo. Alam ko may mga taong handang makinig sa’yo, sadyang tinataboy mo lang. Tulad ko.”

Hindi na niya hinintay pa si Chanyeol na magsalita at naglakad na agad paalis. Mabagal lang ang lakad niya, iniisip kung tama ba ang sinabi niya. Wala rin naman siya sa posisyon para sabihin ‘yun. Ano bang alam niya kay Chanyeol, diba? Wala siyang alam. Hindi niya siya kaibigan.

Ito siguro yung oras na nanghihinayang siya na hindi niya nilapitan si Chanyeol noon pa. Siguro dapat binigyan niya siya ng pagkakataon para makilala, para hindi niya lang siya makilala sa kung ano ang sinasabi sa kanya. Parang tuloy kinain niya lang ang sinabi niya. Sabi niya, hindi niya huhusgahan ang isang tao dahil sa kung ano ang sinasabi ng iba, pero hindi ba, iyon din ang ginawa niya kay Chanyeol?

Ngayon alam niya na na mas higit pa ang buhat ni Chanyeol, na nagtanim siya ng sama ng loob at patuloy ito sa paglaki sa pagdaan ng panahon. At walang tumutulong sa kanya dahil sa takot na baka mataboy, o mapagbuntungan ng galit.

Hindi dapat nagpadala si Baekhyun sa sinasabi ng iba.

“Bakit ba kasi ako ganito!? Argh!” sabi niya sa sarili niya at mahinang sinapok ang noo niya.

“Baekhyun, wait lang!” narinig niya. Agad siya napalingon, at nakita niya si Chanyeol na tumatakbo papunta sa kanya. Tumigil siya nang makaabot na sa kanya, yumuko, at hinahabol ang kanyang hininga. Hinintay lang siya ni Baekhyun, inaasahan na may sasabihin siya.

Hindi naman siya susunod kay Baekhyun kung wala siyang sasabihin, diba?

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, nagtataka at nabigla dahil sa paglapit nito sa kanya. Lalo siyang nabigla nang ngumiti bigla si Chanyeol sa kanya at nahihiyang napakamot sa batok niya. Binuksan niya ang bibig niya pero agad niya rin isinara. Mahina namang natawa si Baekhyun dahil doon. _Siguro nahihirapan lang siya sabihin kung anong gusto niya._ “Ano ‘yun, Chanyeol? Bakit?”

“Um…” bakas sa tono niya ang pag-aalinlangan kaya ngumiti si Baekhyun, isang hudyat na handa siyang hintayin kung ano man ang sasabihin niya. Natahimik si Chanyeol at napatingin lang sa kanya.

Hindi siya umimik at nanatiling nakatingin lang sa kanya kaya nagtaka siya. Nagtaka si Baekhyun sa inaasta niya, sa mukha niyang hindi maipinta habang nakatingin lang sa kanyang mukha. Tulala lang siya at parang nag-blangko ang utak. Kumaway siya sa harap niya at nakita niya ang mabilis na pagkurap ng mata ni Chanyeol. “Earth to Chanyeol?”

“Sorry, um…” sabi niya. Napaiwas siya ng tingin at napatingin sa paligid nila. Ganun din ang ginawa ni Baekhyun at napansin niyang madilim na. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at nahuli niya itong nakatingin sa kanya. “Ang liwanag.”

“Huh?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya sa paligid niya at lalo lang siya nagtaka sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Anong maliwanag? Gabi na kaya. Ang dilim na, oh.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, umiling, at nilagay ang kamay sa bulsa niya. “Oo nga. Gabi na. Yung buwan, sabi ko, ang liwanag,” nahihiya niyang sabi. “Sorry. Sabay na tayo umuwi?”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa alok niya. Parang masyado naman maraming nangyayari ngayong araw. Kanina lang ay nag-uusap sila at nagtatalo, tapos umalis si Baekhyun na punong puno ng pagkahinayang, tapos ngayon… inaalok siya ni Chanyeol na sabay na sila umuwi?

“Ano...?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Sabay na tayo umuwi sabi ko,” pag-uulit ni Chanyeol. Siguro halata ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Baekhyun at ang pagkagulat dahil ilang segundo lang ay binago ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya. “Kahit hanggang paglabas lang.”

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ang tumango, naninibago sa sitwasyon nila.

So, magkaibigan na ba sila ngayon? Hindi siya sigurado, pero gusto niya kung paanong ngumingiti lang si Chanyeol at tinitignan ang paligid nila habang magkatabi at magkasabay silang naglalakad.

Madalas ay hindi siya sanay sa tahimik na paligid. Mas gugustuhin niyang maingay at hindi nababalot ng katahimikan dahil pakiramdam niya isa itong pagkakataon upang malunod sa kalungkutan, pero ngayong oras ay hinayaan niya ang pagbalot ng katahimikan sa kanila. Hindi naman ito yung tipo ng katahimikan na nakakasakal tulad ng kinasusuklaman niya. Ang tanging nararamdaman niya lang ay… pagkakumportable sa presensya ng isang taong hindi naman niya ganun kakilala.

Malapit na sila sa exit, at magpapaalam na sana siya nang biglang tumigil si Chanyeol at nagsalita. “Baekhyun.”

Tumigil din si Baekhyun at napatingala upang tignan si Chanyeol sa mata. Ngayon niya lang napansin ang pagkatangkad ng kasama niya. _Puta. Ang daya._

“Ano… gusto ko lang sana mag-sorry sa mga sinabi ko kanina. Nadala lang ako. Hindi ko sinasadyang pagbintangan ka. I know you meant well. Ako lang talaga yung may problema,” sabi niya.

Umiling naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. “Ano ka ba? Ako dapat yung nagsosorry. Hindi naman ako dapat pumunta ‘dun. Baka comfort zone mo pala, inistorbo pa kita. Tsaka hindi rin naman tama ‘yung ginawa ko,” sagot niya. “Sorry din pala sa mga sinabi ko, sadyang hindi ko lang napigilan sarili ko sa mga sinabi ko. Feel ko lang dapat meron ako sabihin tungkol sa sitwasyon. Hindi mo naman dapat dinadala mag-isa lahat ng buhat mo. Ang bata pa natin, pero parang pasan mo na ang buong mundo. Hindi pa ba masakit ‘yang balikat mo?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at napailing. “Alam mo bang ang poetic mo magsalita?”

“Nasa dugo ko lang ‘yan,” biro ni Baekhyun. “Sorry din pala. Hinusgahan kita dahil sa kung anong sinasabi ng iba. Ikaw kasi eh. Ang sama mo sa kanila.”

“Narinig ko na yan,” sagot ni Chanyeol, natatawa. “Totoo naman sinasabi ko sa kanila. Sadyang hindi lang nila tanggap.”

“‘Wag ka ngang ganyan. Sabi ko naman sa’yo, ‘wag mong ibuntong sa iba ang galit mo.”

Natawa naman ulit si Chanyeol, at kung tama ang iniisip ni Baekhyun, ngayon niya lang siya nakita na ganito karaming beses tumawa. Parang achievement tuloy kay Baekhyun.

“Hey, pero seriously… I’m sorry, and I guess, thank you na rin… for talking to me, and saying those things. Don’t worry. Nakinig naman ako and aalalahanin ko mga sinabi mo,” pagpapasalamat ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinihintay siyang ituloy ang sinasabi niya. Mahina namang napapito si Chanyeol at nahihiyang tumingin sa paligid niya. “So… friends?”

“Huh. Ikaw na nag-aalok, sino pa ba ako para tumanggi?” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun.

Nandun lang sila sa gitna ng daanan at nagtitinginan. Nakangiti sila pareho sa ilalim ng malalim na gabi, walang alam sa kung ano ang mangyayari sa kinabukasan nila. Sa ngayon, ang importante lang ay magkaibigan na sila at marami pang aasahan sa kung ano ang mangyayari sa kanilang dalawa.

Simula nang mangyari iyon ay madalas na sila mag-usap. Pero hindi pa rin gaano kumportable si Chanyeol, lalo na kapag nakikita niya kung paano tumitingin ang iba nilang kaklase. Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun nung sinabi niya ang tungkol dito, pero hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Chanyeol na mag-alala sa kung anong sinasabi ng mga tao sa paligid nila (na hindi naman niya ginagawa noon). Sinabi niya na lang kay Baekhyun na mas mabuti siguro kung mag-uusap sila sa telepono.

Nagtaka si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya pero hinayaan niya lang at binigay kay Chanyeol ang numero nila. Kung mahaba ang usapang nagagawa nila sa personal, lalo naman sa telepono. Umaabot sila hanggang umaga habang magkausap, walang umiistorbo at nasa sarili nilang mundo.

Sa buhay ni Baekhyun, maraming tao ang hindi nagtatagal. Oo, marami siyang kaibigan ngunit halos lahat naman sila umaalis din pagkatapos ng ilang buwan. Nandyan sila sa mga masasayang araw ni Baekhyun, pero nawawala sila sa mga araw na hindi niya magawang ngumiti, sa mga araw na siya naman ang hindi makita ang rason upang lumigaya.

Pero iba si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na nung una ay wala na ibang ginawa kundi mantaboy ng tao ay siyang gumagawa ng paraan upang huwag siyang mataboy. Siya ‘yung makikinig sa’yo kahit ano mangyari dahil tinuturing ka niyang kaibigan. Ibang iba siya sa mga sinasabi ng iba, at sa totoo lang, nahigitan niya pa ang inaasahan niya sa kanya.

Masaya siya sa kung paanong nasa tamang lugar ang lahat, kung paanong magkaibigan sila ni Chanyeol at walang makakatibag.

Nagsasalita lang sa kabilang linya si Chanyeol, at nahuli na lang ni Baekhyun ang sarili na nakangiti, iniisip kung paanong ganitong klaseng bagay ang kaya niyang makasanayan.

Masaya. Masaya siya dahil mayroon siyang kaibigan na maaasahan, na makakasama upang magsaya at makaramay sa mga malulungkot niyang araw. Si Chanyeol ang tinuturing niyang best friend na noong akala niya’y hindi kailanman darating.

Nagpapasalamat siya dahil si Chanyeol ‘yung taong handang makinig sa kanya, yung hinahayaan siyang tumuloy sa kanila kapag nakakasakal sa sarili nilang bahay. Si Chanyeol ‘yung kayakap niya habang binubulong ang lahat ng pinoproblema niya, yung taong hahayaang mabasa ang damit niya dahil kay Baekhyun na iniiyak ang lahat ng problema niya. Siya yung handang itago si Baekhyun sa lahat ng kasamaan sa mundo, at pagagaanin ang loob niya sa paraang alam niya—ang pagbanggit tungkol sa pangarap niya.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang opinyon niya tungkol sa mga gustong maabot ni Baekhyun, pero sa lahat ng ‘yun, nakikinig lang si Chanyeol. Kasama niya siyang nangangarap, at minsan magbibigay din siya ng sa tingin niyang makabubuti para sa mga gusto ni Baekhyun, at wala na lang ibang magawa si Baekhyun kundi ang magpasalamat, dahil kapag kay Chanyeol niya sinasabi ang lahat ay parang abot-kamay niya na lang ang mga ito. At hawak-kamay nila itong haharapin. Iniisip niya lang iyon ay gumagaan na ang pakiramdam niya.

At kapag hindi pa rin gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya, yayakapin lang siya nito, titignan paminsan-minsan, ngingiti at iintindihin lahat ng sinasabi niya.

Si Chanyeol ‘yung tipo ng tao na hahayaan ka lang nakayakap sa kanya sa dilim, hanggang sa kumalma ka na, at handa nang harapin ulit ang mundo. Siya ‘yung mahuhuli mo na lang na nakatingin sa’yo, at kapag tinanong mo kung bakit, tatawa lang siya at yayakapin ka ulit, bubulong ng, _“Wala. May naisip lang ako.”_ Sabay manggigigil sa kanya, pasasandalin siya sa kanyang balikat, at hihintaying gumaan ang loob mo, at sa ganoong paraan, sa bawat yakap, pagsandal, at pagtawa ay nakakalimutan niya ang kanyang mga problema.

Natatakasan niya ang lahat ng tinataguan niyang problema, lahat ng bagay na tanging kalungkutan lang naman ang binibigay sa kanya. Kapag kasama niya si Chanyeol, ang buhay ay parang… tama. _Perpekto_ , dahil ang tanging depinisyon niya lang naman ng pagkaperpekto ng isang buhay ay ang pagiging _masaya._ At kapag kasama niya si Chanyeol, siya ay masaya.

Pero may mga panahon kung saan hindi siya pwede umalis ng bahay, at walang yakap na maibibigay sa kanya. Tanging sigawan, pagdabog, at pagkasira ng mga salamin ang tangi niyang naririnig. Ang kasama niya lang ay ang kadiliman, ang bawat hikbi, at ang nalulunod niyang sarili. Pero hindi niya hinayaan na patuloy na lang siyang nalulunod sa sarili niyang kalungkutan. Sa mga ganitong panahon, ang tanging nagagawa niya lang ay kausapin si Chanyeol sa telepono, umaasang mapagaan ang loob niya. At nagagawa niya iyon.

Minsan siya rin ang nagpapagaan ng loob ni Chanyeol sa mga panahong puno siya ng pagdududa sa sarili niya. Madalas sinasabihan niya siya ng, _“Kakayanin mo ‘yan, Chanyeol.”_ at si Chanyeol ay magpapasalamat, habang sinasabi ang lahat ng inaalala at kinatatakutan niya. Sa ganitong paraan, ramdam ni Baekhyun kung gaano sila ka-close, kung paanong hinintay lang ng tadhana na mag-usap sila, at siya na ang gagawa ng paraan sa lahat. Na parang nakatadhana talaga sila maging magkaibigan.

Sa ganitong paraan, nakilala niya si Chanyeol.  

Kaso iba pa rin. Dahil lumalayo pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Sa tuwing iniisip niya na parang wala nang sisira sa kaligayahan niya, bigla na lamang magbabago ang lahat. Biglang lumalayo si Chanyeol na parang ilang na ilang na naging kaibigan niya siya, na parang mali na pinapasok niya siya sa buhay niya. Masaya siya kapag magkausap sila sa telopono, malayo at malamig kapag sa personal. Iba kapag magkausap sila sa telepono, at iba rin kapag magkaharap sila. Parang mahirap pa rin maabot si Chanyeol, lumalayo at hindi hinahayaang magiba ang pader na kanyang tinayo.

Isang beses pumasok si Chanyeol ng nakasimangot. Agad naman tumayo si Baekhyun, nilapitan siya at binati, pero nilagpasan lang siya nito na parang hindi siya nage-exist, na para lang siyang hangin na nagparamdam saglit at agad ding binaliwala. Walang hi o hello. Malamig na tingin lamang ang nakita niya.

_Ang gulo gulo mo naman,_ naisip niya habang pinapanood ang likod ni Chanyeol na patuloy ang paglayo sa kanya. Bumuntong hininga siya at bumalik na lamang sa upuan niya, iniisip kung anong ginawa niya.

Maganda naman ang usapan nila kagabi. Wala naman problema. Kung tutuusin, nakatulog pa nga sila ng maaga imbis na nag-uusap hanggang alas kwatro ng madaling araw (hanggang alas dos na lang ngayon). Hindi niya alam kung ano bang problema, eh magkaibigan naman sila? Nag-uusap sila, at ganun ang ginagawa ng magkaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang sinasabi ng mga tao sa paligid niya. Wala siyang pakialam sa kanila dahil madalas naman na sinasabi nila ay malayo sa katotohanan.

May mga araw na ganito si Chanyeol, lumalayo dahil hindi niya gusto ang sinasabi ng mga tao na nasa paligid nila. Iniintindi lang siya ni Baekhyun dahil iniisip niya na baka hindi lang sanay si Chanyeol sa atensyon na nakukuha niya.

Kaso nagdaan ang ilang araw na hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ni Chanyeol. May mga gabing nakatingin lang siya sa telepono nila at hinihintay ang pag-ring nito. Minsan susubukan niyang siya ang tumawag, pero agad din naman itong mapuputol. Masyado ata siyang nasanay sa araw-araw na pag-uusap.

Pero masisisi niyo ba siya? Ang tanging pag-uusap lang nila ang inaabangan ni Baekhyun sa gabi, ang tanging nagpapagaan sa kalooban niya. Ngayon, wala siyang ibang magagawa kundi pakinggan ang nag-aaway sa labas ng kwarto niya.

Sa mga gantong oras, kaibigan ang kailangan niya, pero mukhang yung tanging tao na tinuturing niyang matalik na kaibigan ay lumalayo pa sa kanya.

Pakiramdam niya nawawala na naman siya.

Sumunod na araw ay hindi niya hinayaang makaalis si Chanyeol nang hindi sila nagkakausap. Hinatak niya si Chanyeol papunta sa music room, at hinayaan lang siya nito.

Nang makarating sila doon ay hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa. “May problema ba?”

“Wala,” matipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Meron eh. Ano bang ginawa ko?”

“Wala,” pag-ulit na sagot ni Chanyeol. Napasimangot si Baekhyun, at sa kaloob-looban niya ay pakiramdam niya sobra siyang nasasaktan, dahil masyado na yata siyang naattach sa taong nasa harap niya na akala niya nung una ay magiging matagal niyang kaibigan.

Napaiwas agad ng tingin si Chanyeol nang makita niya ang bakas ng pagkalungkot sa mukha ni Bekhyun. Huminga siya ng malalim bago malungkot siyang tinignan. “Sorry.”

“Ano bang inaalala mo?” naiinis na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Ang gulo mo, Chanyeol, alam mo ba yun? Akala ko maituturing kitang kaibigan, isang sandalan pero para ka lang yelo na hindi ko mahawakan dahil sobrang lamig. Ano bang inaalala mo? Ang sinasabi ba ng iba? Ano bang sinasabi nila?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, nakayuko lang at pinakikinggan ang mga sinasabi niya. “Hindi ko alam kung bakit big deal ang lahat ng ito. So what kung magkaibigan tayo? Ano naman kung iniisip nilang naggagamitan lang tayo? Ano naman kung pakiramdam nila masyado tayong magkaiba? Ano bang alam nila? Alam ba nila ang totoo? Alam ba nilang mabuti kang kaibigan? Sa totoo lang, hindi ko nga makita kung sa paanong paraan tayo naggagamitan.”

“Ayaw ko lang na may sinasabing masama tungkol sa’yo.”

“Ayaw mong may nasasabing masama tungkol sa akin o ayaw _mo_ na may nasasabi ang mga tao tungkol _sa’yo_ ngayong kaibigan mo ako? Ayaw mo ang atensyon, ‘yun ba? Kaya sa tingin mo mas makabubuti kung lalayo ka dahil ‘yun ang sa tingin mong solusyon sa lahat ng bagay?” tanong niya. “Ano bang sinasabi nila? Na binayaran mo ako para samahan ka? Ano, Chanyeol? Sumagot ka. Gusto kong malaman.”

Hindi pa rin sumagot si Chanyeol kaya napabuntonghininga na lang ulit si Baekhyun, ginulo ang buhok niya at sarkastikong napatawa. “Sorry, ha? Hindi ko kasi maintindihan kung anong problema. Ano bang mali sa pagiging magkaibigan? Ganun ka ba kabawal na maging ka-close kaya maraming nagsasalita sa likod natin? Nakakapagod kasing intindihin eh. Okay naman nung una, pero biglang hindi na naman. Pwede bang maayos na ‘to? O tapusin? Hindi ko alam. Kasi sa ngayon, ayaw ko na dagdagan pa ang problema ko. Gulong gulo na ako. Ang kailangan ko ngayon ay kaibigan na makakausap. Pero mukhang nawalan pa ako ‘nun.”

“Hindi!” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. “Sorry… hindi lang talaga ako sanay. Sinasabi nila na… na may kailangan ka lang kaya ka nakikipag-usap sa kanila, and… natakot lang ako. Ayaw ko lang na isipin na close na pala tayo, pero biglang ibababa mo rin ako tulad ng ginawa ng iba.”

“Chanyeol… tangina naman,” malutong na mura niya. “Kung may kailangan lang ako, sa tingin mo, hahayaan ko pa umabot sa puntong mag-uusap tayo hanggang madaling araw? Sa tingin mo ba sasabihin ko lahat ng problema ko sa isang tao na hindi naman importante sa akin? Hindi ba kung may kailangan sa isang tao, diretso na lang sasabihin at kukunin? Hindi naman ako ganun ah.”

“I know… I’m sorry,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Lumapit siya sa kanya, at niyakap siya. “Sorry.”

Mahina siyang sinuntok ni Baekhyun sabay sabi, “Nakakainis ka naman eh,” Hindi gumalaw si Chanyeol at niyakap lang siya. Sumandal siya sa balikat niya, nararamdaman ang unti-unti niyang pagkalma sa bawat hagod sa kanyang likod. Sa pagyakap ni Chanyeol ay nailabas niya ang mabigat na pakiramdam na ilang araw niya nang dinadala.

Sobrang gulo ng isip niya. Mula kay Chanyeol, sa magulang niya, sa mga sinasabi ng tao sa paligid niya. Lahat iyon ay pumasok sa isip niya. Ang dami niyang kinimkim sa loob ng iilang araw. Masyado nang mabigat. Parang kaunti na lang ay sasabog siya, pero hindi niya magawa dahil pakiramdam niya hindi pa tamang oras. Hindi niya magawa dahil alam niyang mas malakas pa siya kaysa sa mga problema niya, pero pakiramdam niya nasa dulo na siya at malapit nang bumigay. Ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya ay hinihila na siya pababa, at walang tumutulong sa kanya.

Sa mga ganitong panahon, mahirap takasan ang lahat ng problema niya. Mahirap magbulag-bulagan, at patuloy lang ang pagpigil na magpatuloy sa buhay.

“Sorry, Baekhyun… kahit ano naman mangyari, andito lang ako, makikinig sa’yo. Iiyak mo ‘yan para hindi na maging mabigat ang dinadala mo. ‘Wag mong pigilan dahil ‘yan din ang nagpapahirap sa’yo,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Binaon niya ang sarili niya sa dibdib niya, humihikbi habang iniisip ang lahat ng problema niya, kung paanong unti-unti siya nitong nilalamon, kung paanong gusto niyang isigaw ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya pero hirap na hirap siya gawin.

Kung hindi niya naging kaibigan si Chanyeol, malamang ay iniyak niya lang ito sa gabi at hindi idinala sa eskwelahan dahil kilala siya bilang sa pagiging masiyahin niya, sa pagiging malakas. Hindi siya pwede makita ng iba na malungkot at maraming inaalala, pero nang maging kaibigan niya si Chanyeol ay saka niya lang naisip na minsan ay okay lang na maging mahina, na minsan kailangan mo talagang ilabas lahat para gumaan ang problema.

Sinabi niya noon na hindi dapat hinaharap ang bawat problema ng mag-isa, na hindi dapat pinapasan ang buong mundo sa balikat, pero lagi naman niya kinakain ang salita niya, dahil sa dulo ng bawat araw ay hinaharap niya ang problema niya ng mag-isa, walang kausap, at lumalayo sa lahat. Nakakasakal, nakakapanghina, at nakamamatay. Pero ni minsan hindi niya ipinakita ito sa mga tao sa paligid niya.

Dahil katulad ng dating Chanyeol, sinasarili niya ang lahat. Ang pinagkaiba lang ay hindi niya ito naibubuntong sa iba. Lahat ng galit, kalungkutan, at pagkadismaya niya ay nasa sarili niya lamang, at sa bawat paglaki nito ay ang kanyang paghina, pero nagbago ang lahat ng ito nang maging magkaibigan sila ni Chanyeol.

Hindi nagsinungaling si Chanyeol nang sinabi niya na pinakinggan niya ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Dahil ito siya ngayon, inaalay ang sarili niya upang kanyang sandalan, ang kanyang tenga upang makinig sa bawat problema niya, at sa bawat pagkakataon na sila ay magkakausap, hindi niya pinaramdam kay Baekhyun na dapat harapin niya ang lahat ng mag-isa. Naging isa siyang tunay na kaibigan, isang tao na sasabihin sa’yo ang mga salitang sinabi mo rin sa kanya para palagi mong maalala, na okay lang na maging mahina paminsan minsan, na hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay dapat kang nabubuhay sa kung ano ang inaasahan ng iba, na mayroong nakakaintindi sa’yo kahit ano mang mangyari, dahil ang kailangan mo lang gawin ay _magsalita._

Naging sandalan nila ang bawat isa. Sa mga panahong hinang hina si Baekhyun ay tama lang ang oras ni Chanyeol, at sa bawat araw na hindi kakayanin ni Chanyeol ang bigat ng nararamdaman niya, ay andun lang din si Baekhyun, makikinig sa kanya.

Natutuwa si Baekhyun dahil kahit may mga panahong hindi niya naiintindihan si Chanyeol dahil sa paglayo nito, kapag naaayos ito ay bumabalik sila sa oras na sila ay ang sandalan ng bawat isa, at parang kahit ano pang ibato sa kanila ay wala nang makakapagpabagsak pa.

Alam nilang hindi nila hahayaang magkahiwalay ang bawat isa. At hanggang sa kakayanin, ay ituturing nila ang bawat isa bilang isang matalik na kaibigan.

‘Yun nga lang, mukhang hihigit pa.

  


 

 

“Kuya!” pagtawag sa kanya ni Sehun, sabay palo sa ulo niya. Binigyan siya ni Baekhyun ng isang masamang tingin, hinahawakan ang parte na pinalo niya. “Nakatulala ka kasi kanina pa tapos nakangiti. Nakakatakot kaya.”

“Inaano ka ba? Pinapatay ka ba? Hindi naman, diba?” sarkastikong sagot niya.

Tinawanan naman siya ni Sehun. “Alam mo, alam ko na ‘yang tumatakbo sa isip mo, eh. Si Chanyeol ‘yan, ‘no?”

“Mas matanda siya sa’yo! Maka-Chanyeol ‘to,” sabi niya. “Tsaka ano bang sinasabi mo, ha? Ikaw, ang hilig mo talaga akong gaguhin, eh! Iniisip ko lang ‘yung panahon na mapapasa ko na thesis ko! Malamang ngingiti ako kapag nagawa ko na ‘yun. Ano pa bang inaasahan mo?”

“Hmm,” tinignan siya ni Sehun, nanliliit ang mata. “Bilib ako sa’yo, Kuya. Buti buhay ka pa, eh sobrang dami natin ginagawa.”

“Time management lang ‘yan, boy,” sagot niya at tinapik siya.

Tawang tawa naman si Sehun sa sinabi niya. “Ano ‘yun? Walang ganun sa buhay ko.”

“Alam mo, kung makapagsalita ka, para kang hindi parte sa banda na ‘to! Sa pagkakaalam ko, buhay ka pa naman at nakakapasok! Walang time management ka dyan!” sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinawanan lang siya ulit ni Sehun. Napa-pout naman si Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang kaibigan niya tumawa. Nang tumigil na siya (na may kasama pang pagpunas ng pekeng luha), tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay iniirapan siya. Tumawa na naman siya, at halos ibalibag niya na si Sehun dahil hindi naman niya maintindihan kung anong nakakatawa. “Ano bang tinatawa tawa mo, ha? Tsaka bakit ba ikaw ang kasama ko? Nasaan si Jongin? Si Chanyeol? Puta. Kahit si Jongdae, mas may sense pa kausap kaysa sa’yo, eh!”

“O, kalma lang!” sabi ni Sehun, sabay taas ng dalawang kamay niya na parang sumusuko na. “Ewan ko. Sabi ni Jongin, male-late siya. May kailangan pa siya ipasa. Si Chanyeol, hindi ko rin alam! Diba dapat ikaw nakakaalam nyan?”

“Bakit? Ako ba nanay niya? Hindi naman, diba?!” naiinis na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw, kanina ka pa ah!”

“Ano na naman? Totoo naman sinasabi ko, ah! Lagi naman kayo magkatext. Bakit hindi mo siya i-text para malaman mo kung nasaan siya?” sagot ni Sehun.

“Hindi siya sumasagot eh,” malungkot niyang sabi. Tinignan niya ang cellphone niya, at nakitang wala pa rin sagot mula kay Chanyeol kaya napanguso siya. “Hindi ako sanay.”

“Kadiri. Daig niyo pa ‘yung mag-on ‘dun sa may kanto namin. Ang clingy niyong dalawa,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at namula. Tumawa na naman si Sehun at sinundot ang tagiliran niya. “In love kay Kuya Chanyeol. Aminin mo na lang, Kuya. Hindi naman kita huhusgahan. Sabihin mo nga, paano mo nalaman na mahal mo siya?”

Lalong namula si Baekhyun kaya paulit-ulit na sinundot ni Sehun ang tagiliran niya, inaasar habang binubulungan siya ng, “Chanyeol pala ha.”

Hindi na nakapigil si Baekhyun at tinulak siya papalayo. “Alam mo ikaw kung wala kang matinong masasabi, manahimik ka na lang!” sigaw ni Baekhyun, namumula at nilalayo ang katawan niya kay Sehun na patuloy pa rin sa pag-aasar sa kanya.

Lalo lang namula si Baekhyun, at tinignan niya ang cellphone niyang hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin umiilaw. Naririnig niya ang patuloy na pag-asar ni Sehun sa kanya, pero hinayaan niya lang.

Palagi siya inaasar ni Sehun, kesyo mukha raw silang magkasintahan, na mas in love pa sila kaysa dun sa kaibigan niya sa kanto (na minsan niya nang kinuwestyon dahil sa pagkakaalam niya, wala naman siyang kaibigan doon), pero ni minsan hindi niya inamin sa kaibigan niya na totoo ang mga inaasar niya sa kanya—na, oo, mahal niya si Chanyeol higit pa sa pagiging magkaibigan kahit alam niyang may kirot sa pagmamahal sa taong best friend niya lang dapat, kahit alam niyang maraming maaaring magbago sa relasyon nilang dalawa kung ipagpapatuloy niya pa.

Hindi niya napigilan. Isang araw, bigla na lang niya naisip na mahal niya na ang taong dating kaibigan niya lamang. Nakakatawa nga isipin kung paano niya naamin sa sarili niya na mahal niya si Chanyeol ng higit pa sa inaakala niya.

Gusto niya sana yung mala-sine na moment, kung saan bigla na lang titigil ang lahat at ang tanging makikita niya lang ay ang taong mahal niya. Pero hindi. Dahil ang pagkabukas ng puso niya sa posibilidad na mahal niya si Chanyeol ay hindi pangkaraniwan. Hindi iyon ang karaniwang paraan para bigla na lang maisip na mahal mo ang isang tao, na para bang nasa isang palabas at napaka- _magical,_ at least ‘yun ang sabi sa mga kwento.  Kaso ang kanya hindi, dahil ang kanya ay nasa realidad, totoo, at napaka… _Chanyeol._

  


 

 

Unang performance nila ‘nun sa isang bar, at tuwang tuwa sila dahil kahit kaunti lamang ang pumunta, at mostly ay covers lamang ang tinugtog nila at hindi orihinal na kanta, nagawa pa rin nila makapagtugtog sa harap ng ibang tao, at hindi sa garahe lang nila Sehun kung saan andun ang aso niya na si Vivi, nakikipaglaro kay Sehun kahit may ginagawa sila.

Akala siguro ng karamihan, tipong mags-slow motion ang lahat, at bigla na lang niya makikita ang ilaw sa harap ni Chanyeol, na para bang siya lamang ang nakikita niya kasama ang drums, ginagawa ang bagay na nagpapasaya sa kanya, at sa ganoong paraan ay makikita niya kung gaano niya siya kamahal, kung paanong nasa tamang lugar sila, sa tamang oras, at sa tamang pagkakataon, kaso hindi. Dahil ‘nung panahon na narealize ni Baekhyun na mahal niya si Chanyeol, nangyari ‘yun after ng set nila, sa may likod kung saan naroon ang gamit nila.

Tuwang-tuwang magkayap sila ni Sehun ‘nun, sumisigaw dahil sa wakas ay nagawa na nilang tumugtog sa harap ng ibang tao. Iniikot siya ni Sehun, sinasayaw ng paloko habang si Jongin naman ay tumatawa kasama si Jongdae.

Kaso biglang natigil ang kasiyahan nang biglang tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagsayaw, nakatingin sa malayo. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na tumatakbo papunta sa kanila, hingal na hingal habang hawak ang isang towel, habang si Baekhyun naman ay naiwang nakatulala. Parang bumagal ang oras, at ang tanging nakikita lang ni Baekhyun ay ang kaibigan niyang papalapit sa kanya.

Siguro ito na dapat ang panahon para maisip niyang _“Oo nga ‘no. Mahal ko siya.”_ pero hindi. Hindi pa rin.

Mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya, hinihintay na makarating si Chanyeol sa harap niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero nakakapanibago na parang kinakabahan na lang siya bigla, na biglang nagblangko ang utak niya. Naririnig niya ang nag-aalalang tawag ni Sehun sa kanya, pero hindi niya ito pinansin dahil nasa iisang tao lang ang atensyon niya. Inaasahan niya na yayakapin din siya ni Chanyeol dahil sa tuwa, ngunit hindi iyon ang nangyari.

Tumigil siya sa harap ni Baekhyun, at humawak sa braso niya. “Baekhyun—“ at bago pa niya matapos ang sasabihin niya ay hinatak niya siya papalayo kila Sehun. Nanatiling nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, paminsan-minsan ay napapabunggo sa mga gamit, ngunit hindi niya pa rin ito pinapansin. Nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol, sa kamay na nakahawak sa braso niya, balik ulit kay Chanyeol, at saka bigla na lang mamumula.

Tumigil na sila kung saan man, pero nakatingin pa rin siya kay Chanyeol, nagtataka sa kung anong nararamdaman niya. Bumalik lang siya sa realidad nang biglang sumigaw si Chanyeol, nagpunta sa likod niya, at napayakap  ng mahigpit sa kanya. Naramdaman niya ang pagkainit ng mukha niya dahil dito, at nanibago na naman siya dahil bakit kailangan ganito ang maramdaman niya eh lagi naman sila nagyayakapan?

“A-anong nangyayari?” tanong niya, at hindi siya sigurado kung para iyon kay Chanyeol o para sa sarili niya.

“Hyunnie,” natatakot na sambit ni Chanyeol. Pilit siyang gumagalaw para maharap si Chanyeol at makausap ng maayos, para tanungin kung ano ang problema, pero umiiling lang siya at hinigpitan ang kanyang pagkapit.

“Ano bang problema? Paano ko malalaman kung ayaw mo akong pakawalan?”

“Ayaw ko. Natatakot ako. Hindi kita pakakawalan. ‘Wag kang aalis,” sabi niya. Pilit pa rin niyang tinatanggal ang pagkakapit sa kanya ni Chanyeol dahil hindi na niya kakayanin ang pag-init ng pisngi niya at ang pagkahirap sa paghinga dahil sa mga nararamdaman niya, pero hindi niya magawa dahil ayaw talaga magpatinag ng taong nakakapit sa kanya (at ayaw niya rin talaga na tanggalin niya).

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun kaso bigla siyang napalingon sa kanyang kanan, at nakita niya kung gaano kalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang kagwapuhan ni Chanyeol, kung paanong perpektong perpekto ang malinis niyang mukha, kung paanong ang mga mata niya ay malaki at punong puno ng emosyon, kung paanong ang labi niya ay mukhang malambot, at malapit lang sa kanya lalo na ngayong nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at bumubuka ang bibig, may sinasabi, ngunit hindi ito marinig ni Baekhyun at nakatingin lang siya sa kanyang mapupulang labi, na parang isa itong temptasyon na kailangan niyang labanan dahil kung hindi ay hindi niya alam ang magagawa niya.

_Ano ba ‘tong nararamdaman ko? Bakit ganito?_

Kaso napabalik ulit siya sa realidad nang marinig niya ang pagsigaw ni Chanyeol. “A-ano? Anong nangyayari? Huh?”

Nagtago si Chanyeol sa likod niya sabay bulong ng, “Baekhyun, naiihi na ako kaso may ipis sa may pinto. Paalisin mo.”

_Puta._

Kumalas si Baekhyun sa yakap ni Chanyeol.  Halos sabunutan niya na ang sarili niya dahil sa narinig niya, hindi makapaniwala na may kung ano-ano siyang iniisip samantala ang kasama niya ay ang tanging binabanggit ay tungkol sa _ipis._ “Putangina, Chanyeol! Ang laki mong tao, ipis na lang kinatatakutan mo pa?!”

“Hyunnie, hindi lang siya basta ipis. _Lumilipad na ipis.”_

Halos manlumo si Baekhyun sa narinig niya,  at napatingin din sa paligid niya. Kinurot niya si Chanyeol, pinanlakihan ng mata. “Nakalimutan mo bang takot din ako dyan?! Bakit ba ako tinawag mo? Bakit hindi si Sehun o kaya iba pa?! Ano ba sa tingin mo, lilipad rin ako at hahabulin ko ‘yung ipis?! No offense pero mas gugustuhin ko pang mamatay!”

“Pero Baek, naiihi na ako. Hindi ko na siya makita, pero natatakot pa rin ako. Paano kung bumalik siya tapos pagkabukas ko ng pinto, dadapo siya sa damit ko? Hyunnie, ayaw ko ‘yun makalapit sa akin. Baek, Baek byun, Hyunnie, Baekhyunnie, hanapin mo, please. Natatakot ako.”

_Putangina naman. Kung hindi niya lang mahal ‘tong taong ‘to, hinding hindi niya kukunsidera na harapin ang ipis para sa kanya, kahit takot na takot pa siya doon._

Teka.

Nanlaki ang mata niya sa naisip niya. Naitulak niya si Chanyeol palayo sa kanya, gulat na gulat sa kung ano ang iniisip niya. Napatingin siya sa kanya, at halos mawalan siya ng hininga habang tinitignan si Chanyeol na nakatingin din sa kanya, may bakas ng takot at pagtataka sa kanyang mukha.

Handa siyang harapin ang kinatatakutan niyang ipis para kay Chanyeol dahil mahal niya siya? Si Chanyeol? Mahal niya? Na higit pa bilang isang kaibigan?

Nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan niya—hindi makagalaw at hindi alam ang gagawin dahil sa naisip niya. Lalong nawalan ng laman ang utak niya dahil sa pag-isip kung gaano kahigpit ang hawak niya sa kanya sa kanina at kung paanong ayaw niya siya bumitaw kahit kailan. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol, naninibago sa kung paanong mas maliwanag at mas maaliwalas ang kanyang mukha ngayong naisip niyang mahal niya siya.

Ganito ba ‘yung pakiramdam na bigla mo na lang maiisip na mahal mo ang taong akala mo ay matalik na kaibigan mo _lang?_ Nakakapanibago, nakakawala ng hininga, at nakakapang-init ng damdamin. Parang gusto umasa, pero parang hindi rin dahil natatakot sa kung ano ang maaaring magbago sa kanilang kinabukasan. Parang lobo na lumilipad sa ere, malaya at patuloy lang sa pagkamit ng kaligayahan, pero nakakatakot dahil maaari itong pumutok sa isang iglap, at mahulog ng walang sasalo o maaaring bigla na lang mawawala sa pagkaihip ng hangin.

Ganito ba?

“Hyunnie, nasa ulo mo na!”

_Tangina. Pasalamat ka mahal kita._

  


 

 

“Baekhyunieeee, pagod na akoooo,” sabi ni Chanyeol pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa garahe, sabay yakap sa kanya, hinalikan ang noo niya, huminga ng malalim, sinandal ang pisngi sa kanyang buhok, at hinigpitan pa ang yakap niya, ninanakaw ang bawat hininga ni Baekhyun sa paggawa nito.

Hinayaan lang siya ni Baekhyun, at niyakap siya pabalik, tahimik na humihiling na hindi niya sana nararamdaman kung gaano kabilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

_Traydor na puso ‘to. Bakit hindi pa rin ‘yan nasasanay sa pagiging sweet ni Chanyeol?_

“Ang sakit naman sa mata!” malakas sabi ni Jongin pagkakita sa kanilang dalawa. “Sehun, I can’t see! What is this!”

“Ang arte mo! Hindi ka pa nasanay!” sabi ni Sehun at lumapit sa kanya. Napatingin din siya sa nagyayakapan at agad rin naman nag-inarte. “Ano ba ‘yan?! Respeto naman!”

Nanatili lang sila sa pwesto nila. Si Chanyeol, patuloy na inaamoy ang buhok niya, bumubulong ng kung ano-ano habang nakayakap sa kanya, at si Baekhyun naman ay damang dama ang pag-init ng mukha niya, ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya,  ang pagkaubos ng hininga niya, at ang utak niyang wala nang ibang iniisip kundi kung paanong ayaw niyang humiwalay sa kanya si Chanyeol dahil pakiramdam niya kapag ganun ang nangyari ay hindi na siya mabubuhay pa ng maayos muli.

_Huwag ka bumitaw, please. Kasi hindi ko na alam kung ano pang gagawin ko._

Palagi naman ganito. Akala niya sandali lang ‘yung panahon na parang hindi niya malaman ang gagawin niya, yung pakiramdam na bigla na lang mawawalan ng laman ng utak at mapapalitan lang ng iisang salita: _Chanyeol._

Kasi sa tuwing yun lang ang tumatakbo sa isipan niya, madalas parang sigurado na siya sa lahat, na parang wala nang makapagpapabago pa ng isip niya, pero may mga pagkakataon na punong puno siya ng duda. Sa sobrang sweet ni Chanyeol, minsan ay nakakatakot na lang umasa, dahil  kung kay Baekhyun, mayroon itong meaning, parang wala lang naman ito kay Chanyeol. Normal na araw lang para bigyan ng yakap at halik sa noo. Isang bagay na ginagawa ni Chanyeol lalo na sa mga panahong naghahanap ng lambing mula sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Ang hirap huwag umasa kapag kay Chanyeol. Ni hindi niya na alam ang gagawin sa tuwing andyan siya, malapit sa kanya, at walang ibang ginagawa kundi maging _siya._ Ang hirap. Parang pinaglalaruan lamang siya, ang puso at isip niya.

“Hindi naman ako informed na kalandian ang makikita ko pagkapasok na pagkapasok ko dito,” sabi ni Jongdae na kararating lang at maraming dala. Binato niya ito sa may gilid bago maingay na pumunta sa direksyon ng nagyayakapan, at kinalas sila upang magkahiwalay. “Kayong dalawa, hindi pa ba kayo sa lagay na ‘yan?! Nandadamay pa kayo sa mga tao dito! Sakit sa mata, ha!”

Namula naman si Baekhyun at napayuko, pero kung tinignan niya si Chanyeol ay makikita niya rin kung paano ito namula, bago niya binato ang hawak niyang notebook kay Jongdae at itinaas ang kanyang braso. “Tangina! Inggit ka lang dahil wala kang kayakap! Halika! Yakapin din kita!”

“Kadiri ka!”

Pinanood ni Baekhyun na maghabulan ang dalawa, at napapairap na lang sa kung paanong nagloloko ang dalawa. Agad siyang pumagitna nang makita niyang hawak na ni Jongdae ang radyo nila, malapit na ibato. “Hoy! Mahal ‘yan! May pambayad ka ba?!”

Agad naman napatingin si Jongdae sa hawak niya at dahan-dahan itong binaba. “Malamang wala!”

“Bakit ka ba kasi nandito?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Tutugtog ka ba?”

“Andito ako para paalala sa’yo na mayroon kayong schedule mamaya. At dahil ako ang in charge sa inyo, kailangan ko sumama sa inyo,” pagpapaliwanag ni Jongdae. “Tsaka akala ko ba practice ‘to? Bakit landian niyo ang nakikita ko? Practice din ba ‘yon? Practice sa future niyo as a couple? Ganon?”

Namula na naman si Baekhyun. “Hoy—“

“Inggit ka lang!” sigaw ni Chanyeol, kaya agad napatigil si Baekhyun. Nakita niyang mabilis na pumunta si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at inakbayan siya. “Palibhasa, walang may love sa’yo,” biro niya kay Jongdae.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jongdae, at akmang ibabato na ang sapatos niya sa kanya, nang biglang nagtago si Chanyeol sa likod ni Baekhyun. “Pasalamat ka at hindi si Baekhyun ang target ng sapatos ko ngayon.”

“Bleh. Inggit,” pagloloko ni Chanyeol. Umakbay siya ulit kay Baekhyun. “Buti pa si Baekhyun, love ako,” sabi niya, at agad siyang namula sa sinabi niya. Nakita niya ang pagngisi ng mga kasama nila, kaso panandalian lang ang pagtingin niya sa kanila dahil bigla na lang siya naikot at pwersang naharap sa taong nagpapagulo sa puso niya. Nakita niya ang pagngiti ni Chanyeol, ang kinang sa kanyang mata, na mayroong kaunting bakas ng pagtataka at pagkaseryoso, at sabay tanong ng, “Love mo ‘ko, diba?”

Para siyang nabingi, at ang tanging naririnig niya lang ay ang boses ni Chanyeol na tinatanong kung mahal niya siya, ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya na sa sobrang lakas ay parang naririnig na rin ng iba, na parang sinisigaw na _“Ito na. Sabihin mo na.”_ Para bang kapag hindi niya pa nasabi ang totoo, tatakbo na lang ito paalis ng dibdib niya.

Madalas naman na tinatanong ni Chanyeol ‘yan, na parang nang-aasar lang, at naghahanap ng lambing galing sa kanya. Kaso may iba sa pagkatanong niya. Parang hinahanap niya ang sagot, parang gusto niya malaman kung ano ang totoo. Isa itong patibong na dapat niyang iwasan kaso nakikita niya ang sarili niyang dahan-dahang naglalakad papunta rito, hinahayaan ang sarili niyang mahuli at makulong.

Nakatingin lang siya sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, hinahayaan ang sarili niyang malunod rito, sinusubukang basahin kung ano ba ang gusto niyang marinig mula sa kanya.

_Tangina. Nakakainis talaga._

Alam ni Baekhyun na kayang kaya siya basahin ni Chanyeol, na kahit ayaw niya naman sabihin kung anong nararamdaman niya, nakikita pa rin ito ni Chanyeol. Ang hindi niya lang maintindihan ay kung ano ang pumipigil sa kanya, kung anong dahilan kung bakit niya ginugulo si Baekhyun ng ganito.

Nahihirapan na si Baekhyun itago ang nararamdaman niya. Madalas bigla na lang siya nakakagawa ng bagay na biglang labas sa linya ng pagkakaibigan. Iyon nga ang dahilan kung bakit inaasar siya ni Sehun. May mga pagkakataon na bigla na lang siya mapapatingin sa labi ni Chanyeol, iniisip kung anong pakiramdam na mahalikan ito. Minsan halos isigaw niya na kung anong nararamdaman niya para naman malaman na, dahil ilang taon niya na rin itong kinkimkim.

Marami siyang binabago sa sarili niya para mapansin naman ni Chanyeol kung anong nararamdaman niya. Minsan magiging masyado siyang madikit sa kanya kapag may nababalitaan siyang pinopormahan daw ng kaibigan niya,  agad siya naghahanap ng paraan para makuha ang atensyon niya o kaya para lang malaman kung totoo ba iyon para naman magkaroon na siya ng dahilan para patigilin na ang pagkahulog kay Chanyeol. Ngunit sa tuwing tatanungin niya ang tungkol dito, tatawa lang siya at yayakapin si Baekhyun na parang wala lang ang narinig niya. Lalambingin siya, aayain siya manood ng TV, o kaya gumawa ng kanta kasama siya.

Ang gulo-gulo talaga.

Minsan sweet, minsan hindi, minsan parang pareho lang sila ng nararamdaman, pero minsan… parang wala. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung okay lang sa kanya na may nagkakagusto sa kanyang kapwa niyang lalaki.

Sabagay, noong una palang naman, magulo na si Chanyeol. Mahirap siya mabasa, at malalaman mo lang naman kung anong nararamdaman niya sa tuwing sasabihin niya o talagang ipapakita niya. Pero madalas? Lahat ay sikreto sa kanya, na parang may pader pa rin siyang hindi hinahayaang magiba, na kahit minsan ay napapaisip si Baekhyun kung bakit sa tagal ng kanilang pagkakaibigan, hindi niya pa rin magawang magiba ang mga ito?

Palagi na lang may pumipigil.

“Baekhyun?” pagtawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol, ngunit hindi pa rin makasagot si Baekhyun, lalo na at nakita niya kung gaano na kalapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya, halatang nag-aalala sa hindi niya pagsagot. “Okay ka lang ba?”

_Hindi. Gago ka ba?_

Napatingin siya sa labi ni Chanyeol, kung gaano ito kalapit, at sa kung paanong kaunting galaw niya lang ay malalaman niya na kung ano ang pakiramdam kapag ito’y nakalapat sa kanyang labi. Inisip niya kung paanong ang pagkapula nito ay maaaring mas pumula kapag ito’y nahalikan niya na. Kaunting galaw at malalaman niya kung ganun ang mangyayari, at kung walang pipigil sa kanya, talagang gagawin niya.

Kaso agad siya nabalik sa katotohanan nang tinignan niya si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga mata, at kita ang paglaki nito, bakas ang gulat sa kanyang mukha, at alam niyang napansin niya kung paano niya tinignan ang kanyang labi. Nakita niya kung paanong umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol at nilayo ang mukha niya sa kanya, na parang iwas na iwas na kung ano mang posibleng mangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

Masakit.

Mahina niyang tinulak papalayo si Chanyeol, kunwaring natatawa, bago napakamot sa ulo niya. “Haha. Practice na tayo, guys…”

Tinignan niya ang mga kasamahan niya na nanonood lang sa kanila, may ngisi sa mukha ni Jongin at ni Jongdae, samantala si Sehun naman ay nakasimangot. Tumingin si Sehun kay Jongdae. “Direk! Bakit bitin yung palabas? Hindi pa ako nakakabili ng popcorn, tapos na?!”

“Ganun talaga, Sehun! Kailangan may pabitin para may tumangkilik pa sa susunod na palabas!” sagot ni Jongdae. “Ang galing nila. It almost felt real. Can you see my tears? I feel so proud.”

“Tangina niyo,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang gitara niya, sinabit sa balikat niya, at inayos ito. “Dalian niyo. Kailangan na natin pumunta maya-maya.”

“Wow, responsible. Wow, time conscious,” rinig niyang bulong ni Jongdae kaya agad siya binigyan ni Baekhyun ng isang masamang tingin. Inirapan lang siya ni Jongdae.

Sumunod naman sila Sehun at Jongin, samantala naman si Jongdae ay umupo at hinintay silang makapag-ayos. Habang inaayos ang gitara niya at mahinang pinatutugtog, nararamdaman niya ang tingin ng isang tao. Napatingin siya sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling ito, at nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya, hindi maipinta ang mukha. “Baekhyun?”

Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, umubo, bago tumingin ulit kay Chanyeol. “Tara na. Practice na. Last song na lang muna tutal ‘yun yung lagi naman natin hindi natatapos sa practice. Para maayos natin magawa mamaya. Mauubusan pa tayo ng oras.”

Nakita niya sa gilid ng mata niya kung paanong pumunta na lang si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya, hindi na nagsalita pa. Napahinga siya ng malalim, iniisip kung paanong hindi man lang niya sinusubukang itago ang nararamdaman niya.

Ganito na ba unti-unting masisira ang pagkakaibigan nila?

Parang hindi niya kaya. Parang hindi niya matatanggap.

Bakit ba kasi ganito siya? Masyadong halata. Masyadong pinipilit kahit alam niya namang walang kasiguraduhan. Dapat talaga pinikit niya na lang ang mata niya at inisip na lang ang mala-perpektong panaginip na kasama niya si Chanyeol, masaya siya sa buhay niya, at nagagawa niya ang bagay na gustong gusto niya ng walang pumipigil sa kanya.

Mahina niyang tinapik ang mikropono, nagsalita, tinitignan kung tama lang ang lakas nito. At nang okay na ang lahat, tumango siya sa direksyon ni Chanyeol upang simulan na ang hudyat niya. Narinig niya ang mahinang pagtapik ng drumsticks kasabay ng sunod-sunod na pagtunog ng unang parte ng kanta, ang maingay na tunog ng drums, ang pagsunod ng bass, at ang mahinang paghuni ni Sehun sa kanta.

Pumikit si Baekhyun, iniisip ang emosyong kanyang tinatago, ang mga salitang kanina niya pa gusto sabihin kaso hindi niya magawa. Ito na ang pagkakataon niya. “ _Naiinis na ako sa iyo,”_ pagkanta niya. Damang dama niya ang kantang ito ngayon. _“Bakit mo ba ako ginaganito?”_

Hindi niya maintindihan si Chanyeol. Napakagulo niyang tao. Para lang siyang pinaglalaruan, at nagpapalaro naman siya. Hinahayaan niya ang sarili niyang mahulog sa patibong, at hindi siya gumagawa ng paraan upang ‘wag mangyari iyon. Masyadong malakas ang hatak. Para silang magnet na pilit na pinagdidikit dahil iyon ang dapat na mangyari.

_“Wag mo na sana akong pahirapan pa. Kung ayaw mo sa’kin ay sabihin mo na.”_

Maiintindihan naman niya kung ayaw talaga niya sa kanya. Babalik siya sa normal, kalilimutan ang nararamdaman niya, at mabubuhay na parang walang nangyari. Best case scenario ay mananatili silang magkaibigan at walang maaapektuhan. At kung maapektuhan man, sisiguraduhin niyang hindi maaapektuhan ang banda nila. Iisa lang ang kaya niyang maapektuhan. Paano na lang kung pareho pa? Edi wala na siyang panghahawakan.

_“Wag mo na sana akong ipaasa sa wala.”_

Gusto niya lang malaman kung may ibigsabihin ba ang mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol, kung ang lahat ng mga sweet na ginagawa niya kay Baekhyun ay para sa kanya lamang, kung wala ba siyang natitipuhang iba. Kasi hindi na nga tinatago ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya, parang wala pa rin at patuloy na hindi pinapansin.

Ano nga ulit tanong ni Chanyeol kanina? _“Love mo ‘ko, diba?”_

Tangina. Patawa talaga. Sa kanya niya pa talaga tinanong ‘yan.

_“Oo na. Mahal na kung mahal kita.”_

  


 

 

Sakto lang ang pagkarating nila sa venue. Hindi sila na-late kahit puro bangayan pa ang ginawa nila bago pumunta sa lugar kung saan kailangan nilang mag-perform (dahil ‘yan kay Jongin at Sehun). Traffic din kaya medyo nahirapan sila. Mabuti na lang at umabot sila sa oras na inaasahan silang dumating. Mas maaga pa nga kung tutuusin.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid niya, tahimik na nagmamasid sa kung anong itsura ng lugar na pagpe-performan nila. Isa itong open field, at mula sa kalayuan ay may nakikita siyang open bar, para siguro sa mga gustong may inumin habang nanonood ng mga banda. Sa ngayon, kaunti pa lang ang mga taong nagkukumpulan malapit sa stage.

“Ahhhh, ang tagal natin hindi nakalabas! I love fresh air!” sigaw ni Sehun, umuunat unat pa habang inaamoy ang simoy ng hangin, at sa paggawa nun ay napasimangot siya. “Tangina. Nakalimutan kong polluted nga pala ‘tong lugar na ‘to.”

“Ang OA mo!” sabi sa kanya ni Jongin. “Ganito rin naman sa school natin. Open field. Mga pinagsasasabi mo talaga, akala mo naman kinulong ka sa isang kwarto.”

“Pwede bang ‘wag mo na lang sirain ‘yung mood? Ina-appreciate ko ‘tong polluted na lugar na ‘to, kaya ‘wag kang umepal dyan. Pwede ba? Hindi ko kailangan ng epal dito.”

“Ang dami mong sinabi. Sinasabi ko lang na ang arte mo! Nakikiamoy ka na lang!”

“‘Yun nga, eh! Nakikiamoy na nga lang ako, ganito pa!”

Pinalo ni Jongdae ang dalawa, samantala si Baekhyun naman ay tumatawa sa tabi niya. “Kayong dalawa ang maarte. Ba’t kaya hindi na lang tayo pumunta sa likod para naman magkaroon kayo ng saysay habang hinihintay ‘yung oras na binigay sa inyo?”

Umirap si Sehun, samantala naman si Jongin ay agad na dumikit kay Jongdae, humawak sa kanya, at ngumuso. Bored na bored na tumingin si Jongdae sa kanya, nakataas pa ang kilay habang hinihintay sa kung anong sasabihin ni Jongin. Ngumiti si Jongin, nagpapacute. “Magch-chicken tayo mamaya?”

Syempre, narinig ‘yun ni Sehun. “Punyeta! Chicken na naman?!”

“Ikaw ba ang kausap? Ikaw ba, ha? Ikaw ba?”

“Ngayon, oo! Ako ang kausap mo! At sinasabi ko sa’yo na nakakasawa na ang manok! Tanginang ‘yan. Dinadamay mo pa kami sa kagustuhan mong magkapakpak!”

Maluha-luhang tumingin si Jongin kay Jongdae, at nang makita niyang umiiling din si Jongdae ay tumingin siya kay Baekhyun. Umiling din si Baekhyun at nagpakita ng maliit na ngiti na may kasama pang peace sign.

Agad na nalungkot si Jongin dahil dito. Napayuko siya, naka-pout pa rin habang pekeng humihikbi. Nagulat si Baekhyun nang bigla na lang may nagsalita sa tabi niya. “Tara, Jongin. Chicken tayo mamaya. Libre kita.”

Napatingin siya sa taong nasa tabi niya—si Chanyeol, nakangiti at biglang kumindat kay Jongin. Tuwang tuwa namang lumapit si Jongin kay Chanyeol, niyakap siya ng mahigpit. “Kaya ikaw favorite ko eh.”

Narinig niya ang pag-react ni Sehun, at syempre narinig din ito ni Jongin. “Talaga lang, ha?”

“Arte mo,” sagot ni Jongin, pero agad din naman siya pumunta sa tabi niya. “Tampo naman agad.”

“Ang arte niyong lahat,” pagsabat ni Jongdae matapos panoorin ang nangyari. “Tara na nga.”

Sumunod na sila at pumunta na sa kung saan sila inaasahan na maghintay. Wala naman masyadong lumalapit sa kanila, siguro dahil hindi pa sila nakikilala dahil sa malayo pa sila sa stage. Napangiti lang si Baekhyun dahil dito.

“Baekhyun?” biglang pagtawag sa kanya. Napatingin siya sa unahan niya at nakita niya si Chanyeol na tumigil sa paglalakad nang mapansin niyang hindi na nila kasama si Baekhyun. Nauuna na sila Jongdae sa kanila, at hindi niya napansin na napag-iwanan na siya.

Tumango lang siya at binilisan ang lakad niya, umiiwas sa tingin na binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya pa rin siya magawang tignan lalo na pagkatapos ng nangyari kanina. Maling mali talaga ang ginawa niya, at ang tanging kinakatakutan niya sa ngayon ay ang posibilidad na magbago ang pagiging magkaibigan nila.

“Hyunnie, teka lang… please,” sabi ni Chanyeol, hinawakan ang braso niya at pinigilan sa paglakad si Baekhyun. Tinawag niya siya sa nickname na nakasanayan niya, na ginagamit niya lang madalas kapag nanlalambing o gusto makakuha ng kasagutan.

At kahit gusto niyang iwasan si Chanyeol kahit panandalian lamang, hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niyang tignan siya. Halata sa kanyang nagtataka siya, na may gusto siyang tanungin pero hindi niya magawa. Siguro napansin niya kung paanong dumidistansya siya sa kanya simula pa kanina. “Pwede ba tayo mag-usap?”

_Tangina. Ito na ba?_

“Mamaya na lang, Chanyeol,” sagot niya. Tinanggal niya ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya. “Tara na. Hinihintay na nila tayo.”

Tumalikod na siya kay Chanyeol, tinanaw kung nasaan sila Jongdae, at nakitang hindi pa naman sila kalayuan. Napabalik ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at nakita niyang may kumakausap na babae sa kanya at mukhang close silang dalawa, lalo na at patango-tango si Chanyeol habang magkausap sila, nakangiti at hindi pinapansin ang mga nakapaligid sa kanila. Inabot ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya sa babae, at agad naman itong tinanggap ng kausap niya.

Agad siyang napabuntonghininga. _Tama. Masyado siyang umasa na posible siyang mahalin pabalik ng taong mahal niya._

At ito lang siya, nakatayo at tinitignan silang dalawa habang nag-uusap. Hindi niya kilala ang taong kausap ni Chanyeol, pero hindi rin naman bago na may bigla na lang kumakausap sa kanyang babae. Bali-balita rin naman sa unibersidad nila na may pinopormahan siya. Ayaw niya lang maniwala dahil wala namang kinukwento si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kaso minsan, hindi niya maiwasan na isipin na baka ang mga kinakausap ni Chanyeol ay ang taong nagugustuhan niya.

Kilala niya si Chanyeol. Hindi siya magkukwento hangga’t hindi pa niya tinatanong, kaso sa ngayon, parang mas gugustuhin niyang marinig ito mula sa kanya, kaysa siya pa ang umalam at bigyan pa ang sarili niya ng rason para masaktan.

Minsan, hinihiling niya na lang na hindi niya nagustuhan ang kaibigan niya. Noon, akala niya totoo na magiging masaya ang kinabukasan mo kung kasama mo ang taong pinakamalapit sa’yo at ang taong mahal mo. Sa sitwasyon ni Baekhyun, iisang tao lang ang dalawang ito. Akala niya nung una, masaya. Pero bakit ganun? Dinudurog lang siya nito, unti-unting sinisira imbis na bigyan siya ng rason para maging buo, para kumapit.

Ang daya nga naman. Masyado siguro siya nanood ng mga pelikulang romansa. Kasi akala niya, kapag may tao kang mahal, mamahalin ka pabalik basta pinapakita mo. Kaso nasa katotohanan nga pala siya, sa lugar kung saan hanggang tingin lang siya, sanay na na nabibigo sa pag-ibig na mayroon siya para sa kaibigan niya.

Dapat talaga tinatak niya na lang sa isip niya na kaibigan lang siya, at hindi na hihigit pa. Hindi na niya dapat binigyan pa ng ibigsabihin ang bawat galaw, ang bawat pagiging maalalalahanin ni Chanyeol sa kanya, at ang bawat pagpapacute nito sa kanya. Nakalimutan niyang ganito nga pala talaga si Chanyeol noon pa, na sa likod ng malamig na mga tingin ay isang taong mabait at maaalalahanin basta malapit ka sa kanya.

Tanga.

Nakita niyang nagpaalam na ang kausap ni Chanyeol, at agad siyang napaiwas nang mapatingin si Chanyeol sa gawi niya. Mabuti na lang at biglang dumating si Jongdae sa tabi niya at piningot siya. “Puta naman, Baekhyun! Akala ko nawawala na kayo! Kanina pa kita hinahanap!”

“Aray! Aray! Ito na! Nak ng!” sabi niya, lumalayo kay Jongdae para matanggal ang pagkagigil sa tenga niya. “Ito na! Masakit! Bakit ako lang ang may pingot?!”

“Manahimik ka dyan!”

  


 

 

Piningot siya ni Jongdae hanggang sa makarating sila sa likod ng stage. Nakasunod lang si Chanyeol sa kanila, minsan sinusubukan na tanggalin ang pagkahawak ni Jongdae sa tenga niya, pero pinapalo lang siya ni Jongdae paalis.

Nang makarating sila sa likod, nakita ni Baekhyun si Jongin na nakaakbay kay Sehun habang may binubulong, masyado magkalapit ang mukha, at mukhang pinag-uusapan ang pinapanood nila. Kung hindi lang hawak ni Jongdae ang tenga niya, aasarin niya si Sehun katulad ng ginagawa niya sa kanya, kaso nakahawak pa rin si Jongdae sa tenga niya at feel na feel ang pag-pingot niya kahit aray na ng aray si Baekhyun.

Bago pa makapag-react si Baekhyun sa itsura nila Sehun, agad na silang naghiwalay nang nakita silang paparating. Sumimangot agad si Sehun. “Ang tagal niyo!”

“Sisihin niyo ‘yan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol! Nag-landian pa!” mapagbintang na sabi ni Jongdae at binitawan na si Baekhyun. Agad naman minasahe ni Baekhyun ang tengang piningot niya, at inirapan si Jongdae. Landian daw. _How I wish._

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na mukhang namumula dahil sa sinabi ni Jongdae. _Siguro nahihiya siyang ako pa ang pinepair sa kanya._ Masakit. Pero siguro dapat sinasanay niya na ang sarili niya sa ideya na wala naman talagang pag-asa sa kanilang dalawa.

Lalong namula si Chanyeol nang makita niyang nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, kaso hindi niya kaya kung gaano ito kaintense, kung gaano karaming emosyon ang nakikita niya sa kanyang mga mata ngunit hindi niya magawang mabasa.

Umiwas siya ng tingin.

Nang hindi na gaano masakit ang tenga ni Baekhyun, lumapit siya kay Sehun, at umakbay. Tinignan siya ni Sehun, at binigyan niya siya ng isang mapalokong kindat. Pakiramdam niya gumagaan na ang pakiramdam niya ngayong may aasarin na siya. “Ikaw, ha. Nagpapanggap ka pa na lagi kang naiinis kay Jongin. May tinatago ka rin naman pala. Ano nga ulit sabi nila? _The more you hate, the more you love?_ ‘Yun ba? Ah, young love.”

Siniko naman siya ni Sehun at sinamaan siya ng tingin. “Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo? Nag-uusap lang kami.”

“Nag-uusap daw. Kailangan ganun kalapit?” nang-aasar niyang tanong. Inirapan lang siya ni Sehun. Umakbay ulit si Baekhyun bago binigyan siya ng halik sa pisngi para lalo siyang maasar. “Big boy na si Sehunnie. Nakakaiyak naman.”

“Bwisit ka,” sabi ni Sehun, pero hindi niya na tinanggal ang pagkaakbay ni Baekhyun. “Nag-uusap lang talaga kami.”

“Ano namang pinag-uusapan ng baby namin at ng baby niya?”

“Tigilan mo nga ‘yan!” sabi ni Sehun, namumula. Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun, kaya napairap naman si Sehun. Nang tumigil na siya ay tinignan niya si Sehun, naghihintay. Tinuro ni Sehun ang stage kung saan may nagp-perform na isang lalaki, mag-isa lang at kumakanta. “Kita mo ‘yan?”

“Malamang, Sehun. May mata ako, eh.”

“Tangina mo,” sabi sa kanya ni Sehun at akmang tatanggalin na ang brasong nakaakbay sa kanya kaso hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang kapit kaya inirapan niya na lang siya.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. “Ito naman hindi mabiro!” sagot niya. Tumingin siya sa stage at sa taong nandun, napansin na pamilyar ito. “Oh, anong meron sa kanya? Kilala mo?”

“Not personally,” sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. “He’s Kyungsoo Do.”

Agad naman lumiwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang marealize niya kung saan niya siya nakita. “Oh! Siya yung actor sa pinanood naming movie.”

“Yeah. Singer-actor siya. Medyo sikat,” pagsasang-ayon ni Sehun sa kanya. Agad naman napatango si Baekhyun sa kanya, at magtatanong pa lang sana nang unahan siya ni Sehun. “Pero kasi, recently, may issue siya.”

“Hmm. Hindi naman bago. Alam mo naman mga tao ngayon. Lagi na lang naghahanap ng rason para ibaba ang isang tao. Hindi ko magets yung point,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Tungkol saan? Droga ba? Tangina nila kamo,” mapait niyang sabi, naalala kung ano ang mga sinasabi tungkol sa mga sumisikat sa panahon ngayon.

“Hindi naman pero… umamin kasi siya na… na… bakla siya,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. Agad siyang napatingin sa kanya, nagulat. “And maraming bumabatikos sa kanya. Sinasabi nila na ‘yun na ang end ng career niya, stuff like that. Sumisikat pa lang as an actor, bigla na lang aaminin ‘yon. Downfall daw agad.”

“Dahil ‘dun? Kaya siya nakakatanggap ng hate?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya ulit kay Kyungsoo, nagp-perform sa gitna nang walang kasama. Napaisip siya. Kung nalaman ba ng lahat ang nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol, marami rin ang babatikos sa kanya? Marami ba ang magsasabi sa kanila na katapusan na ng career nila?

Nakakatakot naman pala umibig sa ganitong klaseng industriya kung ganun.

“Kaya nga kaunti pa lang yung taong pumunta para sa kanya. Kasi parang umiiwas ang marami sa kanya. I think wala rin tumatanggap sa kanya sa ngayon for acting roles,” pagpapaliwanag sa kanya ni Sehun. “Lungkot lang na hindi bukas ang isipan ng karamihan tungkol dito. What a shame.”

Napatango lang si Baekhyun, pinoprocess ang lahat ng sinabi ni Sehun.

Siguro kung sasabihin niya rin sa lahat ng nakikinig sa kanya kung anong nararamdaman niya, baka ganito rin ang maging kapalaran nila. Nakakatakot. Lalo na at dahil ito ang matagal niya nang pinapangarap, ang tanging bagay na hindi niya tinigilan ipaglaban kahit maraming tumututol sa kanya.

Parang hindi niya kakayanin kapag may makakasira rito.

Ngayon pa na nasa tuktok na sila at parang wala na makakapagpababa pa?

“Ang hindi ko lang maintindihan ay kung bakit niya pa kailangan sabihin ‘yun. Pwede naman na umayon na lang siya sa gugustuhin ng nakararami, sa kung anong inaasahan sa kanya. Pwede naman na ituloy niya ang career niya at ihiwalay sa personal na bagay. Tulad ng sabi mo, diba? Career kung career. Walang halong personal matters,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya.

Ngumiti siya kay Sehun. “Siguro dahil gusto niya maging kumportable siya at makilala siya sa kung sino talaga ang tunay na siya. Para maging totoo siya sa sarili niya at sa mga humahanga sa kanya. Maaaring ayaw niya na nagc-conform sa gusto ng mga taong nasa paligid niya. Nasa tao ‘yan kung paano sila magre-respond sa ganitong sitwasyon,” pagpapaliwanag niya. “May mga taong mas gugustuhin na itago na lang. May mga taong haharapin. May taong pipiliing magbulang-bulagan at hindi papansinin,” _Tulad ko._ “Lalabas at lalabas din ang katotohanan, Sehun. Sa mga taong sikat na katulad niya, kahit gusto nilang may privacy sa buhay nila, hindi naman maiiwasan na malaman ng lahat kung anong ginagawa mo sa likod ng camera. Maraming nagbabantay, maraming nanghuhusga. Kahit nga normal na tao na hindi sikat, marami pa rin na ganun.”

Tumingin sa kanya si Sehun, na parang bilib na bilib sa sinabi niya. Napailing siya at tumingin ulit kay Kyungsoo. “Haharapin niya. Kaya nga siya nasa harap ng marami ngayon.”

Sasagot pa lang sana siya kay Sehun nang biglang may humila sa kanya papalayo, at agad siya napasubsob sa dibdib ng humatak sa kanya. Ramdam niya ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ng taong nakahawak sa kanya. Agad siyang napatingin sa taong humatak sa kanya, at halos mawalan siya ng hininga nang makitang si Chanyeol ito, nagpalit na ng damit at naka-usual black na tank top, ang tattoo na tinatago niya sa mga normal na araw ay kitang kita, at napalunok si Baekhyun nang makita ang toned niyang biceps, kaya agad siya napaiwas at napatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol na ngayo’y nakatingin sa kanya, at nakita niya ang pagkakunot ng noo niya, at parang… nagagalit?

Hindi. Baka mali lang ang pagkabasa niya.

Umiwas siya ng tingin at aalis na sana pero hindi siya hinayaan ni Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kanya. Matalim niyang tinignan si Baekhyun, at naguluhan siya kung bakit. Lalo lang lumalim ang pagkasimangot ni Chanyeol nang makita niya ang nagtatakang mukha ni Baekhyun. “Ang lapit niyong dalawa. Para kayong malapit na maghalikan.”

Nang hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, niluwagan niya ang pagkahawak niya sa pulso ni Baekhyun, tinignan siya at bumuntonghininga. “Sorry… ayaw ko lang meron mag-misunderstand. Baka may sabihin ‘yung iba. Mahirap na. May mga sinasabi na mga tao ngayon dahil sa kumakalat na balita. Baka—“

“Baka maging katulad ako _niya_? Ni Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at magsasalita na sana kaso napatigil siya nang biglang natawa si Baekhyun, sarkastiko at pekeng peke. “Ano naman? Natatakot ka na baka masira career natin? O natatakot ka na baka kasama ako sa mga taong hindi katanggap-tanggap sa lipunan?”

“Hindi sa ganun, Baekhyun. Best friend kita—“ agad siya napatigil dahil may tumapik kay Baekhyun, at doon napunta ang atensyon niya.

“Excuse me. Next na raw po kayo,” sabi nito. Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya at nag-bow, bago siya tumakbo paalis para puntahan ang iba pang mga banda na naghihintay.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Humarap siya sa iba niya pang mga kabanda, kinuha ang instrumentong inilaan para sa kanila. “Next na raw tayo.”

Naglakad na sila papunta sa pwesto nila, pero nagulat si Baekhyun nang biglang may tumapik sa kanya, at nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nakangiti sa kanya. Ngumiti siya pabalik, at magpapatuloy na sana kaso hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pulso niya kaya napatigil siya.

“Hi, Baekhyun. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap mamaya?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun, at sasagot pa lang sana nang biglang may humigit sa kanya papalayo kay Kyungsoo. “Tara na. Nakakahiyang paghintayin pa sila,” malamig na sabi ni Chanyeol habang mahigpit ang hawak sa braso niya, at matalim ang tingin kay Kyungsoo.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya, tumingin kay Kyungsoo na mukhang naguguluhan. Tatanggi sana siya sa alok niyang pag-uusap kaso may iba sa tingin ni Kyungsoo na parang umaasa talaga siya na makausap si Baekhyun, na parang may importante siyang sasabihin. Wala na siyang ibang nagawa kundi ngumiti sa kanya at tumango. “Mamaya na lang, Kyungsoo. Set na namin eh.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, tumango, at nagpaalam. Agad nang tumalikod si Baekhyun at pumunta sa stage, hindi na hinintay si Chanyeol na naiwang nakatingin sa kanya, na parang gulong gulo, at may gustong tanungin sa kanya.

Hindi niya na lang pinansin at nagpatuloy sa pwesto niya.

Habang nagsasalita pa ang emcee, nag-aayos sila sa likod at kahit na ganun pa lang ang ginagawa nila, malakas na agad ang sigawan mula sa mga taong pumunta roon para pakinggan sila.

Nararamdaman na agad ni Baekhyun kung paanong nabubuhay muli ang damdamin niya, kung paanong ang mabigat na pakiramdam niya ay unti-unting nag-iiba at binibigyan siya ng rason upang sumaya.

“...I’m sure maraming naghihintay sa next performer natin. Balita ko agad silang nakilala dahil sa pagiging kakaiba ng mga kanta nila, na parang kaya nilang mag-shift sa iba’t ibang genre,” pagpapaliwanag ng emcee. Lumakas ang sigawan ng mga tao. “Wow! Mukhang umiinit na dito sa mga madla. Dapat ba muna akong mag-interview ng mga—“

“—Tangina! Ang daldal mo! Ipagperform mo na Soul Mates!” sigaw ng isang audience. Natawa ang marami, kahit si Baekhyun na hinihintay na lang na mapakilala sila. Sa gilid ng mata niya, nakita niya rin ang pagtawa ni Sehun sa narinig niya.

Kahit ang emcee natawa. “Galit na galit, ha! Edi… hahayaan na lang namin na sila ang magpakilala sa inyo!” humarap sa kanya ang emcee at kumindat. “Paano ba ‘yan? Kanina pa yata kayo hinihintay!”

Agad na natawa si Baekhyun at awtomatikong hinawakan ang mikropono, nakatingin sa mga taong naghihintay sa kanila.

Ngumiti siya, at tinaas ang kamay niya. “Magandang gabi, mga galit naming kababayan, mga rakers, mga kapwang sawi pero nagmamahal pa rin, mga naghahanap ng bubuo sa buhay nila!” pagbati niya. Malakas na sigawan ang sinagot sa kanya.

At ganito lang, nakakalimutan niya ang lahat—ang problema niya, ang mga kakaibang nangyari kanina, lahat ng sakit na nagpadurog sa kanya. Parang walang nangyari kanina. Parang hindi ito naging isang emosyonal na araw. Dahil ang tanging nararamdaman niya lang habang nakatayo siya ngayon sa stage na ito ay _saya._ Na para siyang lumulutang sa tuwa. Na parang ang dugo niya ay bumibilis ang daloy sa kanyang sistema.

_Ito ang bumubuhay sa kanya._

“Ang unang song na ipeperform namin ngayon ay tungkol sa.... mga taong nagmamahal, na umaasang gusto sila kaso hindi pala dahil kaibigan lang naman pala ang turing sa kanya,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Agad na napa- _ooooh_ ang mga tao, parang natamaan sa sinabi niya. Kahit siya natamaan sa sinabi niya. Naalala niya kung paanong umaasa rin siya kaso kaibigan lang siya at hindi na dapat hihigit pa.

Napailing siya sa kanyang isip. _No bad thoughts this time, Baekhyun._

“Ito ang _Hanggang Tingin!_ ” pagsisimula ni Baekhyun. Malakas na sigawan ulit ang sinagot sa kanya. Napangiti siya, hinawakan ang mikropono, tinignan ang paligid niya, ang ilaw na nagbibigay liwanag sa madilim niyang gabi. _Ito lang ang makapagpapasaya sa kanya._ “Muli, kami ang Soul Mates, ang bubuo sa inyong kaluluwa, at kami ang makakasama niyo ngayong gabi!”

  


 

 

Pawis na pawis na si Baekhyun nang matapos ang set nila. Halos tanggalin niya na ang suot niyang t-shirt sa harap, pero iniwasan niya lang. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya na sa tuwing bumababa siya sa stage at ibinibigay ang mikropono sa iba para masabayan siya sa pagkanta, may bigla na lang mag-aabot sa kanya ng towel o panyo.

Sa ganitong paraan parang nare-recharge siya. Sa bawat pagsubok nila na sumabay sa kanta nila habang malapit sila kay Baekhyun ay nakakatuwang tignan. Minsan ay umaakbay pa sila, at walang reklamong nakikisabay sa bawat sigawan.

Hindi agad nawala sa sistema niya ang tuwa sa pagtutugtog. Kahit nasa likod na sila at may ibang banda na naghahanda sa stage, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun nandun pa rin siya at kasabay niya ang lahat ng tao sa pagkanta.

Hindi talaga siya magsasawa.

Walang makakapigil sa kanya.

Ito ang nagpapasaya sa kanya.

Ngiting ngiti siyang lumapit sa mga kabanda niya. Inakbayan niya si Sehun, at agad rin siya nito tinulak papalayo, nagrereklamo. “Pawis na pawis ka!”

“Ikaw din naman!” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tumawa. Lumapit siya ulit kay Sehun para asarin, pero hinatak siya papalayo ni Jongin at may binulong. Natawa naman ulit si Baekhyun, kaya binigyan siya ng masamang tingin ni Sehun.

Kaso bigla siya napatigil sa pagtawa dahil biglang may nagbato sa kanya ng damit, at tumama ito sa mukha niya. Agad rin naman niya itong kinuha at tinignan ang taong nagbato sa kanya ng damit. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakasimangot at matalim ang tingin sa kanya. “Magpalit ka ng damit. Baka magkasakit ka,” malamig niyang pagkasabi.

Binigyan siya ni Baekhyun ng isang maliit na ngiti. “Thanks.”

Umiwas na siya ng tingin at binaling na lamang ang atensyon niya kila Jongin na patuloy na nag-uusap, at kasama na si Jongdae ngayon na may hawak na cellphone, may kinakausap sa kabilang linya pero sinusubukan pa rin makinig sa sinasabi nila Jongin at Sehun.

Lalapit na sana siya sa kanila kaso biglang may humawak sa kanya. Napatingin siya sa kung sino ito, at nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakakunot ang noo, matalim ang tingin. Nanatili silang ganun, nagtititigan, nag-uusap gamit ang kanilang mga mata. Hindi niya mabasa kung ano ang sinusubukang sabihin ni Chanyeol, at gulong gulo na siya sa kung ano bang hirap na hirap sabihin si Chanyeol sa kanya, sa kung ano bang pumipigil sa kanya. Kahit ano pa ‘yan, tatanggapin niya. Kahit masakit. _Sabihin mo na lang._

Ngunit siguro nabasa ni Chanyeol ang sinusubukan niyang itago mula sa kanya. Ang dating matalim na tingin ay nagbago. Naging malungkot ito at parang nagmamakaawa. Ibang iba sa nakasanayan niyang masiyahin at nakakalunod na tingin mula sa kanya. Lumuwag ang mahigpit na pagkahawak ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi niya pa rin siya binibitawan. “Baekhyun, pwede bang—“

“Kuya Chanyeol!” pagtawag ni Jongin, na siya ring naging dahilan upang matanggal ang pagkahawak ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Napa-buntonghininga si Baekhyun, tahimik na nagpapasalamat kay Jongin dahil sa pagpuputol niya sa dapat na sasabihin ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti si Jongin at nag-cling sa braso niya. “Lilibre mo ako chicken, diba?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil doon, at ginulo ang buhok ni Jongin na parang bata. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang saglit na pagdapo ng mata niya sa kanya bago tinignan ulit si Jongin. “Oo. Wait lang ah. Kakausapin ko lang si Baekhyun—“

Napatigil siya sa sasabihin niya, at bago pa makapagsalita si Baekhyun ay naramdaman niya ang mahinang pagtapik sa kanyang braso. Napalingon siya at nakita si Kyungsoo na nakangiti sa kanya. “Baekhyun, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

“Ah, oo nga pala…” sagot ni Baekhyun, naalala na lumapit nga pala si Kyungsoo sa kanya kanina upang makipag-usap. “Sige—“

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang pulso. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na halatang naiinis. “Pero diba mag-uusap pa tayo?” sabi niya kay Baekhyun, pero ang tingin niya ay na kay Kyungsoo.

“Teka—” napatigil siya sa pagsalita dahil hinawakan din siya ni Kyungsoo sa pulso niya.

Agad siya napatingin kay Kyungsoo at nakita niyang handa siyang hatakin papalayo kay Chanyeol. Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, nagmamakaawa. “Please. Kailangan talaga natin mag-usap.”

Hinahatak siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa direksyon niya, samantala naman si Kyungsoo ay ganun din ang ginagawa. Para silang naglalaro ng tug of war at si Baekhyun ang lubid na pilit nilang pinapupunta sa teritoryo nila. “Sandali—“

Nabigla si Baekhyun nang biglang may humawak sa tenga niya, at ‘yun ang ginamit para mailayo siya sa dalawa. Nabigla rin ang dalawang nakahawak sa kanya kaya agad silang napabitaw. Tinignan nila ang taong kumuha kay Baekhyun, at titignan sana ng masama, kaso agad rin nagbago nang makita ang matalim na tingin ni Jongdae, pinipingot si Baekhyun. “Aray! Putangina, Jongdae! Kanina mo pa ako pinipingot! Ano bang— _aray!_ Punyeta!”

“Kasalanan mo na ‘yon!” sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae. Tinignan niya ang dalawang humahatak kay Baekhyun, halatang naiinis. “Maraming nakakakita sa inyo rito! Ayusin niyo nga ‘yan!” sabi niya sa kanila bago binitawan si Baekhyun at tinignan. “Ikaw naman, ano ba kasing ginagawa mo sa buhay?! Kausapin mo kasi ng maayos kaysa yung makikita ko na lang naglalaro kayo rito at nakakaistorbo!”

“Makikipag-usap naman ako!” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tinignan niya saglit si Chanyeol na parang hinihintay lang siyang pumunta sa kanya katulad ng ginagawa niya, pero agad rin siya umiwas ng tingin. Bumaling siya kay Kyungsoo na naghihintay at mukhang problemado. Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun at agad na nagliwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Sabi mo importante ang pag-uusapan natin. Saan ba tayo mag-uusap?”

Agad naman pumagitna si Chanyeol, nakasimangot. “Sandali. Diba sabi mo—“

“Kuya Chanyeol, tara na. Chicken na, please,” pagpuputol ni Jongin, tunog nagmamakaawa pero halatang gumagawa lang ng paraan upang malayo si Chanyeol nang maramdaman niyang may kakaiba sa kapaligiran nila—masyadong dama ang tensyon, ang pag-iiwas, na kahit ang taong hindi naman nangingialam noon ay gumagawa na ng paraan.

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Teka lang, Jongin—“

“Puta!” sigaw ni Sehun bago hinawakan sa tenga si Chanyeol at piningot. “Magch-chicken at beer tayo! Nagugutom na ako kanina pa! Masamang ginagalit ang taong gutom!”

Sunod-sunod na _Aray!_ ang narinig nila mula kay Chanyeol hanggang sa nakalabas na sila sa likod ng stage at pupunta sa kung saan man mayroong chicken at beer. Nakasunod si Jongdae sa kanila, pero bago pa siya makaalis ay tinaas niya ang cellphone niya kay Baekhyun. _Tumawag ka._ Tumango lang si Baekhyun bago tinignan ulit si Kyungsoo na tahimik na naghihintay sa kanya.

“Ano bang pag-uusapan natin?” tanong ni Baekhyun, medyo kinakabahan ngunit nagtataka rin. Wala naman silang rason para mag-usap. Hindi naman sila mag-kaibigan o kahit ano kaya noong una siyang tinanong kung maaari ba silang mag-usap, hindi siya sigurado kung papayag siya. Kaso mukhang importante talaga ang kailangan niya sabihin, at wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi pumayag.

“It’s actually about—“ napatigil siya sa pagsalita dahil biglang may tumapik sa kanya at nag-abot ng cellphone. Napatingin siya sa kung sino ang nag-abot at agad siya napasimangot bago tinanggap ang cellphone na inaabot sa kanya. Nahihiya siyang ngumiti kay Baekhyun, tinaas ang cellphone, at sinabi, “I have to take this call. Pasensya ka na. Sandali lang naman—“

“Sige lang,” sagot ni Baekhyun at ngumiti. Tinaas niya ang damit na hawak niya para maipakita kay Kyungsoo. “Magpapalit na lang muna ako.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanya at naglakad palayo kasama ang taong tumapik sa kanya. Narinig niya ang mahinang, _“Yixing, ano na naman ba ‘to?”_

Napahinga siya ng malalim nang makita niyang medyo malayo na si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hindi niya alam na kanina pa siya hindi makahinga, na parang nasusuffocate siya sa kung nasaan siya.

Naghanap muna siya ng lugar na pwedeng mapagpalitan. Despite being an open venue,  marami pa rin nakapaligid na buildings exclusively para sa mga pumunta sa event, sinigurado nilang prepared ang lahat ng maaaring kailanganin ng mga dumalo sa event kaya agad-agad niya rin nahanap ang building kung saan pwede sila magpalit.

Tahimik nang makarating siya. Mag-isa lang siya sa pinuntahan niyang washroom, at ang tanging kasama niya lang ay nakakabinging katahimikan. Isang bagay na iniiwasan niya. Dahil kapag ito ang kasama niya, unti-unti lang siyang pinapatay ng utak niya. Puro pag-iisip, puro problema, puro bagay na pilit niyang iniiwasan pero bumabalik din kapag naiiwan siya mag-isa.

Tulad na lang ng pagkakataong ito.

Siguro kaya mahal na mahal niya ang pagpe-perform. Puro ingay. Puro saya. Hindi niya naaalala ang rason sa mga kalungkutan niya. Tinutulungan siya nito kalimutan ang lahat ng pilit niyang tinatago.

Mas madali siguro kung ang feelings niya lang para kay Chanyeol ang problema, pero hindi. Dahil mas higit pa. At ngayon, pakiramdam niya patong-patong pa. Noon, mayroon siyang Chanyeol na pwedeng sandalan, pero ngayon, walang Chanyeol na makakatulong sa kanya dahil pilit niya siyang iniiwasan.

Kasalanan naman niya. Ang gago talaga ng utak niya. Palagi na lang masyadong iniisip ang mga bagay-bagay. Imbis na hindi na nga malaki ang sitwasyon, palalakihin niya sa pamamagitan ng patuloy na pag-iwas sa mga ito. Katulad ngayon, kung saan iniiwasan niya ang taong pinagkakatiwalaan niya dahil lang pakiramdam niya sinisira niya na ang mayroon sila. Wala pa nga nangyayari, nakikita niya na agad ang katapusan.

Bwisit na utak ‘yan. Wala na ibang ginawa kundi bigyan siya ng problemang hindi naman dapat nage-exist, pero nag-exist dahil patuloy niyang pinag-iisipan. Simula sa magulang niya, kay Chanyeol, at sa kanyang pangarap sa buhay—lahat ng mga ‘yan lumalaki nang lumalaki ang parte sa utak niya sa tuwing pinag-iisipan niya, hanggang sa ‘yun na lamang ang nasa utak niya at hindi niya maiwas-iwasan dahil sa katahimikan ng lugar na kinaroroonan niya.

Bahagya siyang nainis.

Binigyan niya ng pagkakataon si Kyungsoo na makipag-usap sa kanya for the reason na ayaw niyang makausap si Chanyeol. Ginawa niya itong rason para takasan ang isa sa mga problema niya, kahit hindi siya sigurado kung sa pakikipag-usap kay Kyungsoo ay madadagdagan lamang ito. Ang tanging sigurado lang siya noong oras na iyon ay gusto niyang makawala, makahinga saglit papalayo sa taong kanina pa siya ninanakawan ng hininga. Kaso iniwan din siya saglit ng kakausapin niya at iniwan siya kasama ang isa pang bagay na pilit niyang tinatakasan—ang utak niya.

Wala na siyang magagawa.

Napatingin siya sa salamin. At halos matawa siya dahil sa nakita niya—sarili niyang pagod na pagod na, na binubuo ng pekeng pag-asa at kaligayahan, isang bagay na praktisadong praktisado na niya, bagay na gusto niyang makita ng iba sa kanya na hindi naman talaga niya kaya. Para siyang natutuwa na naiiyak, basta halo-halo ang nararamdaman niya na parang hindi na alam kung ano pa ang dapat. Pero anong emosyon ang nananaig? Hindi pagmamahal, hindi tuwa, hindi galit kundi _kalungkutan._ Nalulungkot para sa taong nakikita niya sa harapan niya, nalulungkot sa kung sino _siya,_ kung anong ginawa sa kanya ng taong nakikita niya ngayon sa salamin.

Nakakalungkot makakita ng isang duwag na repleksyon.

“Duwag ka,” mahina niyang sabi, ngunit rinig na rinig ito sa loob ng silid, lalong pinararamdaman na mag-isa siya. Paulit-ulit. Pinamumukhang _duwag siya._ Na hindi niya kayang harapin ang problema niya. Na isa siyang taong kinakain lang ang salitang sinasabi niya sa iba. “Duwag ka.”

_Duwag. Duwag. Duwag. Duwag._

Napangisi siya, tinitignan ang sarili niya sa salamin kung saan kitang kita niya ang tunay na siya. Isang taong kinikimkim ang lahat kahit sinasabi niya sa iba na hindi dapat sinasarili ang problema ngunit heto siya, sariling sarili at wala man lang nakakaalam. Tahimik lang siyang nalulunod at hinahayaan niyang malunod siya. Unti-unti na siyang nauubusan ng hininga, at siguro, noon, sumisigaw pa siya at naghahanap ng paraan pero ngayon, hindi na niya sinusubukan pa. Hinihintay niya na lang ang panahon na lumutang siya at wala nang nararamdaman.

_Duwag._

_Duwag ka, Baekhyun Byun._

_Hindi mo kaya harapin ang mga problema mo._

_Puro pag-iiwas lang ang kaya mong gawin._

_Duwag ka._

Nabigla siya nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Agad niya ito nilabas, iniisip na baka si Jongdae lang iyon at hinahanap siya. Kaso ang nakita ay isang message na sobra siyang natawa, sobrang nakakatawa na parang nababaliw na siya.

Kung nalulungkot siya para sa taong nakikita niya ngayon sa salamin, nagagalit siya sa taong ngayon ay nag-iwan ng mensahe sa kanya. Bakit? Dahil siya ang gumawa kung sino siya ngayon, ang taong nag-hudyat na maging isang tao siyang sarado, na mabuhay siyang tinatakbuhan ang lahat, habang minamahal ang mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan, mga bagay na ipinagbabawal sa kanya.

Ano nga ulit sabi nila? _Masarap ang bawal?_ Tama naman.

Bawal mag-banda? Ginawa niya. Bawal makipagkaibigan sa mga taong hindi mo naman kilala? Ginawa niya. Bawal ang mahalin ang isang taong dapat best friend mo lang? Ginawa niya. Bawal mahalin ang kapwa lalaki? Ginawa niya. Bawal gumawa ng kahit anong makakasira sa sarili mong career? Ginawa niya. Bawal ipaglaban ang pangarap mo dahil wala ka naman makukuha mula doon? Ginawa niya. Bawal sumagot dahil wala naman saysay kung gagawin iyon dahil magmumukha ka lang disrespectful kahit ang ginagawa mo lang naman ay pinagtatanggol ang sarili mo at kung ano ang tama? Ginawa niya.

Bawal takasan ang mga problema? Ginagawa niya.

Ang daming bawal na nagawa na niya. Sabi, _bakit masarap ang bawal?_ Simple lang. Kasi ‘yun ang napapasaya sa kanya.

Pero hindi niya makakaila na kahit masaya siya, parang mayroon pa ring bumubulong sa likod ng isipan niya ang lahat ng bawal, na hindi dapat ganon ang ginagawa niya pero ginagawa niya pa rin. Parang gusto lang na magpakain siya sa konsensya niya. Dumadating sila sa paraan na hindi inaasahan, sa paraang parang ipaparamdam talaga sa’yo na hindi naman dapat ganun ang ginagawa niya. Dumadating ang mga bulong sa tuwing mag-isa siya at walang mapagkakapitan, sa mga panahong tanging siya lang at ang isip niya ang kanyang makakasama.

Hindi niya maintindihan. Sinasadya ba ‘to ng buhay niya? Talaga bang magpaparamdam ang taong ‘to sa panahong mag-isa siya at hindi matakasan ang problema niya?

**[ +Unknown Number+ ]:** _nak, pwd b tau mag-usap? c mama 2._

Ulol.

_Wala akong Mama._

“Tangina,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

Nakatitig lang siya sa cellphone niya, matalim ang tingin at hindi makapaniwala. Pagkatapos ng dalawang taon na hindi siya umiimik, bigla bigla na lamang siyang magpaparamdam at magpapakilala bilang _Mama_ niya? Isang pangalan na hindi niya kahit kailan ipinaramdam sa kanya. Isang bagay na hindi niya nagampanan dahil ayaw niya, dahil sa tingin niya isa itong sayang sa kanyang oras lalo na para sa isang taong katulad ni Baekhyun.

Wala na siyang kinikilala na Mama. Nawalan siya ng kinikilalang Mama dalawang taon na ang nakalipas. Siya ang nagsabi, hindi si Baekhyun. Sinabi niyang wala siyang anak na katulad ni Baekhyun— _sira ulo, rebelde, walang pangarap, nakakadiri._

Harap-harapan. Kasama pa ang ibang nga tao na nakakakilala sa kanya. Tinawag siya ng nanay niya na isang _kahihiyan_. Para siyang tinuring na isang basura, isang bagay na itatapon na lang sa gilid at hahayaang mawala. Masakit, lalo na kapag galing pa iyon sa nanay niyang pinilit niyang intindihin ng ilang taon, ang taong pinakitaan niya ng mahabang pasensya. Pero ang lahat ng tao ay mayroong limitasyon, at ang nanay niya? Hinigitan niya ng lubus-lubusan, inabuso ang pasensyang kaya niyang maibigay, hanggang sa umabot pa sa puntong sinira niya ng tuluyan ang imahe ng isang nanay sa buhay niya, hanggang sa nabulag siya at wala na siyang kinikilalang nanay.

Kasi pinilit niyang mawala siya sa buhay niya. Mismong Mama niya, kusang sinasabi na hindi na dapat niya ituring siya bilang nanay niya.

Kaya nga siya naiinggit sa mga taong nakakausap niya eh, sa mga taong natulungan niya. Katulad ng mga kabanda niyang noon naman ay hindi aprubado ang magulang sa pagbabanda, pero nang makita na ito ang nagpapasaya sa kanilang anak, pinayagan sila. Tinulungan sila ni Baekhyun na maging bukas ang kanilang isipan, pero nakakatawa dahil nagawa niya iyon sa magulang ng iba, pero sa sarili niyang magulang, hindi niya magawa?

Noong una, hindi rin siya suportado ng tatay niya, pero kaya lang naman ganito ang sitwasyon ay dahil sa relasyon nila ng nanay niya. Nagbago ang lahat noong unang narinig ng tatay niya ang kanta nila sa radyo, at proud na proud siyang nagawa iyon ni Baekhyun. Samantala, ang nanay niya? Paniwalang paniwala na isa lamang siyang kahihiyan, na hindi siya nararapat bilang anak niya. Siya mismo ang nagsabi na hindi niya maituturing na anak si Baekhyun dahil wala siyang anak na isang rebelde, at bulag sa katotohanan. Siya ang nagsabing hindi niya siya _Mama_ dahil hindi niya masisikmurang matawag siya ng ganun ng isang taong ikinahihiya niya.

Nakakatawa. Ngayon? Sasabihin niya kay Baekhyun ang salitang iyon pagkatapos isaksak  ng Mama niya sa utak niya na kalimutan na lamang ito? Nakakatawa. Tapos ano? Iintindihin niya na naman? Tulad ng ginawa niya noon?

Nakakabilib ang pag-iintindi niya. Higit pa sa inaakala ng iba.

Nakita niyang nag-aaway ang magulang niya, pilit niyang iniintindi ang sitwasyon. Nang nagkaroon ng mga araw na hindi umuuwi ang nanay niya at sa tuwing tinatanong niya sa tatay niya kung nasaan siya, malungkot na iiling ang tatay niya, inintindi niya. Binuntong sa kanya ang galit niya, inintindi niya. Kahit noong panahon na hindi niya siya hinahayaan sa kahit pagkanta lang at hindi pa tungkol sa pagbabanda ang usapan, inintindi niya.

Inintindi niya kahit hindi naman niya talaga naiintindihan.

Sabi nila, ang nanay ang pinakamakakaintindi sa’yo dahil sila ang nakasama mo bago mo pa maranasan ang mabuhay sa labas ng mundo, pero bakit kay Baekhyun, pinaramdam sa kanya kung gaano kahirap mabuhay sa mundo at kung paanong hindi naman siya dapat naririto? Bakit sa kanya, hindi niya naramdamang naintindihan siya dahil wala lang naman ito ibang ginawa kundi ipagkait sa kanya ang mga bagay na kinaliligayahan niya?

Napangisi siya, naalala kung ano ang sinabi ng nanay niya na naging dahilan kung bakit siya napalayo sa kanya.

First performance nila ‘yun, ang araw kung kailan narealize niyang mahal niya ang best friend niya. Lumabas siya ng venue ng masaya dahil nagawa niyang maiparinig sa iba ang kanilang musika, medyo malungkot dahil sa posibilidad na magiging malungkot ang buhay na minamahal ang kaibigan niya ng walang kasiguraduhan, at kahit papaano ay masaya pa rin dahil nagagawa niyang makaramdam ng ganitong klaseng emosyon.

Ngiti lang siya, dahil sa kabila ng nagbabadyang sakit ay mas lamang pa rin ang ligaya. Lumabas siyang kasama si Chanyeol, nagkukwentuhan tungkol sa nangyari sa una nilang performance, ngunit agad rin siyang nagpaalam dahil hinahanap na siya sa kanila, sabay iwan ng mabilis na halik sa noo dahil iyon ang kanyang nakagawian. At dahil nung araw lang na iyon niya napagtantuan na mahal niya ang best friend niya, hindi niya napigilan ang kanyang pagkapula at ang nahihiyang pagpapaalam niya, hindi alam na mayroong nakatanaw sa kanya at nagbabato ng matalim na tingin sa kanyang direksyon.

Naalala niya pa kung paanong ngiting ngiti niyang nilapitan ang nanay niya, natutuwa na naroroon siya kung saan sila unang nag-perform dahil buong akala niya pumunta ang Mama niya doon para suportahan siya. Kumaway siya sa kanya at tumakbo sa direksyon niya, sasalubungin sana ng isang yakap at kwento kaso bago pa niya mayakap ang nanay niya, agad siyang umiwas at lumapit sa kasama niyang kaibigan, nakasimangot.

Agad na nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha, nararamdaman kung paanong hindi siya dapat nagpapakasaya, ngunit ayaw niyang isipin ito sapagkat masyadong maganda ang araw niya. Nagpakita siya ng isang maliit na ngiti, hahawakan sana ang kamay ng kanyang nanay ngunit agad rin itong binaliwala.

Bago pa siya makapagsalita, bigla na lamang siya nakatanggap ng isang sampal, matunog at rinig sa tahimik na gabi. Ni hindi man lang siya nakaiwas dahil masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari. Kunot noo niyang tinignan ang Mama niya at nakita niya itong masama ang tingin. _“Nakakahiya ka.”_

Siguro tama nga ang sabi nila na kapag ang isang tao ay masyadong masaya, mayroon na lamang biglang sisira nito hanggang sa maisip mo na hindi ka naman kahit kailan naging masaya. Noon, akala niya, hindi naman dapat inaasahan na mayroong masama o malungkot na mangyayari kapag masaya ka dahil nangyayari lang naman ito dahil yun ang iniisip ng isang tao. Kaso mahirap din, lalo na kapag iyon mismo ang nangyayari—at hindi mo maiiwasan na masaktan ng sobra-sobra dahil hindi mo inaasahan na ganun ang mangyayari, hindi mo naisip kaya hindi mo napaghandaan.

Masakit lalo na kapag galing sa magulang mo ang mga masasakit na salita, mga salitang matagal mo na sinasabi sa sarili mo, mga insultong tinatak mo sa isip mo na bigla mo na lang maririnig mula sa kanila ay doble pa ang sakit. Akala mo masasanay ka na dahil narinig mo na mula sa sarili mo, pero hindi, dahil mas masakit pa siya, na para kang sinaksak direkta sa puso at wala kang ibang magawa kundi ang maramdaman ang sakit na unti-unting pumapatay sa bawat lakas ng loob na pilit mong binubuhay araw-araw.

_“Bulag ka. Hindi mo nakikitang walang kwenta ‘yang ambisyon mo. Hindi ko nga alam bakit nakinig ka pa sa walang kwenta mong tatay, eh pareho lang naman kayo walang pinatunguhan sa pagsunod sa pangarap niyo!”_ sabi sa kanya ng nanay niya. _“Wala akong anak na katulad mo.”_

Hindi siya nagsalita, pinakikinggan lamang ang bawat salitang sinasabi ng nanay niya. Ayaw niyang masaktan. Pinipilit niyang hindi masaktan sa mga salitang ibinabato sa kanya. Sinabi naman na sa kanya iyon noon, pero kapag paulit-ulit parang palalim nang palalim ang sakit na nagagawa nito sa kanya, parang gusto na huwag na siyang makaramdam pa ng iba bukod sa sakit dulot ng mga salitang binabato sa kanya.

Minsan na niyang inisip na itigil na lang ang lahat ng ikasasaya niya. Minsan niya nang inisip na baka hindi naman ito ang tamang landas na para sa kanya. Inisip niya kung paanong hindi naman siya nararapat sa larangan na ito dahil sobra-sobra ang paghadlang ng buhay sa kanya. Wala pa naman masyadong tumatangkilik sa kanila, so bakit kailangan pa patagalin kung wala lang naman patutunguhan?

Dahil sa mga salitang narinig niya, inisip niyang bitawan na ang pangarap niya noon pa, ang bagay na akala niya noon ay magaling siya. _Tigil na. Tapos na ang sandaling pangarap,_ yun lang ang naiisip niya. At masakit isipin na binabalak niyang itigil ang bagay na pinaniwalaan niyang pangarap niya, ang bagay na kaya niyang maipagmalaki dahil iyon ang talento niya at iyon ang nagpapasaya sa kanya. Masakit dahil akala niya magagawa na niyang maipaglaki sa lahat ang kaya niya kapag nagawa niya na itong maipakita sa iba kahit isang beses man lang. Akala niya ‘yun na ang simula, pero bakit nakikita niya ang sarili niyang binibitawan ito para lang wala nang masabing mali tungkol sa kanya? Hindi madaling talikuran ang talentong matagal niya nang gustong ipagmalaki sa iba. Iyon na lang ang pinanghahawakan niya, at kailangan niya pa bitawan dahil walang sumusuporta sa kanya.

Ano na lang ang mangyayari sa kanya kung binitawan niya ang pangarap na ito? Wala. Wala nang kahit anong kanta sa kanyang utak, wala na ang mga nota, at wala na ang mga sigawan na gusto niyang marinig mula sa kanilang tagapakinig. Mabubuhay siyang tinalikuran ang tanging bagay na alam niyang magaling siya.

Ngunit hindi niya ito tinalikuran. Hindi niya tinuloy ang plano niyang itigil ang lahat. Pinaalala niya sa sarili niya na ito ang nagpapasaya sa kanya, at may kakaunting sumusuporta sa kanya. Mabuti na ang kaunti, kaysa wala, hindi ba? Andyan ang tatay niya, sila Jongdae, mga kabanda niya, at si Chanyeol na matagal niya nang kaibigan.

Pero hindi ibigsabihin nun hindi niya na nakalimutan ang pagkakalimot sa pangarap niya. Hindi ibigsabihin nun hindi ito gumawa ng sugat na hindi magawang magamot ng kahit anong medisina.

Kahit ngayong dalawang taon na ang nakalipas, dinadala niya pa rin ang bawat salitang binato sa kanya. Hindi madaling makalimutan. _Hindi niya makakalimutan._ Paano niya makakalimutan kung ito ang dahilan kung bakit nag-iba siya? Kung paanong lahat ng iyon ay nakaapekto sa desisyon niya?

_“Dapat talaga bata pa lang, pinasok ko na sa kukote mo na walang kwenta ‘yang pangarap mo. Palibhasa, kinukunsinte ka kasi ng walang kwenta mong tatay! Tignan mo, nandyan ka ngayon. Akala mo naman maganda ginagawa mo. Hindi na ako magugulat kung bigla ka na lang uuwi na umiiyak dahil dyan sa pagbabanda mo na ‘yan!”_ sinigaw sa kanya. _“Ano pa bang tumutulak sa’yo papunta dyan sa walang kwenta mong ambisyon? Yung Chanyeol ba? Bakit, ha? Dahil nagugustuhan mo siya? ‘Yan ba ang tinuro namin sa’yo, ha? Nakakahiya ka. Sinasabi ko na nga ba. Hindi talaga maganda impluwensya sa’yo nung taong ‘yun. Hindi na ako magugulat kung siya pa nagbibigay sa’yo ng mga pinagbabawal na gamot, tutal bali-balita naman na marami sa mga nagbabanda na ‘yan, ginagawa ‘yan. Hah! Matigas din ang ulo ng batang ‘yun eh. Sinubukan ko na kausapin, kahit ‘yung nanay, sinubukan ko pero nabrainwash mo na! Akalain mo nga naman—“_

Hindi niya pinatapos ang nanay niya sa sasabihin niya. Naalala niya pa kung paanong gusto niyang sumigaw, kung paanong gusto niyang sagutin lahat ng sinasabi sa kanya. Gusto niya ipagtanggol ang sarili niya, na hindi naman siya nagdo-droga tulad ng sinasabi niya, na hindi naman bad influence si Chanyeol sa kanya, na hindi lahat ng bagay na gusto niya ay masusunod dahil lang ito ang nagpapasaya sa kanya. _Na hindi naman walang kwenta ang tatay niya._ Hindi walang kwenta ang tatay niya dahil lang mas pinili niya ang pamilya niya kaysa sa pagbabanda. Gusto niyang sagutin ang tanong niyang, _Yan ba ang tinuturo namin sa’yo?_ Gusto niyang sabihin na ang tanging tinuturo nila sa kanya ay ang makulong sa sarili niyang kalungkutan at sa sarado nilang isipan.

Pero hindi niya ginawa. Hindi siya nagsalita.

Ang tanging ginawa niya lang ay tumalikod sa kanya, at hindi pinansin. Tinakasan ang lahat ng sinasabi niya, iniisip na mas maganda na lang na ‘wag pakinggan dahil baka ito pa ang maging dahilan kung paanong makakagawa na naman siya ng bagay na hindi niya magugustuhan, na babagabag lang naman sa isip niya. Pinipili niya na lang talikuran dahil naniniwala siyang lilipas din ang lahat, na maglalaho na lamang ito na parang bula kung hindi niya na lang papansinin.

_“Wala akong anak na katulad mo. Bastos, walang modo, nakakahiya. Hindi ako makapaniwalang pinalaki ka namin na ganyan.”_

Hindi naman nila siya pinalaki. Lumaki siyang mag-isa, pinapanood ang magulang niyang palagi na lang may away na akala niya noon ay maaayos din naman. Masisisi niyo ba siya kung ang tanging nakakasama niya lang noon ay ang musikang pilit niyang tinatago sa kanila? Kaya niya naging pangarap ang larangan na ito dahil iyon ang nagpapasaya sa kanya. ‘Yun lang ang bagay na kaya niyang ipaglaban. Hinayaan niyang ipagkait sa kanya ang lahat ng bagay na nagpapaligaya sa kanya. Kahit ano, ‘wag lang ang tanging bagay na nakasama niya sa mga panahong mag-isa siya.

Noon, musika lang ang kasama niya sa mga panahong iyon, pero ngayon, may Chanyeol siyang nakakasama. Pero pati pala iyon, sinubukan ipagkait sa kanya, sinubukang maipulahin para mapalayo sa kanya. _Tangina. Ninanakaw na naman sa kanya ang nagpapasaya sa kanya._

Wala na. Pagod na siyang isipin na wala siyang karapatan sumaya. Tinalikuran niya na lang ang taong patuloy lang naman nagbibigay sa kanya ng kalungkutan.

‘Yun ang huling beses niyang nakita at nakausap ang Mama niya. Hindi niya na sinubukan pa lapitan, ni hindi na siya nagpaalam nung panahong umalis na siya sa bahay nila. Pinagpatuloy niya ang buhay niya kasama ang Papa niya at ang kanyang mga kabanda, nag-aaral at gumagawa ng sarili nilang musika. Pinagpatuloy niya ang buhay niya na parang walang nangyari, na para lang itong isang imahinasyon.

Akala niya, nakalimutan niya na ang lahat. ‘Yun pala, naghahanap lang ito ng pagkakataon na magparamdam sa kanya, sa pagkakataon na mag-isa siya at wala nang ibang pinanghahawakan bukod pa sa pangarap niya.

Gusto niyang ibato ang cellphone niya, basagin ang salamin na nagpapakita sa kanya kung sino ang tunay na siya, kalimutan ang lahat ng problema niya at mabuhay na masaya. Gusto niya lang takasan ang lahat, takbuhan, magbulag-bulagan.

Gusto niya na lang umuwi. Sa bahay man nila ng Papa niya, sa stage man ‘yan, o kaya sa bisig ni Chanyeol. Kahit saan. Basta hindi siya mag-isa, at hindi kinakain ng isip niya. Gusto niya na lang umuwi at baliwalain ang lahat ng problema niya sa buhay.

Hindi ba siya pwede maging masaya na lang? Tipong kaya niyang harapin ang bawat problema niya, at ang bawat araw niya ay matatapos na nakangiti siya? Hindi ba pwedeng hindi na lang siya binubulungan na hindi dapat iniiwasan ang problema niya? Hindi ba pwede maging maayos ang lahat? Hindi ba pwedeng umibig at maging masaya?

Hindi ba pwedeng kalimutan niya na lang ang lahat?

_Duwag ka, Baekhyun Byun. Duwag ka._

_Hindi mo kaya harapin ang mga problema mo kaya ito sila ngayon, pinamumukha na andyan pa rin sila. Iniiwasan mo lang._

_Duwag ka._

Napatalon siya sa gulat nang biglang may pumasok sa CR. Agad siya napatingin sa kung sino ito, at nakitang hindi niya ito kilala. Napangiti lang siya bago nahihiyang yumuko at akmang aalis ng tahimik nang bigla siya nito hinawakan sa kamay. “Baekhyun Byun? Ng Soul Mates?”

Tumango siya at dahan-dahang tinanggal ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya. Nakangiti lang sa kanya ang taong pumasok bago tinaas ang kamay niyang may hawak na camera. “Pare, pwedeng magpa-picture?”

Agad siyang napangiti, praktisadong praktisado, na parang masaya lang siya sa kung anong nangyayari sa buhay niya. Walang makakahalata na marami siyang iniisip kani-kanina lang.

Ngingiti na lang at susubukang tabunan ang bawat hirap na nararamdaman niya.

  


 

 

 

Hindi sumasagot si Jongdae sa tawag niya.

Nilibot niya na ang lugar at kahit isang anino ng mga kabanda niya, hindi niya makita. Iniisip niya kung babalik na lang siya sa likod ng stage o patuloy silang hahanapin. Kaso tulad nga ng sabi niya, mas gugustuhin niyang pinaliligiran ng ingay kaysa maiwan siyang mag-isa.

Naiinis siya. Buong araw hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya, at buong akala niya na matatapos ito na kahit papaanong maganda pero ito siya, naiwan mag-isa at puro kalungkutan sa utak niya. Parang gusto niya na lang ulit mag-perform para lang mapaganda ulit ang pakiramdam niya. Kaso tapos na ang parte na ‘yun sa araw niya, at ngayon, kailangan niya na lang tanggapin na hindi talaga maganda ang pagkatapos ng araw na ‘to.

Paano magiging maganda kung mag-isa siya ngayon at walang napala? Puro isip niya, problema niya, at lahat ng dinadala niya ang sumalubong sa kanya pagkatapos niya subukang takasan ang lahat ng ito. Puro katanungan na hindi masasagot, mga kalungkutan na hindi mawala-wala sa isip niya dahil sa patuloy niyang pagtakbo. Ni hindi niya man lang nakausap si Kyungsoo tungkol sa gusto niya. _Nagsayang lang siya ng oras._

Hawak niya ang calling card ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan ito saglit bago binulsa, bumuntonghininga. Akala niya makakausap niya si Kyungsoo pagkabalik pa lang ng CR ngunit kararating niya pa lang sa pwesto kung saan sila dapat mag-uusap, naroon si Kyungsoo at humihingi ng pasensya dahil kailangan niya na raw umalis dahil sa isang emergency. Hinintay niya lang daw si Baekhyun para iabot ang number niya at mag-uusap sila sa ibang araw, kesyo importante raw at kailangan na agad mapag-usapan. Hindi na nakaimik si Baekhyun dahil mukhang nagmamadali talaga ang lalaki, at aaminin niya, naguguluhan siya, at medyo naiinis dahil parang nagsayang lang siya ng oras.

Inisip niya na lang na mas makabubuti na hindi muna sila mag-usap. Masyado pang magulo ang utak ni Baekhyun at hindi siya sigurado kung paano siya makikitungo sa taong hindi niya gaano kakilala. Ni hindi niya pa rin maintindihan kung bakit nila kailangan mag-usap.

Ngayon, mag-isa siya, hinahanap ang mga kabanda niya. Hindi sumasagot ang kahit na sino sa kanila, maski si Chanyeol na madalas nakakasagot agad sa mga tawag sa kanya.

Nilibot niya ang tingin niya habang sinusubukan pa ring tawagan si Jongdae. May ibang banda na tumutugtog na ngayon sa stage, isa sa mga sumisikat ngayong panahon, at siguro kung nasa tamang kundisyon siya ay matutuwa siyang panoorin ito at makisalamuha sa mga nakikinig sa kanila, kaso hindi niya magawang magpakatuwa dahil sa dami ng iniisip niya.

“Hello? Baekhyun?” rinig niya mula sa kabilang linya.

“Puta! Kanina pa kita tinatawagan, Jongdae! Bakit ngayon ka lang sumagot?!” naiirita niyang tanong. Nilibot niya ang tingin niya, sinusubukan hanapin ang pamilyar na mukha ni Jongdae kaso mahirap dahil sa dami ng taong nakapaligid sa lugar. “Ikaw pa nagsabi na tawagan kita ‘tas hindi ka naman matawagan! Nasaan kayo?!”

“Sorry na! Nagd-drive ako kanina.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun, nanlaki ang mata sa kanyang narinig. “Iniwan niyo ako?!”

“Ano… um… medyo? Nauna kami nila Jongin at Sehun,” sabi ni Jongdae, at bago pa mainis si Baekhyun sa kanya, nagsalita na agad siya. “Wait, okay. ‘Wag ka magalit. Nag-iinarte si Sehun. May gagawin pa raw siya kaya kailangan niya na umuwi, eh ayaw magpaiwan ni Jongin kaya sumama na siya,” pagpapaliwanag niya. Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Kung kasama ni Jongdae sila Jongin at Sehun, edi… “Nandyan naman si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya pa umalis. Hintayin ka na lang daw niya. Sabay na raw kayo uuwi.”

_Puta. Wala talagang takas._

“Ikaw ang makakatanggap ng pingot sa akin pag nagkita tayo!” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Narinig niya ang pagtawa ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya kaya lalo siyang napasimangot. “‘Wag kang tumawa dyan. Seryoso ako. Inis ako sa’yo ngayon.”

“Oo na. Sige na. Bago ko pala makalimutan, huli namin nakita si Chanyeol sa may chicken at beer na booth. Tignan mo na lang kung andun pa. Naparami na ‘yun ng inom nung umalis kami. Nakakaisa pa lang kami, tatlo na kanya,” pagku-kwento ni Jongdae. “Feeling niya ata tubig yung beer. Uhaw na uhaw ang gago.”

Lalong nainis si Baekhyun, iniisip kung paano si Chanyeol sa tuwing nalalasing. Nag-aalala rin siya, lalo na at mag-isa siya ngayon, baka kung ano na ang ginagawa. “Bakit mo iniwan mag-isa? Alam mo naman na para siyang tanga pag lasing.”

“Okay, Baek Byun, let’s be honest here. Kailan ba siya hindi nagmukhang tanga?” natatawang sagot ni Jongdae. Minura siya ni Baekhyun kaya lalo siyang natawa. “Binibiro lang kita. Ikaw naman may alam kung paano ihahandle si Chanyeol sa ganyang sitwasyon.”

_Pero ayaw ko nga siya makausap ngayon._ Wala na lang ibang nasabi si Baekhyun kundi, “Alam mo, Jongdae, tangina mo talaga.”

“I felt that,” sagot ni Jongdae. “Oo nga pala. Tumawag kanina si Junmyeon. Kailangan niyo raw makipagkita sa kanya bukas. May importante raw kayong pag-uusapan.”

“Kami lang? Hindi ka kasama?”

“Hindi. Sadly.”

“Buti naman. Ayaw ko makita mukha mo,” naiinis na sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“We all know you can’t live without me. Sino na lang magpapaalala sa inyo ng mga kailangan niyo gawin?” sagot ni Jongdae sa kanya, natatawa. “Hanapin mo na si Chanyeol. Baka biglang mawala. Ikaw din. Marami ka pa naman kaagaw dyan.”

Bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun, binaba na ni Jongdae ang tawag. Napabuntonghininga siya, tinitignan ang paligid niya. Maraming booth sa lugar, hinanda para sa lahat ng pumunta. Sa hindi kalayuan, nakita niya ang chicken and beer booth na sinasabi ni Jongdae kaya agad siya pumunta doon, nagmamadali habang binubulsa ang cellphone niya.

May mga taong napapalingon para tignan siya, at binibigyan niya lang sila ng isang matipid na ngiti bago sila lagpasan.

Nang makarating siya sa booth, hindi siya nahirapan mahanap si Chanyeol. Nasa isang table siya, may kasamang lalaki na parang nakikinig sa lahat ng sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Tumatawa ang kaibigan niya, may kinukwento sa kausap habang may hawak na beer sa isang kamay, at ang isang kamay ay pinapalo sa kausap.

_“Marami ka pa naman kaagaw dyan.”_ naalala niyang sabi ni Jongdae, at gusto niya sana tumutol dahil hindi naman sa kanya si Chanyeol, pero ngayong nakikita niya si Chanyeol na may kasamang iba at kumportableng kumportable na nakikipag-usap sa kanya na may kasama pang paghagod sa braso, agad na nagdilim ang paningin niya. Iniisip niya kung paanong ang bilis naman nakakuha ng atensyon ng best friend niya. Saglit lang siya nawala, at agad na siya napapalitan? Kakaiba talaga.

“Chanyeol!” malakas na pagtawag niya. Nakita niyang napalingon si Chanyeol, hinahanap ang tumawag sa kanya. Nang makita niya si Baekhyun, ngumiti siya at kumaway na parang isang bata. Kunot-noo na pumunta si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya, habang maiging tinitignan ang kasama ng kanyang kaibigan.

Nang makalapit na siya sa pwesto niya, bago pa siya makapagsalita ay hinigit na siya ni Chanyeol at pinaupo sa tabi niya, sumandal sa kanyang balikat, habang ang kamay niya ay pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri ni Baekhyun. “Hyunnieeee, bakit ang tagal mo? Namiss kita. Pinagpalit mo na ba ako? Ha? Ha? Akala ko ba walang iwanan? Bakit iniiwan mo na akooo?!” nagtatampo na tanong ni Chanyeol habang hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

Namula si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Napatingin siya sa lalaking kasama ng kanyang kaibigan at nakita niyang nakangiti ito sa kanya at sa kung anong ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Nahuli niyang nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya kaya napangiti siya at kumaway. “Hi.”

“Hello po. Pasensya ka na po sa kaibigan ko, ha,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nahihiya. “Medyo, um, clingy kasi siya… kapag lasing. Madaldal din.”

“Oo nga eh. Dami niya nakwento. Lalo na tungkol sa’yo,” sabi niya. Bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay bigla na lamang siyang tumayo, pinagpag ang pants niya. “You guys should talk. Puro ikaw binabanggit niya kanina pa. Nakalimutan niya yatang sikat siya kaya dapat nag-iingat siya. Buti na lang ako nakakita sa kanya kundi baka kung saan na ‘yan napadpad.”

“Salamat—Teka, saan ka pupunta?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun nang makita niyang tumalikod ang lalaking kausap niya, akmang aalis na.

“Kailangan ko na umalis eh. Sinamahan ko lang siya kasi bigla siyang nag-kwento ng kung ano-ano,” pagpapaliwanag ng lalaki. “Paano ba ‘yan? Alis na ako. Maraming gustong sabihin ‘yang kaibigan mo. Pakinggan mo, ah?”

Umalis agad ang lalaki at hindi na hinintay pa na makasagot siya. Hindi niya man lang natanong ang pangalan niya, at parang napadaan lang talaga para ipaalala sa kanya na kailangan nila mag-usap.

Pero ayaw niya. Ayaw niya makipag-usap kay Chanyeol lalo na pag lasing siya.

“Chanyeol, tara na. Late na,” sabi niya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay mahigpit na nakakapit sa kanyang braso. Hindi siya pinansin nito at patuloy na sumasadal sa kanya habang hawak siya, bumubulong at bigla na lang tumatawa. “Yeol, please. Tara na. Kailangan na natin umalis. Pagod na ako.”

Hindi pa rin gumagalaw si Chanyeol, nakakapit lang sa kanya habang unti-unting bumabagsak ang ulo niya. Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang noo niya para magising siya, at ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, nakapikit. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya kay Baekhyun, umiiling. “Ayaw. Iniiwan mo ako eh. Pero hawak na kita ngayon. Hindi ka na makakawala.”

Nag-init ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Alam niyang ganto si Chanyeol kapag nalalasing siya—masyadong clingy at malambing. Hindi maganda para sa puso niyang sinusubukang kalimutan ang nararamdaman para sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

Ramdam niya ang paghinga ni Chanyeol sa may leeg niya, mainit at sobrang lapit. Umusog siya palayo ngunit umuusog din si Chanyeol papalapit, hindi hinahayaang makalayo si Baekhyun sa kanya. Napahinga siya ng malalim, nararamdaman ang malakas na pagtibok ng puso niya. _Kailangan na nila umuwi._ Maraming nakakakita sa kanila ngayon, at kahit hindi iyon issue para kay Baekhyun, maaaring maging issue ito para kay Chanyeol. Ayaw niya nang dagdagan pa ang problema sa kanilang dalawa. “Channie…”

“Hmm, Hyunnie?” mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol habang pilit na sinisiksik ang ulo niya sa may leeg ni Baekhyun, na parang naghahanap ng init, ginhawa, at lambing.

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagsandal niya sa kanya, humihingi rin ng init mula sa taong kanina pa dumidikit sa kanya, hinahayaan ang sarili niyang mahulog sa kung ano mang paglalalambing na ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nang mapansin niya, agad siyang umayos ng upo, ginagalaw ang balikat niya para umalis si Chanyeol. “Channie, alis na tayo.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, nakapout, nag-iinarte na parang nagtatampo. Pero agad rin ito nagbago nang makita niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun, nakatingin lang sa kanya at hinihintay na kumilos siya, may mahinhin na tingin sa kanya. Napangiti siya at napatango. “Okay, Hyunnie. Uuwi ka na kasama si Channieeee!”

Natawa si Baekhyun sa inasal niya, umiiling. Hinintay niyang makatayo si Chanyeol, naglalakad na palayo pero agad siyang nilapitan ni Chanyeol, hinawakan ang kamay niya, nakasimangot. “I-iiwan mo na ako agad? Nakuha mo lang gusto mo, iiwan mo na ako agad? A-akala ko ba—“

“Ano bang sinasabi mo? Hinihintay lang kita makatayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, hinihigpitan ang hawak kay Baekhyun. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kamay nilang magkahawak at napahinga ng malalim. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakangiti lang sa kanya. Binitawan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at hinawakan na lamang siya sa may braso. “Tara na.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at tahimik na sumunod kay Baekhyun na ngumingiti sa bawat taong sumasalubong sa kanila. Nang makarating sila sa may gilid ng daan, tahimik silang nag-abang ng taxi. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pero hindi niya pinansin at tumingin na lang sa may daanan. Nagulat siya nang biglang may kamay na humawak sa kanya, pinaglalaruan ang daliri niya. Huminga siya ng malalim at binalik ang tingin sa daan.

Kaso ang hirap dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa kanya, sinusubukang kunin ang atensyon niya, pinaglalaruan ang hawak niyang kamay. Nang hindi niya na kinaya ang atensyon na binibigay sa kanya, napatingin siya saglit kay Chanyeol bago binalik ang tingin sa daan. “Bakit?”

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol, bumubulong lang. Hahayaan na niya sana si Chanyeol nang bigla niyang kinalabit si Baekhyun ng paulit-ulit. “Hyunnie, Hyunnie, galit ka sa akin?” tanong niya habang kinakalabit pa rin si Baekhyun, nangungulit.

“Tigilan mo nga ‘yan,” sabi ni Baekhyun, umuusog para maiwasan ang pagkalabit ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin siya nagpatinag at kinalabit nang kinalabit si Baekhyun. Napabuntonghininga na lang si Baekhyun, wala na magawa. “Hindi ako galit sa’yo.”

“H-hyunnie, edi… b-bakit mo ako iniiwasan?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “Hyunnie, ayaw mo na sa akin? Hindi mo na ako love? Akala ko love mo ako? Mali ba ako? Hyunnie, hmm?”

_Tangina. ‘Yan na naman._

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, naiinis at hindi maintindihan ang nararamdaman. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit kailangan tanungin ni Chanyeol ang ganung klaseng bagay.

Ngayon, nakatingin siya kay Chanyeol na gulong gulo na sa nararamdaman niya. Masyado siya maraming naramdaman ngayong araw—parang roller coaster na maya-maya, nasa baba ka at biglang tataas, pero panandalian lang dahil agad mo rin makikita ang sarili mo sa baba. Mula sa pagiging masaya dahil nakakasama niya si Chanyeol, sa biglang pagkawala ng pag-asa, sa pagkatuwa sa pag-perform sa stage, sa pagkalungkot at pagkagalit sa mga problema niya na pilit siyang pinipigilan, sa pagkainis kay Jongdae (at kay Kyungsoo na rin na hindi naman deserve ang inis niya), sa pagkasaya dahil sa pagiging cute ni Chanyeol, at balik na naman sa pagkawala ng pag-asa at saya.

Masyadong marami. Hindi ba pwedeng iisa lang o wala na lang para hindi na mahirapan? Gulong gulo na siya. Hindi niya na maintindihan ang dapat niyang maramdaman. Madalas, sinusubukan niya na lang na controllin ang kung ano mang nararamdaman niya dahil ayaw niyang masyadong sumobra ang nararamdaman niya, kaso sa sobrang pag-control ay pakiramdam niya malapit na siyang sumabog sa sobrang dami ng nararamdaman niya.

“H-Hyunnie?” pagtawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang mapansing nakatingin lang siya sa kanya. Napansin niyang namumula si Chanyeol, siguro dahil sa dami ng ininom niya, at halatang antok na antok na. Nakakunot ang noo niya, naka-pout, at hindi niya maiwasan na tignan ang labi niyang mapula. “A-ayaw mo na sa akin?”

Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. _Ikaw ata ang huling tao na aayawan ko._

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya, nag-echo sa tahimik na lugar. Agad niya ito kinuha mula sa kanyang bulsa, tinignan kung kanino ito nanggaling, at agad na nagbago ang timpla ng kanyang mukha nang makitang galing na naman ito sa unknown number na kanina ring naging dahilan ng pagkasama ng araw niya.

Hindi niya namalayan na napahigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol, halos pinipisil na sa sobrang gigil nang makita kung sino ang taong nag-contact sa kanya. Saka niya lang napansin nang biglang pinisil din ito pabalik ni Chanyeol, sabay bigay ng mahinang himas sa kanyang kamay para kahit papaanong kumalma siya.

Napahinga siya ng malalim, kahit papaanong kumakalma dahil sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Sakto namang nakatanaw si Baekhyun ng taxi. Agad niya ito sinenyasan at hinatak si Chanyeol papalapit sa kanya. Nang mabuksan na ang pinto, agad sinabi ni Baekhyun ang address kung saan hindi kalayuan ang tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya sinabi ang eksakto upang maiwasan ang kung anong problema, naalala kung paanong pinaalalahanan siya noon ni Jongdae na dapat mag-ingat lalo na pag hindi siya kasama (kasi siya raw ang pinaka-responsable sa kanila, pero lahat sila hindi agree).

Tahimik lang sila sa loob ng taxi. Si Chanyeol, pabulong-bulong, nakadikit ang pisngi sa braso ni Baekhyun habang nagd-drawing ng kung ano-ano sa hita niya. Hindi rin nagtagal ay tinigil ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa niya, piniling umusog at dumikit pa lalo kay Baekhyun, sumandal sa may balikat niya at pilit na inuusog ang ulo palapit sa leeg niya.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, pinakakalma ang sarili niya. Nakalimutan niyang sobrang madikit si Chanyeol sa tuwing ganito ang sitwasyon niya. Gusto niya laging may humahawak sa kanya, yumayakap, o kaya sinasandalan siya habang nagkukwento ng kung ano-anong bagay. At isa nga pala ito sa mga rason kung bakit niya nagustuhan si Chanyeol, kung bakit may mga araw na nakikita niya na lang ang sarili niyang umaasa.

Mahirap na hindi umasa. Si Chanyeol ‘yan eh. Si Chanyeol na sobrang layo sa iba kapag hindi kakilala, pero kapag kilala, kung makalapit parang ayaw na bumitaw. Lalo na kay Baekhyun. Kasi minsan, noong si Jongdae ang kasama ni Chanyeol uminom, hindi naman siya naging ganito kalapit at kadikit. Ma-kwento lang, pero hindi siya ‘yung parang surot na pilit na sumisiksik sa kung saan-saan hanggang sa marindi siya.

Kay Baekhyun lang naman siya ganyan. Palagi lumalapit, hindi maiwasan na hanap-hanapin ang presensya niya. Kung ano-ano ang binubulong, minsan may mabilis pang halik sa pisngi, at bigla na lang didikit ulit na parang walang nangyayari, magkukwento tungkol sa araw niya, habang nagpapacute hanggang sa makakatulog na lang siya habang naka-cling kay Baekhyun.

Paanong hindi siya aasa? Eh sa tuwing oobserbahan niya si Chanyeol, makikita niya kung paanong ibang iba ang trato niya sa mga kakilala niya. Iba si Baekhyun, iba ang iba niyang kaibigan. Para bang may side siyang pinapakita na para kay Baekhyun lamang. Mga nakasanayan niyang ginagawa kay Baekhyun. Kaya sa tuwing makikita ni Baekhyun na iba ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa iba niyang kinakausap, kesyo masyadong mabait, nahihiya na parang may gustong sabihin sa likod ng mga ngiting binabato niya, hindi niya mapigilan magtaka, mapaisip kung darating ang araw na bigla na lang mawawala ang mga nakasanayan niya kay Chanyeol dahil mailalaan na ito sa iba.

Sa mas nararapat.

Sa taong hindi siya.

Huminga siya ng malalim bago lumingon sa direksyon ni Chanyeol, mabilis na dinampi ang labi niya sa kanyang buhok, at sinandal ang kanyang ulo kay Chanyeol, iniisip ang panahong mawawala na lang ito sa isang iglap—siguro kapag hindi na kinaya ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya at ang tanging masasabi niya na lang ay ang dalawang salitang pilit niyang pinipigilan sabihin sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

Kapag nangyari ang araw na ‘yun, paniguradong marami ang masisira. At ayaw niyang mangyari ‘yun, dahil ‘yun ang katotohanan na hindi niya kakayanin takbuhan, taguan, at kalimutan. Mas gugustuhin niya na lang na magpigil habang kakayanin.

Sa ngayon, gusto niya munang ipagdamot si Chanyeol habang wala pang nakakatuklas sa kung sino talaga siya sa likod ng mga maskarang ginagamit niya upang itago ang tunay na siya. Gusto niya munang makita ang lahat ng klase ng Chanyeol na maaari niyang makita bago niya hayaan ang sarili niya na mahalin si Chanyeol na walang pumipigil sa kanya, walang career na maaaring masira, walang kahit anong relasyon na masisira.

Hahayaan niya muna ang sarili niya na enjoyin ang mga pagkakataon kung saan ganito si Chanyeol sa kanya, malapit, abot-kamay, at lagi lang andyan para pagaanin ang loob niya.

Nakasandal lang siya kay Chanyeol, malayo ang tingin pero nagulat siya nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya, kaya agad niya itong nilabas at tinignan kung kanino nanggaling. _Unknown Number._ Napairap siya, at agad itong binulsa, umayos ng upo, nilayo ang ulo kay Chanyeol, humihinga ng malalim habang iniisip kung gaanong napaka- _mapagpanggap_ ng taong pilit na kumakausap sa kanya, na parang wala lang nangyari, at pilit na pinapagaan ang usapan kahit wala naman dapat usapang maganap.

**[ +Unknown Number+ ]:** _ksama m c chanyeol? mzta cia? kita nmn tau,,_

Tumingin siya sa labas, sa malalim na gabi at sa mga nadadaanan nilang mga bahay. Tahimik na, at wala nang ingay. At ito siya, kasama si Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakasandal lang sa kanya habang siya naiwang naiinis na naman dahil sa taong pilit na bumabalik sa buhay niya ngayong kahit papaanong gumaganda na.

Nabigla siya nang biglang tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at nilagay ito sa may ulo niya para pilit itong ibaba at isandal sa kanya. Sa gilid ng kanyang mata, nakita niya ang maliit na ngiti ni Chanyeol nang napagtantuan niyang hindi tumutol si Baekhyun at hinayaan lang siya na mapalapit sa kanya, at saka huminga ng malalim, bumulong, “Hyunnie.”

“Hmm?” mahina niyang sagot. Napangiti siya, iniisip na tama lagi ang timing ni Chanyeol. Sa tuwing bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya, bigla na lang siya andyan para pagaanin ito at iparamdam sa kanya ang kaunting kaginhawaan.

_Pwede bang ‘wag na lang ‘to mawala sa kanya?_

Nag-iwan si Chanyeol ng isang halik sa kanyang balikat bago isandal ang pisngi niya rito. “Nasabi ko na ba, Hyunnie?”

“Ang alin?”

Mahinang tumawa si Chanyeol, at halata sa kanya na masaya siya at parang walang inaalala, na parang hindi siya makapaniwala sa sasabihin niya. Napangiti si Baekhyun, hinihintay na magsalita ang kanyang kaibigan. “H-Hyunnie, may gusto a-akong tao… sobrang gusto ko siya...”

Agad na nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, ramdam ang pagkabasag ng puso niya sa kanyang narinig.  Napaayos siya ng upo, tinignan si Chanyeol at ang mapaglarong ngiti na nasa kanyang mga labi. _May gusto siya. Sobra raw. Tangina._ Para siyang hindi makahinga at ang tanging tumatakbo lang sa isip niya ay ang sinabi ni Chanyeol—na may gusto siya, na mayroon na siyang natitipuhan.

Ayaw niya paniwalaan. Mahirap paniwalaan ang taong lasing. Pero may iba sa tono ng boses niya—tunog masaya, nagmamahal, at umaasa. Parang tuwang tuwa na sa wakas ay nasabi niya na ang bagay na matagal niya nang nararamdaman.

Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, ang hirap na hindi paniwalaan ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Lalo na pag mukha siyang sobrang inosente, na parang bata na hindi magawang magsinungaling.

At masakit. Masakit isipin na totoo ang lahat ng sinasabi niya. Lasing o hindi, masakit marinig ang mga salitang iyon mula kay Chanyeol.

Alam naman niyang darating ang araw na sasabihin na ni Chanyeol na mayroon na nakakuha ng atensyon niya, na darating ang panahon kung saan pakiramdam niya may kahati na siya. Sa totoo lang, noon pa naman niya gusto malaman para masabi niyang mayroon na siyang dahilan upang ‘wag na umasa, pero hindi niya akalaing ngayon niya malalaman, sa panahong kailangan na kailangan niya ng rason para sumaya. Parang ayaw niya muna marinig. Mas gugustuhin niyang magbingi-bingihan.

Nakakatawa. Parang kanina lang gusto niyang malaman para mapigilan niya na ang sarili niya, pero ngayong andito na, parang mas gugustuhin niya na umatras na muna. Masyado maraming nangyayari. Masyado siya maraming nararamdaman.

_Bakit ngayon pa? Kung kailan parang bumabalik ang lahat ng kinatatakutan niya? Kung kailan parang paulit-ulit na ipinagkakait ang kaligayahan niya?_

_Sana sa ibang araw na lang. ‘Yung bang araw na hindi siya gulong-gulo sa dami ng nararamdaman niya._

“T-talaga?” nauutal na tanong ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang paniwalaan dahil lasing si Chanyeol, pero may iba sa ngiti niya. Para siyang nasa ulap at sobrang saya niya, sobrang taas. Hindi na maabot ang kaligayahan niya habang iniisip ang taong gusto niya.

Tumingin siya sa labas ng bintana para hindi makita ang magandang ngiti ni Chanyeol habang kinukwento ang tungkol sa taong nagugustuhan niya. Kahit gaano pa kaganda ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, kung hindi naman para sa kanya, parang hindi pa siya handang makita. Masyado siyang sinanay ni Chanyeol na nasa sa kanya lang ang atensyon niya at ang bawat ngiting binibitawan niya, kaya ang ideya na may iba nang makakatanggap nito ay parang hindi niya pa kaya masikmura.

Ayaw niya muna makita.

Kaso parang hindi talaga sumasang-ayon ang buhay sa kanya ngayon, dahil pinilit na naman ni Chanyeol na isandal si Baekhyun sa kanya, tumatawa, sabay bulong, “Hyunnie, shh, ‘wag ka lumayo. M-maririnig ni kuya. S-secret lang natin ‘to, eh. Ikaw lang makakaalam.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa driver, at nakita niya ang pag-iwas ng tingin nito nang mapatingin si Baekhyun sa direksyon niya. Mahinang tumawa si Chanyeol, ginagalaw ng kaunti ang ulo niya upang maging kumportable sa may balikat ni Baekhyun. Bumuntonghininga siya, pinaglaruan ulit ang daliri ni Baekhyun, at mahinang tumawa. “Alam mo, Hyunnie, sobrang… gusto ko siya…”

_Tangina naman. Paulit-ulit? Masakit._ Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun, hinihintay ang mga susunod na sasabihin ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa may labas, hinihintay na makita ang sign na malapit na sila. Na malapit na matapos ang byahe na ‘to at makakawala na siya sa mga sakit na maaaring mabigay ng mga salita ni Chanyeol. “S-sobrang gusto ko siya.... Ang dami niyang binago sa buhay ko… Hyunnie… s-siya… siya ang rason sa bawat kantang nagawa ko.”

Saglit na napapikit si Baekhyun, nanginginig ang labi habang pinipigilan ang sarili niyang tuluyan na masira sa harap ni Chanyeol. Hindi kailangan malaman ni Chanyeol na nasasaktan siya. Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago pabulong na sumagot. “T-talaga, Channie? Edi… ibigsabihin, matagal mo na siya kilala? K-kasi nagsimula k-ka magsulat bago pa natin maperform sa harap ng marami mga kanta natin…”

Tumango si Chanyeol, tuwang tuwa. At sa bawat pagtawa ni Chanyeol ay ang pagkasira ng puso niya, ng bawat pag-asang hinayaan niyang mabuo. “Hehe… Hyunnie… nauna ko pa siya makilala bago mo ako makilala… sobrang tagal na niya sa buhay ko… hindi ko alam kung paano ang buhay ko kapag wala siya…”

Parang dinudurog ang puso niya dahil sa narinig niya. Natatawa siya sa sarili niya. Ang tagal niya nang kaibigan si Chanyeol, pero ni minsan hindi man lang niya napansin na mayroon na siyang matagal na gusto, na mayroon nang nagmamay ari sa puso niya _bago_ pa niya makilala si Baekhyun.

Tangina. Ano ba naman laban niya sa taong nauna pa palang makilala sa kanya? Wala. Kasi kahit gaano pa kalapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, sa iba pa rin nakatuon ang pansin niya, sa iba pa rin nakalaan ang bawat kantang ginawa niya at ang bawat kantang kinakanta ni Baekhyun sa harap ng marami. Hindi pa siya nage-exist sa buhay ni Chanyeol, may iba na pala. Ni hindi niya pa nga narerealize na mahal niya siya, mayroon na siyang ibang mahal.

_Ah, puta. Masakit pala talaga._

Hindi niya maintindihan. Ganito ba kagaling magtago ng sikreto si Chanyeol? Halos lagi sila magkasama noon. Hindi niya nakikitang may kausap na iba si Chanyeol noon bukod sa kanya, pero hindi niya man lang napansin na mayroon siyang nagugustuhan. Masyado niyang natago, umabot sa puntong walang ibang nakahalata.

Sobra ba siyang hindi pinagkatiwalaan ni Chanyeol tungkol dito? Umabot pa sa puntong hindi man lang niya nakilala kung sino ito pagkatapos ng ilang _taong_ pagkakaibigan?

“Ang tagal na pala?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun, halatang pilit at sarkastiko. “Bakit hindi ko man lang nakita? Hindi ko man lang nakilala?”

Napabungisngis si Chanyeol. “Magaling lang siguro ako magtago. Hehe. Hyunnie, hindi niya nga a-ata alam n-na… m-mahal na mahal ko s-siya… na h-hindi ko alam kung a-ano mangyayari sa buhay ko kung… kung… wala siya… kung… kung… Hyunnie.... paano kapag h-hindi ko siya nakilala? W-walang kanta. Walang… walang pangarap. Hyunnie…”

_Ang sakit sakit. Kung gusto niya siya ng sobra-sobra, siya nasasaktan ng sobra-sobra, o baka higit pa._ Tanga ba talaga siya? Masyado ba siyang nagpakabulag para maiwasan ang sakit na umaaligid lang sa paligid?

Dapat hinanda na lang niya ang sarili niya sa sakit imbis na pilit itong binabaliwala.

“Gusto ko na sabihin sa kanya, Hyunnie. Para na akong sasabog sa sobrang dami ng n-nararamdaman,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Alam ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam na ‘yan. Ganyang ganyan ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya ‘eh. “K-kaso hindi pa pwede. Masyado pa marami masasakripisyo…”

“Ito bang banda ang pumipigil sa’yo gawin ‘yan? Dahil ba ayaw niya sa mga taong nagbabanda?” mapait niyang tanong. “Hindi ka ba niya suportado? Hindi dapat ganun, Chanyeol.”

“Huh? H-hindi ah… nakakatawa ka talaga, Hyunnie… Siya nga nagtulak sa akin na… na gawin ‘to eh,” sagot niya. “Diba, sabi ko, kung wala siya, walang pangarap? Alam mo ba… sa tuwing nagp-perform tayo… lagi ko siya nakikita… mula sa likod, n-nakikita ko kung gaano siya kasaya… at nakikita ko lang siyang masaya, m-masaya na rin ako…”

Lagi na pala andyan. Hindi niya man lang nakita. Masyado siyang nabulag sa perpekto niyang buhay sa stage, sa kaligayahan na kaya nitong ibigay sa kanya, at sa bawat kinang sa mga mata ng lahat ng nakikinig sa kanila. Sa dami ng tuwang tuwa na nakikinig sa kanila, hindi man lang niya napansin na mayroong natatanaw si Chanyeol sa kanila—na may taong laging hinahanap mula sa likuran.

“Sobrang laki pala ng epekto niya sa’yo kung ganun,” matamlay na sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tumango si Chanyeol, masaya dahil naiintindihan siya ni Baekhyun. “Sobra. Hyunnie, Hyunnie… gustong gusto ko siya. Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sa buhay ko kung wala siya. Hyunnie, Hyunnie, pwede bang—“

“Kuya, sa may tabi na lang po,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, tinuturo ang isang convenience store sa may kanto ng apartment na tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol.

Tama lang ang timing. Tama lang na nakarating na sila sa destinasyon nila dahil hindi na sigurado si Baekhyun kung kakayanin niya pa ang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

Nagtataka namang tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, binitawan ang braso niya at saka tinignan ang paligid niya. “Baekhyunnie, wala pa pala tayo sa bahay? Akala ko nasa bahay na tayo.”

“Tanga. Nasa taxi pa lang tayo,” biglang natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun, pansamantalang nakalimutan ang kanilang pinag-uusapan, inaabot ang pera sa driver. “Lakas naman ng tama ng beer sa’yo para isipin na ang taxi na ‘to ay bahay mo.”

“Pero bakit parang nasa bahay na ako?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol, bumababa mula sa taxi. Sumunod si Baekhyun sa kanya, inalalayan siya sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa braso niya. Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at ngumiti. “Maybe… maybe… maybe because home is where Baekhyun is…”

Namula si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, pero hindi niya na pinansin, dahil malay niya ba kung nang-aasar na naman si Chanyeol at pinapakilig. “Lakas ng loob porket lasing. Kung ano-ano pa sinasabi. Tsk,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Tara na.”

Tahimik silang naglalakad papunta sa tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol. Pagewang-gewang ang lakad ni Chanyeol, at nagulat siya dahil bigla siyang sumigaw ng, “Baekhyunnie! I’m homeee!” At nanlaki agad ang mata ni Baekhyun, tinakpan ang bunganga niya gamit ang isang kamay, samantala ang isa naman ay  hinawakan ang braso niya ng mahigpit para hindi mapahamak sa kanilang dinadaanan.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid niya, tinignan kung mayroon ba silang naistorbo na kapitbahay. Nabuntonghininga siya nang makitang sila lang dalawa ang nasa may daanan. Tahimik, madilim, at malamig ang simoy ng hangin, pero kahit papaano ay mainit dahil sa kaunting pagdampi ng kanyang balat kay Chanyeol.

Napangiti siya. Kung ito na ang huling araw na makakasama niya si Chanyeol sa ganitong paraan, susulitin niya na. Hindi niya alam. Baka sa mga susunod na araw, gagawa na siya ng paraan para makasama ang taong gusto niya at hindi niya na muli masosolo ang matalik niyang kaibigan.

Bago pa sila makarating sa loob ng apartment na tinutuluyan ni Chanyeol, bigla na lamang siya tinapik ng kanyang kaibigan. “Hyunnie.”

“Hmm?” mahina niyang tugon, at tinignan saglit si Chanyeol bago kinapa ang sarili niyang bulsa para hanapin ang susi ni Chanyeol.

Iikot niya pa lang sana ang knob nang biglang may sinabi si Chanyeol na nagpatigil sa kanya. “Mahal na mahal ko siya, Hyunnie.”

_Oo na. ‘Wag mo na ipamukha._

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay titig na titig sa mukha niya, na parang kinakabisado ang bawat parte nito. “Mahal ko siya, Hyunnie. Hindi ko alam kung ano mangyayari sa buhay ko kung wala siya.”

_Paulit-ulit. Sa bawat pag-ulit ni Chanyeol ay ang patuloy na pagkadurog ng puso ni Baekhyun. Paulit-ulit hanggang sa hindi na ito mabubuo._

“Kaya mo ba akong… tulungan… para magkaroon ako ng lakas ng loob… na umamin sa kanya?”

_Hindi ko kaya._ “Oo naman. Ikaw pa, Chanyeol? Kailan naman kita tinanggihan?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya at agad siyang niyakap, mahigpit at parang ayaw bumitaw. At si Baekhyun ay pinipigilan ang luhang nagbabadyang tumulo. _Kung ganito siya kasaya dahil lang tutulungan siya, parang ang hirap naman ipagkait sa kanya ng kaligayahan niya._

_Kahit nasasaktan siya._

Kumalas si Baekhyun sa yakap, tumalikod kay Chanyeol, at nagmamadaling binuksan ang pintuan, nanginginig ang kamay at kagat ang kanyang labi, pinipigilan ang luha na tumulo. _Hindi pwede. ‘Wag sa harap ni Chanyeol. ‘Wag sa panahong masaya siya._

Agad na hinatak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa kwarto niya, iniwan sa may higaan habang pinapanood siya ni Chanyeol magmadali, nagbabato ng damit mula sa cabinet para maibigay kay Chanyeol. “O, magpalit ka.”

Tumalikod si Baekhyun para hayaan si Chanyeol na magpalit ngunit bigla siyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol kaya napatingin siya sa kanya. “H-Hyunnie? Iiwan mo na ako?”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo, Chanyeol? Hindi kita iiwan.”

“Iiwan mo ako,” sabi ni Chanyeol, mahigpit ang hawak sa kanya. “H-hindi man lang ba natin pag-uusapan y-yung tungkol sa kanya? A-ayaw mo ba malaman? H-hindi ka na ba interesado sa mga… sa mga… kwento ko? Hyunnie?”

_Tapos, ano? Patuloy niyang sasaktan ang sarili niya? Bawal bang ipahinga muna ang sarili niya ngayong araw? Malapit na siya maubos. Sagad na sagad na._

“Hyunnie, a-alam mo ba yung pakiramdam na… na ayaw mong pakawalan ang isang tao… yung parang gusto mo ibigay ang lahat sa kanya para hindi na siya lumayo pa sa’yo? Yung pakiramdam na kahit makita mo lang siyang masaya, sapat na para ipagpatuloy mo ang ginagawa mo? Yung bang… magkakaroon ka na lang ng urge na sabihin sa kanya lahat ng tinatago mo kasi hindi mo na kaya?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, malayo ang tingin. _Malamang alam ko. Ganun nararamdaman ko para sa’yo eh._ “Kasi ganun ang pakiramdam eh. Gusto ko ibigay sa kanya lahat. Kasi ‘yun ang nararapat na kabayaran sa lahat ng bagay na nabigay niya sa akin, lahat ng saya…”

Hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya upang tabi silang mahiga. Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol, pinaglalaruan ang hibla ng buhok niya. Kumikinang ang mata habang may malalim na iniisip, at ito siguro ang oras na hinihiling ni Baekhyun na alam niya kung ano ang iniisip ni Chanyeol, para naman mapaghandaan niya ang sakit na paparating na magmumula sa mga sasabihin niya.

“Alam mo ba… minsan… pakiramdam ko, gusto niya rin ako. Na mahal niya rin ako katulad ng pagmamahal ko sa kanya. Minsan, sigurado akong pareho lang kami ng nararamdaman pero hindi ko magawan ng paraan dahil ayaw kong may masira… kaya hinayaan ko muna dahil kung pareho lang naman kami ng nararamdaman, maghihintay lang naman kami ng tamang oras, diba?” pagkukwento ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Napapikit si Baekhyun, tahimik na pinapakinggan ang kwento ni Chanyeol habang pinipigilan ang sarili niyang sobra na masaktan. “Pero H-Hyunnie… noon, parang wala naman akong kaagaw. Hyunnie, Hyunnie, bakit biglang mayroong umaagaw? B-bakit parang may ibang n-nagkakagusto? Bakit parang may humahadlang na? Mali bang naghintay ako? Hyunnie?”

“Bakit… hindi mo siya tanungin? Para maliwanagan ka.” _Tanga. Masokista._

“T-Tatanungin ko siya?”

_Tanga. Tanga. Tanga._ “Sabi mo, diba, parang gusto ka rin naman niya? Tanungin mo. Para malaman mo na rin kung tama pa, diba? Pero gawin mo na lang ‘yan kapag hindi ka na lasing. Kapag naiintindihan ka niya. As soon as possible para hindi na mapatagal pa. Time is gold, sabi nga nila.”

“Tama ka…” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Time is gold. As soon as possible,” pag-uulit niya.

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Kita niya ang unti-unting pagpikit ni Chanyeol, at kasabay nito ay ang pagbaba ng ulo niya upang sumandal sa kanya. Nagulat si Baekhyun nang bigla ulit siya magsalita, “Hyunnie, tutulungan mo ako, ha?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. _Wala naman akong magagawa._ _Kaligayahan mo naman uunahin ko._

Nakita niyang pumikit na si Chanyeol, siguro ay inantok na pagkatapos ng isang mahabang araw. Nabalot sila ng katahimikan, at naiwan si Baekhyun na nakatitig lang kay Chanyeol, kinakabisado ang bawat parte nito habang ito’y malapit pa sa kanya—ang kanyang mukha, ang kanyang labi, ang kanyang pilik-mata, ang maliit niyang nunal sa kanyang ilong, ang mga pimple marks na pinipilit niyang itago dahil iniisip niya na hindi ito kaaya-aya sa kanya. Sinusulit niya lang ang oras na malapit pa siya sa kanya. Dahil baka ito na ang huling beses na magagawa niyang maging ganito kalapit sa kanya.

Kailangan niya dumistansya. Masyado masakit kung araw-araw niyang maririnig mula sa kanya ang taong mahal niya.

Ayaw niya sanang maniwala sa kanya. Mahirap maniwala sa taong nakainom, pero may iba sa kinang sa mata ni Chanyeol sa tuwing binabanggit niya ang taong nagugustuhan niya. Masakit tignan, pero napakaganda, at ayaw ni Baekhyun na mawala ito.

At hindi niya maikakaila na masyadong totoo ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. Hindi na siya binibigyan ng utak niya na umasa dahil sa bahid ng katotohanan sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang maniwala dahil ayaw niyang paniwalaan na ganitong nasasaktan siya. Pero siguro, ito na ang panahon para harapin ang katotohanang pilit niyang tinatakasan.

Dahan-dahang umalis si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol, iniiwasan na gumawa ng ingay para hindi magising ang kanyang kaibigan.

Kaso nagulat siya nang biglang may humawak sa kanyang kamay at narinig niya ang malalim na pagtawag sa kanyang pangalan. “Baekhyun.”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagtaas ng balahibo niya dahil sa biglang pagbago ng tono ni Chanyeol. Nawala ang kaninang pa-cute, makulit, at masaya na tono sa boses niya. Naging seryoso ito, walang bahid ng kahit anong kalokohan.

Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol, at nakita niya ang mga mata niyang nakakatunaw, nakakalunod, gumagawa ng paraan upang huwag siyang umiwas sa kanyang mga tingin. Hindi siya sumagot kay Chanyeol, hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya dahil parang nawalan siya ng salita dahil sa tingin ni Chanyeol.

Kaya nagulat siya nang biglang tinanong ni Chanyeol ang tanong na kanina niya pa sinusubukang makakuha ng sagot, pero sa paraang napaka-seryoso. “Mahal mo ba ako?”

Namula siya, nabigla sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at hindi umiiwas, seryoso at puno ng tanong sa kanyang mga mata. Hindi niya kinaya ang intesidad ng kanyang tingin kaya napaiwas siya at tipid na natawa. “A-ano bang sinasabi mo? Syempre… best friend kita eh.”

“Hindi ‘yun ang ibigsabihin ko, Baekhyun,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _“Mahal mo ba ako, Baekhyun?”_

Napalunok si Baekhyun, hindi tinitignan si Chanyeol pero ramdam niya ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya—nakakatunaw at ipinararamdam kung gaano siya kaseryoso sa tanong niya. Naintindihan niya ang tanong niya. Iba ito sa madalas na asaran nila. Seryosong seryoso, na parang hinihintay na lang niya na sabihin ni Baekhyun bago siya gumawa ng paraan.

Pero hindi. Hindi para sa kanya ‘to. Hindi niya dapat ‘to tinatanong. Wala naman siya mapapala.

Nang hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, mahinang natawa si Chanyeol, tinakpan ang mata niya gamit ang isa niyang braso. “Sabi mo tanungin ko as soon as possible. Time is gold.”

“Chanyeol—“

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang pagkatakip sa mata niya at tinignan si Baekhyun, ang mata niya ay namumula at may luhang tumulo mula rito. “Mahal mo ba ako, Baekhyun? Higit pa sa isang kaibigan?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, ramdam ang unti-unting pagkaluwag ng kapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Isa na itong pagkakataon para makalayo kay Chanyeol, bago pa siya magsabi ng bagay na alam niyang pagsisisihan niya lang.

Natawa ulit si Chanyeol, walang buhay at parang pagod na pagod na. “Kasi ako, mahal kita. Sobra. Higit pa sa isang kaibigan.”

Saglit na napatigil sa paghinga si Baekhyun, nakatingin lang kay Chanyeol na parang nilalahad na ang buong mundo niya sa kanyang palad, inaabot kay Baekhyun upang tanggapin niya.

Naalala niya ang tinanong ni Chanyeol kanina. _“Hyunnie, tutulungan mo ako, ha?”_

_Ah, baka ito ‘yung sasabihin niya. Imposible naman na sasabihin niya sa kanya na mahal niya siya. Hindi naman niya kaya bigyan ng ganung klaseng kaligayahan si Chanyeol. Hindi naman niya kaya siya pasiyahin at bigyan ng kinang sa mata. Isa lang naman siyang malungkot na tao na pilit itong tinatago sa pamamagitan ng pagngiti. Hindi niya kaya na magpangiti at magpasaya, hindi tulad ng nagagawa ng taong minamahal ni Chanyeol._

Funny. Parang kanina lang sinasabi niyang iba ang kinang sa mata ni Chanyeol, at halatang nagsasabi siya ng totoo, pero ngayong sa kanya na sinasabi ang mga salitang iyon, parang hindi siya makapaniwala. Parang hindi totoo. Masyadong imposible.

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, mahinang natawa. “Ganyan mo sabihin sa kanya, ha. Straight to the point,” sabi niya. “Next time, inform mo ako na nagpapatulong ka na sa sasabihin mo. Nabibigla ako eh.”

“Hindi ako nagp-practice, Baekhyun,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, seryosong seryoso. “Baekhyun, mahal kita.”

_Hindi._ “Lasing ka lang, Chanyeol,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Dapat talaga ‘di ako naniwala sa’yo kanina pa. Baka mamaya kung saan-saan mo lang ‘yan nabasa. Love story pala ng iba. Ha-ha.”

“Anong sinasabi mo?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Masyado ka yata nalasing ngayon. Hindi mo alam kung anong sinasabi mo. Matulog ka na.”

“Lasing o hindi, mahal pa rin kita,” diretsong sinabi ni Chanyeol, hinawakan ang kamay niya at hinatak siya pababa sa kanyang kama upang mapatabi siya sa kanya, sinusubsob ang mukha niya sa kanyang dibdib, at rinig ni Baekhyun ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang taas ng ulo niya bago ibulong ang, “Kahit anong mangyari, mahal pa rin kita.”

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi rin nagtagal ay narinig niya na ang mahinang hilik n Chanyeol. At ‘dun niya pinakawala ang hingang pinipigilan niya at kasabay nito ay ang pagtulo ng luha niyang kanina niya pa pinipigilang kumawala.

Gulong-gulo na siya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung maniniwala siya o hindi. Kung totoo ang sinabi ni Chanyeol, o masyado lang siya nabigla. Hindi niya na alam. Wala na siyang alam.

Narinig niya ang biglang pagtunog ng cellphone niya, isang hudyat na mayroong nag-text sa kanya, pero hindi niya ito pinansin, dahil ngayon, ang utak niya, iisa lamang ang laman—si _Chanyeol._

Lalong hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang pagkayakap sa kanya, mukhang unti-unti na ang paglalim ng kanyang tulog, at hahayaan na niya sana ang sarili niyang magpahinga, ngunit bigla niyang narinig ang pagbulong ni Chanyeol ng, “Baekhyun, please… hindi ko na kaya... _ayaw ko na…”_

Nawalan na yata ng puso si Baekhyun. Masyado nang nabasag. Masyado nang nasira ngayong araw at hindi na maiaayos pa.

_Chanyeol, ano ba talaga?_

Naiwan siyang nakatulala, iniisip kung anong ibigsabihin ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Nababagabag siya, naguguluhan, dahil isang minuto, sinasabi ni Chanyeol na mahal niya siya, pero ito siya ngayon, sinasabi niyang ayaw niya na.

Ano ang ayaw niya? Ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun? Dahil ba hindi ito katanggap-tanggap, at marami ang hindi magugustuhan ang pag-ibig na meron sila?

Hindi niya alam. Masyadong magulo. Gusto niyang intindihin kung anong ibigsabihin ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, pero natatakot din siyang malaman ito dahil baka masaktan lang siya. Masakit na malaman na mayroon siyang nagugustuhan na iba, pero paano pa pag sinabi niyang, siya ang mahal niya pero hindi niya nagugustuhan na narararamdaman niya ang ganitong klaseng emosyon para sa taong katulad niya?

Hindi niya deserve ang kahit anong pagmamahal na ibinibigay sa kanya. ‘Yun ang pinaniniwalaan niya kaya mahirap paniwalaan ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya kani-kanina lamang. Masyadong imposible. Wala naman magkakagusto sa isang taong katulad niya—fucked up, lost, and a coward. Masyadong maraming flaws. Hindi siya ang tipo ng taong maipagmamalaki ng iba.

Sadyang masyado lang imposible, masyado naman ata siyang pinaglalaruan.

Tinignan niya lang si Chanyeol, kinakabisado ang bawat parte ng mukha niya, iniisip na baka ito na ang huling beses na magawa niya siyang tignan ng malapitan. Parang ang hirap mabuhay na iniisip na magiging malayo siya sa kanya, na posibleng lumayo si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil alam niyang mali ang nararamdaman niya.

Masakit. Masakit dahil masyado na yata siyang nahulog, at hindi na kayang maisalba pa.

Naririnig niya ang patuloy na pagring ng cellphone niya, at gusto niya itong baliwalain, pero narinig niyang bumulong si Chanyeol, nakakunot ang noo. Nakalimutan niyang madali lang maistorbo si Chanyeol sa tulog. Light sleeper.

Kaya kahit labag sa kalooban niya, kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at nakita niya ang 42 messages mula sa iisang tao, sa isang unknown number. Walang pag-aalinlangan niyang binura ang bawat message, pero nabigla siya dahil may sumunod na naman, at nabuksan niya ito agad.

**[ +Unknown Number+ ]:** _ngkita raw kau ni kyungsoo? anong cnab nia sau?_

Kyungsoo? Ano naman kinalaman ni Kyungsoo dito? Hindi naman niya alam na magkakilala sila. Ni hindi nga posible dahil ayaw ng taong ‘yan sa mga taong sikat. Sinasabi niyang walang kwenta ang mga taong nasa industriyang ito. Mga walang mapapala sa buhay kapag nabigyan ng problemang mahirap harapin.

Gusto niyang tanungin kung anong mayroon kay Kyungsoo, kung ano ang kinalaman niya sa kanila, pero hindi. Ayaw niya. Masyadong matigas ang ulo niya. Mas gugustuhin niya na lang na ‘wag kausapin ang taong pilit niyang iniiwasan imbis na kausapin ito para lang malaman ang isang bagay na hindi naman niya dapat pinakikialaman.

Bigla niyang naalala na dapat mag-uusap sila ni Kyungsoo kanina, na nagbigay siya ng calling card at sinabing kailangan nilang mag-usap. Kinuha niya ang calling card, at tinitigan, nagtataka. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit nila kailangan mag-usap lalo na at wala naman silang kahit anong connection sa buhay. Pareho lang silang kumakanta, tinutupad ang pangarap nila. Pero nang makita ang message sa kanya, at kung paanong nabanggit siya dito, hindi niya mapigilang hindi mapatanong.

Iniisip niya kung dapat ba niyang kausapin si Kyungsoo. Mas gugustuhin niya pang malaman mula sa kanya, kaysa naman kausapin ang taong ayaw niya makausap. Siguro the best way to know the answer is through him, lalo naman at siya ang nagsabing kailangan nila mag-usap.

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol, na ngayon ay tahimik nang natutulog, walang gumagambala. Gusto niya siyang tabihan, para pagkagising niya ay siya ang una niyang makikita at magagawa niyang tanungin kung anong ibigsabihin ng sinabi niya, pero natatakot siya. Natatakot siya dahil baka mamaya ay ipagtabuyan na siya bigla, hanggang sa hindi niya na kaya pang makasama si Chanyeol sa iisang lugar. Hindi niya pa kaya ang posibilidad na iyon. Kailangan niya iwasan, takbuhan hangga’t kakayanin pa.

Maybe… talking to Kyungsoo would be a way to run away from a problem that he created.

**[ +Baekhyun+ ]:** Hi, Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun ‘to. Sorry for contacting you at this time of the day, pero baka kasi makalimutan ko. You said you wanted to talk?

Buong akala niya ay hindi pa magrereply si Kyungsoo dahil masyado pang maaga, pero nagulat siya dahil agad na nagreply sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

**[ +Kyungsoo+ ]:** Oh, I thought you weren’t going to contact me. It’s a good thing that you did. Yes, I want to talk. Are you free today, 6 AM? I’m here sa cafe malapit sa venue last night. The one outside the venue.

_6 AM? Ang aga,_ naisip niya, pero pumayag siya. Alam naman niya sa sarili niya na kapag hindi niya pa nalaman ang kasagutan ay hindi niya magagawang makatulog. Hindi rin siya mapapakali dahil iisipin niya ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Masyadong magulo ang utak niya, at gusto niya lang na mabawasan man lang ito kahit papaano.

Kaya kahit maaga pa ay nag-ayos na siya, kumuha ng damit mula sa gamit ni Chanyeol, at kumuha rin siya ng papel upang isulat ang dapat niyang ipaalala sa kanya, pinatong ang cellphone niya doon, bago binigyan siya ng halik sa noo. Tinignan niya siya saglit, inaadmire ang bawat feature ng mukha niya. Napangiti siya, iniisip na kahit papaano ay masaya siya dahil nagagawa niyang maging malapit sa kanya.

Pero hindi niya alam na baka iyon na ang huling beses na magiging masaya siya dahil malapit siya kay Chanyeol.

Dahil pagkapasok pa lang niya sa cafe na sinabi ni Kyungsoo, nakita niya siya doon, nakangiti sa kanya at kumakaway. Pilit siyang ngumiti sa kanya, iniisip kung ano ba ang kailangan nilang pag-usapan. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Baekhyun. I’m glad you agreed to meet this early considering your set ended late,” sabi niya. “How are you?”

“I only came here to know kung ano ang dapat nating pag-usapan. Hindi ko alam kung anong dapat natin pag-usapan considering that we never really interacted before,” diretso niyang sinabi.

_Baka aamin na gusto niya siya?_ Hindi. Ano naman kinalaman nun nung text ng magaling niyang nanay? Parang masyado naman malayo ang narating ng balita kung ganung klaseng impormasyon ay aabot pa sa kanya.

Napangisi si Kyungsoo. “Straight to the point, I see,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, napapatango. “Do you really wanna know why? Or are you going to run away like what you do with all of your problems?”

“Anong sinasabi mo—“

At sana nga hindi niya na lang inalam. Sana binaon niya na lang sa lupa ang lahat ng tanong na bumabagabag sa isip niya, dahil pagkaputol ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, naramdaman niya ang nag-aalab na galit sa damdamin niya.

“I want to talk about your Mom." **  
**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nagising si Chanyeol na masakit ang ulo, at walang Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

Napabalikwas siya nang maisip niyang wala si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Tinignan niya ang paligid niya, pero nahirapan siya dahil agad siya nahilo dahil sa ginawa niya. Humiga siya ulit, pilit na tinatanggal ang pagkahilo at ang pagkasakit ng ulo niya.

“Fuck,” bulong niya, minamasahe ang ulo niyang kanina pa sumasakit. Dumagdag pa ang nakakarinding pagring ng cellphone niya.

Kinapa-kapa niya ang higaan niya, sinusubukan hanapin ang cellphone niyang kanina pa nagriring pero hindi niya ito nahanap. Tamad siyang tumayo, at sinubukan sundan ang pinanggalingan ng ingay.

Agad niya itong nakita sa may desk niya, ngunit hindi niya na nasagot ang tawag dahil tumigil na ito sa pagring. Kinuha niya ito at nakita ang lagpas sampu na tawag ni Jongdae sa kanya, na sinamahan ng iilan mula kay Jongin at kay Sehun.

Wala galing kay Baekhyun.

Kumunot ang noo niya, nagtataka. Tinignan niya ang mga nag-text sa kanya at puro si Jongdae ito, sinasabing gumising na siya. Pinindot niya ang contact number ni Jongdae, at tinawagan.

“Jongdae—“

“PUTA. PASPECIAL KA TALAGA. NASAAN KA NA? MALELATE NA KAYO SA MEETING NIYO.”

“Teka lang, Jongdae. Umagang umaga—“

“UMAGANG UMAGA PINAPAINIT MO ULO KO—“

Nilayo ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya sa kanyang tenga, iniiwasan ang paglakas ng boses ni Jongdae. Rinig niya pa rin ang boses niya kahit pinatong niya pabalik sa desk niya ang cellphone niya. Saka niya lang nakita ang puting papel na nakalapag dito, kasama ang pamilyar na maliit na sulat ni Baekhyun.

_ Chanyeol, _

_ May meeting daw tayo with Junmyeon. 2pm. Importante. _

_ Sorry. Umalis na ako bago ka pa magising. May kailangan ako asikasuhin. _

_ -B _

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya, at naririnig niya pa rin ang pagsisigaw sigaw ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya. “—SABI KO NA NGA BA HINDI NIYO TALAGA KAYA NA MABUHAY NA WALA AKO. ISA PA TONG SI JONGIN. NAG-MANOK NA NAMAN SILA NI SEHUN. KAHIT KAILAN ‘YON PURO PROBLEMA SA BUHAY—”

“Jongdae,” mahinahon niyang sinabi. Tinignan niya ulit ang sulat na iniwan sa kanya, nagtataka. Nagtataka kung bakit may meeting, at kung  _ bakit  _ iniwan siya ni Baekhyun nang hindi man lang nagpapaalam, nang hindi man lang siya ginigising.

Hindi pa rin tapos magsalita si Jongdae, dinedma ang pagtawag niya. “Ano ‘tong meeting with Junmyeon?”

“—LAKI-LAKI NIYO NA PERO KAILANGAN PINAPAALALA PA LAHAT—ANO?! ‘DI MO ALAM NA MAY MEETING KAYO NILA JUNMYEON?!”

“Tatanungin ko ba kung alam ko?” sarkastiko niyang sagot sabay napairap.

“SUMASAGOT KA PA!” sigaw ni Jongdae. Narinig niya pa ang sunod-sunod na mura galing kay Jongdae bago ito huminahon. “Hindi ko ba sinabi sa’yo kahapon? Or si Baekhyun man lang? Diba dyan siya natulog?”

“Umalis siya. Hindi na nagpaalam,” mapait niyang sagot. “Pupunta ako.”

“Dapat lang! Ilang oras na lang, meeting niyo na! Dalian mo!” sagot sa kanya ni Jongdae at saka binaba ang tawag.

Napabuntonghininga siya. Binagsak niya ang sarili niya sa kama, habang hawak pa rin ang sulat na iniwan ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. Tinitigan niya ito, ang maliit niyang sulat at ang pagkatipid ng kanyang mga salita.

Ayaw niyang mag-overthink, ayaw niyang bigyan ng kahit anong meaning ang maaga niyang pag-alis at ang pagkatipid ng mga salita niya. Pero ang hirap dahil sa tuwing magkasama naman sila ni Baekhyun ay sabay sila laging umaalis, sinasabi niya kung saan siya pupunta at kung ano man ang aasikasuhin niya. Ang hirap ‘wag isipin na baka ang lahat ng ito ay nangyayari dahil sa biglaan niyang pag-amin kagabi, ang pagsabi ng bagay na hirap na hirap na siyang itago dahil pakiramdam niya ay sasabog na siya.

Sinubukan niya siyang tawagan, para lang makumpirme ang iniisip niya, at para lang malaman kung umiiwas ba talaga siya. Matagal ito nag-ring, at halos matuwa siya nang bigla itong sinagot, pero bago pa siya makapagsalita ay binaba na niya ito. Sinubukan niya ulit siyang tawagan, iniisip na baka nagkamali lang pero pareho lang ang nangyari. Apat na beses niya ito ginawa bago tuluyang pinatay ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya.

_ Iniiwasan niya ba siya? Dahil sa sinabi niya?  _ Siguro mali talagang sinabi niya ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi pa siguro tamang oras, at kung naghintay lang siya ng tamang pagkakataon, baka hindi ito ang sitwasyon ngayon. Parang napakabilis naman niyang nawawala sa kamay niya. Masyadong mabilis, at hindi na niya agad kaya maregain ang sarili niya. Gusto niya na lang ipukpok ang ulo niya, tapalan ang bibig niya ng tape dahil sana pinigilan niya na lang sabihin ang nararamdaman niya, pero hindi. Pinairal niya pa talaga ang puso niya sa panahong hindi naman dapat.

Masisisi niyo ba siya kung bigla na lang niya nasabi ang lahat?  _ Anim  _ na taon niya na tinatago ang nararamdaman niya, at kagabi, parang hindi niya na kinaya ang lahat ng nararamdaman niya. Masyadong malapit si Baekhyun, masyadong nagliliwanag hanggang sa umabot sa punto kung saan hindi niya na magawang umiwas ng tingin dahil masyado na nito nakuha ang atensyon niya.

At kung kaya niya lang, sinigaw niya na sa mga tala noon pa kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Sinabi niya na sana sa buong mundo na mahal niya si Baekhyun, at hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari sa buhay niya kung wala siya. Gustong gusto niyang iparamdam sa kanya kung gaano niya siya kamahal, gusto niya ibulong sa kanya para alam niya kung gaano siya kaperpekto at kung gaano niya siya kakailangan sa buhay niya. Sobra-sobra ang pagmamahal niya para sa kanya na parang hindi na siya makakahinga kapag nawala ito sa kanya.

Anim na taon na niya siya minamahal. Nahihirapan na siyang itago pa.

****  
  
  
  


Una niyang nakita si Baekhyun sa may C.R. ng paaralan nila.

Papasok pa lang sana siya ‘nun para maghugas ng kamay nang napaatras siya bigla dahil may naririnig siyang sumisigaw at patuloy na kumakatok sa may pintuan. “Hoy! Buksan mo ‘to!”

Sinilip niya kung sino ang may ari ng matinis na boses, at nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na lalaki na may salamin, nakasuot ng puti nilang uniform, nakatingkayad habang pilit na pinipihit ang door knob. Nilakasan niya pa lalo ang pagkatok niya, nakasimangot, at sumigaw, “Buksan mo, oy! Si Baekhyun ‘to!”

_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun.  _ ‘Yung maingay nilang ka-batch at papansin na si Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun na pinag-uusapan ng marami dahil kilala siya bilang anak ng isang bokalista ng isang sikat na banda na ngayo’y tumigil na sa pagtugtog. Kaya pala pamilyar siya.

Hindi niya alam kung anong itsura niya noon. Madalas niya lang naririnig na pinag-uusapan siya, pero ni minsan hindi niya sinubukan na alamin kung sino talaga siya dahil hindi naman siya interesado na makilala ang isang taong wala naman saysay sa madilim niyang buhay.

Ngunit nagbago ito nang makita niya siyang pilit na pinalalabas ang taong nasa C.R.

“Pag-usapan natin ‘to. ‘Wag mo ‘yan sarilihin!” sabi niya, kumakatok pa rin. “Alam ko hindi tayo magkakilala o magkaibigan, pero nag-aalala ako! Kanina ka pa andyan, pero wala ako naririnig mula sa’yo. Okay ka lang ba?!”

_ Pakielamero,  _ inisip niya.  _ Hindi naman siya dapat nangingialam sa business ng iba. _

“Na-flush ka na ba sa inidoro? Hello? Okay ka lang ba talaga? Naririnig kitang humihikbi kanina…” nag-aalala niyang sabi. “Kuya? Hello? Humihikbi ka kanina pero ngayon tahimik ka na. Nag-aalala lang ako. Sorry if, um, I keep on knocking. Natakot lang ako kanina and nag-alala. Mumu ka ba? Hello? Kuya?”

_ Pakielamero talaga. Hindi naman niya dapat ‘yun ginagawa. Paano kung ayaw talaga magpaistorbo ng tao? Dapat siguro mayroon siyang gawin… _

Nakasilip lang si Chanyeol doon, iniisip kung dapat pigilan si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya, na ngayon ay nakatayo lang sa harap ng pintuan, nakasimangot. “Kuya—“

Pareho silang nagulat nang biglang narinig nila ang flush at agad na bumukas ang pinto. Mahinang tinulak ng lalaki si Baekhyun papunta sa tabi, nagmamadaling lumabas ng C.R, nakayukong mabilis na naghugas ng kamay, at agad na lumabas, namumula.

“Kuya! Sorry!” rinig niyang sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Hindi siya namukhaan ni Chanyeol, at mukha namang okay lang siya. Tahimik siyang pumasok sa C.R, saglit na tinignan si Baekhyun na nakanguso habang nakatingin sa may pintuan. Napansin siya ni Baekhyun, agad na nagbago ang itsura at ngumiti.

“Nakita mo ba kung sino ‘yun?” tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Umiling siya. “Okay lang kaya siya?” tanong niya ulit, at nagkibit-balikat siya. Napa-pout si Baekhyun. “Baka constipated lang pala…” sabi niya at sabay napakibit-balikat. Ngumiti si Baekhyun at tinapik ang kanyang balikat. “Alis na ako. Bye-bye!”

Simula nun, palagi niya na nakikita si Baekhyun. Sa may hallways, sa may library, sa kanilang school lawn, sa mga singing contest sa kanila, at minsan kahit hindi niya siya kaklase, nakikita niya siya sa classroom nila. He’s everywhere. Gustong gusto niyang nakikita siya ng marami, lumalapit siya sa kanila, nagpapatawa, minsan sinasamahan lang kapag nakikitang ayaw nila maging mag-isa. At nakikita ni Chanyeol ang sarili niyang nakatingin lang sa kanya, inoobserbahan siya mula sa malayo.

Sa tuwing nakikita niya si Baekhyun, nagtataka siya. Medyo naiinis din. Paanong nagagawa ng isang tao na maging masaya araw-araw? Paano niya nagagawang maging mabait sa lahat ng taong nakapaligid sa kanya?

Masyado siyang mabait, masyado siyang masiyahin, masyado  _ carefree _ . Umaabot sa puntong parang hindi na totoo.  _ Peke _ .

Ganun si Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol—pekeng tao na pilit na tinatago ang sarili sa mga magagandang ngiti, sa mga mala-anghel na boses, at sa kanyang magandang mukha. Iniisip niya na kaya niya maitago ang sarili niya sa mga ito pero hindi niya alam, may makakapansin pa rin na hindi ito totoo dahil masyado na itong  _ perpekto. _

At naniniwala si Chanyeol na walang perpekto sa mundo.

Pero inaamin niya, magaling magtago si Baekhyun. Kung hindi mo siya oobserbahan, makikita mo na lang ang sarili mong nakatitig sa kanyang mga mata, sa kanyang labing palagi na lang may mapaglarong ngiti, at hindi mo na lang mapapansin na nahuhulog ka na sa kanya, sa kanyang pagkaperpekto. Iba si Baekhyun. Naiiba si Baekhyun sa lahat.

Napapaisip siya minsan kung kaya lang ba niya iniisip na ganyan si Baekhyun ay dahil  _ naiinggit  _ siya? Dahil kaya niya maging masaya at malaya nang walang inaalala?

Hindi niya alam. Hindi siya sigurado. Maaaring naiinis siya dahil doon o dahil tama ang kutob niya. Ang alam niya lang ay ayaw niya sa mga taong katulad niya—sa mga taong mapagpanggap, sa mga taong masyadong makapal ang maskarang sinusuot araw-araw.

Katulad niya.

Tinatago niya lang din naman ang tunay na siya, dahil hindi ito ang gusto ng magulang niya. Hindi iyon ang gusto nilang makita mula sa kanya. Masyado silang maraming pangarap, mga ambisyon na makakapagpasaya sa kanila pero hindi sa kanya. Utang na loob na lang kaya niya sinusunod ang gusto nila. Alam naman niyang ito ang magpapasaya sa kanila at magpapaginhawa sa kanilang buhay, kaya sinusunod na lang niya dahil ‘yun ang nakabubuti para sa kanilang lahat.

Lahat ng tao mayroong maskara na sinusuot upang maitago ang bagay na ayaw nilang makita ng lahat. Maaaring sa iba, gusto nila itago ang lungkot na kanilang dinadala. Maaaring sa iba naman, para manloko ng ibang mga taong madaling maniwala. Siya, ayaw niya makita nila na isa siyang masiyahing tao, isang taong puno ng pangarap, isang taong araw-araw na lang binubulungan ng mga nota na dapat niyang itala, na dapat niyang iparinig sa lahat kaso hindi niya magawa, dahil sabi ng magulang niya, wala namang pera sa kanyang pangarap, kaya aanhin pa?

Si Baekhyun… hindi niya alam kung para saan ang maskarang suot niya. Pero magaling siya magtago. Kaya niya itago ang lahat gamit ang isang praktisadong ngiti. At sigurado siyang hindi niya malalaman kung ano man ang dahilan nito dahil hanggang sa pag-oobserba niya lang naman nakilala si Baekhyun. Hanggang sa pagngiti lang sa corridors, sa saglit na pagtigil ng pagtibok ng kanyang puso, at wala nang iba. Kilala niya si Baekhyun, pero hindi siya kilala ni Baekhyun.

Pero nagbago ang lahat ng ito nang naging magkaklase sila. Si Baekhyun Byun na noon ay inoobserbahan niya lang sa tuwing may pagkakataon siya, ay ngayon natitignan niya na araw-araw dahil masyado na siyang malapit sa kanya. May kaunting saya sa kanya, may kaunting inis—hindi siya sigurado sa tunay na nararamdaman niya. Ang tanging iniisip niya lang ay magagawa niyang tignan si Baekhyun at mas makilala siya. Hindi naman siya mahirap tignan, at palagi naman siyang hindi nahuhuli. Masyadong maraming mata ang nakatingin sa kanya, at sa tingin niya, nasanay na siya rito.

Hindi niya pinapansin ang mga tinging ibinabato sa kanya, ang mga bulong ng mga tao sa paligid niya, at ang bawat pekeng ngiting binabato sa kanya sa tuwing lumalapit siya sa kanila. Hindi niya napapansin na minsan, kaya lang naman sila lumalapit sa kanya, ay dahil gusto lang nilang gamitin ang pangalan niya, sa bagay na kilala siya. Hindi niya napapansin ang mga tinging ibinabato ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ang bawat ngiti at galit na nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Hinayaan niya na lang, at pinatuloy ang pag-obserba sa kanya.

Mabait si Baekhyun. Tinutulungan niya ang mga taong nasa paligid niya, kilala man niya o hindi, may naitutulong man sa kanya o wala. Pala-kaibigan. Nasa kanya madalas ang lahat ng atensyon. Halos lahat sa klase nila, kaibigan siya. Lahat sila lumalapit kay Baekhyun lalo na sa mga panahong alam nila makakatulong siya, sa mga panahong alam nilang andyan lang si Baekhyun para sa kanila, sa mga panahong may saysay siya sa kanila. Lahat sila tinuturing ni Baekhyun bilang isang kaibigan.

Bukod sa kanya.

May kaunting kirot, dahil akala niya iyon na ang pagkakataon para makilala niya siya ng mas mabuti, para malaman niya kung totoong may maskara siyang suot, at hindi totoo ang mga ngiting ipinapakita niya. Malapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, pero masyadong maraming nakapaligid sa kanya—mga taong  _ peke,  _ mga manggagamit lang, mga taong alam niyang wala naman maibibigay sa kanya bukod pagkadismaya.

Noon, ginusto niyang maging kaibigan si Baekhyun upang malaman niya kung totoo ang mga iniisip niya, upang mas makilala niya siya at hindi ang kanyang panlabas na pagkakatao lamang. Kung noon, iniisip niyang iba si Baekhyun, ngayong malapit na siya, nakita niyang hindi naman siya naiiba.  _ Pare-pareho lang sila. _

Ginusto niyang mapalapit sa kanya noon, pero ngayon, wala na siyang pakialam.

Hindi niya kailangan ng mga kaibigan na manggagamit lang. Hindi niya kailangan ng kaibigan na hinahayaang gamitin siya—tulad ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na nakikipag-usap lang naman sa iba dahil ‘yun ang kailangan, dahil ‘yun ang inaasahan sa kanya. Si Baekhyun na hinahayaan ang sarili niyang ma-take advantage. Hindi niya siya kailangan, so bakit pa? Walang saysay. Hindi nila kailangan mag-usap o kahit ano pa.

Tinatak niya sa isip niya noon pa ang sinabi sa kanya ng magulang niya, na maraming manggagamit sa mundo na makakalimutan ka na lang kapag bumagsak ka na sa pinakababa.

Hindi niya na ito pinagdudahan. Bakit niya pa pagdududahan kung naranasan niya na ang mahatak pababa? Sinabi sa kanya noon na dapat niyang gawin ang bagay na magpapasaya sa kanya—ang tumugtog sa harap ng maraming tao, ang manalo sa mga kumpetisyon. Ginawa niya ito. Masaya siya, parang natutupad ang mga pangarap niya, at napapatahimik ang mga notang nag-iingay sa utak niya. Pero hindi niya alam na gagamitin lamang itong talentong ito para sa sarili nilang kapakanan. Umabot sa puntong nakakasakal na, at hindi niya na magawang makawala sa mga nota, sa mga kamay ng mga taong pinipilit siyang ipanalo ang bawat laban.

Hindi niya kaya. Tumugtog siya, hindi para lang sa pera at para manalo, kundi para sumaya siya. Pero hindi na ito ang nangyayari sa kanya. Nakakasakal na, nakakatakot, nakakapressure, masyado na maraming inaasahan. Hindi na siya masaya. Tumutol na siya, tumigil sa pagsulat ng kanta, sa pagtugtog sa mga kumpetisyong may mapapalanunang pera. Kaya nang sinabi niya na ayaw na niya, hinatak na nila siya pababa, sinabing wala naman siyang mapapala kapag ginawa niya lang mga ito para lang sumaya at walang kasiguraduhan kung makakamit niya ba talaga ang tagumpay.  _ Sayang lang— _ sa oras, sa talento, at sa pera.

Ang noong palangiti ay naubusan na ng ngiting kayang maibigay. Lumalayo siya sa mga tao lalo na pag alam naman niyang lumalapit lang sila dahil alam niyang magaling siya sa isang bagay na hindi sila magaling. Kahit ang mga bagay na kinaliligayahan niya ay kinalimutan niya upang mapag-aralan niya kung paano maging isang striktong tao, isang taong masipag, at may maipagmamalaki. Wala na ang nota, wala na ang mga ngiti, wala na ang mga pangarap.

Ang mga ito ay isang binaon na panaginip, mga pangarap na dapat na kalimutan. Lahat ng ito ay bumabalik lamang sa mga panahong nakakasakal na ang mundong ginagalawan niya, sa mga panahong masyado na maingay ang utak niya at ang tanging paraan lang upang matahimik ito ay  _ tumugtog,  _ upang maibuntong niya ang galit niya sa mundo sa ibang paraan. Ang mga pangarap na ito ay nabubuhay sa mga panahong nakikita niya ang iba, ginagawa ang bagay na ikasasaya nila.

Nakakainggit. Nakakamiss.

Kahit sabihin niyang tinataboy niya na ito, nakikita niya na lang ang sarili niyang bumabalik sa mga panahong tanging ‘yun lang ang bumubuo sa buhay niya. Siya lang at ang mga instrumentong itinuro sa kanya, ang mga inaral niya gamit sa pakikinig lamang. Nakikita niya na lang ang sarili niyang pinupuntahan ang music room ng paaralan nila, tinitignan kung may tao o kung may makakarinig man. Madalas wala, at magagawa niyang mapag-isa kasama ang bagay na sinusubukan niyang talikuran dahil wala naman siyang mapapala, pero may mga pagkakataong hindi niya alam na mayroon pa lang nakikinig sa kanya, naghihintay lang ng pagkakataon na malapitan siya.

Tulad na lang noong araw na nakilala niya si Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun Byun na kaklase niya at tinitignan niya sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata ay ngayong nasa harap niya na, nakangiti sa kanya at kinakausap siya. At sa anong dahilan?

Dahil sa talento niya.

Dahil may kailangan siya.

_ Ang bagay na pinakaayaw niya sa isang tao. _

Nagalit siya sa kanya, nainis, dahil napatunayan niyang katulad lang siya ng iba. Andyan lang dahil alam nilang may makukuha mula sa kanya. Tapos, ano? Wala na. Tapos na. Hindi na siya kailangan.

Pero nagkamali siya.

Oo nga pala. Una niyang naisip na iba si Baekhyun.  _ Naiiba sa lahat. _

Si Baekhyun na tinatago ang sarili niya ay ngayong pinapakita ang ibang parte niya, ang ibang kwento ng isang Baekhyun Byun, ibang pagkatao. Ang Baekhyun na nasa harap niya ay isang taong maraming pinagdadaanan, isang taong maaaring maraming kinikimkim sa sarili, pero nagagawa pa ring ngumiti sa lahat at tumulong kahit wala namang ginagawa para sa kanya.

Para siyang bumalik sa unang beses niyang nakita si Baekhyun—sa C.R, kung saan may kinakatok siyang kamag-aral, tinitignan kung okay lang ba siya. Kahit hindi niya kilala, tutulungan niya basta mapapagaan ang loob niya. Naalala niyang ang taong nasa harap niya nga pala ay ang taong hindi hinahayaan mawala ang kinang sa kanyang mata, at ang kinang sa mga mata ng mga taong nasa paligid niya. Isa siyang inspirasyon, isang living proof ng isang taong hindi nawawalan ng pag-asa. Siya ang bubulong sa’yo na hindi pa tapos ang lahat, na kakayanin mo pa ang lahat. Siya yung tipo ng taong hihigitan niya ang kaya niyang maitulong basta mapasaya ang iba. Ang iba muna bago siya. Kaligayahan muna ng iba bago ang kaligayahan niya.

Gagawin niya ang lahat para hindi ka maging malungkot, para hindi ka mahirapan, at hindi mawalan ng lakas ng loob. Hindi niya alam na may ganun siyang epekto sa kanila. Hindi niya alam na kaya niya lumiwanag sa paraang hindi niya inaasahan. Bulag at bingi siya kapag tungkol na sa kanya, pero kapag para sa iba ay palagi siyang mulat na mulat, tumutugon at tumutulong.

_ Iba nga pala si Baekhyun sa lahat. _

Pinatunayan niya iyon nang sinabi niya ang lahat sa kanya, kahit hindi niya gaano kakilala si Chanyeol, at kahit hindi niya alam ang pinagdaanan niya, ginusto niya siyang tulungan, ginusto niyang buhayin ang bagay na pilit niyang pinapatay. Pinapaalala niya sa’yo na andyan lang ang presensya niya, at kapag ito’y mawala, hahanap-hanapin mo hanggang sa hindi mo na gugustuhin pang ito’y makawala.

Kaya nang umalis si Baekhyun sa harap niya, naiwan siyang tulala, iniisip ang mga sinabi niya sa kanya. Inisip niya kung paanong may sakit sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, na parang hindi siya makapaniwalang may taong katulad niya—nawawala at nawalan na ng pag-asa.

Napangiti siya.

_ Oo nga pala. Iba nga pala si Baekhyun sa lahat. _

Kasi si Baekhyun ang kayang magbigay ng liwanag sa kadiliman, ang kayang magbigay ng mga salitang dadalhin mo hanggang sa pagtanda, ang taong magpapaisip sa’yo na baka hindi naman kasing sama ng iniisip mo ang buhay. Si Baekhyun ‘yan eh. Happy pill ng marami. Taga-paalala na kailangan lang na magsimula  _ sa’yo,  _ na ikaw muna gumawa ng paraan, bago mo maasahang gumawa rin ang iba.

Hindi lang siya binubuo ng ngiti, ng salita, ng tawa, ng mala-anghel na boses, at ng isang magandang mukha, dahil binubuo rin siya ng mga sakit at ang kanyang mga pilit na tinatagong kalungkutan, mga bagay na magpapaalala sa’yo na isa nga rin pala siyang  _ tao  _ katulad mo, at hindi isang perpektong taong mananatiling masaya, mataas, at malayo sa’yo. Lahat ‘yan na kay Baekhyun.

Hindi siya ang tipo ng taong sasabihin agad kung ano ang problema niya, pero siya ang tipo ng taong sasabihin agad kung ano ang makabubuti para sa iba. Walang halong kaplastikan, at walang halong kasinungalingan. Sasabihin niya sa’yo kahit masakit, kahit tagos sa buto, dahil ayaw niya na patagalin pa, ayaw niya na binibigyan pa ng rason upang palalimin pa ang sakit na nararamdaman mo.

_ Iba si Baekhyun sa lahat. _

Hindi niya alam. Hindi siya sigurado kung kailan nagsimula ang kwento, ang paghanga. Siguro noong una pa lang niya siya nakita sa may C.R. Siguro noong panahong naiinggit siya sa mga taong madali lang nakakalapit sa kanya. Siguro nung panahong sinabi niya,  _ “Ang liwanag,”  _ o siguro noong panahong umiiyak si Baekhyun dahil parang sasabog na siya at wala na siyang mapagsabihan. Siguro sa mga panahong binubulungan niya siya tungkol sa kanyang mga pangarap, sa tuwing mahina niyang sinasabi na dapat gawin ni Chanyeol ang bagay na magpapasaya sa kanya.  Siguro noong panahong kinakausap ni Baekhyun ang magulang niya, kinukumbinsi na dapat ipagpatuloy ni Chanyeol ang gusto niyang gawin  _ habang  _ ginagawa ang gusto nilang pangarap para sa kanya. Siguro sa mga panahong nakikita niya na lang ang sarili niyang walang masabi sa harap niya, masyadong natulala sa ganda at liwanag na kayang ibigay ni Baekhyun para sa iba.

Hindi siya sigurado, pero somewhere along the way, minahal niya si Baekhyun higit pa bilang  sa isang kaibigan.

At alam niya, sa mata ng iba, hindi ito tama, na hindi ito ang dapat niyang nararamdaman para sa isang taong dapat kaibigan niya lamang, na maaaring lalong madismaya ang magulang niya sa kanya.

Pero hindi niya pinigilan. Hindi niya sinubukan pigilan.

Dahil si Baekhyun ang bumuhay sa namatay niyang pangarap—ang pangarap niyang nawala nang pinatay nila ito na parang apoy ng kandila, mabilis ngunit ramdam dahil siya ang kandila, at ang pagkamatay nito ay ang pagkamatay ng apoy sa kanyang kaloob-looban. Ang apoy na iyon ang siyang bumubuhay sa kanya, ngunit nang dumating ang ihip ng hangin ay agad rin itong nawala, parang walang nangyari, na parang walang bakas na naroon iyon bukod sa usok, ang usok na parang pangarap niyang unti-unting nawala, na unti-unti ring naglaho dahil nandyan lang naman iyan bilang isang simbolo ng pagkatapos ng isang buhay ng isang kandila, ng pagkatapos ng isang buhay. Akala niya doon na nagtatapos ang kanyang buhay, at maglalakad siya sa mundo na wala nang dahilan pa bukod sa mawala at hanapin ang bagay na inaasahan sa kanya—ang nakakabulag na kayamanan at tagumpay na hindi man lang siya mabibigyan ng ligaya. Hinayaan niya ang sarili niyang mawala dahil akala niya hanggang dun na lamang siya.

Pero ang lahat ng iyon ay nagbago nang makita niya si Baekhyun—ang ilaw na handang magbigay ng apoy sa namatay na kandila ng buhay ni Chanyeol. Siya ang taong handang ibigay sa kanya ang buhay niyang nawala, ni hindi pa hinihingi ni Chanyeol ay kusa na niya ito binigay. Hindi rin naman niya ito tanggihan dahil masyado nang matagal nawala ang buhay niyang kinakapitan, at sino ba naman siya para tanggihan iyon? Wala. Isang hamak na tao lamang siya na nabubuhay sa maling pangarap.

Hindi alam ng marami kung ano si Baekhyun sa kanya. Maski siya hindi niya alam noong una, pero nang malaman niya ito ay hindi niya na itinanggi pa. Pinanood niya na lang ang sarili niyang mabalot sa apoy na dala ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan niyang mapaso siya sa apoy niya upang mabigyan ng init ang taong nagbigay nito sa kanya.

Hindi niya ipinagkakait dahil si Baekhyun ‘yan eh. Ang nagsimula ng lahat, ang tanging taong naniwala sa kanya, ang taong bumuhay sa pangarap niyang akala niyang tuluyan nang nawala. Siya ang may kapangyarihan na kumbisihin ang magulang niya na gawin ang ikasasaya niya, na huwag siyang hayaang umayaw na lang dahil nasasakal na. Siya lang naman ang may kaya na bumuhay ng isang pangarap.

Kung wala siya, walang pangarap.

Siya ang bawat salitang binitawan niya, ang dahilan ng kanyang mga obra. Si Baekhyun ang tanging taong ginawan niya ng kanta, at patuloy na gagawan ng kanta.

At wala siyang hinihinging kapalit. Hindi niya hinihiling na mahalin siya nito pabalik. Ang gusto niya lang ay hangaan siya at patuloy na bigyan ng kanta bilang isang tahimik na kabayaran.

Ngunit nagbago ito noong panahong nagsisimula pa lang sila sa practice ng mga kanta para sa una nilang event.

Mainit ang araw na iyon, at lahat sila ay nasa garahe nila Sehun, saglit na nagpapahinga at kumakain. Pinag-uusapan ang plano nila tungkol sa banda.

_ “Guys, anong magandang pangalan ng banda?” tanong ni Baekhyun. _

_ Walang sumagot sa kanya, busy kumain, at si Chanyeol, busy sa pagpupunas ng pawis. Nakatulala lang si Baekhyun, malalim ang iniisip. Biglang tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya, tuwang tuwa. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, nakataas ang kilay at hinihintay siyang magsalita. “ _ **_Manok Chronicles,_ ** _ ” sabi ni Jongin, at tinaas ang fried chicken na hawak niya. _

_ Napapikit ng mata si Baekhyun, pinipigilan na ‘wag mainis sa sinabi ni Jongin.  _ Punyeta.  _ “Gusto ko sana english eh.” _

_ “ _ **_Chicken Chronicles?_ ** _ ” nagtataka niyang sagot, na parang hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi na lang in-english ni Baekhyun ang suggestion niya. _

_ “Wala na bang iba?” tanong ni Baekhyun, umiiwas sa tingin ni Jongin. Ramdam niya ang pagtulo ng pawis niya sa kanyang pisngi, at agad siya napasimangot at nainis. Amoy niya rin ang katabi niyang masyado nang naliligo sa pawis. “Pucha! Ang init! Chanyeol, lumayo ka nga sa akin. Palitan mo nga ‘yang damit mo. Nangangamoy ka na, eh!” _

_ “Wow ah!” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol, pero tumayo rin siya para tanggalin ang t-shirt na suot niya. Iniwan niya muna sa may gilid habang kinukuha ang bag niyang may damit. _

_ Tinaas ni Sehun ang kamay niya. “Ako. May suggestion ako.” _

_ “Ano?” bored na bored na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Siguraduhin mong matino ‘yan ah.” _

_ Tumango si Sehun, at nagbigay ng nakakalokong ngiti. “ _ **_P.W.E.T._ ** _  —hephep. Bago ka mag-react. Gusto ko lang sabihin na acronym ‘yan.” _

_ “At anong ibigsabihin nyan, sige nga.” _

_ “Kapag pumayag ka, sasabihin ko,” sagot sa kanya ni Sehun. “Basta ang P means  _ **_P_ ** _ asok ‘tas yung W is for  _ **_W_ ** _ et, tapos yung E—“ _

_ “Tangina. Tigilan mo nga ‘yan.” _

_ “Bakit ba. Gusto ko pwet eh,” sabi ni Sehun, at inirapan siya. Pero agad nanlaki ang mata niya nang mapatingin siya sa direksyon ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay papunta na sa kanila, may hawak na extra shirt. “Ooh-lala. Ang sarap.” _

_ “Ng pwet?” wala sa sariling sagot ni Baekhyun, malayo ang tingin. Nabalik lang siya sa katinuan nang maramdaman niyang may umupo sa tabi niya, si Chanyeol na hindi pa suot ang pantaas niya, ang bagong tattoo ay kitang kita. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, at nakita niya kung paanong tinitignan siya ni Baekhyun, namumula at parang bago lang sa kanya ang nakita (kahit hindi naman). Napansin ni Chanyeol na may iba sa tingin niya, na parang nagtataka kung anong nangyayari sa kanya. _

_ “Ng chicken!” sagot ni Jongin, at sinalpak ang manok sa bunganga ni Sehun para matahimik siya. Pinanlakihan niya siya ng mata habang nakangiti pa rin sa kanya. “Diba, Sehun? Ang sarap ng chicken?” _

_ Ngumisi si Sehun. “Sarap nga. Bigyan mo rin si Baekhyun. Mukhang gusto niya rin. Tignan mo, naglalaway na.” _

_ Doon lang napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at namumulang binato sa kanya ang lapis na hawak niya. “Gago ka!” _

_ Lalapit pa lang sana si Baekhyun sa kanya para awayin pero agad itong pinigilan ni Chanyeol. “How about Soul Mates? You know, parang yung concept ‘nun. Parang yung music ang bubuo sa mga makikinig, ganun.” _

_ Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Baekhyun, nakatulala at parang hindi nakikinig. Nakatingin lang siya sa mukha niya, namumula, at hindi maipinta ang itsura. Parang unang beses niya lang nakita si Chanyeol, may kinang ang mata at parang hindi makapaniwala sa kung ano mang nasasaksihan niya. _

_ Natawa si Sehun nang makita niya ito. “Bakit hindi  _ **_G.A.Y_ ** _  kasi Baekhyun’s gay for Chanyeol only. Kitang kita na ‘yan araw-araw. Yes, gandang reason ‘yun o!” _

_ “Putangina, Sehun! Yung bunganga mo walang kwenta na naman nilalabas!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol, at ngumiti. “Sige. Yung Soul Mates na lang.” _

_ “The fuck. Dapat pala nagtanggal na rin ako ng damit.” _

Simula nun, hindi niya mapigilan na hindi tignan kung paano tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, kung paanong hindi minsan maiwasan mamula ni Baekhyun kahit kaunting paghawak lang sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung masyado niya lang binabasa ang mga ginagawa ni Baekhyun, pero nakikita niya na lang ang sarili niyang umaasa na baka gusto rin siya ni Baekhyun pabalik pero hindi niya pa lang alam.

Alam niya na kapag umasa siya, mas lalong lalalim ang nararamdaman niya. Mas lalo niyang gugustuhing sabihin kung ano bang sinasabi ng puso niya. Kung pwede lang, sinigaw niya na kung anong nararamdaman niya. Plinano niya pa nga gawin ‘yun noong unang beses silang mag-perform sa isang bar.

Pero hindi niya ginawa.

Mula sa likod ng drums, nakikita niya kung gaano kasaya si Baekhyun sa pagpe-perform sa harap ng mga tao, nakita niya kung paanong kumislap ang kanyang mga mata dahil lang nagagawa niyang magawa ang matagal niya nang pangarap. Parang natural lang, para siyang pinanganak para maipakita sa lahat ang talento niya. Kaya niyang magpangiti ng mga taong nakikinig sa kanila, kaya niyang pamahalin ang lahat ng tatangkilik sa kanya, kaya niyang magpamahal ng mga tao gamit lang ang boses niya.

Doon niya naalala na hindi nga pala lahat bukas ang isipan sa pagmamahal na mayroon siya.

Kung sasabihin niya sa kanya ang nararamdaman niya, maaaring masira lang ang career nila. Maaaring ayaw naman pala sa kanya ni Baekhyun at masyado lang siya umaasa. Maaaring hindi na maging masaya si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya dahil masyado na maraming bumabatikos, eh kasisimula pa lang nila. Ayaw niyang maranasan ni Baekhyun ang pinagdaanan niya. Ayaw niyang bigla na lang siya mawalan ng pag-asa dahil parang hindi na masaya, dahil lang marami ang makakaalam sa kung sino talaga siya. Hindi niya iyon pwede maramdaman dahil mawawala ang Baekhyun na kilala niya, mawawala ang taong nagbigay ng kulay sa mundo niya.

Hindi niya kaya.

Kaya lang, nung araw na iyon, nagbago rin si Baekhyun. Bigla na lang siya masyadong lumalapit kay Chanyeol, minsan biglang matatameme at hindi nakakasagot sa kanya, madalas naman ay sinusubukan niyang kunin ang atensyon niya. Hindi naman niya ‘yun kailangan gawin dahil lagi lang naman nasa kanya ang atensyon niya. Kay Baekhyun lamang.

Kuha ng atensyon, halik sa noo, biglang pagyakap, at mga pagnakaw ng tingin. Para lang silang naglalaro, at naghihintay kung sinong mauuna sa kanilang dalawa. Walang kumikilos at hanggang sa tahimik na pagpaparamdam lang. Hindi mahanap ang tamang oras para sabihin sa kanya, pero kahit ganoon, ay sapat na ito dahil kasama niya naman si Baekhyun at masaya sila. Nagagawa nilang magperform sa harap ng mga tao, at walang kahit anong career o relasyon na nasisira.

Basta masaya muna. Wala munang kahit anong masisira. Puro nakaw ng tingin at halik sa noo, at kanya muna ang bawat ngiti.

Sa ganitong paraan, pinagdadamot niya muna si Baekhyun. Gusto niya munang sa kanya lang ang atensyon niya, ang bawat ngiting binibitawan niya, ang mahinang pagkanta niya sa gabi, at ang bawat kinang ng mata niya. Gusto niya kanya muna. Gusto niya sa kanya lang muna sasabihin sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang bawat problema niya, at ang bawat kalungkutan na ayaw niya maipakita sa iba. Gusto niya siya lang muna ang nakakaintindi sa bawat pagbago ng emosyon sa kanya.

Ipinagdadamot niya muna si Baekhyun habang wala pang nakakakilala sa kanya ng lubus-lubusan, ng higit pa sa alam ni Chanyeol. Pero kapag mayroon nang humigit sa kanya, kapag mayroon nang nakakuha ng atensyon niya, bibitawan niya na siya at hahayaang maging masaya. Dahil ‘yun ang tama at ‘yun ang para sa kanila.

Ang tagal niyang pinanood si Baekhyun at kung paanong ginawa niyang pagmamay ari ang bawat stage na kinatatayuan niya. Lalo lang lumalim ang nararamdaman niya, anim na taon na ang nakalipas. Nasanay na siyang napapangiti na lang bigla dahil nakikita niya kung gaano kasaya si Baekhyun at sa kanyang ginagawa. Nasanay siyang kinukuha ang atensyon niya at ang mawalan ng hininga sa bawat ngiting binibitawan niya. Mahirap na iwasan ang bagay na nakasanayan. Mahirap lalo na kapag matagal itong hindi nawala, at matagal itong para sa kanya lamang.

Pero parang may kumukuha na.

****  
  
  
  


“Nasaan si Baekhyun?” tanong niya pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa office ni Junmyeon.

“Baekhyun agad,” sagot ni Sehun na naka-slouch lang sa upuan ng office ni Junmyeon. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol, kaya napairap siya. “Ewan ko. Hindi ba kayo magkasama?”

_ Hindi. Paano kami magkakasama, eh iniiwasan nga ako? _

Bago pa niya masagot si Sehun, bigla na lang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Baekhyun na hingal na hingal. “Pucha! Late na ba ako?! Sobrang traffic!”

“Tapos na ‘yung meeting,” biro sa kanya ni Sehun. “Tanggal ka na raw sa banda. Lagi ka raw kasi late.”

Nakita niya ang agad na pagbabago ng ekspresyon ni Baekhyun. Ang saglit na pagpapakita ng lungkot at pagkadismaya, ang mabilis na pagtigil niya dahil sa pagkabigla, pero agad rin itong nawala at napalitan ng isang irap. “Gago.”

Pinalo ni Jongin si Sehun at pinagsabihan. “Nagtatanong ng maayos ‘yung tao!”

“Inis ako eh! Kanina pa tayo nandito, ‘tas sila ngayon lang dadating!” nagtatampong sagot ni Sehun. “Kapag ako nalaman ko na wala pa rin nangyayari sa kanila, I’m gonna—”

Napatigil sa pagsalita si Sehun at napaayos sa upo nang biglang dumating si Junmyeon, may hawak na papel at kape. “Morning.”

“Afternoon na,” bulong ni Sehun, pero agad siyang pinalo ni Jongin sa hita.

“Ba’t nakatayo pa kayong dalawa dyan?” tanong ni Junmyeon, nakatingin sa kanila ni Baekhyun. “Kung nagpapatangkad kayo, gusto ko lang sabihin na, Chanyeol, hindi mo na kailangan, pero Baekhyun, kung ‘yun ang plano mo, hindi kita pipigilan.”

Napahagikgik si Sehun at Jongin sa tabi dahil sa narinig, samantala naman si Chanyeol ay napangiti, pinatong ang isa niyang kamay sa ulo ni Baekhyun para maemphasize ang point ni Junmyeon. Sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun, at tinanggal ang kamay niya sa kanyang ulo. Pinanliitan niya ng mata si Junmyeon.

“Magmimeeting ba tayo para pag-usapan kung paano tumangkad? Ikaw ba ang magtuturo, kasi I would rather not listen. Feel ko kasi kailangan mo rin ‘yun eh. You know, dapat pag nagturo, may experience,” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. Binigyan siya ni Junmyeon ng isang masamang tingin.

Walang hiyang tumawa si Sehun sa tabi, pinapalo pa si Jongin sa kanyang braso, tuwang tuwa sa usapan. Hinayaan lang siya ni Jongin, nakangiti habang pinapanood niya si Sehun tumawa.

“Maupo na kayong dalawa,” sabi ni Junmyeon, naging seryoso ang tono.

Tumango silang dalawa, at pumunta si Chanyeol sa may tapat na upuan ni Sehun. Akala ni Chanyeol uupo si Baekhyun sa tabi niya dahil iyon na lang ang bakante, pero lumapit siya kay Jongin, at pinagsiksikan ang sarili niya sa gitna nila ni Sehun. “Scoot.”

“Ano ba yan! Ang luwag sa kabilang upuan, o!” reklamo ni Jongin, tinutulak palayo si Baekhyun.

“Eh ayaw ko ‘dun eh! Gusto ko katabi ko si Sehun!”

“Ayaw ko rin ‘dun dahil gusto ko rin katabi si Sehun!”

Napangisi si Sehun, nakatingin lang sa kanilang dalawa. “Ito ba yung feeling na pinag-aagawan? ‘Di naman ako bago ‘dun pero iba pala pag nakikita mo live.”

Pinanood lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ipagsiksikan ang sarili niya sa gitna ng dalawa. Napasimangot siya, nagtataka.  _ Ganito ba niya kagusto siyang iwasan? _

Hindi rin nagtagal ay nainis si Jongin dahil kumakandong na si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Puta! Ang tulis ng pwet mo! Aalis na ako! Ito na!”

Nagtatampo siyang pumunta sa kabilang upuan, sa may tabi ni Chanyeol, nakanguso habang pinanliliitan ng mata si Baekhyun. Siniko siya ni Jongin at bumulong, “Bakit kasi hindi mo sinabihan na umupo sa tabi mo?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol, hindi inaalis ang tingin kay Baekhyun. Alam niyang alam ni Baekhyun na nakatingin siya sa kanya. Nahuhuli niyang minsan ay mapapatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, pero agad rin siyang umiiwas kapag narerealize niyang nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya, namumula.

Kahit noong sinabi ni Junmyeon na magkakaroon na sila ng tour sa ibang bansa kasama ang iba’t ibang bandang sumisikat ngayong taon, nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun, inoobserbahan ang bawat reaksyon na gagawin niya. Kilala niya si Baekhyun. Ang isang opportunity na ganito ay hindi palalagpasin ni Baekhyun, at malamang ay magtatatalon talon pa siya sa tuwa, pero bakit hindi iyon ang nakikita niya sa kanya?

Bakit isang ngiti lang at hindi mabasang mga mata ang nakikita niya?

Nawala ang tingin niya sa kanya nang bigla siyang niyugyog ni Jongin, tuwang tuwa. “Kuyaaa! Bakit hindi ka natutuwa?! AHHHH!”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa kanya, pero agad niya rin binalik ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakadikit lang kay Sehun, nakangiti habang nakatingin sa kanya. May binubulong si Baekhyun sa kanya, at tuwang tuwa, samantala naman si Sehun ay napapairap na lang.

Biglang tumunog ang isang cellphone kaya napahiwalay si Baekhyun kay Sehun, kinuha ang cellphone niya at tinignan kung kanino ito nanggaling. Nakita niya kung paanong nag-iba ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, bigla itong nawala at seryoso lang nakatingin sa cellphone niya, pero nang maramdaman niyang may tumitingin sa gilid niya (si Sehun), agad niya itong binaba at pinandilatan si Sehun. “Bakit mo tinitignan, ha?” biro niya, at natawa, pero halatang peke lang ito dahil saglit lang ito nagtagal.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa gawi niya, pero agad rin umiwas, naiilang.

_ Anong problema? _

‘Di rin nagtagal ay pinaalis na sila ni Junmyeon, may kausap sa telepono tungkol sa iba pang mga kailangan niya asikasuhin. Maingay silang umalis, pinag-uusapan ang tungkol sa plano, habang si Chanyeol naman ay naiwang nakatingin sa gilid ng mukha ni Baekhyun, umaasang papansinin na niya ang bawat tingin na ibinibigay niya sa kanya.

Pero hindi ito nangyari.

Nakalimutan niya, sanay nga pala si Baekhyun na tinitignan siya, at kayang kaya niyang binabaliwala ang mga ito, na parang hindi ito nag-eexist.

“ALAM NIYO NA? ALAM NIYO NA BA? OH MY GOD!” sigaw ni Jongdae, sinalubong sila pagkalabas. Niyakap niya sila dahil sa tuwa, tumatalon-talon pa. “I’M SO PROUD! FEEL KO ANAK KO KAYO PERO HINDI NAMAN. MUKHA LANG!”

“Jongdae, ang sakit sa tenga!” reklamo ni Baekhyun, naiipit na sa gitna dahil masyado mahigpit ang yakapan na nangyayari. “Kung makareact, akala mo naman siya ang magpe-perform!”

“Hindi ako yung magpe-perform pero kasama ako!”

“Wow, kabanda?”

“Hindi! Pero part ako ng groupie niyo,” proud na sabi ni Jongdae. “Ako leader.”

“Yuck,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya at napairap. “May utang ka pang pingot galing sa akin.”

Umiwas ng tingin si Jongdae na parang walang narinig, ngumiti sa iba pang mga nasa banda. “Rinig niyo ‘yon? Ako hindi. Tanging rinig ko lang ay ang sigawan na dapat tayo mag-celebrate!”

“Beer, beer, beer, beer!” pag-chant ni Sehun, at nag-inarte na parang readyng ready na uminom.

“Chick-chick-chick-chickeeen!” sagot naman ni Jongin, may kasama pang pagewang gewang,  sumasayaw, masaya sa suggestion niya.

“Beer! ‘Tas drinking game tayo. Sa tuwing sasabihin ni Jongin ang salitang chicken, diretso inom tayo!”

“Tangina! Gusto mo lang malasing eh! Weak ka naman!”

Natawa si Chanyeol habang pinapanood sila, amused sa kung paano sila magpakasaya. Nakita niya kung paanong binigyan ni Sehun si Jongin ng isang masamang tingin at napabuntonghininga, umiiling at bigla na lang napangiti.

Pero nabaling ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun nang marinig na naman niya ang pagtunog ng cellphone nito. Napakunot ang noo niya, nagtataka kung sino ang kanina pang nagsesend ng message sa kanya. Nakita niya kung paanong nagmamadaling nagpipipindot si Baekhyun at binaba ito, napakamot ng ulo habang nakatingin sa kanyang mga kasama. “Kayo na lang. Kailangan ko kasi umalis.”

“Ayaw mo lang uminom eh!” mapanghamon na sagot sa kanya ni Sehun, nakapamewang.

“Hindi ah. May kailangan lang ako kitain, pero totoo, ayaw ko rin uminom. Lalo na ‘yang drinking game mo. ‘Wag ako, Sehun Oh.”

Ngumuso si Sehun, nagtatampo. Nilapitan naman ni Jongdae si Baekhyun, nagtataka. “Saan ka pupunta? Akala ko band first before everything else?”

“Importante eh,” sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun, binulsa ang hawak na cellphone. “Kailangan  _ ulit _  makipagkita ni Kyungsoo.”

“Nagkita na kayo kanina, diba?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya, at doon nagtaka si Chanyeol.  _ Kanina? Ibigsabihin ‘yun ang dahilan kung bakit wala na siya pagkagising pa lang niya?  _ “Ano bang kailangan niya sa’yo?”

“Can’t tell, Jongdae. Personal matters,” sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun at tinapik ang kanyang likod. Lumapit siya kila Sehun, tinapik din sila. “Alis na ako. Enjoy.”

Buong akala ni Chanyeol, kahit isang pagpapaalam man lang ibibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, pero hindi. Dahil nilagpasan lang siya nito na parang madaling madali na. Hindi man lang siya binigyan ng kahit anong ngiti, o kahit anong pagpapaalam.

Akala niya siya lang nakapansin na hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun, pero nakita niyang nakatingin sa kanya ang tatlo niya pang kasama nakakunot ang noo. Tinignan ni Sehun ang direksyon kung saan lumabas si Baekhyun, at binalik ang tingin kay Chanyeol, nakakunot ang noo. “Ako lang ba o talagang iniwasan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol?”

“Parang. Diba nga kanina, tinulak niya pa ako paalis para lang makatabi sa’yo,” sabi ni Jongin, inaalala ang mga nangyari kanina. “Halatang wala lang choice. Wala naman may gustong tumabi sa’yo. Baho mo eh.”

Bago pa mag-away ang dalawa, pumagitna na si Jongdae at lumapit kay Chanyeol. “May nangyari ba? Iniwan ko na nga kayong dalawa kahapon para mag-usap tapos ngayon naman, nag-iiwasan pa rin.”

Ito ‘yung mga panahong nagpapasalamat siya na mayroong Jongdae sa buhay nila. Bukod sa siya ang taga-paalala, marunong din siya makiramdam, at kagabi, alam niyang kailangan na kailangan ni Chanyeol na makausap si Baekhyun kundi hindi niya na alam kung ano pang magagawa niya.

Napatingin siya sa mga kabanda niya, at nakita niyang nakatingin sila sa kanya na parang naaawa, na parang gusto nilang damayan siya sa nararamdaman niya. At sa kaloob-looban niya, natawa siya.  _ Tangina. Lahat ata sila alam ang nararamdaman niya, pero si Baekhyun mismo, hindi. _

Gustong gusto niyang sabihin, pero hindi niya magawa. Masyado pa marami masisira, masasakripisyo. Hindi niya ‘yun magawa dahil masyado pa maraming pagdududa sa daang tinatahak niya, masyado pa maraming kailangan mapagdaanan.

Lumapit sa kanya si Sehun, tinapik-tapik ang balikat niya. “Alam mo kung anong makakapagpagamot dyan?”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, umaasang may makukuhang kahit anong payo o sagot sa kanya. “Ano?”

Sino bang niloko niya? Eh si Sehun ang kausap niya.

Ngumiti sa kanya si Sehun at kumindat. “Beer. Kaya tara na.”

****  
  
  
  


Dalawang oras na sila sa bar na pinuntahan nila, at mabuti na lamang at wala masyadong tao dahil weekday. Maingay pa rin, pero hindi gaano nakakasuffocate sa lugar. Pamilyar na sila sa lugar na ito dahil dito sila unang nagperform noon, sa bar nila Kuya Minseok, isa sa mga kaibigan ni Jongdae. Alam niyang ligtas sila sa lugar na ‘to, at magagawang magsaya nang walang umiistorbo sa may pwesto nila.

Nakaupo lang siya sa isang stool, ang isang kamay ay may hawak na isang baso ng beer, at ang isa ay may hawak na cellphone, hinihintay itong umilaw at makita ang pangalan ng taong hinihintay niyang kausapin siya.

Kaso hindi ito nagpaparamdam.

Saglit siyang iniwan ni Jongdae dahil may kakausapin lang daw siya, pinagbilin ang dalawa niya pang kabanda na ngayon ay sobrang lasing na. Nagtaka pa siya kung bakit sobrang bilis naman, lalo na at dalawang oras pa lang ang lumipas, pero then again, sila ang kasama niya at medyo magulo kapag masaya sila.

“Hindi—Hindi ako makapaniwala!” sigaw ni Sehun sa tenga niya, namumula na. “18 times sinabi ni Jongin ang word na chicken sa loob ng dalawang oras! Nagbigay pa siya ng facts! Tapos, alam mo ba, sinabi niya ‘yung tungkol sa anong nauna, yung itlog o manok—“

Hinatak siya ni Jongin palayo sa kanya, may binulong. Tinulak siya ni Sehun papalayo, namumula. “Kadiri! Kink mo ba ‘yan?”

“Kids, bakit ganyan ang usapan niyo?!” tanong ni Jongdae, pumagitna sa kanila. Tinignan niya si Sehun, pinandilatan ng mata. “Maghunos-dili ka! Sabi ko sa inyo, ‘wag masyado marami kasi hindi kayo pwede magskip sa mga susunod na araw dahil mahirap maghabol sa mga ipapasa. Kailangan pumasok para hindi kayo mahirapan sa next days dahil may schedule kayong video shoot para doon sa MTV niyo— _ Aray ko! _  Puta!”

Tinulak siya ni Sehun papalayo, nagmamadaling lumapit kay Chanyeol. “Kuya, ide-dare ko si Jongin magpa-tattoo ng chicken. Tignan mo! Kapag lasing ‘yan, kabahan na tayo. Walang inaatrasan. Dalhin mo—dalhin mo kami dun sa—yung sa—pinagtattoo-an mo!”

Lumapit sa kanya si Jongin, nakanguso at sinusubukan siyang halikan sa pisngi, pero umiwas siya at ginamit ang dalawang kamay niya para mapalayo ang dalawa niya pang kabanda. “Lasing na kayo! Hina naman!”

“Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi—kasi—kasi hindi ka naman uminom! Sinong tunay na mahina, ha?!” sagot sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Puta ang hot pag nanghahamon,” sabi ni Sehun sa tabi niya, nakatingin kay Jongin at may nakakalokong ngiti. Kinindatan niya si Chanyeol.  “Kuya, it’s time. It’s my time to shine. It’s  _ our  _ time to shine.”

Tinanggal niya ang pagkahawak ni Chanyeol at lumapit kay Jongin, inilapit ang labi niya sa kanya, pero bago pa mangyari iyon ay piningot na sila ni Jongdae at hinatak papalayo sa isa’t isa. “Pucha naman oh! ‘Wag dito!”

Nakataas lang ang kilay ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood ang nangyayari, kung gaano kabilis na lumapit si Sehun kay Jongin, at kung paanong halos naglapat na ang labi nila.

Alam naman niyang may kung anong tensyon sa kanilang dalawa, pero hindi naman sila nagsasabi ng kahit ano sa kanila, hinahayaan lang na magkatuwaan sa bawat oras na magkikita sila.

“Chanyeol, patulong. Ihatid na natin ‘tong dalawa pauwi,” utos ni Jongdae habang hawak pa rin ang dalawa sa tenga.

Agad naman na tumayo si Chanyeol para tulungan siya, tinulungan sila papunta sa may van ni Jongdae.

Nakita niya pa ang pag-abot ng bayad ni Jongdae kay Minseok, binigyan pa siya ng isang kindat bago nagpaalam at inalalayan ang dalawa.

“Sehun Oh, pag ako nakita kong umihi ka dyan sa upuan na ‘yan, mukha mo gagamitin ko panglinis dyan!” pagbabanta ni Jongdae, na tinawanan lang ni Sehun na may kasabay pang isang malutong na mura sa kanya. Hinatak niya papalapit sa kanya si Jongin para yakapin ang braso at para sumandal sa kanya.

Inayos ni Jongdae ang seatbelt niya, at ganun na rin ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Hinintay niyang matapos siya bago sila umalis sa spot nila. Wala na masyadong tao dahil late na rin, at ang tanging mga taong nakikita niya na lang ay ang mga may shift na panggabi sa trabaho. Iniwas niya ang kanyang tingin, at tahimik na sinabayan ang kantang tumutunog sa radyo.

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa may salamin, tinitignan sila Jongin at Sehun na ngayon ay nakasandal sa isa’t isa, natutulog at humihilik na. Napangiti siya, iniisip na parang pa rin sila yung nakilala nila noon, parang hindi nagbago kahit marami na sila pinagsamahan, marami nang naging dahilan upang medyo magkalayo-layo.

“Last time na uminom kami, naghalikan sila ng mga 2-3 minutes siguro, so I guess, improvement na ‘tong ganyan lang sila,” pagkukwento ni Jongdae. Napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol, nagulat sa kwinento. HIndi naman niya alam na umabot na sila sa puntong iyon. Akala niya hanggang asaran lang, o hanggang sa tingin-tingin lang (tulad ng kanila ni Baekhyun). Napataas ang kilay ni Jongdae nang makita niya ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol. “Hindi mo alam? Mas mabilis pa ‘yang dalawang ‘yan sa inyo.”

Napatingin ulit si Chanyeol kila Jongin. Nakapatong na ang hita ni Jongin kay Sehun, lalong humihigpit ang yakap nilang dalawa. “Kailan pa?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin lang sa kanila.

“Ewan. ‘Di nila sinasabi, at mukhang ayaw naman nila ipagsabi. Kung malalaman mo, edi malalaman mo. Hindi ka nila sasabihan na itago sa iba. Choice mo na. Basta ako, naconfirm ko lang nung naglaplapan sila sa harap ko. Walang hiya talaga ‘yan si Sehun.”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at napailing. “About time, I guess. Ano bang sinasabi mong mas mabilis sila, eh simula bata pa lang, magkaibigan na ‘yang dalawang ‘yan. Bagal na nga ‘yan eh.”

“Ano ba inaasahan mo? Sila na agad, bata pa lang? Tangina. ‘Di ganon ‘yun. At least sila may progress. From  _ “pare ko ‘yan”  _ to naglaplapan na lang. Malaki-laking progress din siya, I can say,” sagot ni Jongdae at napakibit-balikat. “Ikaw nga, may halik sa noo, may yakap, at kung ano-ano pa, minsan may date pa sa sine, pero ano? Wala pa rin. Best friend, my ass. Kailangan niyo na lang linawin ‘yan at onting pag-uusap pero hindi niyo pareho ginagawa, tinatakbuhan niyo lang, dinededma. Hindi mo man lang magawang umamin. Kung hindi ka lang nadulas noon sa akin, baka hindi ko malalaman na gusto mo si Baekhyun.”

Naalala niya kung paano niya nasabi kay Jongdae ang nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun. Lasing siya ‘nun (dapat talaga ‘di na siya umiinom), at hindi nila kasama si Baekhyun dahil may kailangan siyang asikasuhin para sa unibersidad. Kasama niya si Jongdae dahil sabi ni Jongdae,  _ “Kailangan nandun ako. Tatanga tanga ka pa naman.”  _ Medyo nahurt siya sa sinabi niya, pero the truth hurts nga naman, kaya sinama niya si Jongdae. Pero him being him, madaldal siya kapag nalalasing, madalas bigla na lang nasasabi ang mga bagay na pilit niyang kinikimkim. Bukambibig niya si Baekhyun, at sinabi niya lahat ng nararamdaman niya para sa kanya kay Jongdae dahil akala niya siya si Baekhyun, at siya ang kainuman niya.

“Hindi mo maiintindihan, Jongdae. Masyado kumplikado,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Masyado pa marami maririsk.”

“Tulad ng?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Friendship, career, buhay niya, kaligayahan niya, ewan ko! Alam mo naman sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niya na may nadadamay na personal matters. Strictly banda lang, and… basta marami maririsk,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Ayaw ko lang na…  iwasan niya ako. Kasi dun magsisimula ang unti-unting pagguho nito, and it’s a reality that I can’t accept pero here—“

“Wala ka bang tiwala kay Baekhyun? Hindi ka ba naniniwala sa kanya?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Tangina, Jongdae, tinatanong pa ba ‘yan? Alam mo naman na si Baekhyun lang nakakaalam ng halos lahat tungkol sa akin bukod pa sa magulang ko,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Naniniwala ako kay Baekhyun. Tangina. Aabot ba kami dito kung hindi?”

“Eh bakit hindi mo masabi sa kanya? Kasi hindi ka sigurado kung may patutunguhan? Kung worth the risk? Kasi hindi ka sigurado sa nararamdaman ni Baekhyun para sayo?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Jongdae. Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, umiiwas. Napangisi si Jongdae. “You know, hindi lang ikaw yung buong buo na nagtitiwala sa kanya, right? Hindi lang ikaw yung nakakakita kung sino talaga siya.”

Napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol, nanlaki ang mata at nagtataka.  _ Gusto niya rin ba si Baekhyun?  _ “‘Wag mo sabihing—“

“Hindi ko siya gusto,” pangunguna ni Jongdae. “Not in that way.”

_ Edi may ibang nagkakagusto?  _ “Edi sino—“

“What I’m saying is that… darating ang araw na hindi lang ikaw ang makakakita ng kung sino talaga siya. Feeling niya kaya niya matago ang sarili niya sa mundo pero kapag sumusobra na, nahihirapan na siya. Para na siyang sasabog, kaya hindi niya naiiwasan na maipakita sa iba ang nararamdaman niya,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Paano mo masisiguro na sa’yo niya lang mapapakita ang mga bagay na pakiramdam mo iyo lang ngayon? Darating ang araw na maiisip niyang hindi lang dito umiikot ang mundo, na kailangan niya pa palawakin ang sakop ng napupuntahan niya, at darating ang araw na magiging malayo na siya kasi mas marami na siya makikitang opportunities na mas makabubuti para sa sarili niya.

“Maraming opportunities para kay Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Alam ni Baekhyun ‘yan. Alam mo ‘yan, at alam nating lahat ‘yan. Pero ang dami niya pa rin tinanggihan. Kayang kaya niya maging solo, sumikat mag-isa, pero hindi niya ginawa kasi alam niyang may nasimulan na. Alam niyang maraming maaapektuhan, at hindi niya gustong nag-iisa. Kilala mo si Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang may nahihirapan, lalo na pag dahil pa sa kanya, dahil sa mga desisyon niya. Kaya kahit maraming inaalok sa kanya, tinatanggihan niya dahil alam niyang ‘yun ang paraan para hindi maging kumplikado ang sitwasyon. Hindi niya rin naman magugustuhan gawin ng mag-isa, dahil una pa lang, gusto na niya na may kasama. Anong saysay ng pagiging sikat ng mag-isa kung hindi naman masaya? Nakasanayan niya na agad yung banda eh, kayo, lalo na ikaw. Ikaw ang kasama niyang nagplano nito, magkasama kayong nangarap, at ano na lang kapag wala ka, diba?”

“Jongdae—“

“Bakit hindi mo pa gawan ng paraan ngayong sa’yo lang nakalaan ang maraming bagay na hindi niya hinahayaan makita ng mundo? Bakit hindi pa ngayon habang hindi pa huli ang lahat? Kahit ano naman mangyari, hindi ka kaya iwan nun eh. Ikaw lang nagtagal na kasama nyan. Tingin mo ba, hahayaan niyang malayo ka dahil lang may nararamdaman ka para sa kanya?” tanong ni Jongdae, pero bago pa siya makasagot ay dinagdagan niya na ang sinabi niya. “Ikaw ang lubus-lubusang nakakakakilala kay Baekhyun. Anong sa tingin mong sasabihin niya kapag may bagay kang hindi sigurado gawin pero ito’y makakapagpasaya sa’yo?”

“Hindi ko alam… look, this isn’t about—”

“Take risks, Chanyeol. Sasabihin niyang subukan mo pa rin kaysa magkaroon ka ng regrets. At least masasabi mo sa sarili mong sinubukan mo at hindi mo lang ito hinayaang daanan ka lang at malipasan,” sabi ni Jongdae, pinangunahan na naman si Chanyeol sa sasabihin niya. “Mas maganda na subukan mo na habang maaga pa, kaysa hinihintay mo na lang ang tamang oras. Who knows? Baka mamaya ang tamang oras pala ay matagal na natapos, at ngayon, huli na ang lahat.”

“Alam ko, Jongdae. Alam ko ‘yan,” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Malungkot siyang napangiti sa kanya. “I already took the risk.”

“Anong—“

“Umamin na ako sa kanya kagabi,” sabi ni Chanyeol bago pa matapos ni Jongdae ang tanong niya. Nakita niya ang pagkagulat kay Jongdae, at ang saglit na pagtingin sa kanya sa gilid ng kanyang mata. “The reality that I’ve been fearing to happen is already happening. Ayan na, oh. Lumalayo na siya. Yung bagay na kinatatakutan ko, nangyayari na.”

Natahimik sila pareho, hindi na alam kung ano ang sasabihin, at naiwan si Chanyeol iniisip ang kung ano mang nangyayari ngayon sa kanilang dalawa.  _ He took the risk. _  Sinabi niya na ang bagay na hindi niya masabi-sabi, ilang taon na ang nakalipas. Kung pwede nga lang, isigaw niya ang nararamdaman niya, tipong aabot ito hanggang sa kalawakan para lang maramdaman ni Baekhyun kung gaano kalakas at kalalim ang nararamdaman niya, kung gaano ito kaseryoso, pero bago niya pa iyon magawa, bago niya pa iyon maiparamdam, ay umalis na siya, naging bingi na sa kung anong sinasabi ni Chanyeol, sa kung ano man sinasabi ng puso niya sa kung anong dapat niyang gawin.

Nagulat sila nang may biglang nagsalita sa likod. “I say the two of you should talk,” sabi nito, at napatingin saglit sa kanya si Jongdae, at tinignan din ito ni Chanyeol. Si Jongin, nakasandal pa rin sa ulo ni Sehun, pero gising na, at halatang narinig ang kanilang usapan. “Hindi pwedeng iniiwasan ang problema. Kung dalawang tao ang involved, kailangan ito pag-usapan ng maayos. Baka masyado na marami iniisip si Kuya Baekhyun, at hindi niya na alam kung ano pang dapat unahin. Siguro kailangan lang pag-usapan para may maclear naman sa kanya.”

“Okay ka na?” tanong ni Chanyeol, at tumango naman si Jongin. “Narinig mo lahat?”

“Kind of,” sagot sa kanya ni Jongin. “Hindi mo na muna dapat inisip masyado ang sitwasyon. Malay mo… pareho naman pala kayo ng nararamdaman, sadyang hinahadlangan lang kayo pareho ng isip niyo. Sabi ni Sehun sa akin, halata raw si Kuya sa nararamdaman niya, and ang sakit niyo na raw sa mata. Might as well work on it, diba? Baka pangunahan ka nito ni Sehun at gumawa ng paraan para maglaplapan na kayo sa harap namin.”

“Easier said than done,” sabi ni Chanyeol, natatawa.

“Makinig ka sa may experience,” biro naman ni Jongdae. “Yang dalawang ‘yan kasi sa sobrang close, pareho na ng way of thinking. Parehong hindi hinahayaan na mahadlangan ng kung anong sinasabi ng iba. Sana kayo rin, lalo ka na Chanyeol.”

“Ewan. Kahit naman gusto ko kausapin si Baekhyun, kahit naman hindi pa ako umaamin, umiiwas na siya sa akin,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Wala na. Matagal na yata talaga natapos ang tamang oras.”

“Then try harder. Make it the right time,” sagot ni Jongin. “Tama si Kuya Dae. Hindi ka kaya layuan na lang ni Kuya. Malaki parte mo sa buhay niya.”

Hindi na siya sinagot ni Chanyeol, iniisip sa kung paanong paraan niya magagawang makausap si Baekhyun nang hindi ito umiiwas, hindi naiilang. Ayaw niyang mailang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Ayaw niyang umiwas siya. Mas gugustuhin niya na lang na maging best friend niya. At least, kapag ganun, malapit pa rin siya kay Baekhyun at nagagawa niya pa rin ang kanilang mga nakasanayan—mayroon pa ring yakap sa dilim, halik sa noo, at mga bulong ng pangarap.

“Sorry nga pala if narinig ko yung usapan niyo, kasi um, Kuya Dae, nagising kasi ako dahil… si Sehun… um… alam mo na…”

“Oh my god.”

****  
  
  
  


“Hindi sumasagot si Baekhyun!” bungad ni Jongdae na lumabas kani-kanina lang para tawagan si Baekhyun. “Sabi ko pumunta siya dito 1 PM sharp! Wala naman siyang klase, diba?”

“Wala,” sagot ni Chanyeol, inaalala ang schedule na ipinakita sa kanya ni Baekhyun noon. “Hanggang 12 lang siya.”

“Bakit hindi siya sumasagot?!” nagpapanic na tanong ni Jongdae, at sinubukan ulit tawagan si Baekhyun. Di rin nagtagal ay binaba niya na ito, hinilot ang kanyang ulo. “Hilig talaga ‘nun magpa-late! Sinubukan mo na ba tawagan?”

Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya, pinindot ang number ni Baekhyun, at nag-ring ito saglit, sinagot, ngunit agad rin itong binaba.  _ Hanggang sa tawag ba naman iniiwasan mo pa rin ako?  _ “Sinagot pero binaba rin.”

“Alam niyang importante ‘to! MTV ‘to for pete’s sake! Lagot talaga ‘yan sa akin si Baekhyun. Pasalamat siya hindi ko siya pwedeng pingutin ngayon kasi may utang pa akong pingot galing sa kanya. Baka mamaya gamitin niya panlaban sa akin, and I would not risk that!” reklamo ni Jongdae. Tumingin siya sa dalawa niya pang kabanda, nakakunot na ang noo. “Jongin, Sehun, sinubukan niyo ba tawagan? Sumagot ba?”

Pareho silang umiling, at hinayaan na ayusan sila para sa MTV. Napasabunot sa sarili si Jongdae, hindi makapaniwala na namomroblema  _ na naman  _ siya kay Baekhyun dahil sa pagiging late niya. Pinanood lang siya ni Chanyeol magpalakad pabalik-balik, hindi mapakali habang kinakagat ang kanyang kuko. Napapikit si Chanyeol, nahihilo na. “Jongdae, tumigil ka nga!”

“I can’t! Argh!” frustrated na sabi ni Jongdae. “Kasalanan ‘to nung Kyungsoo eh!”

“Kyungsoo?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Bakit?”

“Hindi ko alam. Kahapon niya pa sinasabi yung pangalan na ‘yun and nagpaalam siya sa akin kanina nung magkikita kami kasi kailangan niya umalis para makipagkita sa kanya—wait, I have to take this call,” mabilis na sabi ni Jongdae at pumunta sa isang gilid para makipag-usap, iniwan si Chanyeol nagtataka at wala man lang sagot na nakuha.

Kyungsoo Do, ang pinag-uusapan ng marami ngayon dahil sa sinabi niya sa publiko tungkol sa kung sino talaga siya. Si Kyungsoo na inagaw ang oras ni Chanyeol nung dapat makikipag-usap siya kay Baekhyun, at binigyan siya ng isang matalim na tingin nung hindi siya pumayag. The same person na dahilan kung bakit nagising siya nang wala na sa kanyang tabi si Baekhyun, na siya rin dahilan kung bakit maaga siya umalis at hindi nakasama sa pagcelebrate ng banda.

_ Ano bang meron sa kanila, at ano ang binabalak nila? Bakit kay Jongdae nagpaalam pero sa kanya hindi man lang ginawa? Dati naman siya ang unang sinasabihan, pero ngayon, wala na siya agad alam. Parang ang bilis naman niyang nakakawala, parang ang bilis naman niyang kinakalimutan ang pinagsamahan nila, ang mga nakasanayan. Ilang araw pa lang sila hindi nagkakausap, pero parang ang dami niya na agad hindi alam. _

_ Ano bang nangyayari? _

“Wala pa rin ba?” agad na tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya, bago tumingin sa kanilang magulong paligid. “Fuck. Kailangan ko na yata makipag-usap ‘dun sa producer. Nakakatakot siya, pero kailangan. I swear. Lagot sa akin ‘yan si Baekhyun. Pag siya nakita ko— _ oh my god!  _ Puta ka!”

Agad na napatingin si Chanyeol sa taong minura ni Jongdae, at nakita niya si Baekhyun na may hawak na dalawang cone ng ice cream, kalmadong kalmadong pumasok. “Good afternoon din, Jongdae.”

“Walang good sa afternoon na ‘to dahil late ka na naman at hindi ako natutuwa!” sita ni Jongdae.

“Sabi mo 1 PM?”

“Oo nga. Sabi ko nga 1 PM, pero 2 PM na! Ang laki ng pinagkaiba! Paayos mo nga yang orasan mo!” inis na sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. “Ilang araw ka hindi nagpaparamdam sa amin tapos ngayon, bungad mo pa sa akin ay stress! Pasalamat ka may late din sila at importante ang taong ‘yun kundi ‘di ko alam kung paano ko kakausapin yung mga tao dito. Nakakatakot sila! Argh! Kung hindi para sa akin ang ice cream na hawak mo, hindi kita mapapatawad!”

“Okay, noted! Okay lang naman na hindi mo mapatawad kasi, sadly, hindi para sayo ‘to,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, ngiting ngiti na umalis sa harap niya at pumunta sa direksyon ni Chanyeol.

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol dahil dito, tinitignan ang mapaglarong ngiting nakapinta sa kanyang mukha, ang mga mata niyang sinusubukang ipakita ang saya dahil naroon siya. Tumigil siya sa harap niya, inabot ang ice cream na hawak niya. “O, baka matunaw. Bago lang naman pero para lang hindi masayang. Binili ko lang ‘yan sa labas eh. Hehe.”

Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun, sa kanyang ngiti, sa kanyang pagtawa, sa kanyang mga mata na hindi niya mabasa, at sa ice cream na hawak niya. Hindi niya magawang maalis ang tingin dito, nalilito sa kung ano bang gustong iparamdam sa kanya ni Baekhyun ngayon. Pagkatapos ng ilang araw niyang pag-iwas, at hindi pag-imik, andito siya sa harap niya, nag-aabot ng  _ ice cream? _

Tumitig siya saglit dun, at nakita niya ang maliit na pagshake nito sa kanya kaya napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakakunot ang noo sa kanya at nakapout.  _ Malamang mahina ako dyan.  _ “Ayaw mo? Chocolate ‘yan. Wala kasing ibang masarap. Kung ayaw mo naman, kay Jongdae ko na lang ibibi—“

Agad na kinuha ni Chanyeol ang ice cream na inaabot sa kanya, may kaunti pang tumulo sa may kamay niya. Ngumiti sa kanya si Baekhyun, at napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol dahil masyado siyang maliwanag ngayon, parang masayang masaya. “T-thanks.”

Sa pag-iwas ng tingin, nakita niya ang mga kasama niyang ngayon ay nakangisi sa kanya, pinapanood silang mag-usap. Umiwas siya ng tingin, namumula at nahihiya. Binaling niya ang kanyang tingin kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakangiti lang habang tinitignan ang paligid niya. Sobrang saya na parang walang makapagpapalungkot pa sa kanya, na parang lahat ng nangyayari ngayon ay sobrang ikinatutuwa niya. Tulad ng Baekhyun na nakilala niya.

Pero parang may iba. Parang nagiging malayo na ang tingin niya.

Bago pa niya siya makausap ay agad siyang naglakad papalayo, palapit kila Sehun. Iniwan niya si Chanyeol na ngayon ay nagtataka sa inaasal niya, naiwang hinahabol ang kanyang hininga dahil masyadong nakakabigla ang paglapit ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Mahina niya silang inasar, siguro dahil nalaman niya na rin ang tungkol sa kanila. Sinabi siguro ni Jongdae, dahil kahit gusto ni Chanyeol na ibalita ito sa kanya ay hindi niya magawa dahil palagi niya hindi sinasagot ang mga tawag niya nitong mga nakaraang araw.

Natawa siya sa kanyang nakita, kung paanong kitang kita ang pagkatuwa niya para sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi niya maiwasan titigan lang saglit si Baekhyun habang nakangiti lang siya at tumatawa, carefree tulad ng impression niya sa kanya noon pa.

Nakikita kaya ng iba ang nakikita niya?

Napatingin siya sa kanilang paligid, sa mga taong nagtatakbuhan at inaayos ang mga bagay-bagay para sa kailangan na gawin para sa MTV. Ang iba ay naglalagay ng make up, ang iba ay nag-aayos ng set. Sa isang dulo, mayroong nagkukumpulang mga babae na nakatingin kay Baekhyun, nagbubulungan, pero nang makita nila ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanila ay agad rin silang bumalik sa kanilang trabaho.

Bago pa man niya sila malapitan upang itanong kung anong mayroon, bigla siyang tinawag ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, tara na! Mamaya ka na magpacute kung kani-kanino dyan!”

Natatawang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Hindi ako nagpapacute! Natural ‘yan.”

Tumawa lang ulit si Baekhyun at humarap na sa nag-iinstruct sa kanila. Nakinig lang sila sa kung ano ang gagawin, saglit na briefing para lang maipakita ang mga dapat at hindi dapat para hindi sila mahirapan, at maging smooth lang ang filming. Umalis na si Jongdae para hayaan sila sa mga gagawin nila, at nagpaalam na babalik na lang pagkatapos.

Sa gilid ng mata niya, nakikita niya kung paanong tumatango tango lang si Baekhyun, nakangiti at hinihintay ang mga dapat nilang gawin, paminsan-minsan ay nag-iiwan ng suggestion niya, mostly sa mga parteng naka-assign sa kanya dahil siya naman ang halos makikita.

Hindi na sila masyado nakapag-usap pa pagkatapos nun, tanging ang pag-film lang ng kanta ang ginawa nila, pagsunod sa script na ibinigay sa kanila at sa konsepto nito. Paminsan-minsan ay napapatingin siya kay Baekhyun, sa paraan niya sa paggalaw, sa pagiging natural niya, at sa pagiging masaya niya sa ginagawa niya. Sadyang hindi niya lang maiwasan na tignan siya at sa kung paanong kaya niyang mag-stand out kahit maraming nakapaligid sa kanila.

Natutuwa lang siya dahil malapit ngayon si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi katulad ng mga nakaraang araw na hindi man lang niya siya nakakausap. Kahit isang hi o isang tawag ay hindi niya ginawa. Pero ngayon ay malapit siya sa kanya, at ramdam na ramdam niya ang presensya niyang ilang araw niya na hinahanap. Kahit hindi pa sila nakakapag-usap ng masinsinan, sapat na iyon dahil maaari naman nila ito magawa mamaya, mapa-kasama man ang mga kabanda o hindi, ang mahalaga nakakausap niya si Baekhyun at hindi siya umiiwas.

Ang mahalaga andyan lang siya at makakausap.

Nang matapos ang pagfifilm ay agad sila nagpasalamat sa mga nag-asikaso sa kanila, hinayaan na ipakita sa kanila ang resulta ng kanilang mga ginawa, at sinabing magkikita kita ulit sila para sa huling kinalabasan para sa MTV na iyon. Lahat sila ay ngiting-ngiting nagpaalam at tahimik na pinanood ang mga tao na lagpasan na lamang sila dahil may bago silang kailangan asikasuhin.

Humarap sa kanila si Jongin, at sinabi, “Gusto ko ng—“

“Please, Jongin, ‘wag na chicken,” pagputol agad ni Sehun, napahinga ng malalim habang umiiling.

Napa-pout si Jongin. “Actually, sasabihin ko sana gusto ko ng tinapay. Pinangunahan mo na ako agad. I’m sad.”

“Arte!” sagot ni Sehun. “Edi tinapay!”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, na ngayon ay may ngiti sa kanyang mukha habang tinitignan sila Sehun na ginagawa ang usual na pag-aaway nila. Inakbayan niya ang dalawa, at tinignan. “Ganyan kayo maglambingan? Ang cute!”

“Kadiri naman!” sabi ni Sehun at tinulak papalayo si Baekhyun. “Ilang araw ka hindi magpaparamdam ‘tas gaganyan ganyan ka. Hindi mo na ba kami gusto kasama?”

“Ikaw pala ang maarte dito eh!” sabi ni Jongin, inaasar si Sehun dahil sa sinabi niya. “Alam naman natin sino talaga ang nakamiss sa kanya dito. Diba, Kuya Chanyeol? Kilala mo? Ang alam ko, oo eh.”

Napatingin silang lahat sa kanya, si Jongin at Sehun ay nakangisi samantala naman si Baekhyun ay nakatilt ang ulo, nagtataka. Tinanggal niya ang pagkaakbay niya kila Sehun para lumapit sa kanya at agad siyang niyakap, tumingala habang ginagawa ito at ngumiti sa kanya.

_ ‘Yang ngiti na ‘yan talaga… _

“Namiss mo ako?” tanong niya, at binigyan siya ng isang kindat.

_ Sobra. _

Binaon ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, hinahayaan ang sarili niyang maging kumportable sa kanyang mga bisig. Hindi niya pinapansin ang paligid niyang ngayon ay nakatingin lang sa kanya habang nakayakap siya kay Chanyeol. At naiwan si Chanyeol nakatingin sa kanya, hinahabol ang hininga, at ramdam ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, na hinihiling niyang hindi naririnig ni Baekhyun pero malabo dahil andun lang ang tenga niya. Nakumpirma niya ito nang marinig niya ang bulong ni Baekhyun ng, “Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso mo…”

_ Hindi mo alam kung anong epekto mo sa akin. _

Napatingin ulit si Baekhyun sa kanya, nakatingala, at nagpakita ng isang ngiting mapang-asar. “Miss na miss ako ng best friend ko ha.”

Narinig niya ang paghagikgik ng dalawa niya pang kabanda nang marinig nila ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Rinig niya pa ang pag-emphasize ni Sehun sa salitang  _ best friend.  _ Sira ulo talaga.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa noo ni Baekhyun at mahinang tinulak palayo, pabiro lang habang sinusubukan niyang pakalmahin ang puso niya. “Malamang namiss kita. Hindi ka sumasagot or nagpaparamdam man lang. Ganun ba kapag best friend?”

Umakbay sa kanya si Baekhyun, hinalikan siya sa pisngi, at binigyan ng isang pabirong ngiti. “Ganun talaga. Marami ako inaasikaso eh. You know, hindi sa lahat ng oras available…”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa mukha ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay sobrang lapit sa kanya. Kita niya ng malapitan ang maganda niyang mga mata, ang malambot niyang pisngi, at ang kanyang labing may mapaglarong ngiti. Gusto niya itong tanggalin gamit ang labi niya, upang ito’y nakawin at gawing kanya, pero hindi niya pwede gawin dahil hanggang tingin lamang siya dito, hanggang sa pag-isip lamang sa kung anong pakiramdam nito kapag ito’y nakalapat sa kanya.

Nakita niya ang pag-iwas ni Baekhyun nang mapansin ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ang paglayo ng kanyang mukha habang pinipilit na huwag tanggalin ang akbay sa kanyang kaibigan kahit nahihirapan siya. Naiwan lang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi hinahayaang alisin ang kanyang mga mata sa kanya dahil sa takot na bigla na lang itong mawala sa isang iglap.

“Baka matunaw,” loko ni Sehun, pero hindi niya siya pinansin, kahit ang iba pang taong nakapaligid sa kanila na maaaring nakikita ang kanyang pagtitig ay hindi niya pinansin, at tinignan lang si Baekhyun, pinararamdam ang bawat titig na ginagawa niya. Nakaiwas lang ng tingin si Baekhyun, paminsan-minsan ay napapatingin sa kanya pero agad rin iniiwas kapag nakikita ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nagulat sila nang biglang dumating si Jongdae, sinira ang moment dahil sa bigla niyang pagsigaw, at inakbayan sila Sehun. “Tapos na? Tara na! Kain!”

Unti-unting kumawala si Baekhyun sa kanya,  napatingin sa relo niya, at nilalayo ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Jongdae. Agad na nanlumo si Chanyeol dahil doon, iniisip kung bakit bigla na lamang siya lalayo. Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanila at napakamot ng ulo. “Kailangan ko na pala umalis! Bye-bye!”

Pero bago pa siya makaalis ay agad siyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pulso. “Saan ka pupunta?”

“Meeting. With Kyungsoo,” tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun sabay napakibit-balikat. “See ya—”

“Kyungsoo na naman?” hindi napigilang maitanong ni Chanyeol, naiinis dahil bago pa niya siya makausap ng matagal ay aalis na naman siya para makipagkita sa taong ilang araw niya na kasama. Hindi niya lang maintindihan kung bakit kailangan na naman niya umalis. Ilang araw na siya hindi nakakasama sa kanila, kahit kahapon na dapat practice nila ay hindi siya pumunta dahil, ayon kay Jongdae,  _ busy siya.  _ Ni minsan hindi ginawa ni Baekhyun ‘yun bilang rason niya kung bakit hindi siya makakapunta ng practice nila—no, scratch that.  _ Hindi  _ siya nawawala sa practice nila.

So, ano ito ngayon na aalis na naman siya para lamang sa isang tao na ngayon lang naman niya nakilala? Na ngayon lang niya nakausap?

Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, nagulat. Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mga gusto niyang sabihin. “Puro Kyungsoo ah. Hirap na ba i-fit ng banda dyan sa schedule mo kasama siya? Late na nga dumating, una pang aalis? Perwisyo ba kami sa’yo? Masyadong hadlang sa mga bagay na kailangan mo gawin? Anong nangyari sa wala dapat personal matters? Na kung banda lang, banda lang—“

“Chanyeol, ‘wag dito,” pagpipigil ni Jongdae sa kanya, nakahawak sa kanyang braso. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at tinanguan. “Go.”

“Pero Jongdae—“

“ _ Chanyeol,”  _ nagbabantang banggit ni Jongdae sa pangalan niya. Tumingin siya sa paligid niya, at napansin niya ang ibang mga nakatingin sa kanila. “‘Wag dito. Hindi naman nila kailangan malaman ‘to,” Tumingin siya ulit kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakatayo lang sa isang tabi, nakatingin kay Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, alis na. Tumawag ka na lang mamaya.”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, at sinusubukan itong intindihin ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya magawa dahil hindi niya na mabasa si Baekhyun, parang pinahihirapan na siya at hindi na gusto pang malaman kung ano mang nararamdaman at naiisip niya.

Tumango si Baekhyun sa direksyon ni Jongdae bago tumalikod, at iniwan ang mga kabanda niya. Pwersang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mahigpit na kapit ni Jongdae sa kanya. “Ano bang problema mo?! Anong alam mo na hindi sinasabi sa amin— _ sa akin  _ ni Baekhyun?!”

“Wala! Hindi ko rin maintindihan, pero hindi ito ang tamang oras na pag-usapan ‘yan!” sagot ni Jongdae sa kanya. Bago pa siya sagutin ni Chanyeol ay humarap na siya sa dalawa pang miyembro ng banda (na pinapanood lang sila magtalo). “Tara na. Kumain na tayo.”

“You can’t just say that na parang walang nangyayari! Bakit hindi pa natin pag-usapan ngayon?!” naiinis na sabi ni Chanyeol, sumusunod sa mga kasama niya. “Bakit ganito lang reaksyon niyo? Hindi ba kayo nagagalit?”

“Look, Chanyeol,” pagod na sabi ni Jongdae. “Hindi sa lahat ng oras andyan si Baekhyun. May mga bagay din siya na inaasikaso. Isipin mo, kapag kayo, nalelate kayo o hindi nakakapunta, iniintindi niya. Why not do the same?”

“Hindi ganun ‘yun, okay?!” sabi niya. “Hindi ganun si Baekhyun…”

Hindi ganun si Baekhyun. Hindi siya yung tipo ng tao na hahayaang may maapektuhang iba. Hindi siya yung bigla na lang mawawala dahil may kailangan asikasuhin. Hindi siya late dumadating ‘tas una rin aalis na parang perwisyo lang ang bagay na ginawa niya, na parang labag talaga sa kalooban niya ang nangyayari. Si Baekhyun ang pinag-uusapan dito—ang taong kilala niyang hindi sumisira sa usapan at sa mga sarili niyang patakaran.

Pero siguro mali nga na bigla na lang niya nasabi ang nasa isip niya. Sadyang hindi niya lang mapigilan dahil ilang araw niya na gusto makausap si Baekhyun upang maliwanagan pero patuloy siya sa pag-iwas at bigla-bigla na lang magpapakita na parang walang nangyari. Na parang normal lang ang lahat ng bagay. Hindi niya sinusubukan harapin ang kung anong dapat harapin at patuloy lang siya sa pag-iwas.

Nakita niya sa isang gilid ang mga babaeng kaninang nakatingin kay Baekhyun, pinag-uusapan siya. Hindi niya sila pinansin dahil baka mamaya tungkol lang naman sa paghanga nila ang pinag-uusapan nila, pero bigla siya napatigil dahil narinig niya ang sinabi ng isa sa kanila.

_ “Rinig mo ‘yun? Hindi pumupunta si Baekhyun sa practice nila. Kaya siguro nandito siya nung mga nakaraang araw. Diba? Sabay sila nung Kyungsoo umaalis?” _

Napayukom siya ng kamao.  _ Tangina. Andito ka lang pala?  _ Lalo siyang nainis. Hindi niya maintindihan kung gaano ba kaimportante ang pinag-uusapan nila nung Kyungsoo at umaabot pa sa puntong hindi man lang niya nabibigyan ng oras ang bandang itinayo  _ niya.  _ Para siyang nawawalan ng oras sa sarili niyang kaligayahan. 

Ilang araw lang sila hindi nakapag-usap, pero parang ilang taon na rin ang nakalipas sa dami ng hindi niya maintindihan pagdating kay Baekhyun. Para siyang naging isang taong noon niya lang kilala pero ngayon ay hindi na.

Dahil ang Baekhyun na kilala niya ay hindi kahit kailan ilalayo ang sarili niya sa bandang mahal na mahal niya. Hindi niya hahayaang mawalan siya ng oras dahil ito ang  _ buhay  _ niya, ito ang dahilan ng kaligayahan niya. At siya na mismo ang nagsabi na dapat walang nahahalong personal matters kapag sa banda, dahil kapag banda lang,  _ banda lang.  _ Walang kahit anong dapat makakasira o hahadlang.

Pero bakit ngayon kinakain na niya ang mga sinabi niya?

****  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun! Mag-usap tayo!” sigaw ni Chanyeol, patuloy na kumakatok sa pintuan ng bahay nila Baekhyun.

Nung nalaman ni Chanyeol mula kay Jongdae na nakauwi na si Baekhyun mula sa meeting nila ni Kyungsoo, agad siyang nagpaalam at umalis sa pinagkainan nila. Sinubukan siyang pigilan ng mga kasama niya, nagsasabi ng kung ano-anong dahilan para ‘wag siya kausapin, pero hindi siya nagpatinag at nagpatuloy sa pag-alis dahil hindi niya na kayang andun lang siya at hindi naghahanap ng paraan. Hindi niya na kayang nababagabag siya at hindi maintindihan kung anong nangyayari kay Baekhyun.

Gusto niya lang malaman kung anong meron at bakit siya umiiwas. Dahil ba sinabi niya na mahal niya siya? Dahil ba hindi niya ito nagustuhan at naiilang? Tangina. Kayang kaya niya tiisin ang ideya na hindi niya siya kahit kailanman magugustuhan, pero hindi niya kakayanin kung palagi siyang umiiwas at hindi na alam kung anong nangyayari sa kanya. Hindi niya kayang malayo kay Baekhyun nang ganun-ganun na lang.

Sa bus pa lang, iniisip na ni Chanyeol kung ano ang sasabihin niya. Kung paano niya masasabi lahat ng kinikimkim niya, kung paanong gusto niyang pag-usapan nila ang tungkol sa mga sinabi niya noong mga nakaraang gabi. Gusto niya lang matapos na at maliwanagan dahil ayaw niya nang patuloy na lang nasa isang mundong puno na ng pagdududa at pagkagulo. Lahat ng iyon, kahit masakit, ay gusto niya malaman para alam niya kung mayroong patutunguhan, para alam niya kung naging worth it ang pag-risk ng isang bagay na maaaring maraming masira.

Para lang makumpirme niya kung hindi niya lang guniguni ang bawat pagtitig ni Baekhyun sa kanya, at ang mga kakaibang paggalaw niya kapag siya ang nandyan.

Lalo niya pa binigatan ang pagkatok sa kanilang pintuan, iniisip ang bawat inis at pagkagulo na nararamdaman niya. “Baekhyun, please. Mag-usap ta—“

“Ingay naman!” palokong sabi ni Baekhyun pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng pintuan nila. “Sa lagay na ‘to, hindi na ako magtataka kung may magpapa-barangay sa’yo.”

“Baekhyun…” bulong niya, napalayo saglit sa may pintuan para lang matignan si Baekhyun ng maayos. Para siyang natameme, at nagblangko ang isipan dahil lang nasa harap niya ngayon si Baekhyun, nakangiti sa kanya at bakas ang pagtataka sa mga mata. Hindi niya alam kung bakit natutuliro na naman siya, at ang tanging nasa isip niya lang ay si  _ Baekhyun _ .

Si Baekhyun lang at wala nang iba.

Ang ngiti niya, ang mga mata niya, at ang kahit anong parte pa ng pagkatao niya. Si Baekhyun lang.

At pakiramdam niya nahuhulog na naman siya katulad noong unang beses niya siya nakita, noong unang beses niyang naisip na mahal niya siya, at pakiramdam niya ay ang lahat ng musika sa kanyang isipan ay nawala at ang tanging naroroon lamang ay si  _ Baekhyun _ .

“May plano ka ba gumalaw o magtititigan lang tayo dito? Papasok ‘yung lamok. Sana naman hindi ka lang dyan, ‘no?” palokong sinabi ni Baekhyun, at pumunta sa gilid para hayaang pumasok si Chanyeol. Nakakunot lang ang noo niya, tahimik na pumasok sa bahay nila Baekhyun. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay mahinang sinara ang pintuan. Ngumiti siya sa kanya nang mapansin niya ang tingin ni Chanyeol. “O? Ano na naman? Bakit na naman nakakunot ‘yang noo mo?”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, nagtataka kung paanong nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya ngayon na para bang walang kahit anong nangyari kanina. Parang wala lang sila dapat pag-usapan, at normal lang ang lahat. Walang galit na naipakita kanina, walang kahit anong feelings na nasabi noong nakaraang araw.

Masaya lang. Para kay Baekhyun, dapat masaya lang.

Paano? Paano nagagawa ni Baekhyun na ngumiti lang at magawang mapasaya ang kung sino mang malapit sa kanya? Paano niya nagagawang ang ganitong klaseng epekto sa isang tao?

“Upo ka na lang dyan. Make yourself comfortable,” sabi ni Baekhyun at agad rin pumunta sa may sofa nila.

Tumingin siya sa paligid nila, at napansin ang tanging ingay lang na naririnig niya ay galing sa TV nila. “Nasaan si tito?” tanong niya, nagtataka kung bakit hindi niya makita ang tatay ni Baekhyun.

“Huh?” wala sa sariling tanong ni Baekhyun, distracted sa paghahanap ng remote nila para lakasan ang TV. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol at nanliwanag ang mukha nang marealize niya ang tanong niya. “Ah, nag-overtime. May pinapagawa raw sa kanila for an upcoming business stuff. Stuff that I don’t understand… so don’t ask...”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol, pinapanood si Baekhyun na maggagalaw sa sofa nila habang hinahanap ang remote nila. Napangiti siya, natatawa kung paanong mukha siyang bata dahil sa ginagawa niya, inaangat ang mga unan na mayroon sila at ibabato, sabay mahinang bumubulong ng reklamo dahil hindi niya maalala kung saan niya ito nilagay. At nang makita niya ang remote, tinaas niya ito at tinignan na mayroong liwanag sa kanyang mga mata, mukhang ‘yun lang ang bagay na hinahanap niya upang maging masaya.

Sa ganitong panahon niya iniisip kung gaano siya… kahina pagdating sa kanya. Smitten. Masyadong nahuhulog. Dahil ito yung oras na nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun at nararamdaman niya na agad kung gaano siya kasaya. Walang kahit anong galit, inis, o pagkagulo na kanina niya lang nararamdaman. Tinitignan niya lang si Baekhyun at parang okay na ang lahat, nakakalimutan niya na ang lahat ng sakit na naramdaman niya.

“Huy, ano? Tatayo ka na lang dyan?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Tinap niya ang pwesto sa tabi niya at ngumiti sa kanya. “Dito ka. Kakatapos ko lang manood ng isang Harry Potter movie. Dapat may isa pa eh, kaso nakita ko si Mareng Jols sa TV kaya tinigil ko muna. Medyo relate. Nood tayo.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kung anong pinapanood niya.  _ Labs Kita, Okey Ka Lang?  _ ang palabas. Isa sa mga palabas na napanood nilang dalawa noon sa sine. Alalang-alala niya pa kung paanong umiiyak noon si Baekhyun at pinupunas ang sipon sa damit niya. Nakaakbay lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, at si Baekhyun ay nakasandal naman habang pinapanood iyon.

Good times.

Pero ngayon, nagtataka siya kung anong ibigsabihin ng sinabi niya. Kunot-noo siyang tumabi kay Baekhyun, iniisip kung anong ibigsabihin nung  _ “Medyo relate”  _ na sinabi niya.

_ Medyo relate.   _ As in medyo relate sa movie na ‘yun? Relate kay Ned na ang one and only great love ay music? Relate sa ideya na pakiramdam niya hindi siya sapat dahil sa mga sinasabi ng taong malalapit sa kanya? Relate na ginawang tulay? O relate sa idea na may gusto siya sa isang best friend niya na manhid?

Hindi siya sigurado kung ano ‘yun. Pero kung ang huling posibilidad ang pinag-uusapan, maiinis siya dahil hindi naman niya magagawang basahin ng maayos si Baekhyun. Hindi siya sigurado sa kung ano ba talagang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya. Hindi niya kayang intindihin ang bawat galaw niya dahil lahat ng ginagawa niyang tingin niya ay para sa kanya lamang ay makikita niyang ginagawa niya rin sa iba. Hindi gaano ka-special dahil hindi lang naman para sa kanya.

Hindi naman siya ang manhid sa kanilang dalawa. Kung tutuusin, dapat nga siya pa ang nakakarelate sa kwento nila Bujoy.

_ Anim  _ na taon. Ginawa niya na ang lahat ng pwedeng magawa para mapansin ni Baekhyun kung ano mang nararamdaman niya, at aaminin niya, marami siyang bagay na nagawa na lagpas sa boundary ng isang  _ best friend  _ dahil marami sa ginagawa nilang dalawa ay maaaring makita na sa mga magkarelasyon ngayon. Sadyang hindi niya lang masyado ginagawa nang sumikat sila dahil ayaw niyang masira ang career nila. Pero  _ anim  _ na taon na siyang may nararamdaman para sa kanya, pero hindi pa rin napapansin ni Baekhyun kung anong nararamdaman niya,  tapos nung sinabi niya na ito, pinagdudahan pa siya! Ano naman ‘yun, diba?

Napatigil siya sa lahat ng iniisip niya nang biglang pinitik ni Baekhyun ang noo niya bago humiga sa may hita niya. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay ginagawang kumportable ang sarili niya. Napansin niya ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya, at agad siya napanguso nang makita na nakakunot na naman ang noo niya. “Ano ba ‘yan! Pinitik ko na nga ‘yang noo mo, pero ba’t nakasimangot ka na naman? Papangit ka nyan!”

Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun at kung paanong kumportable lang siya sa pwesto niya, may mapaglarong ngiti sa kanyang labi na agad rin nawala dahil sa pag-alala. “Masakit ba pagpitik ko? Sorry…”

Bago pa niya sabihin na hindi naman masakit, ay umangat siya saglit mula sa pwesto niya upang bigyan siya ng isang halik sa noo, bago bumalik ulit sa pwesto niya kanina. “‘Yan. Wala na.”

_ Tangina. Ang daya. _

Ganun-ganun lang, nawala na lahat ng iniisip niya. Nawala lahat. Si Baekhyun lang na naman at ang halik na iniwan niya sa kanyang noo. Ramdam niya pa rin ito, katulad ng ibang mga halik na ibinibigay niya. At pareho lang ang epekto nito sa kanya—masyadong malakas, ramdam, at umaapaw.

Traydor na puso. Hindi pa nasanay sa mga pakulo ng isang Baekhyun.

“‘Wag na mainit ulo mo. Kalma ka lang dyan, and let’s watch,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya at hinarap ang sarili niya sa may TV upang panoorin ang palabas, mahinang tumatawa dahil sa mga linyang binabato ng magkaibigan sa palabas.

Sinusubukan niyang panoorin din ang palabas, pero hindi niya magawang doon lang ilaan ang tingin niya. Bukod sa alam na alam niya na ang kwento nito (pinapapanood kasi ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa tuwing makikita niyang ‘yun ang palabas), hindi niya rin magawang matanggal ang tingin niya sa taong ngayon ay nakahiga sa lap niya. Kung paanong pati ang mga mata niya ay napapangiti sa bawat pagtawang gagawin niya, at kung paanong mapapapout siya dahil sa mga sinasabi ng mga character sa palabas.

Nagulat siya nang biglang tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya, at wala sa sarili niyang hinawakan ang kamay nito, tinatanggal ang pagkatakip dito para matitigan pa lalo ang mukha niya, pero hindi nagpatinag si Baekhyun at tinakpan pa rin ito. May sinabi siya pero hindi niya maintindihan. “Ano?” tanong niya, dahil muffled lang ang boses ni Baekhyun.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkatakip sa mukha niya at humarap kay Chanyeol, nakapout na nagsasalita. “Baka naman nagkaroon na ng butas yung gilid ng mukha ko dahil sa pagtitig mo.”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, at kinurot ang ilong niya dahil hindi niya mapigilan dahil sa pagkacute niya. Agad itong pinalo ni Baekhyun at lalong napapout. Napatingin lang siya ‘dun.  _ Halikan ko ‘yan eh. _

Pero agad rin ito nawala sa paningin niya dahil bumalik siya sa pagnood. Kakasimula pa lang ng palabas, at andun pa lang sa part kung saan tinanong ni Bujoy kung mayroon bang great love si Ned, at ang sinagot ni Ned ay music kaya nadismaya naman si Bujoy sa sagot. Bigla naman nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Heh. Same. Music. Music over everything else…”

Napaismid siya.  _ Music.  _ Bagay na pareho nilang gusto pero minsan ding ipinagkait sa kanila. Music na naging dahilan para magkakilala sila at maging matatag ang relasyon nila bilang isang magkaibigan. Ito rin ang bagay na dahilan kung bakit hindi sila magawang mapaghiwalay, dahil dito sila nakakakuha ng lakas ng loob at ng kanilang mga pinanghahawakan. Dito nila naeexpress ang lahat ng gusto nila sa paraang malalaman ng iba ngunit hindi rin dahil nasa likod lang naman ang istorya ng lahat.

Kung wala ang musika, nasaan kaya sila ngayon?

Siguro nag-aaral pero walang masyadong excitement sa buhay. Walang kahit anong thrill. Siguro wala ang mga lihim na pagtingin at mga kantang pilit na isinusulat para matago ang nararamdaman pero masasabi pa rin. Siguro hindi siya natatakot na sabihin kung ano ang nararamdaman niya dahil wala na sa isip niya ang ideamya na baka masira ang career na pilit na pinatatatag ni Baekhyun at ng kanilang mga kabanda.

Pero siguro… hindi siya masaya. Kasi hindi masaya si Baekhyun kung wala ang musika. Dahil musika ang siyang dahilan kung bakit mayroong ngiti sa kanyang labi at nagagawa niyang mabuhay na nagpapasaya ng mga tao. Kung wala ito, walang Baekhyun na mamahalin, at hindi niya alam kung paano ang buhay kung wala iyon.

“Ano ba ‘yan, Mary Ann, shut up!” pag-react ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya sa pinapanood niya at nakita niyang andyan na si Mary Ann sa eksena. Binalik niya ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakakunot na ang noo at nakapout. “Pareng Ned! Ano ba ‘yan! Don’t be so stupid! Oh my god! Mareng Jols, step up your game! Para saan pa ang bangs?! Papatalo ka ba sa bangs ni Mary Ann?!”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa pag-react ni Baekhyun. “Parang naman hindi mo pa napapanood ‘yan?”

“Bakit ba? Inis eh! Halata naman si Bujoy, pero bakit hindi napapansin ni Ned?” pagtatanong ni Baekhyun.

Napatahimik siya.  _ Halata rin naman ako… pero bakit parang wala lang para sa’yo? _

“Siguro dapat ipapanood ko ‘to kay Sehun para matauhan tungkol sa kanila ni Jongin,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Who knows… maybe… sila pala talaga… and I’d honestly have no problem with it. Ikaw ba?”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo?”

“Jongin and Sehun. Bagay sila, diba? What if naging sila? Will you be okay with it?”

Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya. “Hindi mo ba alam?”

“Huh? Ang alin?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Inaasar ko lang sila. Cute nila eh. Best friends. Pare pare pa nalalaman. Halata naman— _ oh my god!” _  Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, nanlalaki ang mata. “So, you mean… totoo…?”

Tumango si Chanyeol sa kanya, at lalong nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Akala niya pa nga mapapaupo siya sa tuwa, pero nanatili lang siya sa pwesto niya, nagwri-wriggle para ipakita ang tuwa niya. “I can’t believe it! Bakit hindi ko ‘to alam? Bakit wala man lang ako nababalitaan?”

Napaismid siya. “Malamang hindi ka sumasama sa amin nung mga nakaraang araw eh. Paano mo malalaman? Music over everything else daw, pero andun siya, kasama si… sino ba ‘yun? Wala kasi ako pake sa kanya. Hindi ko maalala pangalan,” bitter niyang pagkasabi.

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang braso niya. “Hey! Kyungsoo’s a good company! ‘Wag ka nga.”

“Wala akong naririnig bukod sa fact na may inuuna ka nang iba. I know you have more important things to do, pero importante rin ang mga nasskip mo. Ikaw na rin kumakain sa mga sarili mong salita—“

“—Shhh! Nanonood tayo!” pagpigil ni Baekhyun at humarap na agad sa pinapanood niya.

Hindi pa rin magawa ni Chanyeol na panoorin ang palabas. Naiinis siya dahil parang gumagawa talaga ng paraan si Baekhyun para iwasan ang topic. Kahit alam niya na ang kwento, mas pinili niya pa rin panoorin ito imbis na pag-usapan.

Ito ang mahirap sa kanya. Sinusubukan niyang iwasan ang mga bagay-bagay imbis na harapin ito. Iniisip niya na baka sa pag-iwas ay mawala na lang ito agad, at hindi na babalik pa. Pero hindi. Dahil hahabulin lang siya nito hanggat hindi niya ito hinaharap.

Pero kahit ganun siya, iniintindi niya. Alam niyang kaya ni Baekhyun ang lahat, at ang kulang lang ay ang paggalaw niya. Papanoorin niya na lang siya sa kung ano mang desisyon na gawin niya sa buhay. Masakit man o makabubuti, hahawakan niya ang kamay niya tulad ng inaasahan niya sa isang kaibigan.

Sa ngayon, titignan niya na lang muna siya habang ganito pa siya kalapit sa kanya. Isang tingin kay Baekhyun, at okay na ang lahat. Andyan pa rin ang inis, pero unti-unti lang itong nawawala sa bawat pagtitig niya. He’s a better view, a better version of everything, and he’s worth each of his focus. Kahit hindi na niya panoorin ang palabas, dahil sa pagnood lang kay Baekhyun ay para na itong isang blockbuster na palabas—masyadong maganda, masyadong maraming nangyayari, at paulit-ulit niyang itong papanoorin at hindi niya nakikita ang sarili niyang magsawa. Talagang pinanood niya lang si Baekhyun at ang bawat pagpalit ng mga ekspresyon sa kanyang mukha.

“You know… malayo siguro narating ng tatay ni Ned if pinagpatuloy niya, ‘no? If… if… hinanapan niya ng iba pang paraan, siguro, nagagawa niya ‘yung pinaghirapan niya… pero I guess… that’s how it is… have to make sacrifices to make others happy… and you’ll just see yourself not regretting anything…” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Humarap siya kay Chanyeol. “What if I do the same? I’ll stop something that I really love doing para magawa kong mabigyan ng pagkakataon ang ibang mga bagay-bagay at ‘yun naman ang sasaya. Enough of chasing my happiness, and back to making others happy even though I’m not. Tingin mo ba kakayanin ko?”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo? Wala pa naman yung scene na ‘yun ah. Ba’t parang ang lalim naman bigla nun?” nagtatakang tanong niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit may biglang ganung klaseng tanong si Baekhyun. Nakakatakot. Nakakakaba ang posibilidad ng sinasabi niya.

“Wala lang. Memorize ko naman na ‘yung palabas, at napaisip lang ako,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “I asked Kyungsoo the same thing… gusto ko lang malaman kung anong iyo…”

“Kyungsoo?” pag-uulit niya sa pangalang binanggit ni Baekhyun.

_ Kyungsoo. Taong kasama niya na ng ilang araw at dahilan kung bakit bigla na lang nawawala si Baekhyun. He said he was good company. _

Naiinis na naman siya. Yung pangalan na yun na naman.

Pagkarinig pa lang niya ng pangalang iyon, naalala niya na naman kung bakit nga pala siya pumunta sa bahay nila Baekhyun at kung bakit naiinis siya sa kanya ngayon, kung bakit siya nagagalit dahil biglang may iba nang nauuna imbis na tinutupad niya ang sarili niyang mga salita.

“Yeah. Nagkikita kami lately, you know… to attend to some stuff… ‘tas sabi niya sa akin it’s better if bigyan ko ang ibang tao ng pagkakataon dahil baka ‘yun lang naman ang hinihintay namin para sumaya,” pagpapaliwanag niya. “Baka kaya may times na I feel empty kasi hindi ako gumagawa ng paraan para maayos yung dahilan ng pagkaempty ko… I keep on saying to myself na I don’t know the reason why I feel empty, pero in truth, alam ko naman sadyang ayaw ko lang harapin.”

“Baekhyun, ano bang sinasabi mo?” nagtataka niyang tanong. “Okay ka lang ba? Bakit hindi mo sinasabi sa akin ‘to? You know I’ll listen, right?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at tumingin sa pinapanood niya. Napabuntong hininga siya. “It’s weird how one second, you’re on top of the world, and then the next second, makikita mo na lang sarili mong kinukwestyon ang lahat ng bagay.”

Walang maintindihan si Chanyeol. At naiinis siya dahil dito. Hindi niya gusto ang pakiramdam na hindi niya maintindihan ang sinusubukang sabihin ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya tuloy parang wala na siy agad sa buhay ni Baekhyun at nawala ang tiwala ng kaibigan niya sa kanya.

Dahil ba ‘to sa pag-amin niya kaya hindi na siya nagsasabi sa kanya ng mga bagay-bagay? Nilalayo niya na ba ang sarili niya para hindi maging masakit para kay Chanyeol?

_ Bullshit. Mas masakit pag lalayo siya. _

“Nasa tamang landas ba ako? Am I doing the right thing or am I just fooling myself? Tama bang pinapasaya ko ang sarili ko, kahit alam kong merong nadidisappoint sa akin? Am I really good with what I’m doing? Is music really my one great love o ginagawa ko lang ito dahil nagrerebelde ako sa sarili kong buhay? Dahil alam kong bawal ‘to at gusto ko ginagawa ang bagay na hindi nila magugustuhan? Would it be better kung umalis na ako and find something worth living for?”

Nainis lalo si Chanyeol. Hindi niya akalaing tatanungin ni Baekhyun kung tama ba ang nga ginagawa niya sa buhay. Palibhasa, hindi niya nakikita kung paanong kumikinang siya sa harap ng mga tao sa tuwing kumakanta siya, na para ba siyang isang bituin na ubod ng liwanag, nagsstandout kahit marami ang nakapaligid sa kanya. Hindi niya nakikita ang bagay na nakikita niya—ang kinang sa kanyang mata, ang bawat galaw niyang natural na natural lang, ang saya na nararamdaman niya sa tuwing nasa harap siya ng maraming tao. Hindi niya alam kung paanong ito ang isa sa mga bagay na patuloy niyang hinahangaan sa kanya.

Musika ang bagay na para sa kanya, at ang pagpapakita nito sa lahat ay ang nakatakda para sa kanya, pero bakit andito siya ngayon, pinagdududahan ang sarili niyang kakayahan?

“Seryoso ka ba?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Chanyeol. “Seryoso ka bang sa akin mo tinatanong ‘yan? Ikaw na nagsabi sa akin na dapat kong ipakita sa iba kung anong makakaya ko. Ikaw na nag-aya sa akin na gumawa ng isang banda at sabay na mangarap. Baekhyun, ikaw nagsabi sa akin na hindi ko dapat sayangin ang talento ko, at mas maganda kapag kasama kita sa pag-improve ‘nun. Sabay tayong nangarap, sabay na gumawa ng mga kanta kahit hindi tayo sigurado kung may patutunguhan. Tapos ngayon, tatanungin mo ako kung para sa’yo ang landas na ito, eh kung tutuusin, ikaw ang nagsimula ng lahat ng ‘to, at kung hindi mo sinimulan, walang mangyayari. Tama bang tinatanong mo sa akin ang bagay na ‘yan, kahit alam kong—“

“—Shhh, ‘wag ka maingay ‘yan na yung favorite part ko,” pagpapatigil niya sa kanya.

“Baekhyun, pag-usapan natin ‘to, hindi yung tinatakasan mo—“

“SSHHHHH!” pagpapatahimik sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Napabuntonghininga na lang si Chanyeol, kunot-noong tumingin sa TV at nakitang nasa parte na kung saan hinabol ni Ned si Bujoy dahil bigla siyang nag-walkout sa contest. “Shet. Ito na.”

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nood na nood na. Alam naman niya kung anong sunod na parte, at kung anong sasabihin ni Bujoy at kung anong sasabihin ni Ned. Alam niya na ‘yan. Masyado niya nang alam, at ngayong pinapanood niya ito ulit kasama si Baekhyun, pakiramdam niya masyado namang tagos sa puso ang sinasabi nila.

“ _ Yes, kaibigan mo ako. Kaibigan mo  _ lang  _ ako. And that’s all I ever was to you, Ned—your best friend _ —Shit! Tangina! Grabe rin, Mareng Jols,” sabi ni Baekhyun, napaharap siya kay Chanyeol. “Ramdam mo ‘yon? Galing talaga ng linyang ‘yan. Hayop.”

Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun nang makita niya ang seryosong tingin ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang sagutin si Baekhyun, na oo, malamang, naramdaman niya ‘yon. Lalo na ngayon. Kung saan iniiwasan ni Baekhyun ang topic na kailangan talaga nilang pag-usapan. Hindi niya siya hinahayaan magsalita, at nasa punto lang siya ng pag-iisip na baka wala talaga. Na baka maling binigyan niya ng malisya ang bawat galaw ni Baekhyun. Maling inisip niyang posible pang maging higit sa pagiging mag-kaibigan ang ituturing niya sa kanya.

Ayon nga kay Santillan (1998), kaibigan lang siya, and that’s all he’s ever going to be.

“ _ And I’m so stupid for making the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend…”  _ bulong ni Baekhyun, kasabay ng linyang sinabi ni Bujoy sa palabas. Nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol, at tinitignan niya rin siya pabalik, nagtataka kung  _ bakit  _ siya pa ang nagsasabi nyan. Hindi ba baliktad ang sitwasyon dito?  _ “Kahit kailan hindi mo ako kayang mahalin na higit pa sa isang kaibigan…” _

Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun, pinakikinggan ang bawat salitang binitawan niya habang nakatingin sa kanya. Gusto niyang tumawa, magwala, dahil  _ shet,  _ seryoso ba siya? Sa kanya pa talaga inuulit ang mga salitang ‘yan? Naglolokohan ba sila dito? Naglalaro? Kasi gulong gulo na siya. Gusto niyang isipan na mayroong ibang implication kaya inuulit ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya habang nakatingin sa kanya, pero a part of him wants to believe na ginagawa niya lang iyon dahil memorize niya na ang palabas. Walang kahit anong relate sa kanya.

“Ramdam mo sinabi niya?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Ako kasi, oo.”

_ Pucha. Seryoso ba siya? _

Anong sinasabi niya? Na mahal niya ang best friend niya, at hindi siya nito mamahalin higit pa sa isang kaibigan? May iba pa ba siyang best friend, o siya na talaga ang tinutukoy niya? Kasi kung siya, matatawa siya dahil  _ tangina,  _ seryoso ba? Umamin na siya sa kanya, sinabi niya na kung anong nararamdaman niya, at kung kaya niya lang, sinigaw niya na ito sa kalawakan at hahayaang marinig kung hanggang saan man ito aabot.

Okay lang sa kanya na manatili silang mag-kaibigan, at magpatuloy na parang tulad ng noon, nagsasabihan pa rin ng mga sikreto nila, nagkukwentuhan tungkol sa araw nila, nanonood ng sine magkasama, gumagawa ng kanta, o kung ano pa basta malapit lang siya sa kanya. Ang hindi okay ay ang pagbabaliwala nito sa nararamdaman niya, pinipilit na hindi ito totoo, dahil kahit anong pagpiipilit niya na hindi ito totoo, ay  _ totoo  _ ito. Hindi niya ikakaila. At ang sakit na iniisip ni Baekhyun na hindi ito totoo, dahil parang unti-unti lang siya nitong pinagtatabuyan, binabaliwala, na parang wala siyang sinabi at parang walang nangyari.

Masakit, pero siguro dapat inasahan niya na ito. Hindi naman maaayon ang lahat sa gusto niya. Kaso hindi niya mapigilan ang galit na kanina na niyang nakalimutan. Gulong gulo na naman siya, at kahit ang pagtingin kay Baekhyun ay hindi na nito magagawang paalisin pa.

“So, anong sinasabi mo? Na hindi ka kaya mahalin ng isang taong higit pa sa isang kaibigan? Na hanggang dun ka lang, at wala nang iba? Pucha! Seryoso ka ba? Bakit hindi mo pa diretsuhin para naman mapag-usapan natin ‘to ng maayos imbis na naglolokohan tayo, sinusubukan basahin ang isa’t isa, kahit alam naman nating hindi natin magawa!” galit niyang sabi. “Diretsuhin mo na lang. Sabihin kung anong gustong sabihin para naman hindi ako nangangapa. Ang sakit kasi isipin na binabaliwala mo lang lahat ng bagay. Iniiwasan mo. Imbis na pag-usapan, tinatalikuran mo lang, pero ngayong may pagkakataon na ako, gusto ko malaman. Baekhyun, ano ba—“

Napatigil siya sa pagsalita nang biglang tumunog ang isang cellphone mula sa lamesa. Agad na napaupo si Baekhyun, tumayo, at kinuha ito. Typical Baekhyun na kukunin ang kahit anong chance na makalayo sa ayaw niyang pag-usapan.

Bumalik din agad si Baekhyun, umupo sa may dulo ng sofa, malayo kay Chanyeol. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagkasikip ng dibdib niya dahil dito. Dinagdagan pa nito ang pagkabagsak ng mukha ni Baekhyun, malungkot na nakatingin sa cellphone niya bago humarap kay Chanyeol ay binigyan siya ng isang malungkot na ngiti. “Hindi makakauwi si Papa.”

Agad naman nagbago ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang ayaw ni Baekhyun na nag-iisa dahil ‘yun ang oras kung saan marami siyang naiisip na mga bagay-bagay. Sa mga ganitong panahon, hindi niya kayang iwan na lang si Baekhyun dahil pinapairal niya ang inis niya. Ang kailangan ni Baekhyun ay best friend, at hindi taong pinepressure siyang magsalita kahit hindi pa siya handa.

“I’ll stay,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol, at napatingin agad sa kanya si Baekhyun, nagulat. “Dito na lang ako matutulog. Late na rin. Mahirap na sumakay.”

Napayuko si Baekhyun at napangiti. “Okay,” sagot niya. Tumingin ulit siya sa pinapanood nila. “If gusto mo magpalit ng damit, yung gamit mo nasa cabinet. Dun pa rin.”

Tumango si Chanyeol, tumayo, tinignan saglit si Baekhyun, bago pumunta sa kwarto niya upang kumuha ng damit niya.

Rinig niya pa rin ang pinapanood nila sa background kahit noong makapunta na siya sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Binuksan niya ang ilaw, at akala niya ang sasalubong sa kanya ay ang magulong kwarto na lagi niya nakikita pero hindi ito ang naabutan niya. Masyado na itong… malinis. Na para bang wala na natutulog sa kwartong iyon, at walang gumagalaw sa kahit anong bagay. May mga nakadikit pa rin na posters, mga collection ng kanta na binigay sa kanya ng papa niya, mga lumang 45, at mga librong minsan niya lang binubuksan. Lahat ito nakaayos na, at walang kahit isang kalat na makikita. Ibang-iba sa nakasanayan niya.

Parang nilinis lahat dahil may ibang gagamit, dahil mayroon na ibang magmamay-ari. Namamaalam.

Umiling siya, tinanggal sa isip ang ideya na iyon.  _ Baka sinipag na maglinis. Tama. baka ‘yun lang. _

_ Hindi naman siya aalis, diba? _

Binuksan niya ang cabinet, tinatanggal sa isip niya ang kung ano mang posibilidad na pumapasok sa isip niya. Inasahan niyang makita ang magulong mga damit ni Baekhyun, hindi maayos ang pagkatupi at nahulog na mula sa sabitan, pero hindi ito ang bumungad sa kanya.

Dahil ang tanging gamit lang na andun ay ang gamit niya.

Ang naiwan niyang hoodie, shorts, at mga t-shirt niya ang naroon lang. Kahit yung Radiohead t-shirt niya na ninakaw noon ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nandun din, nakatupi ng maayos. Puro gamit lang ni Chanyeol. Walang kahit anong gamit ni Baekhyun.

Humablot siya ng isang t-shirt bago padabog na sinara ang cabinet, sinuot ang damit na nakuha niya, at nagmamadaling lumabas ng kwarto ni Baekhyun, pinipilit ang sarili niyang ngumiti at ‘wag isipin ang kung ano mang pumapasok sa utak niya.

Nakita niya si Baekhyun na tahimik lang na nanonood, walang kahit anong ngiti sa kanyang labi, pero nang maramdaman niya ang presensya ni Chanyeol ay napatingin siya sa kanya at binigyan siya ng isang maliit na ngiti bago ibinalik ang tingin niya sa TV.

“Bakit… bakit wala yung gamit mo sa cabinet? Narealize mo bang hindi kasya mga kalat mo sa cabinet mo kaya bumili ka ng panibago?” tanong niya, sinusubukang maging tunog mapaglaro kahit sobra na siyang naguguluhan.

Ayaw niyang mag-assume ng kahit ano, lalo na at masyado na itong lumalayo, masyado nang… masakit. Hindi niya kaya ang iniisip niya. Hindi niya kayang isipin na aalis na lang si Baekhyun nang hindi man lang nagsasabi ng maayos. Masyado namang mabilis, at hindi kapani-paniwala. Imposible.

Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, at bahagyang gumaan ang loob ni Chanyeol, iniisip na baka okay lang naman pala ang lahat kung ganitong nakakatawa lang si Baekhyun na parang wala lang naman, pero agad bumalik ang kaba niya nang sinabi niya, “Ano bang sinasabi mo dyan? Nasa maleta ko, malamang.”

“Maleta? Bakit? Saan ka pupunta? Bakit andun ang gamit mo?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Chill ka lang. Diba, magpeperform tayo sa ibang bansa? Inayos ko na gamit ko. Malapit na ‘yun. ‘Wag mo sabihin hindi mo pa inaayos yung iyo?”

Bigla naman pumasok sa isip niya na mayroon nga pala silang performance na pinaghahandaan. Nawala ito sa isip niya dahil masyado niya nang inaalala ang sitwasyon nila ni Baekhyun.

Natawa siya. “Oo nga pala. Buti pinaalala mo. Hindi pa ako nakakapag-ayos eh.”

Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Baekhyun bago binalik ang tingin sa TV. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa isang gilid, at saka lang napansin ang mga maletang magkakasama. Binilang niya. Tatlo. Tatlong maleta.

“Bakit parang ang dami mo naman dala? Pang-habambuhay na yata ‘yan eh,” pagloloko niya, iniisip na nag-overpack na naman si Baekhyun. Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, at doon nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang labi. “Baekhyun?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Bumalik ang kabang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol, at as if on cue, biglang pumasok sa isip ang sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina.

_ “Would it be better kung umalis na ako and find something worth living for?” _

No.  _ No. _

“Aalis na si Ned,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya sa TV at nakita niya na ang letrang binigay ni Ned para kay Bujoy. Nagpapaalam na siya. Bumulong si Baekhyun.  _ “Aalis na rin ako…” _

Agad siyang napatingin kay Baekhyun. “Anong sabi mo?” tanong niya. Gusto niyang ulitin ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya dahil baka nagkamali lang siya ng pagkarinig. Baka masyado niya lang iniisip, at hindi naman talaga galing yun kay Baekhyun.

“You know, lately, nakakausap ko si Kyungsoo,” pagkwento ni Baekhyun, nakatingin pa rin sa TV at iniiwasan ang matatalim na tingin ni Chanyeol. “He made me realize some things. Things I should’ve done  _ years  _ ago. Kyungsoo’s someone who’s easy to talk to, and honestly, magaling din siya magpatama sa mga bagay na iniiwasan na isipin. Kaya niyang mag-convince ng mga tao with mere words. And I think, magiging close kami. No, I mean, alam kong magiging close kami. It’s kind of inevitable. Kaya siguro magaan ang loob ko sa kanya. And that’s a good thing, right? I have other people outside the band… different perspectives that can change lots of things, but tulad nga ng sabi ni Kyungsoo, it’s for the better. May point si Kyungsoo—“

“— _ Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo! _  Puro siya! Ano bang pakialam ko sa kanya?! Ano bang sinasabi niya sa’yo at bakit may kung ano-ano kang narerealize sa buhay?!” galit na tanong ni Chanyeol, kaya napatigil si Baekhyun sa sinasabi niya. Naalala na naman niya ang dahilan kung bakit siya pumunta dito, at ngayon na ang pagkakataon para sabihin kung ano mang nasa isip niya. “Ano? Mas importante na ba siya kaysa sa banda? Anong nangyari sa music over everything else? May parule-rule ka pa na wala dapat personal matters na hahadlang kung may kailangan sa banda. Tangina. Sarap siguro ng salita kaya kinakain mo nang kinakain ‘no? Ganun ba ‘yun? Ha? Ilang araw ka lang nawala pero parang ilang dekada na ang nagdaan sa dami ng narerealize mo!”

“Chanyeol, teka lang. Hayaan mo ako magsalita. ‘Wag mo binubuntong ang galit mo sa iba. Diba sabi ko sa’yo—“

“—Hindi ko binubuntong ang galit ko sa’yo dahil lang nagagalit ako sa lahat ng nangyayari sa paligid ko, at sa’yo ko lang kayang sabihin ang kung anong galit na nararamdaman ko.  _ Galit ako sa’yo.  _ Hindi sa iba, o kung sino man sa paligid ko.  _ Sa’yo.” _

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, malayo lang ang tingin. Samantala naman si Chanyeol, mabilis ang paghinga, pinipigilan ang sarili niyang magalit ng tuluyan.

“Buti pa sila happy ending…” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. “What’s life like if everyone can have what they want?”

Lalong nainis si Chanyeol kaya hinablot niya ang remote na ngayong hawak ni Baekhyun at pinatay ang TV. Pwersa niyang pinatayo si Baekhyun, hinarap sa kanya, at hinawakan ang mga balikat niya para tumingin siya sa kanya. Nakita niya ang namumuong luha sa gilid ng mata ni Baekhyun, at dun niya naramdaman ang patuloy na pagkabasag ng puso niya.

Nasanay siya sa magandang kinang ng kanyang mga mata, sa mga ngiting kaya nitong ipakita,  kahit mismo ang bawat ngiti na nakaukit sa labi niya ay nakasanayan niya na dahil akala niya hindi na ito mawawala, pero siguro masyado siyang naniwala sa kagandahan nito, at nakalimutan niyang magaling nga pala magtago si Baekhyun.

Sino bang niloloko niya? Matagal na nawala ang tunay na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Dalawang taon na nakalipas nung huling beses na nakita ni Chanyeol ang totoong ngiti na pinapakita ni Baekhyun. Palagi na lamang itong pilit at praktisado hanggang sa hindi na nahahalata ng nakapaligid sa kanya na hindi naman talaga siya masaya.

Minsan magpapakita ito ng tunay ngunit panandalian lang, na parang may pumipigil sa kanya maipakita ang totoong ngiti niya. Tinanong na siya ni Chanyeol tungkol dito noon, at tumawa lang si Baekhyun at sinabi,  _ “Ayaw ko lang masyadong maging masaya. Baka mamaya may kapalit. ‘Wag ka mag-alala, Channie. Napapasaya mo naman ako eh. Best friend kita eh.” _

Pinaniwala niya pa ang sarili niya na nagawa niya man lang tulungan si Baekhyun at nagawa niya siyang mapasaya, pero masyado niyang pinikit ang mata niya at patuloy na pinaniwala ang sarili niya imbis na tignan siya ng mabuti, at makitang malayo na siya sa kanya. Huli na ang lahat para mahabol pa.

“Tapos na ‘yung palabas,” Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. “At least siya bumalik, ako baka hindi na…”

“Baekhyun,” nanginginig niyang sabi, pinipigilan ang sarili na ilabas ng tuluyan ang nararamdaman niya. “Ano bang sinasabi mo? Pwede bang tama na pagpapahula, at paintindi mo na sa akin? Ang hirap mo basahin eh. Ilang araw lang naman tayo hindi nagakusap, pero ‘di ko na agad alam nangyayari sa’yo…”

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Baekhyun, at gustong sabunutan ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang frustration dahil sa patuloy na pag-iwas ni Baekhyun. Huminga siya ng malalim bago tinignan ulit si Baekhyun, at pinilit na magsalita ng mahinhin. “Hyunnie, best friend mo ako, diba? Best friend mo pa rin naman ako, diba?”

Tahimik pa rin si Baekhyun, umiiwas pa rin ng tingin. Chanyeol feels like he’s treading on thin ice. “Baekhyunnie?”

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Baekhyun, at nararamdaman niya ang kabang bumubuo sa dibdib niya. Magsasalita sana ulit siya para mabasag ang katahimikan nang biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Sometimes… I feel like I don’t deserve you,” sabi niya, malayo pa rin ang tingin.

“Anong ibig mong—“

“You’re too soft-hearted for your own good. Nakakatakot ka saktan,” bulong niya. “You make it hard for me to leave you.”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo?!” naiinis na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kanina ka pa nagsasabi about leaving. Tapos mag-iiba ang topic, magiging tungkol sa akin. And then we’re back to leaving again. Please, Baekhyun. Ipaintindi mo naman sa akin… hindi ko na alam dapat kong maramdaman eh. It’s like… you’re pushing me away and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Sa lahat ng panahong kasama kita, pinangako ko sa sarili ko na hindi ko hahayaang masaktan ka. Best friend kita eh. Gusto ko ilayo ang lahat ng bagay na makakapagpalungkot sa’yo, at gusto ko nandyan lang ako sa lahat ng bagay na pagdadaanan mo dahil ako ang sandalan mo,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero ang hirap. Kasi ako rin nagiging dahilan ng pagkalungkot mo, pero gusto ako rin ang nagpapasaya sa’yo at ang sandalan mo. Ang hirap kasi ako ang dapat lumalayo pero pilit kong nilalapit ang sarili ko sa’yo.”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo?!” pag-uulit niya sa tanong niya. “Is this about what I said last time—“

“No, Chanyeol. It’s about  _ me  _ being bad for  _ you.  _ Hindi ako ang ideal na tao na dapat nakapaligid sa’yo. Paano ka sasaya kung ako ang nakapaligid sa’yo?”

“That’s not true—“

“Hindi mo ba maintindihan? Ang taong negative lang ang dinadala sa buhay, ‘yun din ang nagagawang maradiate. Lahat ng taong nakapaligid maaapektuhan. And ayaw ko ng ganun. Ayaw kong may naaapektuhan dahil sa akin,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ko magagawang magpasaya ng tao kung ganito ako.”

“HINDI ‘YAN TOTOO!” sigaw ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Tangina naman, Baekhyun! Tingin mo aabot tayo dito kung hindi mo kayang magpasaya? Tingin mo ba nagagawa natin magperform sa harap ng maraming tao kung hindi mo sila napapasaya? Tingin mo ba hindi kita magiging kaibigan kung hindi mo ako napapasaya?!”

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun, nakayuko, kagat ang ibabang labi niya. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kisame, pinipigilang tumulo ang luha niya. Lumipas ang ilang segundo, tumingin siya kay Baekhyun, at nakita niya ang pagkagat niya ng labi niya, nakayukom ang kanyang mga kamao. Gusto niyang hawakan ito, pero hindi niya magawang pagkatiwalaan ang sarili niya dahil kahit siya nasisira na sa harap niya. “Tingin mo ba mamahalin kita kung hindi mo ako napapasaya?”

Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, nagulat. “A-ano?”

“Bakit ba hindi mo pinaniniwalaan?” pagod na tanong ni Chanyeol. “Bakit ba kung makapagsalita ka parang tinataboy mo lang yung idea na… na kaya kitang mahalin higit pa sa isang kaibigan…”

“Chanyeol…” banggit ni Baekhyun. Humakbang siya palikod, papalayo kay Chanyeol. “Bakit ngayon pa?  _ Bakit ngayon lang? _ ”

“Sinabi ko na sa’yo. Hindi ka lang nakinig. Hindi ka lang naniwala,” sagot niya. “Ang sakit isipin na pilit mong binabaliwala nararamdaman ko sa’yo. Okay lang sa akin na ireject mo ako, pero ‘wag mo naman ipilit na wala akong nararamdaman para sa’yo. Tangina. Anim na taon ko na nararamdaman ‘to! Unang beses ko pa lang naisip, hindi ko na tinanggi kasi alam ko sa sarili kong ‘yun ang nararamdaman ko!”

“Anim… anim na taon? Ganun na katagal?” nanghihinayang na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Bakit ngayon lang?”

“Naduwag ako eh. Torpe kasi best friend mo,” sagot niya, natatawa dahil sa sinabi niya. Torpe. Hindi niya kayang sabihin kung anong nararamdaman niya. Duwag. “Hindi ko alam paano ka magrereact, kung matatanggap mo ba ang nararamdaman ko, o kung tama bang hinahayaan kong mahulog sa’yo. Hindi nga dapat ako aasa at hahayaan ko na lang ang sarili ko na mahalin ka habang pinapanood kong makamit mo ang mga pangarap mo, at makita ng lahat kung gaano ka kagaling. Kaso, pakiramdam ko may nagbago at ‘di ko napigilan sarili ko na umasa sa’yo, hanggang sa umabot sa puntong hindi ko na kayang itago pa at tatanggapin ko na lang kung ano mang maging desisyon mo, pero naghintay ako ng tamang oras. Kapag umamin ako agad, masyadong maraming maaapektuhan. Natakot kasi ako eh. Baka masira yung career natin. Alam kong mahalaga sa’yo ‘to, at ayokong magkaroon ng dahilan para mawala ‘yun. Alam kong ito na lang pinanghahawakan mo, at ayokong makitang malungkot ka dahil lang nakikita mo ang unti-unting pagkasira nito.”

“What’s the point of saving it kung ako rin mismo ang sisira nito?” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nangingilid ang luha. “Aalis na ako, Chanyeol. Iiwan ko na ang bandang tinayo ko. Sisirain ko na rin yung career na sinubukan mong iwasan na masira.”

Hindi niya maintindihan. Ilang taong nangarap, ilang taong sinubukang makamit ang pangarap, ilang taong paghahanda, paggawa ng kanta, at kung tutuusin, nakamit na nila ang success na pilit nilang inaabot, pero heto siya ngayon, sinasabing siya rin naman ang sisira nito.

“Dahil ba ‘to sa sinabi ko? Baekhyun, sabi ko sa’yo, okay lang. ‘Wag ka lang lumayo,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Sinubukan niyang hawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun pero agad iniwas ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at nilagay niya ito sa likod. Napayuko si Chanyeol, pinipigilan ang sarili niyang masaktan, pero hindi niya magawa dahil palayo nang palayo si Baekhyun sa kanya, at hindi niya na mahawakan ang kamay niya para samahan siya kung saan man siya pupunta. “Ang sakit isipin na umiiwas ka sa akin dahil ‘dun. Pwede bang bumalik na lang tayo sa dati? Sige na… kahit kalimutan mo na lang mga sinabi ko… basta… malapit ka lang sa akin. Kahit ayaw kong pinipilit na wala na akong nararamdaman, hahayaan kita kung ‘yun ang makapagpapasaya sa’yo. Basta best friend pa rin kita. Please, Baekhyun…”

“It’s not about that,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Not everything is about that. Chanyeol, hindi mo alam kung gaano ko kagustong ibalik ang lahat sa dati, kung paanong gusto kong masaya lang, at kung paanong gusto ko ibalik sa’yo ‘yang nararamdaman mo. Pero you deserve more than of what I could give right now. You deserve the best, and gusto kong ibigay ‘yun sa’yo—“

“—Then what the hell is stopping you?!”

“Chanyeol, hindi mo ba nakikita? Hangga’t ganito ako, hangga’t magulo ang sitwasyon ko, hindi ko kayang makapagpasaya ng tao.  _ Hindi ako magiging masaya. _  Somewhere along the way, makikita ko na lang ang sarili kong nakakasakit ng isang tao dahil ganun ang kundisyon ko. Kahit gusto ko tanggapin ang nararamdaman mo, sa isip ko, hindi pa rin sapat. Hindi pa rin masaya. May pumipigil pa rin. Hindi ko magagawang maibalik sa’yo ng buong buo,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Paano kung… kung malungkot lang pala ako? At kaya ko lang iniisip na mahal ko ang isang tao dahil nagagawa ako ‘nun mapasaya? But I don’t exactly love this person? What if I only like the idea of being in love with someone but I’m not exactly  _ in love _  with this person? Don’t you think it would be better to think things through para maiwasan ang mas matinding sakit? Paano kung mapapaasa lang pala kita sa wala? May nasimulan na. Mas masakit lang. Paano kung—“

“Puro paano kung! Puro what ifs! Paano mo malalaman kung hindi mo pa nasusubukan?!”

“Tama si Kyungsoo—“

“—Wala akong pakialam sa kanya! Sino ba siya?! Ano bang sinasabi niya sa’yo?! Ano bang klaseng power meron siya para marami ka marealize, at magpabago ng isip mo, na hindi ko naman maintindihan kung anong dahilan?!” galit na tanong ni Chanyeol pagkarinig pa lang sa pangalan ni Kyungsoo. “Kilalang kilala ka ba niya para malaman niya na buong kwento mo? Lahat ng problema mo? Lahat ng bagay na ikasasaya mo? Gaano ka ba niya kakilala para sabihin niya ang mga bagay-bagay at magawa niyang kumbinsihin ka na ibahin ang direskyon ng buhay mo?!”

“He knows  _ enough _  of my problems. Problems that I don’t tell anyone. Sapat na ‘yun para bigyan niya ako ng advice. Sapat na ‘yun para matauhan ako,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Sapat na ‘yun para pag-isipan ko kung tama pa ba ang ginagawa ko, kung masaya ba talaga ako o sadyang ginagawa ko  lang ‘to para makatakas ako sa mga problema ko, kung tama bang talikuran ko na ang lahat. Lahat ng pagdududa ko na hindi ko masabi sa iba, nagawa kong masabi kasi siya ang tamang makakaalam.”

“Problems you don’t tell anyone… not even to me?”

“Not even to you.”

“Then was I even your friend? Nagawa ko man lang ba iparamdam sa’yo na kaya mo akong mapagkatiwalaan?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, tumitingin sa paligid niya, at mabilis na kumukurap para pigilan ang luhang kanina pang nagbabadyang pumatak. Nandun lang si Chanyeol, nakatayo, tinitignan siya, katulad lang ng mga panahong tinitignan lang niya si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya mapigilan. Madalas, lalapitan niya siya at yayakapin na lang bigla dahil kahit sa ganoong paraan, gusto niyang mapaalala ang presensya niya, pero ngayon… ni hindi niya man lang siya malapitan at mahawakan. Kahit isang daplis sa kamay niya, hindi niya magawa. Masyado na malayo. Masyado nang pinaparamdam na hanggang tingin lang ang magagawa niya.

“Baekhyun, mahal kita,” diretso niyang sinabi, walang kahit anong pag-aalinlangan dahil noon pa man, sigurado na siya sa nararamdaman niya. Kasabay ng pagpatak ng luha niya ay ang pag-iwas ng tingin ni Baekhyun. “Mahal na mahal kita. Alam mo bang pinangarap kong sabihin sa’yo ‘yan sa tamang panahon? Alam mo bang matagal ko na gustong umamin sa’yo? Naghihintay lang ako ng tamang oras. Oras kung saan hindi na risky, walang kahit anong masisira. Sa oras kung saan sigurado na akong pareho lang tayo ng nararamdaman. Hinihintay ko lang ang pagkakataon kung saan pareho na tayong handang harapin ang kahit anong sasabihin nila. Ang dami ko na naisip na paraan para gawin ‘yun. Alam mo ba kung paano nangyayari sa isip ko?” Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya, at tinignan siya sa mata. “Tatayo ako sa harap mo, hahawakan ko ang pisngi mo, titignan kita sa mata, tulad ng ginagawa ko ngayon, tapos sasabihin kong mahal kita. Ang simple lang, diba? Simple pero ang hirap makamit, kasi una pa lang naman, wala nang kasiguraduhan. Hanggang pagpapangarap lang. Isang magandang pangarap na maraming posibilidad. At kung tutuusin, marami pang posibleng paraan para sabihin ang nararamdaman ko sa’yo, pero hindi sa ganitong paraan.”

Nakita niya ang pagpatak ng luha ni Baekhyun, at kung katulad lang noon, ang gagawin niya ay pupunasan niya ito at yayakapin siya upang tumahan na. Kaso paano niya magagawa ‘yun kung ang sarili niya ngang luha ay hindi niya kayang pigilan?

“Hindi sa ganitong paraan,” pag-ulit niya. “Hindi sa paraang nagpapaalam ka na, at iiwan mo ako dito sa tabi na walang naiintindihan. Hindi sa panahong nanonood tayo ng palabas na masyadong tumatama sa sitwasyon natin, at ako, naiiwang nag-iisip kung ano bang nangyayari sa ating dalawa,” tumigil siya sa pagsalita, marahas na pinunasan ang luha niya, at tumingin sa taas para pigilan ito, ngunit hindi pa rin ito tumitigil sa pagpatak. “Hindi sa paraang umiiyak ako sa harap mo habang sinasabi ko ang bagay na matagal ko na kinkimkim, hoping that it would be enough to make you stay.”

Ilang minuto lang silang natahimik, nakatayo sa bahay na binabalot din ng nakakabinging katahimikan. Si Baekhyun, tinanggal ang kamay na nakahawak sa pisngi niya, umiiwas ng tingin. samantala naman si Chanyeol, nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun at hindi tinatanggal ang kanyang tingin dahil sa takot na baka bigla na lang siya mawala sa harap niya.

“Kyungsoo… is like a family to me now…” pagbasag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan. Bago pa matanong ni Chanyeol kung anong ibigsabihin ng sinabi niya, inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. “Natatawa nga ako sa bulungan ng iba eh. Porket umamin si Kyungsoo sa harap ng marami kung sino talaga siya, inaassume na nila na mayroong something sa amin, when in truth… it’s not that… and I honestly think it would be easier if it’s like that, but it’s not. It’s… a lot more complicated than that.”

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol, yumuko, hinihintay ang susunod na mga sasabihin ni Baekhyun. Baka sa ganitong paraan, maintindihan niya kung anong nangyayari kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya maintindihan kung paanong may ganitong closeness sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Ilang araw pa lang sila nagkakasama, pero ganito na ang turing niya sa kanya.

Kailangan niya lang intindihin dahil nahihirapan siyang isipin ang kung ano mang dahilan sa lahat ng ito. Kailangan manggaling mismo kay Baekhyun, at kung ano mang desisyon niya, susubukan niyang intindihin at tanggapin.

“Nung huling gig natin, yung araw na una akong kinausap ni Kyungsoo, before that… and even after, actually, I was… a mess. Mula sa pagkainis ko sa’yo, sa nararamdaman ko para sa’yo, sa pagperform sa harap ng maraming tao, ‘tas sa pakikipag-usap kay Kyungsoo, only to find out I’ll be left alone with my thoughts… thoughts that I’ve been trying to avoid, and that have somehow reappeared at the time that I didn’t want it to, ‘tas balik na naman sa’yo. All in one day. I have my limits. I can only take in so much… It became unbearable.”

Napangisi si Baekhyun, sa iba pa rin nakatingin. “Nung gabing… nung gabing…” tumigil siya sa pagsalita, pumikit, at huminga ng malalim bago magsalita ulit. “Nung gabing sinabi mong may nagugustuhan ka… I wasn’t sure whether I should believe you. Ang hirap paniwalaan dahil baka hindi mo lang naman alam ang sinasabi mo, pero… iba kasi eh. Iba yung kinang sa mata mo, iba yung softness sa boses mo. Parang… ang saya mo. And I thought, baka totoo, and whoever that person is must be so damn lucky dahil gusto mo siya. I was… ready to accept the pain that comes along with it. Sinabi mo tulungan kita sa kanya, and what was I supposed to do? Say no?” tanong niya sa sarili niya. Tahimik siyang natawa bago agad rin itong nawala. “Hindi naman ako maka-hindi sa’yo eh. Ikaw pa? Best friend kita eh. Tutulungan kita basta ‘yun ang ikasasaya mo. Kahit alam kong masasaktan ako, I decided to just… go with it.

“Pero funny. Kasi may plot twist pala. Bigla mong sinabing mahal mo ako, at hindi ako makapaniwala. Suddenly, hindi ko na kayang maniwala sa mga sinasabi mo. Dami ko excuses na sinabi sa utak ko, maraming possibilities para hindi ako maniwala, para hindi ako umasa. Kasi baka nagpapractice ka lang naman, o nananaginip ka lang. Ewan ko. Basta kinukumbinsi ko ang sarili ko na hindi totoo. It was too much. Too surreal. I don’t deserve it. Sabi ko, lasing ka lang—“

“—Baekhyun, lasing o hindi, mahal pa rin kita—“

“—’Yan din sinabi mo ‘nun. Eksaktong ‘yan,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “But it was still too much. Too unreal. Kasi after that, bago ka makatulog, may binulong ka. Sabi mo…  _ hindi ko na kaya… ayaw ko na…   _ ‘tas tangina. Wala na akong nakuhang sagot—“

“—I never said that. I don’t remember saying that—”

“Maybe you were sleeping, or you’re half-asleep, but it doesn’t mean it hurt any less. Lalo lang gumulo utak ko. Nung gabing ‘yun, pinanood kita matulog, minememorize ko mukha mo baka kasi… bigla na lang mawala sa akin eh… baka biglang hindi ko na makita ng malapitan. Iniisip ko kung totoo ba lahat ng sinabi mo, kung anong ibigsabihin nung sinabi mo bago ka makatulog. That night… it was too much. Dahil kahit gusto mag-focus sa sinabi mo para maconfront kita the next day, hindi ko magawa dahil sa takot ko, at naririnig ko ang paulit-ulit na pagtunog ng cellphone ko. It was nagging me, but I really don’t want to face the painful truth. Alam ko naman kung sino ‘yun eh. Iniiwasan ko lang. Lalo lang bibigat ang pakiramdam ko.

“Kaso bigla ka nagreklamo sa tulog mo, bumubulong ka. Nawala sa isip kong light sleeper ka. At ang ingay pa rin ng cellphone ko, kasi imbis na text lang ang ginagawa nila, nagkaroon na ng pagtawag. So, I found myself standing up and reaching for my phone. Sabi ko sa sarili ko ide-delete ko lang agad, hindi ko na titignan, pero bigla ko na lang bakita ang sarili kong binubuksan ang lahat ng messages ko. All 42 of it galing sa iisang tao,” tumigil saglit si Baekhyun para yumuko, at nakita ni Chanyeol ang maliit na ngisi na umukit sa labi niya, na agad rin napalitan ng isang malungkot na ngiti pagtingin niya kay Chanyeol. “Galing kay Mama.”

His breath hitched. It’s been so long since he last heard that word from him. Simula nung unang beses na nagka-gig sa kanila, hindi niya na kahit kailan narinig pa ang salitang ‘yun, at sa tuwing kakamustahin niya ang Mama niya, hindi niya siya pinapansin at iniiba ang topic. Umabot na lang sa puntong nakalimutan niya na ang tungkol dun dahil pilit na tinatago ito ni Baekhyun. It was a topic that he didn’t want to talk about. And he let him keep it a secret. Ayaw niyang pinipilit si Baekhyun na sabihin ang isang bagay na hindi naman siya kumportable sabihin. Sasabihin niya naman ito kung gusto niyang malaman ng iba, and so he figured, he just had to wait. Wait hanggang sa nawala na lang sa isip niya. Wala siyang alam sa kung anong nangyari sa kanila, at kahit sa mismong pamilya nila. Ang alam lang niya ay silang dalawa na lang ng Papa niya ang magkasama sa iisang bahay.

Dalawang taon niya tinago mula kay Chanyeol, mula sa mismong banda.

Dun din nagsimula mawala ang tunay na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kept everything in secret. He had always been good with secrets.

“I knew I should’ve deleted it. Wala lang naman binibigay sa akin yung taong ‘yun bukod sa masasamang alaala. Hindi ko na nga inaalam kung anong nangyayari sa buhay niya, so I don’t see the point of contacting her, and I think kahit siya, hindi niya rin alam sense ‘nun. Kaso out of the blue siya magpaparamdam, magte-text, tatawag, mangangamusta na parang walang nangyari. Nagalit ako syempre. Siya dahilan kung bakit ganito na ako, tapos gusto niyang magpatuloy sa buhay na iniintindi ko lang kung ano mang sitwasyon niya?” sarkastikong tanong niya sa sarili niya. “I should’ve deleted the messages, should’ve not contacted anyone at all. At least, if I didn’t do what I did, wala ako sa posisyon na ‘to. Baka hindi ko tinatanong ang sarili ko kung tama bang ginagawa ko ‘to, knowing that there are people that have been going through hardships because of me. But I guess, it’s for the better na rin, ‘no?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Hindi ko maintindihan.”

“Syempre hindi,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun, pero alam ni Chanyeol na peke lang ito dahil nakikita niyang nakayukom ang kanyang kamao, binabaon ang daliri niya sa palad niya, at alam niyang masakit ito. Hinawakan niya ang kamay niya para pakalmahin ito, pero agad rin bumitaw si Baekhyun, umiiling. “That night… nung buburahin ko pa lang messages ko, may dumating na isa pa, and I just… found myself checking it. Sabi ni Mama, sinabi raw ni Kyungsoo na nagkita kami, and nagtaka ako. Paano naman niya nakausap si Kyungsoo? Sikat si Kyungsoo sa industriya, at… masyadong malabong magkakilala sila ni Mama. Ayaw nga ni Mama sa mga taong sumisikat dahil sabi niya… sabi niya sayang lang sa oras at pangarap. Wala naman kasiguraduhan. Kaya ano ito ngayong sinasabi niyang nagkausap sila ni Kyungsoo?”

May kinuha si Baekhyun sa bulsa niya. Isang papel, maliit lang, lukot na lukot na. Tinitigan niya ito, bago bumuntong hininga, at biniba ang kamay niya, hawak pa rin ang papel na kinuha niya mula sa kanyang bulsa. “I still didn’t want to talk to my Mom. Tapos naalala ko, nagbigay sa akin si Kyungsoo ng card, tawagan ko siya at sabi niya mag-usap na lang kami sa ibang araw. Honestly, after the whole thing that happened between us, nawala na sa isip ko yung about sa pag-uusapan namin ni Kyungsoo, but then my Mom just had to make me  _ remember.  _ What’s Kyungsoo got to do with all of this, anyway? Ayaw kong tanungin ang Mama ko. Ayaw ko siyang kausapin, and the only way for me to gain an answer was to talk to the person mentioned—si Kyungsoo.

“That time… madaling araw na… I was holding the calling card, iniisip ko kung dapat ko ba siyang tawagan just because he was mentioned. I mean, mas okay siguro if siya tawagan ko, diba? Kesa naman tawagan ko yung taong pilit kong iniiwasan ilang taon na nakalipas. I was stubborn. Still stubborn. Gusto ko malaman, pero natatakot ako malaman kung ano ‘yun. Hindi ako sigurado kung anong dapat kong gawin, pero kinakain na ako ng curiosity ko. I just sat there, staring at the card, iniisip ko kung dapat ba akong tumawag. Hindi ako natulog. Masyadong maraming tumatakbo sa isip ko. Dumagdag pa yung fact na habang natutulog ka, binubulong mo pangalan ko, and I… want to know. I want to have answers—sa’yo, kay Mama, kung anong kinalaman ni Kyungsoo, and I had to sort it out. Kailangan ko maplano ng maayos. Hindi ako magkakasagot kung wala akong gagawin.

“So I decided to contact… Kyungsoo. Sabi niya, available siya morning, like really early dahil may taping sila. Pumayag ako. Ganun din naman. Hindi rin naman ako makatulog, so okay lang sa akin makipagkita ng maaga. And I was dying to know. Wasn’t thinking straight. All I wanted was to have an answer. Gusto ko malaman yung sa’yo, pero hindi ako handa. Hindi pa ako handang masaktan sa kung ano mang sasabihin mo… not knowing that by calling Kyungsoo and talking to him, I would’ve had more pain and more questions that needed to be answered.”

Natahimik saglit si Baekhyun, napaupo. Tinakpan niya ang mukha niya, humihinga ng malalim. Saglit siyang nakaganun, bago sumandal sa upuan nila, nakatingin lang sa taas. Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, hinihintay siyang magsalita. He held his hand, and rubbed small circles on it with his thumb, hoping na ito ang kahit papaanong magpapagaan sa loob niya. Hinayaan lang siya ni Baekhyun na hawakan ang kamay niya, seeking comfort from it.

“Nandun ako sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Greeted, for formality… and hindi na ako nagpaligoy-ligoy pa.  Straight to the point. At nagsisi ako na kinausap ko siya dahil hindi ko naman akalaing ganung oras pa lang ay magagalit na ako agad, babalikan ng mga bagay na ayaw ko na maalala. Alam mo kung anong sabi niya? Sabi niya mag-uusap kami tungkol kay Mama,” pagkwento ni Baekhyun. “I wanted to back out. Hindi ko gustong pag-usapan ‘yun. Ilang taon ko sinubukang ibaon ang kahit anong masamang memorya dahil alam kong maaapektuhan lang ‘nun kung sino ako. Gusto ko magpaalam. Tumayo ako, handa na mag-walkout, pero alam mo kung anong sinabi niya sa akin?”

Natawa siya, napahigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol.  _ “Hanggang kailan mo tatakbuhan ang problema mo? Hanggang kailan magbubulag-bulagan ang isang Baekhyun Byun?” _

Pagkasabi niya ‘nun, tumulo ang luha niya, pero agad niya ring itong pinunasan gamit ang isa niyang kamay. Malungkot siyang natawa. “Sabi ko hindi na ako iiyak eh. Tapos na eh. Hindi ko na dapat pinabibigat pa ‘tong dibdib ko.”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakahawak din sa kanya. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya rito, hindi hinahayaang tanggalin ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak sa kanya. Hindi rin naman sinubukan ni Baekhyun at pumikit na lang, iniisip ang lahat ng nangyari. Hinihintay lang siya ni Chanyeol na magsalita, tahimik na nakikinig sa kanya at sinusubukang maintindihan ang sitwasyon niya.

Kung ganun lang kadaling intindihin ang lahat…

“Galing sa broken family si Kyungsoo. Like me,” sabi ni Baekhyun, at nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Parang hindi niya nagugustuhan kung saan papunta ang usapan nila. “Bago pa ako makaalis, sinimulan niya ang kwento sa linyang ‘yun. Akala ko noong una, gusto niya lang magpaawa, at sasabihin ko sana na hindi niya dapat ginagamit ang sitwasyon niya para lang pilitin ang isang tao na magawa ang gusto niya. Pero hindi pala. Dahil konektado ako sa kwento niya.”

Lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kanya, hanggang sa masyado na itong mahigpit at masakit kaya kinailangan niya ulit ang ginawa niya kanina para pakalmahin siya kahit kaunti—by drawing small circles with his thumb.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, at binigyan siya ng isang mapait na ngiti—isang ngiting hindi niya gustong makita sa kanya dahil pakiramdam niya nahahati ang puso niya. Hindi bagay, hindi ‘yun para sa kanya.

“Ang pinagkaiba lang. Kung ako, lumaki akong nakasama ko ang pareho kong magulang, si Kyungsoo, lumaki siyang Papa niya lang ang kasama niya. Pero hindi rin nagtagal, nakumpleto ulit sila, at kami naman ang nagkahiwalay. Alam mo ba kung bakit?”

Hindi niya na kailangan tanungin pa, dahil unti-unti niya nang naiintindihan.

“Kasi pagkahiwalay na pagkahiwalay pa lang nila Papa, agad na siya nakahanap ng iba. Paano ko nalaman?” natatawa niyang tanong, pero bakas sa kanya ang kalungkutan na nararamdaman niya. “Mama ko ang kumumpleto sa pamilya nila Kyungsoo eh.”

****  
  
  
  


_ “Hanggang kailan mo tatakbuhan ang problema mo? Hanggang kailan magbubulag-bulagan ang isang Baekhyun Byun?” _  tanong ni Kyungsoo nung araw na ‘yun, ang araw kung saan napagdesisyunan ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang makakuha ng mga kasagutan sa bumabagabag sa isipan niya.

Napatigil siya sa paglakad, nakayukom ang kamao niya at nagtitimpi.

Hindi na dapat siya pumunta. Hinayaan niya na lang sanang patayin ng curiosity ang utak niya. Wala sana siya sa posisyong ito. Dapat kinalimutan niya na lang ang usapan nila, at hinayaan na lang ang sarili niyang masaktan sa kung ano mang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. At least doon, safe siya. Safe mula sa utak niyang wala na ibang binigay kundi problema. He can beg for them to stay as they are if things don’t go the way he wants to.

Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya at dinuro. “Anong karapatan mong tanungin sa akin ‘yan? Sino ka ba para tanungin ‘yan? Wala kang alam sa buhay ko—“

“I know enough of it para kausapin ka tungkol dito,” pagputol ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Honestly, nung una naman, wala akong planong gawin ‘to. I want to admire you from afar, and wait for you to reach you dreams, dahil ‘yun naman ang ginagawa ng mga taong nasa industriya na ‘to—magbigay ng suporta. I have a big respect to you… especially because… tinuturo sa akin na dapat kitang ituring na pamilya. And I agreed. You seem like a good person, a role model, and a perfect embodiment of a person that everyone would think of as someone strong. Kahit hindi mo alam ang existence ko, or ang part ko sa buhay mo, I didn’t care. I just admired your courage from afar—how you can smile, laugh, and make others happy with your music, how you can conceal every emotion that you have just so others won’t get affected by it. Kaso things don’t exactly go the way we want it to be, and I had to step up before I lose someone again in my life. Hindi ko gustong mag-interfere sa buhay ng iba. Ayaw kong gamitin ang sitwasyon ko para magpaawa, pero I guess, to know the reason why I’m talking to you, I have to tell you the full story, or at least, the gist of it na makapagpapaintindi sa’yo kung bakit andito ka ngayon, kausap ako, imbis na kasama mo ang kabanda mo at pinagpapatuloy niyo ang nakakabulag niyong pangarap—“

“—Tangina, anong sinabi mo dyan—“

“I come from a broken family,” pagsisimula niya, hindi pinakikinggan ang kung ano mang isasambay ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Lumaki akong walang kasamang Mama. Umalis na siya agad bago pa ako makaalala ng mga mukha. Hindi ako nagalit sa kanya. I don’t hold grudges. Masaya naman ako na kasama ko ang Papa ko, minsan napapatanong kung nasaan ang kukumpleto sa pamilya pero madalas, nagagawa niya ang role bilang both. I was contented with my life. Masaya akong suportado ako ni Papa sa pangarap ko. And prinomise ko sa sarili ko na susuportahan ko rin siya sa kanya. After all, kaming dalawa lang naman ang magkasama sa buhay. Wala naman kaming aasahan bukod sa isa’t isa.”

“Edi congrats. Ang saya na suportado ka ng Papa mo sa pangarap mo at walang humahadlang sa’yo. Sorry if I can’t relate. Can I go now? Hindi ko naman nakikita kung anong parte ko sa kwento na ‘to. And I don’t need anyone rubbing their success to my face,” inis niyang sabi. Naapektuhan siya masyado sa kwento niya, mostly doon sa pagsuporta sa pangarap dahil hindi niya naranasan ‘yun nung bata siya. Maraming humahadlang.

He got caught off guard nang biglang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya—genuine and soft, na parang naiintindihan niya kung bakit ganun siya makitungo sa kanya.

“Kaya nung nakakita si Papa ng taong magugustuhan niya, hinayaan ko siya. Masaya siya eh. Palagi nakangiti, stress free, pero hindi niya pa rin nakakalimutan gampanan ang role niya bilang isang magulang. Palagi niya pa rin chinecheck ang kundisyon ko, lalo na kapag madaling araw pa lang, nasa set na ako. Ganun din ako sa kanya. Hinahayaan ko siyang ikwento ang mga araw niya, at randam ko ang tuwa sa kanya. Hindi ko pa nakikilala ang taong gusto niya, pero nakukuha niya na ang boto ko,” pagkukwento ni Kyungsoo. “Hanggang sa nakilala ko siya. Ang ganda niya. Maamo ang itsura, at maganda ang ngiti. Binigyan niya ako ng isang mahigpit na yakap, sincere at sobrang gentle. Kaya niyang iparamdam sa’yo ang yakap ng isang ina. That time, feeling ko pwede na makumpleto ang pamilya namin. Hindi ko pa siya gaano kakilala, pero kung nagagawa niyang mapasaya ng ganun ang Papa ko, at kaya niyang iparamdam sa akin ang bagay na noon ko pa hinahanap, then I’d gladly accept her in our family.”

Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, nakakunot ang noo. “Anong pinupunto mo dito? May pinamumukha ka ba? Ano bang alam mo sa akin, ha?!”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo. “But not everything in life goes well. Kasi kahit feel ko contented na ako, meron pa rin humahatak sa akin pababa. My issues were arising. May mga nagtataka na, naghihinala. Siguro dahil nakikita nila akong may kasamang lalaki, same guy lang all the time. Kilala siya ni Papa, and he’s okay with it, pero nakalimutan kong iba nga pala sa showbiz dahil hindi lahat ng tao matatanggap ka. So I came out, thinking na I could handle it all well as long as andyan ang pamilya ko,” sabi niya. “That day, umuwi akong pagod at namamaga ang mata dahil sa kakaiyak, iniisip na baka nga ‘yun na ang pagkatapos ng career ko. I expected my Dad to come to me, and give me the usual hug, pero iba ang sumalubong sa akin. It was a motherly hug, something that I never knew I needed pero it was given to me the moment I stepped inside the house, crying.

“Tinanong niya kung anong nangyari. And kwinento ko, habang yakap niya ako at hinahagod ang likod ko. Sinabi ko kung gaano kahirap sa industriya na ‘to, kung paanong walang kasiguraduhan ang pagkasikat ng isang tao, at kung paanong isang maling galaw mo lang, marami na ang magpapababa sa’yo. Sabi niya sa akin, hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit kailangan sumugal sa isang pangarap na wala naman kasiguraduhan. Inexplain ko sa kanya. Sinabi kong people try to chase their dreams dahil ‘yun ang makakapagpasaya sa kanila. Sabi niya, naaalala niya sa akin ang anak niya, at ‘dun ako nagulat. Hindi ko alam na meron siyang anak, na meron siyang pamilyang naiwan. Sinabi niya sa akin na she couldn’t handle the pain, yung pagka-toxic ng relationship nila. Mahirap na ibangon. And she lived more than 10 years of her life with regrets dahil akala niya magiging stable ang buhay niya if pinakasalan niya yung dati niyang asawa.

“But they weren’t stable. Nagkaroon ng problema. Tumigil yung asawa niya sa matagal niya nang ginagawa, thinking that it would stop their problems with making time for each other, pero by doing so, they had another problem and more. Nawalan sila ng source of income, so she had to work kahit alam niyang mawawalan siya ng oras sa anak niya. But she had to do it, pero dumami lang ang problema. Puro away, puro hindi maintindihang usapan, at puro pagkawala ng oras sa isa’t isa, kahit sa sarili niyang anak. Nabubuntong niya na ang galit niya, at hindi niya alam na dahil ‘dun, lumalayo lang ang anak niya sa kanya.”

Saglit na tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagkwento, at si Baekhyun, naiwang naghihintay sa kung anong sunod sa kwento dahil sobrang pamilyar sa kanya ng kwentong ito, at hindi niya nagugustuhan kung saan papunta ang usapan nila. Hindi niya gusto ang posibilidad na iniisip niya. It can’t be. Hindi tama ang iniisip niya…

Hindi ang Mama niya ang ngayong tumatayong nanay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi maaari. Imposible. Masyado namang maliit ang mundo. Masyadong mapaglaro.

“Nakita niya ang passion ng anak niya sa musika. Katulad ng Papa niya. At natakot siya. Paano kung matulad siya sa Papa niyang hindi na stable ang buhay? Hirap na hirap makahanap ng trabahong aayon sa kanya? Hindi madali ang buhay kahit hindi sikat, at hindi madali ang buhay na pinapangarap niya. Sinubukan niyang pigilan, in ways that she could think of, pero it didn’t work. Kasi one night, nakita niya na lang ang anak niyang masayang umalis sa isang bar, kasama ang isang taong pakiramdam niya nag-fuel lang ng pangarap nila, at dapat… masaya siya para sa kanya. Pero hindi. Dahil nakita niya ang sitwasyon niya sa nabigong pangarap ng asawa niya, at pakiramdam niya ‘yun lang din ang patutunguhan niya. That night… was the same night that she ruined everything. Dreams, hopes, and happiness. She was aware of it pero masyado siyang nabulag sa galit niya. Umalis siya, minded her own business, made her life stable, sure na hindi na niya babalikan ang buhay na iniwan niya. Nakilala niya ang Papa ko, tapos nakilala niya ako.

“At first, hindi raw siya natuwa dahil sa ginagawa ko, pero kinumbinsi siya ng Papa ko na dito ako masaya, at nagagawa ko naman maging successful sa larangan na ‘to. And if not, then all we have to do is keep trying. Naintindihan niya. Sinuportahan niya ako sa pangarap ko kahit pakiramdam niya kahit sinong nasa larangan na ‘to ay bound to fall. Sinubukan niyang ipakita ang suporta niya, without thinking of the past. Pero ang hirap. Hindi pa rin nawawala sa kanya, kasi syempre… nanay pa rin siya. At naaalala niya sa akin ang anak niyang iniwan niya at hindi sinuportahan sa pangarap niya. Nakikita niya siya sa TV, naririnig ang kanta nila sa radyo, at naririnig niyang pinag-uusapan ang musika nila. Binili niya ang album nila, pumupunta sa iba nilang gig, nanonood mula sa malayo. Ganun din ginagawa niya sa akin. Sinusuportahan, pero lagi niya pinapaalam na andyan lang siya. Hindi niya magawa ang bagay na ‘yun sa anak niya, kaya ginagawa niya sa akin. Iniisip niya na baka through that, magagawa niyang bumawi sa anak niya.

“I got curious kung sino siya, kung sino ang anak niya, dahil kung sikat siya, malamang kilala ko siya, and I guess, by now, kilala mo na kung sino ang tinutukoy ko,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, at tumingin kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakayuko at nakayukom ang kamao. “It’s  _ you _ . Ikaw yung anak ng tinuturing kong nanay ngayon.”

Napangisi si Baekhyun, ramdam na nabubuhay na naman ang tinanim niyang galit sa puso’t isipan niya. Nagagalit siya. Naiinis. Dahil kaya niyang masuportahan ang ibang tao, pero hindi niya magawang masuportahan ang sarili niyang anak sa pagkamit ng pangarap niya. Pinaramdam niya sa kanya ang pagkawalang kwenta ng pangarap niya, pero sa iba, nagawa niya pa silang iangat at tulungan. Sinira niya ang loob niya, pinaniwalang hindi siya dapat maging masaya sa pangarap niya, at nagtanim ng sama ng loob sa dibdib niya hanggang sa gumawa ito ng butas na hindi na kahit kailan pa matatapalan. Buong buhay niya, inisip niyang baka hindi ito ang tamang landas sa kanya, inisip niyang hindi siya dapat masaya dahil alam niyang may nadidisappoint siya.

Tapos ito? Malalaman niyang nagagawa niyang suportahan ang ibang tao sa pangarap nila? Nakakapangbaba ng loob. Pakiramdam niya, hindi naman dapat talaga siya sinusuportahan dahil kahit sarili niyang ina, hindi siya kayang pagkatiwalaan. Una pa lang, hindi na siya nakitaan ng pangarap. Punong puno lang ng pagdududa sa kakayahan niya. Lumaki siyang iniisip na hindi niya deserve na sumaya, at makamit ang pangarap niya.

“She’s happy sa kung anong naachieve mo. Sabi niya, I made her open her mind and nakita niyang makabubuti sa’yo ang paghabol sa pangarap mo. Nakita naman niya kung gaano ka kasaya, kung gaano ka ka-natural sa stage. You hit success fast, and she’s happy kung nasaan ka na ngayon. Tahimik ka niyang sinusuportahan. And if ever things don’t go well, handa siyang tumulong. Alam niyang may problema pa rin sa bahay niyo, sa Papa mo… kaya nga siya nagbibigay sa Papa mo ng pera, para mabawasan ang problema niyo, at saka para man lang maparamdam niya sa’yo na andyan lang siya at handang tumulong. They’re okay now, kaya na nilang mag-usap ng hindi nag-aaway, para lang mapag-usapan ang tungkol sa’yo.”

“I don’t need her money,” inis niyang sagot, naaalala ang mga oras na may inaabot na sobre ang tatay niya sa kanya. “Hindi ko kailangan ang pera niya. We earn enough of it. Kaya kong tulungan si Papa sa mga babayaran niya.”

“You need the help… alam ni Mama ang sitwasyon ng Papa mo. Nahihirapan siya sa pagbayad, sa mga utang nila noon, bills, and hindi rin enough ang nakukuha niyong dalawa. Nag-aaral ka pa, and I know, patapos ka na. Hindi gusto ng Papa mo na dagdagan ang problema mo. Lalo na pag tungkol sa pera.”

“Bakit… bakit mo alam ‘to?” tanong ni Baekhyun, dahil kahit siya hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling ang lahat ng ‘to. Masyado ba siya naging caught up sa sarili niyang mga problema at sa sarili niyang buhay kaya hindi niya na nakikita na nahihirapan na naman sila?

“Kasi sinabi niya sa akin ang lahat. At naintindihan ko siya. Kahit alam kong nahihirapan din siya, tinulungan ko siya. Mula sa malayo, inobserbahan din kita para naman maupdate kita tungkol sa buhay mo. Hinahangaan kita, Baekhyun. Nagagawa mong maging masaya kahit maraming problema. You have good friends with you. They make you happy, and it looks like you’re contented with where you are. We didn’t want to interfere with your life, kaya hindi na namin sinubukan na ipakilala pa ang sarili namin,” sabi niya, at ngumiti. “Nagkikita pa rin ang Mama at Papa mo, para lang tulungan ka, pero it stopped dahil one day, nagrereklamo si Mama na mayroon siyang nararamdamang masakit sa dibdib niya. It was bearable at first, until naging hindi na. Masyado na masakit. Kaya we had her checked. Simula ‘nun, nilimit na niya ang sarili niya sa paglabas, sa too much activities, pero she didn’t want to stop. Gusto niya pa rin makabawi. Sinusubukan niya pa ring tulungan kayo.”

“A-anong sinasabi mo?”

“Kahit kailangan niya para sa gamot niya, ibinibigay niya lang para sa’yo.”

“Kyungsoo, hindi ko maintindihan. Anong sinusubukan mong sabihin sa akin?”

“May sakit siya. Rare case. Kinukumbinsi namin siya ni Papa na magpagamot sa ibang bansa dahil ‘dun lang naman magagawa, pero ayaw niya dahil sabi niya, hindi niya pa kayang umalis, knowing na hindi niya pa naaayos ang problema niya sa inyo. Ayaw niyang magkulang ulit. Ayaw niyang umalis ng hindi ka kasama,” pagkukwento niya. Nanghina si Baekhyun sa nalaman niya, nanlumo. Malungkot na ngumiti sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “That’s when… I decided to step in.”

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na magsalita, o umimik man lang kahit isang mura, pero hindi niya ito ginawa. Nanatiili siyang tahimik, nakayuko, hinihintay na magsalita pa si Kyungsoo, pinoprocess ang lahat ng sinasabi niya. It was too much to take in.

“Mahirap lumaki ng walang nanay, at mas lalong mahirap kapag mawala na sila ng tuluyan sa buhay natin,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, at napangisi si Baekhyun dahil ‘dun pero hindi siya nagsalita. “Baekhyun, all my life, I’ve always wondered what it felt like to have a mother beside me. Hindi ako umasa, pero nung dumating ‘yun sa buhay ko, hindi ko alam kung paano ko pa mahahandle kapag nawala ‘yun. I know nagkaproblema kayo ng Mama mo, and I know ayaw mo sagutin ang mga text at tawag niya sa’yo, pero ako na lumalapit sa’yo. Gusto ko lang humingi ng tulong. Just this once. Na sumama sa amin para pumayag si Mama na magpagamot sa ibang bansa. Please. Pwede bang kalimutan mo na lahat ng misunderstandings niyo, and learn to forgive her? I just… don’t know any other way.  Gusto ko lang makatulong habang hindi pa huli ang lahat. Hindi mo alam kung gaano kahirap lumaki na nagwowonder what it’s like to have a complete and happy family, and now that I know what it’s like, I want to do what I can para lang ‘wag mawala sa akin—“

“Sa tingin mo, hindi ko alam pakiramdam ‘nun?” tanong niya, at sarkastikong natawa. “Kyungsoo, lumaki ako na hindi ko nararamdamang may magulang ako. Kailan ko lang nakuha ang suporta ni Papa, at ‘yun ay yung nung narinig niya ang kanta namin sa radyo. Ni minsan hindi ko naramdaman ang suporta ng isang nanay. Sa tuwing binabanggit siya, ang tanging iniisip ko lang ay yung panahong pakiramdam ko sobrang walang kwenta ng pangarap ko, yung panahong pinagdududahan ko na sarili kong kakayahan kasi baka hindi naman pala talaga ako magaling, dahil ako lang ang nakakakita ‘nun at hindi ang nakapaligid sa akin, hindi ang mga taong pilit kong sinusubukang iimpress,” sabi niya, at mahinang napasabunot sa ulo niya, naiinis. “Tapos ngayon, humihingi ka ng tulong sa akin, gusto mong kalimutan ko lahat ng paghihirap na tinatak ko sa isip ko, lahat ng insulto, para lang balikan ang taong naging dahilan para pagdudahan ko ang sarili ko? Halos mawalan ako ng pag-asa, halos pakawalan ko na ang bagay na nakapagpapasaya sa akin, tapos gusto mong kalimutan ko ang lahat ng ‘yun sa isang iglap? Don’t you think that’s a little bit selfish of you?”

“No, Baekhyun. Don’t you think  _ you’re  _ being selfish? This isn’t even about me. It’s not  _ only  _ about me. This is also about your mother. Hindi mo man lang ba iintindihin ang sitwasyon niya—“

“Intindi?! Intindi?! Tama ba ‘yung naririnig ko? Iintindihin ko siya? Na naman?!” tanong niya, at natawa na naman, pero alam naman nila pareho kung gaano kapeke ito. “Buong buhay ko, sinubukan ko siyang intindihin kahit hindi ko naman talaga siya naiintindihan. Hinabaan ko ang pasensya ko, hinintay kong maging okay ang lahat, dahil sabi ko, misunderstanding lang ang lahat. Maaayos din ang sitwasyon. Kailangan ko lang intindihin lahat ng nangyayari dahil ‘yun ang tamang gawin ko bilang anak nila, pero saan ako pinulot ‘nun? Wala! Hindi ko man lang nagawang ipaglaban ang sarili ko. Hindi ko man lang nasabi lahat ng gusto ko at pinili ko na lang talikuran dahil kahit nasaktan ako, pinipigilan kong magsalita ng masama laban sa kanila. Kahit hanggang dulo, kapakanan pa rin nila ang iniisip ko,” galit niyang sinabi. “Kahit hanggang ngayon, kapakanan pa rin nila ang iniisip ko. May guilt pa rin. Parang hindi pa rin tama.”

“Baekhyun, I can help you… please… hindi mo ba naisip na baka kaya ka nagiguilty is because hindi niyo pa nac-clear ang lahat? Dahil hindi pa rin kayo nagkakapatawaran at nakakapag-usap? Maybe this is your chance. Ito na yung time mo para maexplain ang sarili mo, para magawa mong sabihin lahat ng bagay na pinigilan mong sabihin kay Mama… just… please… kausapin mo lang siya. This is the best for the both of you. Do it while it’s not too late,” pagkumbinsi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “You’ve been carrying too much burden. Maybe it’s time to let some of it go by facing it.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, pinakikinggan lang ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Baekhyun, at binigyan siya ng isang ngiti. “I’m not forcing you to go with us permanently. Kahit panandalian lang. After that, I can help you in persuading her na hayaan ka bumalik—“

“—If you can persuade people, bakit hindi mo gawin sa kanya? Bakit ako pa? Marami akong maiiwan dito. Hindi lang ‘to basta-bastang pinagdedesisyunan. Hindi ‘to yung tipong isang pag-uusap lang, masosolusyonan na—“

“Sa tingin mo ba, hindi ko ‘yan sinubukan? Like what I’ve told you. Wala naman kaming planong makilala mo as someone na kasama na ng Mama mo ngayon. I tried to talk to her. To convince her na hindi naman na kailangan gawin ‘yun. That it would be better kung magkaayos kayo kapag okay na siya, pero ayaw niyang pumayag. Ayaw niyang magrisk ng anything. Gusto niyang maayos na bago pa mahuli ang lahat. I even said na kaya kong iwan ang buhay ko dito and start something new somewhere else, tutal naman marami na ang humahatak sa akin pababa rito. Why not make it as a way for me to strive for something more? Kaso ayaw niya pa rin. Ayaw niyang umalis. Hindi pa niya naaayos ang kailangan niyang ayusin dito.  Hindi pa siya nakakahingi ng tawad, hindi niya pa nasasabi ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin. Pagod na siyang tumakbo, magtago, pero ikaw… hindi ka pa rin tapos. Nagtatago ka pa rin. Bulag-bulagan. Bingi—“

“Ilang  _ taon  _ ko pinilit kalimutan ang lahat para maiangat ko ang sarili ko. Duwag ako, oo, pero I wanted to be better. I wanted to continue on my own, to do things that they thought I won’t be good at, things that they never knew I would do. I wanted to prove na what they’re saying is wrong. Gusto kong ipakita na kaya ko. Kahit mahirap, at kahit ang dami kong iniisip. Kinakain na ako ng sarili ko, ng utak ko, pero hinayaan ko dahil hindi pa ako tapos patunayan na tama naman talaga ang pinili ko, at masaya ako dito—“

“Are you really happy?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na nakapagpatahimik sa kanya. Ngumisi si Kyungsoo. “Ikaw na rin nagsabi. Puro pagpoprove lang sa iba na kaya mo, but are you doing this for yourself? O ginagawa mo lang ‘to dahil alam mong ayaw nila? Dahil alam mong tinututulan ka nila? You keep on saying that this is what makes you happy, pero bakit hindi ko naman nakikita ‘yun? Bakit puro galit at kalungkutan ang nakikita ko sa’yo?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Alam niyang tama si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang kahit sinasabi niyang masaya siya, agad rin ito nawawala kapag natapos na siya sa kailangan niyang gawin. Naiiwan na naman siya kasama ang utak niyang wala na ibang ginawa kundi pababain ang loob niya.

For a long time, iniisip niya kung bakit ganun ang pakiramdam. Nagagawa niya naman ang bagay na gusto niya. Natupad niya ang pangarap niya na magkaroon ng banda, katulad ng mga pinakikinggan niya noong mga panahong malungkot siya. Nakakilala siya ng mga taong nagpapasaya sa kanya, ng mga taong umangat kasama siya, at nagawang matanggap kahit papaano ang pangarap niya, pero hindi niya pa rin magawang maging masaya. Mayroon pa ring pumipigil sa kanya, nagpapabigat ng damdamin niya, at pinapaalala sa kanya na hindi niya pa rin magagawang masaya dahil may hindi pa naaayos, may hindi pa rin hinaharap na problema na pinipilit niyang ibaon sa limot para hindi na siya mahirapan pa.

“Hindi ganun kadali ang hinihingi mo sa akin,” aniya. “Kung ikaw, handa kang iwan ang lahat ng meron ka dito, ako hindi. Maraming maaapektuhan at maiiwan—ang banda, at si Papa. Just because you have a point, doesn’t mean it will make the situation less difficult. I don’t  _ want  _ to sacrifice everything that I’ve worked for only for it to be taken away from me by the same person na naging dahilan ng kalungkutan ko. I’ve tried to hard to bury everything and forget it, pretend that it doesn’t exist—”

“You don’t just hide and run away from your problems.  _ You face it, _ ” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “How long will you let yourself drown in them, Baekhyun?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun, hindi makapaniwala na naririnig niya ang mga salitang ito mula sa isang taong hindi naman siya ganun kakilala. Nakakagalit.

“Kyungsoo, sabi mo maganda ang buhay na mayroon ka, na contented ka na with what you have, but have you ever experienced being thrown away? Tipong binabaliwala nila ang kapakanan mo para sa sarili nilang satisfaction? Naranasan mo na bang pagbintangan na nagdo-droga ka dahil ‘yun ang nababalitaan nila sa mga nagbabanda, at dahil ganun din ang gusto kong gawin, ganun din ang ginagawa ko. Have you ever felt so low in your life to the point na gusto mo na talikuran ang lahat para lang magawa mong mapasaya ang ibang tao, hoping that it would be enough to lift yourself up, dahil kahit hindi ka masaya, nagagawa mong mapasaya ang mga taong humahadlang sa’yo?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Kasi ako, oo. At hindi madaling kalimutan ang lahat ng ‘yun. Sa sobrang dami ng binatong insulto sa akin, hindi na ako naniniwala sa mga positive remarks na binibigay sa akin. Lahat ng nakakapagpababa sa akin ang naaalala ko, pero lahat ng pwedeng magpagaan ng loob ko at makapagpasaya sa akin ay binabaliwala ko.

“Buong buhay ko, sinunod ko ang gusto nila. Ang tanging oras na hindi ako sumusunod ay pagdating sa musika. Dahil sa musika, sumasaya ako, pero ito ka ngayon, nanghihingi ng pabor sa akin na kakailanganin iwan ang bagay na naging dahilan para masurvive ko ang buhay na ‘to. I cope up with my sadness through this method, Kyungsoo. I drown myself in songs and words, hoping that it would be enough to make myself feel better. Taking me away from it, makes me feel like I won’t even see myself being happy again.”

Napabuntonghininga si Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun, I understand your pain. Hindi ako umabot sa ganyang punto, pero I hope you know na gagaan ang pakiramdam mo kung you’ll deal with it and fix the problem, not find a way to forget all about it without having to face them all. Kaya ka may grudges na ganyan is because you don’t want to let go of them, to talk about it. Malamang bababa at bababa ka kung palagi mo na lang binababa ang sarili mo, and Baekhyun, I’m here suggesting a way para kahit papaano mabawasan.

“I know it’s too much. Alam kong marami kang maiiwan. Maraming magbabago pero kaunting oras lang mula sa’yo ang hinihingi namin. Kahit mag-usap lang kayo at panandalian na magsama para maging okay na ang lahat… I’ll help you para makabalik at para hindi masyadong makaistorbo sa’yo. Kahit hanggang sa gumaling lang si Mama, hanggang sa pumayag siya magpatreatment, tapos pagkatapos ‘nun, tutulungan na kita. Please, Baekhyun. Bigyan mo lang kami ng pagkakataon. Ayaw ko lang mawala ang bagay na noon ko pa hinihintay na dumating sa buhay ko. It would make me feel incomplete. And maybe you too. Kakayanin mo bang tiisin ang sarili mong ina at paiiralin mo muna ang galit mo sa kanya? It will only bug you, Baekhyun. It will make you feel guilty, just like how you feel guilty at the thought na mayroon kang nadidisappoint dahil lang pinagpatuloy mo ang pangarap mo.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, umiiling. Gusto niya siyang sigawan, sabihin na wala naman siyang karapatan na humiling sa kanya ng isang bagay na pahihirapan lang siya, isigaw na hindi ganun kadaling lamunin ang lahat at kalimutan. Binigyan niya lang ang sarili niya ng pagkakataon na maging masaya, pero mukhang ipinagbabawal pa sa kanya dahil kailangan niyang kalimutan ito para bumalik sa dahilan kung bakit niya pinili ang landas na ito. Bakit siya babalik sa mundo na wala naman ibang ginawa sa kanya kundi ibaba? Para lang siyang nakikipaglaro sa apoy na patuloy na lumalaki hanggang sa hindi na siya makatakas pa.

“I heard from Junmyeon na kasama kayo sa tour. Maybe you can think things through. Andun lang din kami, maybe kasabay mo, I don’t know,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay niya, at nagbigay ng isang tight lipped na ngiti. “Think about it, Baekhyun. Malay mo, through this, magagawa mong maranasan ang bagay na hindi mo naranasan noong bata ka pa. It’s not too late, right?”

****  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun…” banggit ni Chanyeol, at umiiling na tumingin sa kanya, nalulungkot dahil sa kwinento niya.

Malungkot na ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko, Chan. If I thought I couldn’t get anymore lost before, I’m a lot lost now.”

“Sabi mo, hindi ka pa naman sigurado… pero bakit nakiimpake na ang lahat?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “Bakit parang aalis ka na?”

“Si Papa…” panimula niya. “Kinausap ko si Papa. Sabi niya matagal na akong gustong kausapin ni Mama, pero nahihiya siya. Sabi niya siguro oras na para gawin ‘yun. Habang hindi pa huli ang lahat. Sabi niya, okay lang kahit i-iwan ko siya. Para naman daw yun sa ikabubuti ni Mama. Isipin ko na lang daw na para lang silang nagsasalitan. May karapatan pa rin siya sa akin dahil siya ang Mama ko. Sabi niya, kausapin ko si Kyungsoo para maasikaso na ang lahat. Na ‘wag na akong mag-alala sa kanya dahil alam niyang para sa mabuting dahilan kaya ko gagawin ito. Na kaya nangyayari ang isang bagay dahil mayroon itong rason, at mayroong mabuting outcome mula dito. Ang dami niyang sinabi para kumbinsihin ako. Dahil alam niyang mas okay mabuhay sa mundo kung walang galit na nakatanim sa damdamin ko.”

“I can’t stop you,” sinabi niya with finality, na parang hindi niya na susubukan pa, dahil alam niyang wala naman na siyang magagawa kung napagdesisyunan na ni Baekhyun ang lahat.

Kilala niya si Baekhyun. Uunahin niya ang mas makabubuti sa iba bago ang makabubuti sa kanya.

Palagi naman niyang inuuna ang iba. Dapat mauna ang kaligayahan ng iba bago ang kaligayahan niya. Kahinaan niya eh. Dahil ayaw niyang nakakakita ng taong nalulungkot at nahihirapan, lalo na kapag dahil pa sa kanya. Ang tanging panahon lang na inuna ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya ay ang panahon na pinili niyang ipagpatuloy ang pagbabanda kahit pinagbabawalan siya.

At ngayon, kahit ito, ipinagkakait na sa kanya. At masakit para kay Chanyeol dahil wala man lang siyang magawa para matulungan siya, wala siyang maibigay na kahit ano dahil wala na sa kamay niya ang sitwasyon.

Alam niyang handa si Baekhyun na lunukin ang galit niya. Sinabi niya na sa kanya ‘yun noon—na kahit galit siya sa isang tao, kung kailangan ng tulong, tutulungan niya. Masakit. Kasi handa siyang isakripisyo ang bagay na pinaghirapan niya, na handa siyang talikuran na ang pangarap na binuo niya ng matagal na panahon, na kailangan niya nang tanggapin na ipinagkakait talaga sa kanya ang bagay na ito.

Sana man lang kaya niya siyang matulungan, pero wala siyang ibang magawa kundi hawakan ang kamay niya at iparamdam sa kanya na andito lang siya sa tabi niya.

Umiling si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Bukod kay Papa, ikaw lang ang may kayang may kayang makapagpaisip sa akin kung dapat ba akong umalis o hindi. Kung kaya ko bang iwan ang buhay na nakasanayan ko para sa panibagong mundo. And if it were an easy choice to make, baka pakinggan ko pa ang pipiliin mo, pero kailangan  _ kong  _ pumili para sa sarili kong kapakanan, para maayos ko ang sitwasyon ng mag-isa.”

“Pero Baekhyun, paano ang banda? Paano kami? Anong gagawin namin kapag umalis ka na? Hindi na tama. Hindi na kumpleto. Ikaw ang nagsimula nito, pero bakit hindi ka namin makakasama hanggang sa pagkatapos?”

“You’ll find someone better. Someone who’s a lot more capable than me, someone who’s a lot better mentally and emotionally. Yung hindi kayo mahahatak sa baba dahil sa dami ng problemang pilit na itinatago,” sabi niya.

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Hindi. Hindi kami makakahanap. There’s no person better than you. There will  _ never  _ be a person better than you,” sabi niya, at iniisip niya pa lang na kailangan nilang maghanap ng panibagong taong parte sa banda nila ay hindi niya na kinakaya. Iba kapag si Baekhyun ang nakikita niya mula sa likod, iba ang pakiramdam, iba ang saya. “How can there be someone better than you when you’re already the best?”

“Chanyeol… stop making this hard for me. Stop making me hesitate…” hirap niyang sinabi, nakikita kung paanong umiiyak si Chanyeol sa harap niya. Gusto niyang patigilin ang sarili niya sa pag-iyak dahil ayaw niyang magmukhang nahihirapan sa harap  niya, pero hindi niya kayang pigilan ang nararamdaman niya lalo na at nagpapaalam si Baekhyun, parang desidido na sa gagawin niya.

“Baekhyun, there’s a way. There’s always a way. You just have to stop, and think things through. One by one. Tulad ng sabi mo, diba?” sabi niya, at nakita niya ang malungkot na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

Hinawakan niya ang kanyang pisngi, at gamit ang thumb niya ay pinunasan ang luhang tumutulo mula sa kanyang mga mata. Hinalikan niya ang kanyang mga pisngi, at ngumiti sa kanya. “I already know the way. It’s just that I don’t want to accept it. Kasi alam kong mahihirapan akong maging masaya ulit, pero alam kong ‘yun din ang makabubuti sa akin at sa lahat ng nakapaligid sa akin. If I’m the one causing it, might as well be the one who’ll making things right, diba? Sino ba naman ako para ipagkait sa lahat ang makapagpapabuti sa sitwasyon, diba?”

_ Ikaw si Baekhyun. Ang tanging tao na kayang makapagpasaya sa lahat ng walang kahirap-hirap. ‘Yan ang kapangyarihan mo. Dahil isang ngiti mo lang, napapabuti na ang sitwasyon. _

_ It’s just a shame that I can’t do the same for you. _

****  
  
  


Dramatikong binuksan ni Sehun ang pintuan at tinaas ang kanyang kamay sabay sabi, “This is a gays only band.”

“Bunganga mo!”

“Mabango. Amuyin mo pa for proof.”

Agad na nandiri si Jongin sa sinabi niya, samantala naman si Baekhyun ay tumatawa. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanila mula sa likod ng drums, nakangiti.

Ilang araw na rin silang ganito. Practice lang. Minsan pumupunta sa unibersidad pero madalas, nasa loob lang sila ng garahe nila Sehun, pinaghahandaan ang set nila na mangyayari na sa loob ng ilang araw.

Halos lahat sila excited, hindi makapaghintay na makapunta sa ibang bansa upang makita ang mga taong tumatangkilik sa kanila.

Maliban na lang kay Chanyeol.

Gusto niya maging masaya, magdiwang dahil sa wakas ay umuusad na sila sa pangarap nila, pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya magawa dahil sa bawat pagtingin niya kay Baekhyun, sa bawat ngiting binibitawan niya sa kanilang mga banda,  naaalala niya ang mga maletang nakatambak sa gilid ng bahay nila, at ang malinis niyang kwarto na parang wala nang gumagamit. Iniisip niyang malapit na itong mawala sa kanya. Malapit na itong maglaho, hanggang sa hindi niya ito kahit kailanman makikita pa.

Gusto niya siyang lapitan, bigyan ng yakap, at patawanin tulad ng nakagawian. Gusto niya ikwento ang araw niya at gusto niyang kwentuhan siya nito kahit puro kalokohan lang, pero hindi niya magawa dahil hindi siya makalapit sa kanya. Pakiramdam niya, sa bawat hakbang na gagawin niya papalapit kay Baekhyun ay ang pagkalayo niya. Sa bawat abot niya sa kanyang mga kamay ay ang kanyang pagbitaw.

Hindi niya alam kung masasanay siyang walang Baekhyun na magpapasaya sa kanya. Parang hindi kumpleto ang araw— _ ang buhay— _ kung wala ito. Pero kung ganun nga, mas gugustuhin niyang lumayo na muna hanggang sa kaya niya na na malayo sa kanya, hanggang sa kahit papaano’y sanay na siya na hindi hinahanap-hanap si Baekhyun sa bawat lugar na pupuntahan niya.

Alam ni Chanyeol na dapat sinusulit niya ang mga panahong malapit pa siya sa kanya, ang mga panahong kaya pa nila magkatuwaan, pero pakiramdam niya, kapag ginawa niya iyon, lalo lang mabibiyak ang puso niya. Hindi iyon bago, pero hinahanda niya lang ang sarili niya sa paparating na sakit. Masakit na nga sa utak niya ang mga bagay na maaaring mangyari, paano pa kapag nangyari na ang lahat ng ito? Kapag umalis na si Baekhyun at mahihirapan na siyang makausap siya?

Kaya sa bawat araw na nagpapractice sila, tahimik lang siya sa isang tabi, pinapanood si Baekhyun ngumiti at gawin ang bagay na pinakamagaling siya—ang pagkanta. Balik sa dating gawi katulad nung panahong hindi niya pa kaibigan si Baekhyun—hanggang tingin lang, inoobserbahan ang bawat kilos niya, at minamahal ang bawat ngiting binibitawan niya, at ang kinang sa kanyang mga mata. Kinakabisado niya lang upang mayroon siyang mabaon, at maitago sa utak niya, para hindi niya makalimutan ang taong nagbago sa buhay niya.

Pero sino nga bang niloloko niya? Kahit hindi niya pa kabisaduhin ‘yan, palagi niya lang naman maaalala si Baekhyun. Palagi siyang kakatok sa puso’t isip niya para lang ipaalala na mahal niya siya, na may Baekhyun na ginawa ang lahat para maipaglaban niya ang bagay na minsan niyang tinalikuran.

Na may Baekhyun na aalis na at gagawing kulang ang buhay na kinumpleto niya.

Sa bawat araw na dumadaan, hanggang sa papalapit na sa araw na sabay-sabay silang aalis papunta sa lugar kung saan mararamdaman nila ang tagumpay na inaasam nila, hinihiling niyang kaya pa rin niyang maging malapit sa kanya, nayayakap at natitignan. Hinihiling niyang ‘wag na lang siya umalis, pero isa na siguro ito sa mga hiling na hindi matutupad.

Wala siyang laban. Alam niya kung gaano kaimportante ang pamilya, at aaminin niya, kahit siya, sila ang mauuna bago ang sarili niyang kapakanan.

Sadyang ang hirap lang isipin na malapit na matapos ang oras. Malapit na ito mawala sa kanyang mga kamay, at maglaho na parang isang bula.

Unti-unti. Palapit nang palapit sa dulo. Hanggang sa dumating na sila dito, at hinihintay na lang silang paghiwa-hiwalayin ng oras.

Sinusubukan niyang lumayo para iwasan ang sobra-sobrang sakit, pero mahirap. Mahirap dahil palagi niyang nakikita ang sarili niya sa tabi ni Baekhyun, nakasandal sa kanya, at ginagawang kumportable ang sarili niya.

Tulad na lang ngayon, katabi niya siya sa eroplano papunta sa ibang bansa, sa lugar kung saan magpapaalam na siya at wala nang kasiguraduhan kung babalik pa.

“Chanyeol?” bulong ni Baekhyun, na ngayon ay nakasandal sa kanya. “Parang hindi na ulit ako sigurado sa gusto kong gawin. Tama pa ba ang ginagawa ko?”

_ Hindi ko alam. _

Hindi siya sumagot, at hinalikan na lamang ang tuktok ng ulo niya, pinaparamdam na andito lang siya sa tabi niya.

Siguro ito na ang huling pagkakataon na magagawa niyang tignan si Baekhyun ng malapitan.

Kaya hinayaan niya ang sarili niyang mahulog ulit sa patibong, iniisip na ito naman na ang huling pagkakataon. Alam niyang masasaktan lang siya, lalo na at pinigilan niya pa ang sarili niya, only to find himself coming back to the person that he’s  been trying to avoid. Magiging masakit, oo, pero kung ito na ang huli, hahayaan niya na lang pasayahin ang sarili niya habang malapit pa siya sa kanya.

Habang nagagawa niya pang makausap siya at makita ang bawat ngiting minamahal niya.

Habang pinapanood niyang dumaan ang oras, hanggang sa unti-unti na itong nauubos dahil masyado na mabilis ang pagdaan nito, at hindi niya na ito magawang mahabol pa.

****  
  
  
  


“May mga pagkakataon na hindi natin makakasama ang taong gusto natin. Gagawa ng paraan ang tadhana na ipaghiwalay ang dalawang taong nagmamahalan. May mga nagmamahalan na maaaring maggigive up na lang along the way, at may mga taong handang gawin ang lahat para magkasama sila muli,” pag-introduce ni Baekhyun sa susunod na kanta. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, hinihintay ang cue para simulan na ang pagpalo para sa unang nota. “Kaya itong next song namin, para ito sa mga hindi nawawalan ng pag-asa na magkita muli sila ng taong mahal niya. I’m sure you all know what it’s called… or not? Haha! Anyway, ito na ang  _ Makita Kang Muli!” _

At ‘yun na ang hinihintay ni Chanyeol na hudyat para simulan ang kanta. Ginawa niya ang makakaya niya, katulad na lang ng mga oras na nagpe-perform sila. Sinusulit niya na ang oras dahil ito na ang huling stop at ang huling pagkakataon para maiparinig sa lahat ang kanta nila.

Ito na rin ang huling pagkakataon na kumpleto silang tutugtog sa stage na ginawa nilang tahanan.

Unconsciously, napatingin siya kay Baekhyun at sa kung paano niya nagagawang mapasaya ang mga taong nakikinig sa kanya. Marami ang nakakakilala sa kanya dahil siya ang bokalista. Siya ang madalas na nakikita sa mga litrato, sa mga video, at kahit sa mismong performance nila. Kahit sinasabi niyang marami ang humahanga sa ibang miyembro at siya ang hindi masyado nakikilala ng iba, alam naman nilang hindi ito totoo. Ang unang maririnig ng isang tao sa isang banda ay ang bokalista, at kung wala ang boses niyanag ubod ng ganda ay hindi sila maeenganyo na pakinggan ang iba pa nilang mga kanta. Kayang kaya niyang sumikat mag-isa dahil sa kapangyarihang taglay ng boses niya, pero hindi niya ginagawa. Mas gugustuhin niyang may kasamang iba paakyat sa itaas ng kanilang pangarap. 

Siya ang dahilan ng halos lahat ng nangyayari sa kanila. Hindi makukumpleto ang banda kung hindi niya nakilala si Sehun at Jongin. Hindi nila magagawang mag-perform sa harap ng maraming tao kung agad sila napanghinaan ng loob, pero hindi sila nawalan ng pag-asa dahil mayroong Baekhyun Byun na bumubulong sa kanila na kaya pa nila, at na kaya nilang maipakita sa lahat ang tinatago nilang musika. Siya ang dahilan kung bakit magkakasama pa rin sila, ang pillar na kanilang kinakapitan.

At higit sa lahat, walang kantang magagawa kung wala siya. Walang kantang maipaparinig sa lahat kung wala ang rason para magawa ang mga ito.

Siya ang simula, at kung noon, iniisip niya siya rin ang kasama sa pagtatapos, pero ngayon… hindi na siya sigurado. Baka sa pag-alis niya ay ang pagkatapos ng kanilang banda, o baka ito ang magiging dahilan ng pagbabago sa kanila. Wala siyang alam. Walang kasiguraduhan sa kung ano ang mangyayari pagkatapos ng araw na ‘to, pero kung ito na ang huli, gusto niya lang i-engrave sa utak niya ang memoryang ito—ang pigura ni Baekhyun na matagal niya nang hinahangaan sa tuwing tumutugtog sila, ang boses niyang mala-anghel na kayang iparamdam ang kahit anong emosyon na gusto nila iparinig sa kanta, ang bawat pagngiti niya sa kanila, ang bawat pagpapakilala. Lahat gusto niyan alalahanin, para mayroon man lang siyang baunin sa kanyang pag-alis.

_ “Ikaw ang gabay sa aking tuwina / Ang aking ilaw sa gabing mapanglaw / Tanging ikaw…” _

Makikita niya pa kaya ang saya sa kanyang mukha? Malalaman niya pa kaya ang mga kwento niya sa bawat araw? Magagawa niya pa rin bang bigyan ng ilaw ang bawat madilim na daan na tatahakin nila?

Sometimes, he wishes he had Baekhyun’s ability of making others happy. Si Baekhyun lang naman ang may kayang gumawa ‘nun eh. Pero sana kaya niya ring magawa. Baka sakaling magawa niya man lang bigyan ng ilaw ang nagdilim na daan ni Baekhyun. It’s sad how the person that gives out light and warmness can’t even receive one. It had been sucked out of him, with nothing else to give to himself.

Napatingin siya kay Sehun, na ngayon ay nakatingin din sa gawi ni Baekhyun, nakangiti. Ganun din ang ginagawa ni Jongin bago binabalik ang tingin sa instrumentong hawak nila, at sa mga taong nakikinig sa kanila.  _ Alam na kaya nila? _

Nakamiss siya ng isang nota, pero agad niya rin itong nabawi at nakaabot sa tamang parte ng kanta.

Malapit na matapos ang kanta. Malapit na rin matapos ang kaligayahan. Malapit na matapos ang lahat ng nota at salita sa isip niya dahil iiwan na siya nito, sasama na sa taong tunay na nagmamay-ari sa kanya.

_ “Lahat ay gagawin makita kang muli… makita kang muli…”  _ Saglit siyang tumigil sa pagkanta, pumikit, at huminga ng malalim. Tumingin siya sa paligid niya, sa mga taong nakikinig sa kanila at sumasabay sa pagkanta nila.  _ “Makita kang muli…” _

Rinig ni Chanyeol ang lungkot sa boses niya nang pabulong niyang kinanta ang huling lyrics. Gusto niya siyang yakapin, iparamdam na andito lang siya at hindi malalayo sa kanya, pero alam naman nilang pareho na hindi iyon ang sitwasyon. Parehong mahirap. Parehong may maisasakripisyo na hindi nila kayang mawala sa kanila.

A song about hope became a song of farewell. It’s a shame that he’ll never be able to see the way Baekhyun shines on stage. Pero good things have reached its end, he guesses.

Hanggang dito na lang siya, nakatingin sa malayo, pinapanood ang patuloy na paglayo ni Baekhyun sa kanya. At kahit anong klaseng pag-abot pa ang gawin niya ay hindi niya na siya maaabot.  

“Muli, kami ang Soul Mates! At dun na nagtatapos ang set namin! Salamat, mga kababayan!”

Sa pagtapos ng set ay ang pagkamatay ng ilaw na taglay ni Baekhyun, at ganun-ganun lang ay hindi na sila sigurado sa madilim na daan na kanilang tinatahak.

****  
  
  
  


Kung wala si Baekhyun, walang kanta.

Mali siguro na masyado niya pinaikot ang mga salita niya sa kanya, na masyado siyang umasa sa kaligayahang nararanasan niya sa tuwing nandyan si Baekhyun dahil doon niya nahuhugot ang lahat ng mga salitang gusto niyang sabihin sa kanya. Ngayon, hindi niya na alam kung sana pa siya kukuha ng salita, ng emosyong nararamdaman niya sa tuwing nagagawa niyang magsulat.

Sabi nila, the saddest  artists make the greatest masterpieces, pero bakit siya, ramdam na ang lungkot at ang sakit, ngunit hindi niya magawang makapag-isip ng panibagong obra? Ng panibagong rason para makapagsulat?

He had never felt so empty in his life. Mas malala pa ito sa naramdaman niya noong highschool siya.

Sinusubukan niyang magsulat tungkol sa ibang bagay. Sinubukan niyang magsulat tungkol sa pagkakaibigan, sa pagbabanda, sa pamilya. Maski tungkol sa pinapangarap niyang aso, sinubukan niyang gawing rason para sa pagsulat, pero wala. Wala talagang kahit anong pumapasok sa isip niya.

Ayaw niyang wala siyang ginagawa, walang pinagkakaabalahan. Umalis si Jongin at Sehun kasama si Jongdae, pupunta sila sa isang bar para sulitin ang natitirang oras nila na magkasama. Si Baekhyun naman… umuwi na sa kanila, sa lugar na tutuluyan niya kasama ang Mama niya at ang pamilya na kasama nila. Ganun-ganun lang, umalis na siya at nagpaalam, wala man lang isang yakap o isang baon na halik. Ganun-ganun lang, tinapos niya na ang lahat.

Ang hirap. Sinusubukan niyang wag isipin si Baekhyun, na ‘wag siya ang maging dahilan ng panibagong kanta. Hindi na siya nagsusulat ng kanta para sa kanya, para ikanta niya sa lahat ng tao. Ibang tao na. O baka wala na.

Ang pangarap na binuhay ay unti-unti na namang namamatay. Ayaw niya magpakain sa kanyang sistema, sa malulungkot na ideya, pero ito ang tanging nasa isip niya. Walang kahit anong kanta, walang liriko na dapat itala.

Ayaw niyang isipin si Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang maalala niya siya sa bawat bagay na ginagawa niya, pero hindi niya kaya dahil sa lahat ng bagay ay andun ang marka ng isang Baekhyun Byun. Masyadong naging malaki ang parte niya sa buhay niya, at sa bawat paglingon niya, ay siya ang nakikita niya.

Galit siyang napa-strum ng gitara niya, naiinis dahil palagi na lang siya ang rason. Dahil hindi niya makita ang sarili niya na wala siya sa tabi niya. Masyado siyang nasanay.

Pero kung bibigyan siya ng pagkakataon at ng kaunti pang oras, gagawin niya ang makakaya niya para lang maiparamdam niya sa kanya kung gaano niya siya kamahal, kung paano niya binago ang buhay niyang madilim. Kung ‘yun na lang ang magagawa niya upang maipasaya si Baekhyun, gagawin niya. Kahit alam niyang sa paggawa nito ay ang pagbigay ng karapatan na sirain na naman ang puso niyang masyado nang sira.

_ Kung andito lang si Baekhyun… _

Napatayo siya nang biglang may kumatok sa kanila. Inisip niya na baka sila Sehun lang ito na naiwan ang susi nila. Dala ang kanyang gitara, binuksan niya ang pintuan, at halos mabitawan niya ang hawak niya dahil sa pagkabigla.

“B-Baekhyun?”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya, nakalagay ang kamay sa kanyang mga bulsa, mahinang tinatap ang paa niya sa sahig. “I’ve been summoned.”

“H-Ha?”

“Biro lang,” sabi niya at lumaki ang ngiti. Sumilip siya ng kaunti sa tinutuluyan nila. “Pasok ako?”

Wala sa sariling tumango si Chanyeol at tumabi para bigyan ng daan si Baekhyun. Sinundan niya lang siya ng tingin, hindi makapaniwalang andito siya. Ngayon lang naman siya pumunta sa tinutuluyan nila. Sa bawat tapos ng set nila, hindi siya sumasama sa kanila. Agad siyang pumupunta sa may gawi ni Kyungsoo at sabay silang aalis, iniiwan ang mga kabanda niyang nagtataka sa biglaan niyang pag-alis. Narinig niya pa isang beses si Sehun na sinabi na,  _ “Akala ko ba banda muna?”  _ pero agad rin siyang natahimik dahil pinalo siya ni Jongdae. Lahat sila nagtataka. Maliban na lang kay Chanyeol na unang nasabihan at unang nasaktan.

“Huy! Dyan ka lang?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, natatawa.

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi pa rin makapaniwala. Umupo siya sa tabi niya at tinignan siya ng mabuti. Nakangiti lang siya sa kanya, na parang normal lang ang lahat at hindi siya aalis.

Nakita niya lang ang sarili niyang umaasa. Na baka kaya siya andito para sabihing naayos na ang lahat, at nagbago na ang isip niya at nakahanap na siya ng paraan. Siguro pwede niya na itapon sa labas ang ideya na aalis silang kulang at walang Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

Mukha naman siyang masaya. Masaya na andito siya at bumibisita. At hinayaan ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya na maging masaya, dahil kung ito na ang huli, mas gugustuhin niya na maging masaya ang kanyang alaala.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni Chanyeol, masaya dahil sa iniisip niya.

_ It’s not bad to hope, right? _

Hindi sinagot ni Baekhyun ang tanong niya. Napatingin siya sa gitara na hawak niya. “Nagco-compose ka? Parinig nga!”

And he’s feeling good and happy kaya inasar niya siya. Nagstrum siya ng kung ano-anong wala sa tono, magulo lang at walang kahit anong notang naaayon sa isa’t isa. Tumawa si Baekhyun at pinalo siya. “Kupal na ‘to! Ayusin mo!”

Natuwa siya dahil nakita niya ang tawa ni Baekhyun. Matagal niya rin nakikita ang pilit na tawa niya, kaya nang makita niya ang tawa niyang halatang totoo ay ginusto niya ulit itong marinig.

“Okay, okay,” Inayos niya ang pagkahawak niya sa gitara, kunwari tutugtog na ang kantang hinihintay niya. Kahit naman gusto niyang may maiparinig siya sa kanya, wala naman siyang kantang nagawa. Wala siyang magawang kanta dahil walang Baekhyun sa tabi niya, pero ngayong katabi niya siya, malapit sa kanya, at masaya, naririnig niya na ng bawat tonong pumapasok sa isip niya, ang bawat salitang gusto niyang sabihin sa kanya.

Nakangiti lang sa kanya si Baekhyun, hinihintay na tumugtog siya. Napangisi si Chanyeol.

Huminga siya ng malalim, bago kinanta ang unang kantang pumasok sa isip niya,  _ “Put your head on my shouuuldeeeer—“ _

“Ano ba!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at pinalo ang braso niya. “Paul Anka? Seryoso? Kapanahunan pa ni Papa?”

“Hey! Those are gems! Music is timeless, at kahit anong time pa ‘yan nilabas, maganda pa rin. Wala ka lang taste sa music,” sabi ni Chanyeol, tumatawa habang nirurub ang parte na pinalo ni Baekhyun.

“Seryoso nga! Wala ka sigurong kantang mapaparinig ‘no?” magpalokong tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Meron ah,” pagsisinungaling niya.

“Ba’t ayaw mo parinig? Ako naman unang nakakarinig nyan lagi, ah? Pinagpapalit mo na agad ako?”

Alam niyang niloloko lang siya ni Baekhyun, pero hindi niya mapigilang malungkot ng bahagya, saglit na nawala ang ngiti sa kanya, pero agad niya rin ito binalik at tinignan si Baekhyun. “Hindi naman kita kayang ipagpalit eh.”

Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. Clearing his throat, tumingin ulit siya kay Chanyeol. “Edi parinig mo na. Ako pa rin naman ang unang audience mo kung ganun.”

Bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya, pero ayaw niyang masira ang gabing ito. Ito ang oras na kasama niya si Baekhyun. Ito na ang isa pang pagkakataon. Gusto niyang masaya ang bawat minutong magkasama sila.

Nag-strum siya, at nakita niya ang agad na pag-irap ni Baekhyun, dahil alam niya na na hindi na naman seryoso si Chanyeol sa kakantahin niya. At tama siya.  _ “You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off you—“ _

“Collection ba ‘to ni Papa? Pinakialaman mo siguro, ‘no? Frankie Valli? Really?”

“Hater! Ang ganda ng kantang ‘yun! Lalo na nung andun siya sa movie na pinanood natin noon? Yung  _ 10 Things I Hate About You _ ? Alala mo?” pagpapaalala ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Maraming beses silang nanood na magkasama, dahil hilig din nila ang iba’t ibang pelikula.

“Malamang naalala ko. Kinuha mo sa ate mo yung kopya niya nung sinabi niyang meron siya eh. Sinisi mo pa sa akin.”

“Sabi mo, gusto mo mapanood yung movie, eh! Binigay ko lang ang gusto mo. You know I’ll give anything you want, right?”

Pagkatanong niya nun ay agad rin siyang nagregret sa sinabi niya. Ayaw niyang maging uncomfortable si Baekhyun, pero ito siya, sinasabi ang unang bagay na pumapasok sa isip niya.

Natahimik sila saglit, nawalan ng pag-uusapan. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun, at si Baekhyun naman ay nakatingin lang sa gitara na hawak niya. Matapos ang ilang minuto, hinawakan niya ang kamay niya, at tumingin sa kanya. “So, ipaparinig mo na ba sa akin o wala talaga?”

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun. Sa ngiti niya, sa kamay na nakahawak sa kanya, at sa mata niyang iba ang kinang. And it’s like falling for Baekhyun all over again. Each version, and each part of him is beyond beautiful.

‘Yun lang naman ang kailangan niyang makita, ang kailangan niyang maalala at iukit sa isipan niya para may maisip na panibagong kanta. Kahit anong pilit na pagkalimot sa kanya, kahit anong paraan pa ang gawin niya para maghanap ng iba pang inspirasyon sa bawat kanta niya, bumabalik pa rin naman kay Baekhyun ang lahat. Kay Baekhyun lang lahat.

Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol, inayos ang pwesto ng gitara niya, iniisip ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun, mga bagay na minahal niya sa kanya, ang mga kwentuhan nilang hindi matapos-tapos ng isang araw, at hindi niya na lang namalayan na tinutugtog niya na ang kanyang hindi niya pa nagagawa, ang kantang nakalaan para lamang kay Baekhyun at para sa kanya lamang, isang sikretong hindi niya kahit kailan mapaparinig sa iba.

_ “Stay with me… yes, I know, this cannot be…”  _ pagkanta niya, at napapikit siya, dahil naalala niya na naman na kailan lang ay nagpapaalam na sa kanya si Baekhyun, pero kanina, nakikita niya ang sarili niyang umaasa. Isang tingin sa ngiti ni Baekhyun ay umaasa na siyang nakagawa na siya ng paraan upang maayos ang sitwasyon niya.  _ “As morning comes, I’ll say goodbye to you when I’m done…” _

Napatigil siya sa pagkanta, pero hindi niya tinigil ang pagtugtog. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun at sa kung paanong nakatingin lang siya sa kanya habang tahimik na pinakikinggan ang pagkanta niya.  _ Hanggang kailan niya makikita ang ganitong klaseng itsura ni Baekhyun?  _ Ang ganda. Mesmerizing. Breathtaking. Pero parang napakalayo sa kanya.  _ “You’re my star… invincible… haunting and far… Grace under— _ I… I don’t know kung ano na yung sunod... _ ” _

Hindi niya alam kung guniguni niya lang, pero nakita niya ang pagpunas ng mata niya. Hindi siya sigurado kung dahil ito sa hindi niya pagkurap ng matagal, o dahil may luha siyang pinipilit na itago mula sa kanya.

_ Bakit? _

“Ang ganda. Para sa banda?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nakangiti. Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol.  _ Para sa’yo. Lahat naman para sa’yo.  _ “Parinig mo sa akin kapag kumpleto mo na, ha?”

“Bakit naman hindi? Ikaw ang kakanta, malamang kailangan mong marinig,” sagot niya, trying to sound happy, pero pagkasabi niya nito, agad na nagbago ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Nawala ang ngiti niya sa kanyang labi.

“Chanyeol…” malumanay niyang sinabi, malungkot na nakatingin sa kanya. “Aalis na ako sa banda.”

At ganun-ganun lang, parang natapon ang lahat ng salitang nasa isip niya. Empty. Wala na ang kahit anong kaligayahan na nararamdaman niya. Wala nang panibagong kanta na magugustuhan ng lahat. Limang salita at pakiramdam niya, nawala na ang lahat ng pag-asang binuo niya sa sarili niya.

“I… I decided that I should give her a chance. Na maayos ang lahat habang may pagkakataon pa. Nakausap na rin si Papa tungkol dito. Kahit si Junmyeon, para makapagpaalam ng maayos. Sila Sehun, Jongin, at Jongdae din, nasabihan ko na. They’re sad, pero they told me if it’s gonna be for the better, they’ll let me. Sana ikaw rin.”

He felt his heart breaking. Shattered. Even more than before. Si Baekhyun lang ang kayang mag-ayos nito, at siya rin ang kayang sumira.

Malungkot na ngumiti si Chanyeol. “That’s… good then. You’re… you’re facing… your problems. And I’m here for you. As your friend, kung ‘yan ang sa tingin mong makabubuti sa’yo, sino ba naman ako para pigilan ka, diba? At least, I know, you’re finding a way to make yourself feel better.”

“Yeah, which is why I’m here,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Napatingin siya sa kanya, naguguluhan.  Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, at napayuko. “Chanyeol…”

Natahimik saglit si Baekhyun, at hinihintay lang ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya. Parang ito lang yung araw na umamin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, ang araw na nalaman niyang aalis siya. At hinahanda niya na ang sarili niya sa panibagong sakit na maidudulot ng usapang ito.

“Lately, I’ve been… thinking…” panimula ni Baekhyun. “Alam kong tama ang ginagawa ko. Alam kong para ‘to sa ikabubuti ng kalagayan ko, para sa kinabukasan ko. Pero hindi ko maiwasang isipin kung tama ba talaga, kung tama bang umalis ako at iwan ang buhay na ginawa ko para sa akin. Marami akong maiiwan, maraming kailangan kalimutan. Sila Sehun, Jongin, at Jongdae, mga taong kakilala ko sa unibersidad, mga pinangakuan ko na makita ulit. Pero naisip ko si Papa, na baka if nandito ako, medyo gumaan yung sitwasyon sa bahay at kahit papaano, makakatulong ako. Okay na ako ‘dun. Kaya ko naman siguro. Things happen for a reason, and I think this is something that would really change my life, kaya sabi ko, sure na ako. Ginagawa ko ang lahat ng ‘to para kay Papa, para kay… Mama, at I guess, para sa lahat para hindi magkaroon ng problema dahil sa akin. Sure na akong ito muna aayusin ko bago ko gawin ang makabubuti para sa career ko. So, I came here, thinking that all I have to do is say goodbye, and probably cry when I get home, pero you make it so hard for me to leave you… I can’t even say goodbye. The moment you opened the door, pakiramdam ko, mali ang desisyon na ginawa ko. Parang gusto ko mag-backout.

“Hindi kasi kita kayang iwan eh. Gusto kong sabihin na ang tanging rason kung bakit hindi kita kayang iwan ay dahil best friend kita, pero sino bang niloloko ko? You’re so much more than that. Mahal kita eh. Higit pa sa kaibigan,” pag-amin niya. “At nung nakita kita hawak mo ang gitara mo, nakikipaglokohan sa akin, tumatawa, nakatingin sa bawat ngiting binibitawan ko, inisip ko parang masyado ko naman mamimiss. Parang gusto ko ulit ipagdamot tulad nung noon. Parang gusto ko akin lang, pero hindi ko pwedeng angkinin eh. Hindi ko pwede ipagdamot.

“Marami kang pwedeng gawin. Maraming tao ang darating sa buhay mo, at babaguhin mo rin ang tingin nila sa buhay na meron sila, tulad ng ginawa mo sa buhay ko. Kahit naman gusto kong ako lang, hindi pwede. Marami kang pwedeng mahalin, bigyan ng atensyon, patawanin, samahan sa pagnood ng mga pelikula sa sinehan, at sino ba naman ako para pigilan ka na maranasan ang lahat ng ‘yun, diba? Malayo na nga, gusto pang ipagdamot sa lahat.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, at bago pa siya makapagsalita ay inunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. “Alam mo ba why I think I’m stupid for falling in love with you?” Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. “Mahirap ka na nga iwan dahil best friend kita, paano pa kung mahal kita higit pa ‘dun? Yung mere thought na ‘yun ang pumipigil sa akin na gawin ang tingin kong tama, kasi sinasabi ng puso ko na hindi rin tamang iwan ko ang isang taong malaki ang naging parte sa buhay ko. And I think I’m stupid, kasi handa akong kainin lahat ng sinabi ko para sa’yo.”

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, at naramdaman niya pag-nuzzle ni Baekhyun sa may leeg niya. Hinagod niya ang likod niya, pinakakalma siya.

“Am I doing the right thing?” bulong ni Baekhyun. “Dapat ba ako umalis o hindi?”

Nilayo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanya, at pinaharap sa kanya at tinignan sa mata. “Baekhyun, Baek Byun, Hyunnie… kahit ano pa ‘yan, there’s a reason why you’ll do it. May dahilan kung bakit ‘yan ang pinili mong desisyon. Kahit mali, o tama, ang mahalaga may nagagawa. It’s either you learn from it, you become happy, or both. Naniniwala ako na your decision will lead you to the best path for you. Life will not give you storms that you can’t handle, Hyunnie. They’re all obstacles that will make your life hard, pero you’ll find yourself in a better situation someday.

“Kahit gusto ko na ‘wag ka umalis, hindi kita pipigilan kung ang bagay na kailangan mo gawin ay para sa’yo. Para sa pagpapagaan ng loob mo. Importante ang pamilya, Hyunnie. Alam mo ‘yan. Kaya nga nilunok mo lahat ng galit mo para sa kanila, diba? Kasi alam mong ‘yun ang tama. At alam mong habang may oras pa, dapat ginagawa na ang dapat na gawin bago mahuli ang lahat. ‘Wag mo ako gayahin na nagpakaduwag at nahuli na sa lahat.

“Pero if things get too hard for you to handle, alalahanin mo na lang na may mga taong naghihintay sa’yo. Isipin mong hinayaan ka nila na ayusin ang lahat para lang makita kang masaya, dahil they want to see the person that made them happy feel happy too. Kahit anong mangyari, isipin mo na lang hawak ko ang kamay mo kahit saan ka pumunta, at andito lang ako, tahimik kang sinusuportahan. Kung gusto mong maalala ang lahat, pakinggan mo ang bawat kantang meron tayo dahil lahat naman ‘yun ay para sa’yo. Palagi para sa’yo.”

“Chanyeol, you’re not making it any better. Lalo mo lang ako pinapaisip kung tama pa ba ang ginagawa ko.”

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, at binigyan siya ng isang halik sa noo at sa kanyang pisngi, at nang makita niya ang pagdapo ng tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanyang labi, ay hinalikan niya na rin siya rito. At paulit-ulit pa. Mas matagal, mas malalim. Hanggang sa ito’y maging kanyang pagmamay-ari. Hanggang sa maiparamdam niya na siya ang una at ang huli. Hanggang sa ang tanging nararamdaman na lang niya ay init at ang kamay na nakakapit sa kanyang bisig, pilit siyang ipinapalapit.

Pero napatigil siya nang malasahan niya ang alat ng luha na nanggaling sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Pinunasan niya ito, bago malungkot na ngumiti sa kanya. “‘Wag kang umiyak. Hindi sa lahat ng oras andito ako para punasan ang bawat luhang tutulo mula sa mata mo.”

Umiling si Baekhyun at niyakap siya, umiiyak. “Chanyeol… tama pa ba ‘tong ginagawa ko?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, at niyakap lang siya pabalik. Mahigpit, dahil hindi niya alam kung ito na ang huling beses niyang mayayakap siya. Gusto niyang sagutin ang tanong niya, sabihin na ‘wag na tumuloy ay hindi niya sinabi dahil alam niyang makabubuti kung mag-uusap sila ng Mama niya at maayos nila ang problema nila, dahil alam niyang sasaya si Baekhyun kahit ano pang pilit niyang galit siya. Matagal niya na hinihintay na magkausap sila dahil ‘yun naman ang hiling niya noong bata pa siiya.

At dahil alam niya rin na wala na sa kamay niya ang desisyon. Kahit ano pang sabihin niya, kay Baekhyun pa rin ang huling salita. Wala na lang siyang ibang magagawa kundi ang umasa.

****  
  
  
  


Hawak siya ng mga kabanda niya, pinipilit na papuntahin siya sa direksyon na kailangan nila puntahan upang makabalik na sa Pilipinas. Matamlay siyang naglakad, hinahayaang dalhin na lang siya kung saan. Napatingin siya sa may likod, sa may pintuan kung saan sila nanggaling, umaasa na may Baekhyun na biglang darating, at sasama sa kanila. Pero sino bang niloloko niya? Kilala niya si Baekhyun at mahirap pabaguhin ang isip niya.

At sa bawat hakbang na ginagawa niya papalayo sa lugar na ito ay ang unti-unting pagkawasak ng puso niya.

Walang Baekhyun na dumating. Walang Baekhyun na tatabi sa kanya para lang bulungan siya ng kung anu-ano. Walang Baekhyun na kakanta na lang bigla para pakalmahin siya. Walang Baekhyun na sumama sa kanila pabalik.

Walang Baekhyun.

****  
  
  
  
  


Limang buwan na nung huli niyang nakita at nakausap si Baekhyun.

Madalas niyang kinukulong ang sarili niya sa studio, sinusubukang gumawa ng panibagong kanta o tapusin man lang ang kantang sinimulan niya para matahimik na ang utak niya. Baka sakaling pag natapos niya ang kanta, mayroon na siyang rason para kausapin si Baekhyun at maiparinig sa kanya. Pero hindi niya magawang tapusin dahil sa bawat paggamit niya ng isip niya ay bumabalik na naman siya sa araw na huli niyang nakita si Baekhyun, umiiyak habang yakap siya. Palagi na lang bumabalik sa mga alaala na kasama si Baekhyun, mga alaalang hindi niya magawang makalimutan dahil ‘yun na lang ang nagpapaalala sa kanya na may Baekhyun na dumating sa buhay niya.

Kada linggo, binibisita niya si Tito, ang tatay ni Baekhyun, para lang kamustahin siya, umaasang may masasagap na balita tungkol kay Baekhyun, pero hindi niya ito nababanggit. Kapag umuuwi siya sa kanila, itatanong niya kung tumawag ba si Baekhyun pero lahat sila ay pareho lang na malungkot siyang titignan at iiling.

Nakakapagod. Nakakalungkot. Binubura na ba ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa alaala nilang lahat?

As if naman magagawa niya. Wala namang makakapalit sa kanya—sa puso’t isipan niya, sa pamilya niya, at kahit sa banda.

“Maghahanap na ba tayo ng bagong bokalista?” tanong ni Jongdae, nakaslouch sa sofa habang ang ibang mga parte ng Soul Mates ay nagpupunas na dahil kakatapos lang nila sa practice.

Kahit pakiramdam nila masyado nang kulang kapag wala si Baekhyun sa banda, nagpatuloy pa rin sila. Si Sehun ang pumalit na bokalista. Marami na ang nagtataka kung bakit wala si Baekhyun, pero hindi sila sumasagot. Walang sumasagot sa kanila, at walang nagkukumpirma kung umalis na ba talaga siya o panandalian lang.

Naririnig niya pa rin na nalilink ang pangalan ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, kesyo baka kaya nawala ay dahil masyado na siyang busy sa buhay nilang dalawa. Gusto niya na lang matawa sa kanila dahil kung ganun lang, baka matanggap niya, at least, malapit pa rin si Baekhyun sa kanya at kaya niyang makamusta kahit kailan niya pa gusto.

Pero wala eh. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung paano siya makakausap dahil walang nakakaalam ng number niya. Maski sa telepono.

“Hello? May kausap ba ako?” inip na tanong ni Jongdae.

Bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol ay nauna na si Jongin. “‘Wag na. Hindi ako sanay na may ibang parte ng banda. Tsaka kaya naman ni Sehun parts ni Kuya Baekhyun. Inadjust naman na ni Kuya Chan.”

“Ayaw niyo talaga—“

“Kuya Dae,” pagtawag ni Sehun, binitawan ang hawak niyang case. “Hayaan mo na. Okay lang kami sa posisyon na ‘to ngayon. Kung gusto mo, ikaw ang sumali. ‘Di lang talaga namin gusto na may sasali na hindi naman namin ganun kakilala. Mahirap i-fill ang spot ni Baekhyun.”

“Alam ko. Naiintindihan ko naman kayo. Kahit naman ako namimiss ko siya. ‘Di kasi nagpaparamdam ang kupal!” reklamo niya. “And ano ba sinasabi mong ako na sumali? Gago ka. Hindi nga ako tumuloy nung sinasama niyo ako sa banda kasi ayaw ko makita ng lahat kagwapuhan ko.”

“Hala siya. Oo na lang,” sabi ni Sehun at napairap, pinulit ulit ang hawak niyang case. Pumunta siya sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. “Tumawag ba siya sa’yo?”

Umiling lang si Chanyeol, at malungkot na napangiti. Tinapik-tapik siya ni Sehun, at sinabi, “Pre, okay lang ‘yan. Alam mo kung anong makakasagot dyan? Be—“

“Hindi ako pwede uminom ngayon, Sehun,” pagpuputol agad ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Umakbay sa kanya si Jongin. “Bakit na naman hindi? Tatambay ka na naman sa studio? ‘Wag mo kulong sarili mo dun, kuya. Baho na eh. Amoy paa.”

“Sira ulo. May pupuntahan ako.”

“Ehhh! Dali na! Sama ka sa amin! Libre kita chicken, o kaya kahit anong pwedeng kainin!”

Napa-fake gasp si Sehun. “Bakit ako hindi ako nakakatanggap ng libreng kain mula sa’yo?”

“Anong hindi? Libre lang naman ako—“

“MY EARS,” sigaw ni Jongdae at agad na tinakpan ang bunganga ni Jongin. “Alam mo, kayong dalawa, dapat hindi kayo palagi nagsasama! Napupunta na yung way of talking ni Sehun sa’yo eh! Kabastusan!”

“Hala. Ikaw nag-iisip nyan. Hindi pa nga ako tapos magsalita eh,” nagtatampong sabi ni Jongin.

“BAKIT HA? ANO BA DAPAT SASABIHIN MO?”

“ _ Libre lang naman ako kainin.” _

Tawa nang tawa si Sehun sa sinabi niya at kahit si Chanyeol ay napangiti lalo na nung makita niya ang namumulang mukha ni Jongdae. Lumapit pa si Sehun kay Jongin at nakipag-apir. “Nini ko ‘yan eh!”

“Kadiri mga bunganga niyo kahit kailan!” reklamo ni Jongdae.

Lumayo siya saglit sa kanila nang marinig niya ang pagtunog ng cellphone niya.

“Hello po?” sagot niya, pagkakita pa lang na ang tatay pala ni Baekhyun ang tumawag.

“Chanyeol, anak, pupunta ka ba ngayon dito?” tanong niya. “Kailangan ko kasi ng tulong, pero kung may iba ka pang pupuntahan, okay lang. Hintay na lang kami.”

Napakunot ang noo niya.  _ Kami?  _ Baka nagkamali lang ng sabi. “Pupunta po ako ngayon. Papaalam lang po ako sa mga kabanda ko.”

“Okay. See you. Hintayin ka namin,” sabi niya, at bago pa siya makapagpaalam ay binaba na ang tawag.

_ Namin? _  Ibigsabihin, may kasama siya? Baka mga ka-officemate niya na hihingi rin ng tulong tungkol sa project nila. Hindi naman sa tutol siya, pero may mga pagkakataon kasi na naaabutan niyang may kasama ang tatay ni Baekhyun na galing sa trabaho, at minsan na rin siyang inaya na makipag-inuman. Hindi naman siya makatanggi. Nawala sa isip niya na madaldal siya kapag lasing, at nasasabi ang lahat ng nasa isip niya. Dahil din ‘dun, nalaman ng tatay ni Baekhyun ang nangyari at kung ano ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Pagkatapos ng araw na ‘yun, kinausap siya ng Papa niya, pinapakwento kung anong ibigsabihin ng sinabi niya kagabi. Kwinento niya na lang. Wala naman na rin mangyayari. Hindi niya na magagawang ipaglaban pa ang pagmamahal niya kay Baekhyun kung sakali mang hindi ito matanggap ng Papa niya. Para na rin naman siyang nabunutan ng tinik dahil kahit papaano ay nasabi niya sa iba kung anong bumabagabag sa isip niya.

Laking gulat niya na lang na tinanggap siya ng Papa ni Baekhyun, na naiintindihan niya raw ang nararamdaman niya. Alam niyang naging malaki ang parte niya sa buhay ni Baekhyun, at alam niyang mabuti siyang tao. Masaya siya, pero nanghinayang dahil siguro… kung tamang oras niya lang ginawa, baka kasama niya ngayon si Baekhyun at abot-kamay lang. Pero siguro, sadyang hindi lang talaga para sa kanila ang buhay na mayroon sila. Sa ngayon, pinasasaya niya na lang ang sarili niya sa pagbabalik sa mga alaalang andun si Baekhyun. Isa rin ito sa mga rason kung bakit madalas siyang bumibisita sa bahay nila—dahil pakiramdam niya binibisita niya lang din si Baekhyun, tumatambay, at gumagawa ng kung anu-anong kalokohan.

Hinahayaan naman siya ng Papa ni Baekhyun. Walang problema sa kanya lalo na at pareho lang naman silang naghihintay ng tawag mula sa taong sineseryoso ang pagtatago niya.

“Hindi ka sasama?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Hindi na. Pupunta ako kila Tito ngayon eh. May kasama ata siya, at ayaw ko naman paghintayin pa,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Sino kasama? Si Baekhyun na ba ‘yan?” tanong ni Sehun, excited. “Feel ko naramdaman ni Junmyeon na babalik pa si Baekhyun kaya wala siyang inaannounce tungkol sa pag-alis niya!”

“Don’t get my hopes up,” malungkot niyang sabi at tinapik siya sa likod. “Alis na ako, Sehun. Jongdae, Jongin,” pagtawag niya at tumango sa direksyon nila para magpaalam. “Enjoy kayo.”

Agad na rin siyang umalis. Buti na lamang at malapit lang ang bahay nila Baekhyun kila Sehun.

Habang papunta, hindi niya maiwasang isipin ang sinabi ni Sehun—na baka si Baekhyun ang kasama ni Tito. Pero ayaw niya umasa dahil masyadong masakit. Ang pagtawag nga, hindi niya magawa, pagbalik pa kaya sa Pilipinas? What a dream come true that’d be.

Miss niya na si Baekhyun. Sobra. Hindi niya siya kayang kalimutan. Lahat naman ng bagay nagpapaalala sa kanya. Kahit limang buwan na siyang walang imik, palagi niya pa rin siya hinahanap-hanap. Iba pa rin ang buhay kapag kasama si Baekhyun. Mas masaya, mas makulay, at mas kumpleto.

Ngayon, lahat sila, ang mga kabanda niya, ang pamilya niya, si Tito, ay nangungulila, sinusubukang maging masaya kahit alam naman nilang lahat na iba pa rin pag andyan si Baekhyun, nagsasaya kasama nila.

Nang makarating siya sa bahay ng mga Byun, dire-diretso lang siyang pumasok, tinanggal ang sapatos niya at luminga-linga, nagtataka kung bakit madilim sa bahay nila. Sa pagkakaalam niya ay may kasama siya, kaya imposible namang hayaan niyang madilim ang bahay nila at mayroong bisita.

_ Baka kaya nanghihingi ng tulog kasi nawalan ng kuryente? _

“Tito?” pagtawag niya, pero walang sumagot.

Pumunta siya sa may kusina, umaasa na andun lang ang Papa ni Baekhyun. Nang makakita siya ng tao malapit sa ref, napangiti siya. “Tito, andyan ka lang pala. Akala ko—“

Humarap sa kanya ang taong nandun lang, at agad siya napatigil sa pagsalita, nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya. Napaatras siya, natameme, hindi makapaniwala.

_ “Baekhyun?”  _ bulong niya, nanlalaki ang mata habang nakatingin sa taong nasa harap niya, may hawak na baso ng tubig.

Para siyang nawalan ng hininga, hindi makapaniwala na ang taong nasa harap niya ay ang taong akala niyang hindi na babalik pa. Andito siya ngayon, nakakunot ang noo, pero may ngiti pa rin sa labi niya.

“Oh, ikaw pala ‘yan,” sabi niya, na parang hindi na nagulat na andito si Chanyeol sa harap niya. “Pa! Andito na si Chanyeol!”

Narinig niya ang mabibigat na yabag ni Tito, pero hindi niya magawang tignan ang direksyon niya. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun, hindi pa rin makapaniwala. Iniisip niya na baka masyado siya nagpaniwala sa sinabi ni Sehun kanina, kaya andito siya ngayon, nasa harap niya.

“Chanyeol, nak, pasensya na at pinapunta kita dito, ha? Ito kasing lalaking ‘to, biglaan ang pagdating. Hindi man lang ako naabisuhan, eh walang pagkain! Bibili lang ako saglit, at tulungan mo ako sa pagluto. Alam mo naman, hanggang bili lang ako ng pagkain, noodles ganun, o kaya yung mga pagkain na dadalhin mo para sa akin—”

“Pa, bakit hindi ka kumakain ng maayos?” pagsita ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nakapout habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Eh hindi naman ako lagi umuuwi, tsaka wala naman akong kasama kumain. Kaya pag may nadaanan lang na kainan, ‘dun na ako dumidiretso, except na lang if darating ‘yan si Chanyeol,” pagpapaliwanag ng Papa niya. Agad na lumungkot ang mukha ni Baekhyun, at napansin iyon ng Papa niya. “‘Wag kang malungkot para sa akin. Ang mahalaga, andito ka ngayon. O siya, bibili ako—“

“Ako na lang,” sabay nilang sinabi kaya nagkatinginan sila.

Napangiti ang Papa ni Baekhyun. “Kayong dalawa na lang. Panigurado kailangan niyo mag-usap.”

Inabot niya ang pera kay Chanyeol, at pareho silang tinulak palayo sa kanya. Hindi na sila nakatanggi at sabay na lumabas ng bahay. Nakita niya pa ang Papa ni Baekhyun na nakangiti sa kanya, kumindat. Natawa siya sa kaloob-looban niya, dahil alam niyang plinano niya na ito unang beses pa lang na tumawag siya.

Tahimik lang silang naglalakad, walang umiimik. Nakatingin lang sa daan si Baekhyun, samantala naman si Chanyeol ay, as usual, nakatingin sa kanya. Hindi niya magawang tanggalin ang tingin niya sa kanya, hindi makapaniwala na andyan lang siya at kaya niyang matignan.

Iba na ang dating ni Baekhyun ngayon. Black pa rin ang buhok niya, mas makapal nga lang, pero may iba. Katulad na lamang ng mukha niyang maaliwalas at mas healthy. Mayroon na ring ngiti sa kanyang labi, maliit lang, pero alam niyang totoo. Iniikot niya lang ang tingin niya, tinitignan ang paligid niya, marahil ay inaalala ang lugar na kinalakihan niya. Limang buwan siya nawala, pero malaki rin ang pinagbago ng lugar.

Nung huli niyang nakita si Baekhyun, ang atmosphere nila ay sobrang bigat. Nakakasuffocate. Pakiramdam niya ay nakakulong siya sa isang lugar na hindi niya gustong mapuntahan. Pero ngayon... kalma lang. Bago. At hindi niya alam kung ito ang calm before the storm, o isa na lang itong good sign na kahit papaano ay umaayos na ang lahat.

“Tumingin ka sa dinadaanan mo. Baka mamaya, may ipis na pala sa dinadaanan mo. Yuck. Natapakan.”

Namula si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya. “Hindi na ako takot dyan.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Oh, well. I tried.”

Pinanood niya lang siya tumawa, naalala kung gaano kagandang marinig ang bawat tawang ginagawa niya. Alam niyang kasama ito sa mga rason kung bakit niya patuloy na minamahal si Baekhyun, kung bakit hindi niya siya magawang makalimutan. Isa ito sa milyong rason na inaalala niya para hindi makalimutan ang taong malaki ang binago sa buhay niya. Nag-iba ang tawa niya. Mas totoo na. Walang pumipigil.

Maraming nagbago sa kanya. Kahit ang kinang sa kanyang mga mata, at ang pagngiti nito habang nakatingin sa kanya. Marami ang nagbago, nawala, sa pisikal na aspeto. At lahat ng ito ay positibo. Lahat ay isang bunga na gusto niyang makita pagkatapos ng ilang buwan na hindi pagkikita.

Ang gusto niyang malaman… ay kung nandyan pa ang Baekhyun na naging dahilan ng pagkabuhay ng pangarap niya. Kung ang Baekhyun na katabi niya ay ang taong dahilan ng bawat kantang ginawa niya. Kung siya pa rin ang taong hadang sumama sa banda pagkatapos na mawala ng matagal.

Kung aalis pa rin siya pagkatapos nito.

Kung mahal pa niya si Chanyeol.

Kasi siya, sobra pa rin niya siyang minamahal. Siguro, hindi na selfish, tipong hindi sarado ang utak niya sa kung ano mang posibilidad na maaaring mangyari sa kanila. Hahayaan niya siya kung masaya na siya sa piling iba, at mamahalin siya ng tahimik at puno ng pag-intindi. Basta masaya si Baekhyun, masaya siya. At patuloy lang niya siyang mamahalin kahit hindi maibalik, dahil hindi naman ‘yun ang hinihiling niya.

Gusto niya lang na makasama si Baekhyun, kahit bilang isang kaibigan na pwede niyang makausap kahit kung nasaan mang lupalop siya ng mundo. Basta naaalala niya siya bilang isang taong parte sa buhay niya, sapat na iyon sa kanya.

“Upo muna tayo ‘dun,” sabi ni Baekhyun, tinuturo ang upuan malapit sa bilihan ng pagkain. “Sandali lang naman. Ayaw ko naman paghintayin si Papa. Gusto ko lang umupo saglit at magpahangin.”

Tahimik na sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya, at umupo sa tabi niya. Pareho lang silang malayo ang tingin, nagpapahangin. Kaunti lang ang tao sa lugar nila Baekhyun kaya hindi niya kailangan mag-alala kung sakaling may makakita sa kanya. Lalo na kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay hinahanap-hanap ng mga tagahanga nila.

“Chanyeol,” pagbasag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun, at nakita niyang nakayuko siya, tinitignan ang mga paa niya. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at ngumiti. “Kumusta?”

Parang ang weird na marinig mula kay Baekhyun ‘yan. Sa tagal nilang hindi nag-usap, at walang kahit anong ideya sa kung anong nangyayari sa kanya, hindi ba dapat siya ang nagtatanong kung kumusta siya at kung ano na ang nangyari sa kanya?

Marami siyang gustong malaman. Wala siyang pakialam kung masakit man o ano, basta gusto niya lang na malaman kung ano na ang nangyari—sa Mama niya, sa pamilya nila Kyungsoo, sa pangarap niya,  _ sa kanya. _

“Okay lang. Tumutugtog pa rin. Kahit tatlo lang kami, nagagawa pa rin namin pasayahin ang lahat.”

“Tatlo lang kayo? Hindi kayo naghanap ng kapalit?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. “‘Diba sabi ko, walang makakapalit sa’yo? Kahit sila Sehun, ‘yun ang iniisip. ‘Yun ang pinagkasunduan namin.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, at kahit papaano, gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya dahil pakiramdam niya, it’s a good sign na napangiti niya si Baekhyun dahil walang kahit sinong pumalit sa kanya, at nakareserba pa rin ito para sa kanya kahit anong mangyari.

“Yung kanta? Na pinarinig mo nung… nung araw bago kayo umalis… tapos mo na?” tanong niya.

“Hindi pa,” sagot niya. Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, nagtataka kung bakit hindi niya nagawang matapos ang kantang matagal niya nang pinarinig sa kanya. “Wala yung rason kung bakit ko nasimulan yung kanta eh. Nasimulan, pero hindi natapos dahil nawala sa tabi ko ang taong unang nakikinig ng bawat kantang nagagawa ko.”

Malungkot siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun, at pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, bumabalik na naman ang kawalan ng pag-asa dahil sa malungkot na tingin na ibinigay niya. Baka pala, panandalian lang siya rito at aalis na naman.

“Chanyeol, I’m so—“

“Ikaw, Baekhyun,” pagsalita niya, pinutol ang dapat na sasabihin ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang marinig ang sorry niya. Hindi niya kailangan ng sorry. Wala naman dapat siya ikahingi ng tawad. Si Chanyeol naman ang nagde-desisyon kung ipagpapatuloy niya ang nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun o hahayaan niyang kalimutan na lamang ito. “Kumusta?”

“Okay lang. Masaya, I think. I mean, hindi pa masyado, but hopefully, it’s on the way.”

_ Hopefully.  _ “At least you’re happy. That’s all I ever wanted you to be,” sabi niya. Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya at napayuko, hinihintay na kausapin pa siya ni Chanyeol. “Mama mo? Okay na?”

“Things don’t get better overnight, Chanyeol. May sakit pa rin siya,” sagot ni Baekhyun, malungkot.

“Does that mean babalik ka rin dun soon?”

“Yeah, when she asks for me or kapag may pera, babalik ako, para bisitahin siya at alagaan, katulad ng ginagawa ko nung andun ako,” sabi niya, at nalungkot si Chanyeol dahil ibigsabihin nun, hindi siya bumalik upang ipagpatuloy ang pangarap nila. Pero masaya siya, dahil nasa mas mabuting pag-aalaga na si Baekhyun ngayon, mas masaya at nagagawa nang magpakita ng ngiting hindi pinipigilan. “May sakit pa rin si Mama pero she’s… better. Better as in better as a person and yung health niya, mas okay na rin. Magkasundo na kami. Nagkakausap na. Sabi niya, tawag ako kapag may time ako. Balitaan ko raw siya kapag naayos ko na ang lahat ng kailangan kong ayusin dito.”

“Tulad ng?” tanong niya, pero hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at tumingin lang ulit sa paligid niya. “Baekhyun?”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti. “Namiss ko ‘to. Limang buwan lang… pero parang ang dami nang nagbago,” sabi niya. Tumango si Chanyeol, sumasang-ayon sa kanya. “Namiss ko rin si Papa. Sila Sehun, Jongin, at Jongdae. Lalo na ikaw…”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya.  _ Sobrang namiss din kita… _

“Chanyeol, ikaw din ba, nagbago na? Tulad ng lugar na ‘to? Pagkatapos ng limang buwan, ikaw pa rin ba ang Chanyeol na kilala ko o masyado na akong matagal na nawala, at isang taong hindi ko na kilala ang kasama ko ngayon?” tanong niya sa kanya, malungkot na ngumiti. “Tanggap pa ba ako sa buhay mo, o pinipilit ko na lang na isaksak sa isip ko na mayroon pa akong mababalikan?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Napayuko si Baekhyun, nalungkot dahil hindi nakakuha ng sagot. “Kasi ako… pagkatapos kong mag-stay sa ibang bansa, pakiramdam ko maraming nagbago sa akin. Nung una, mahirap mag-cope. Hindi ako sanay eh. Hinahanap-hanap ko ang musika dahil ‘yun lang naman ang kaya kong makasama sa malulungkot kong oras, pero sabi ko, walang mangyayari at walang magbabago kung patuloy akong magpapakulong sa sarili kong takot. Nagbago ang pakikitungo ko kay Mama. Naramdaman ko na ang alaga ng isang ina, at pagkakaroon ng isang kapatid na tanggap ka kung sino ka. Kahit miss ko si Papa at gusto ko siyang tawagan, binigyan ko muna ng pagkakataon ang sarili ko na makilala sila Mama at ang pamilya nila Kyungsoo. Sobrang… matulungin nila. Kahit alam nilang napilitan lang ako, ginawa nila ang lahat ng makakaya nila to make me feel at home. I thought I was staying there for good. I didn’t mind. I liked the company.

“Pero one day, lumapit sa akin si Kyungsoo, sabi niya tutuparin niya yung pinangako niya sa akin. Na susubukan niyang kumbinsihin si Mama na payagan akong bumalik para magawa ko ulit mga bagay na nagpapasaya sa akin. He said he was sorry dahil pinaramdam niya na hindi tamang daan ang musika, pero alam niya na ‘yun ang para sa akin. Na dapat kong habulin ang pangarap na ‘to dahil patuloy ko lang itong hahanap-hanapin. Nung una, tumanggi ako kasi hindi pa magaling si Mama, at gusto ko pa siya makasama, pero biglang pumasok si Mama, narinig niya ang usapan namin. Sabi niya okay lang na bumalik ako, dahil alam naman niya na dito ako masaya. Masaya ako sa kanila, pero hindi pa rin kumpleto dahil malaking parte ng buhay ko ang tinalikuran ko para harapin ang panibago.

“Sabi niya, alam niyang marami na ang nagbago, at alam niyang sa tawag niya, ay sasagot na ako. Hindi ko na siya iiwasan, at hindi ko patuloy na babaliwalain ang bawat pag-aalala niya. Maraming nagbago sa amin, at pareho kaming natuwa dahil yung pagbabago na yun ang siyang nagpapagaan sa loob namin. It was an improvement. I felt like half of my heart was given back to me, pero hindi pa rin kumpleto. Kasi naiwan ko ang kalahati dito.

“Maraming nagbago, pero hindi ko makita ang sarili kong wala sa stage na minahal ko. Kung nung una, nagdududa ako sa sarili ko, na baka hindi naman ito ang landas para sa akin, pero nang marinig ko mula kay Mama na magaling ako sa ginagawa ko, na proud siya sa bagay na nakamit ko, sigurado na ako na dapat kong maipakita sa buong mundo ang makakaya ko. Na hindi ko dapat sinasayang pa ang oras dahil masyado namg marami ang nawala sa akin dahil sa pag-iwan ko sa pangarap na ‘to,” pagkwento ni Baekhyun. “Tanggap pa ba ako, o bumalik ako para sa wala?”

“Baekhyun…” sambit niya. “Wala naman kayang makapalit sa’yo. Sa’yo at sa’yo lang naman ang pwesto na ‘yun. Hinihintay ka lang namin sumaya, maayos ang sarili mo, at bumalik sa amin.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun, at niyakap siya. It felt like home. Dahil sa wakas, nayayakap niya na ulit si Baekhyun at alam niyang babalik na siya sa kanila, ipagpapatuloy ang pangarap na binuo nila.

“Siguro tama si Sehun na kaya hindi sinabi ni Junmyeon sa publiko na umalis ka na ay dahil naramdaman niyang babalik ka pa,” bulong niya, at hinalikan niya ang tuktok ng ulo niya. “I’m happy that you’re here.”

Ang lapit na ni Baekhyun sa kanya, abot-kamay, at maaaring palagi niya na makakasama. Kahit bilang kabanda at kaibigan lang, masaya na siya. Masaya siya dahil maayos na ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun. Masaya siya dahil kaya niya na ulit sumama sa kanila at makumpleto ang banda nila. Sobrang saya dahil pakiramdam niya, natupad na ang ilan sa mga hiling niya.

Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Siguro ay naririnig na ito ni Baekhyun, pero hindi niya magawang makalma. Ang tagal nawala ni Baekhyun, at hindi na ito sanay sa presensya niya. Being here with Baekhyun feels like he’s falling again, and he doesn’t ever want to stop.

“Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso mo,” bulong ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol. “Ako pa rin ba laman nyan?”

Namula si Chanyeol. Kung noon ay natatakot pa siyang sabihin kung ano ang nararamdaman niya, ngayon, hindi niya na gustong itago pa. Alam naman na ni Baekhyun na nagustuhan niya siya, at mas mabuting alam niya na hanggang ngayon ay siya pa rin ang laman ng puso niya.

“Noon pa, Hyunnie. Ikaw lang ang laman nyan noon pa.”

“Talaga? Kahit pagkatapos ng ilang buwan?”

“Maraming nagbago sa loob ng limang buwan, Baekhyun. Sa isang oras nga, marami na ang pwedeng mangyari, ano pa ang limang buwan, diba?” sabi niya. “Pero that doesn’t mean nakalimutan na agad kita. Ano ba naman yung anim na taon na pagmamahal ko sa’yo? Mahirap kang kalimutan eh. Sa halos lahat ng bagay, may bakas mo. Palagi mong pinapaalala ang sarili mo kahit hindi ko naman gusto, pero… at least, that reminded me that I’m in love with a person that’s as…  _ wonderful _  as you. You’re like a reminder that dreams  _ do  _ come true, no matter how long it takes for a person to achieve it.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Nilanggam ako dun ah,” sabi niya.

Napangiti si Chanyeol, nakatingin lang sa kanya. Sasabihin niya pa lang sana na kailangan na nila bumili habang maaga pa, pero nabigla siya dahil ninakawan siya ng halik ni Baekhyun. “I thought the first time that we kissed was the last time that I’ll ever know what it feels like to have your lips on me. Guess not,” sabi niya at akmang nanakawan ulit siya ng halik, pero nilagay ni Chanyeol ang palad niya sa noo ni Baekhyun at mahina siyang pinalayo. Napapout si Baekhyun.

“Kakaayos mo lang ng ibang problema mo. Gusto mo ba ng panibagong problema kapag nakita tayo ng mga taong hindi naman tanggap ‘to?”

Napangiti si Baekhyun at hinalikan ang pisngi niya, leaving him surprised and breathless. “Hindi na ako takot sa problema, Channie. Kaya ko na silang harapin ngayon,” sabi niya, at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. “Kahit makita nila tayo, haharapin ko sila.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, and he swears, he had never felt so in love with him. Masyado na itong intense, powerful, na hindi niya na alam kung paano pa ito mawawala sa sistema niya. Baekhyun being near him makes him think that he’s lucky that he knows him, all of his flaws and his beauty. And it feels so nice na kaya niyang mahawakan na lang ang isang taong kasing tapang niya, isang tao na nagbago at hinarap ang bagay na kinatatakutan niya para sa ikabubuti ng sarili niya at ng tao sa paligid niya, isang tao na kayang kaya na magpasaya ng kahit sino sa isang ngiti lang.

“Feels right to hold your hand like the usual,” bulong ni Chanyeol, at hinalikan ang kamay niya. “It had always felt right. Letting it go made it feel empty, but having it with me makes me feel like all of the pain was worth it.”

“Sino nga ulit ang poetic sa ating dalawa?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun, at lalong hinigpitan ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol. “Gotta admit that it  _ does  _ feel right lalo na kapag pasmado ang kamay na hawak ko.”

Palokong tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, pero hinigpitan lang ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak, pinipigilan na mahiwalay ito sa kanya. “Don’t let go.”

Lolokohin niya pa sana si Baekhyun, aasarin, pero nakita niyang seryoso siya sa sinabi niya kaya hinayaan niya lang siyang hawakan ang kamay niya. “As if naman kaya ko.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun, humihinga ng malalim, pinaglalaruan ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya ngayon. Tinititigan, na parang tinatake in niya pa ang lahat, pinoprocess, at pinapaalala sa sarili niyang totoo ang lahat ng ito.

Kahit si Chanyeol, hindi makapaniwalang hawak niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun ngayon. Parang kailan lang, hinahanap-hanap niya ang presensya niya, namimiss, at nangungulila, pero ito na siya ngayon, hawak ang kamay at nakikita na ulit ang ngiti niya ng malapitan.

Tumayo si Baekhyun at hinatak siya patayo, nakangiti at hinihintay siya. “Tara na. Bumili na tayo. Baka mamaya, kung ano pang isipin ni Papa.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol, at tumayo na. Pinagpag ang likod ng pants niya, habang ang isang kamay ay nakahawak lang kay Baekhyun.

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun, sa kamay nilang magkahawak, sa ngiting nakaukit sa kanyang mukha, ubod ng ganda at hinihiling niyang hindi na kahit kailan pa mawala.

Siguro, ito na ang tamang oras para sabihin na natupad niya na ang isa sa mga pangarap niya. At gagawin niya ang lahat upang hindi na ito muling mawala sa kanya.

****  
  


**2013**

_ Hindi madaling mabuhay. _

Hindi ito free ride na padadaliin lang ang bawat daang tatahakin mo. Masyado itong kumplikado, masyadong maraming kailangan taguan, pero hindi magagawa na ayusin ng isang tao ang problema kung patuloy itong tatakbuhan.

Mayroong punto sa buhay kung saan pakiramdam ng isang tao ay nalulunod na siya sa kalungkutan, nakukulong sa buhay na akala niya ay praktikal at para sa kanya. Pero dahil sa isang tao, nagbago ang lahat ng ito at pinarealize sa kanya na mayroon pang ibang daan na para sa kanya, na mayroong daan na praktikal at daan kung saan magagawa niyang maging masaya. Parehong daan ang tinahak niya, inayos ang oras niya upang pangarap ng magulang niya ay matupad niya, pati na rin ang pangarap niya.

Madalas, mararamdaman ng isang tao na mahirap ang isang sitwasyon, pero siguro, masyadong iniisip na mahirap ito kaya iyon ang nangyayari. Minsan, kailangan lang pasimplehin ang iniisip para makuha ang sagot na hinahanap, pero syempre, hindi naman applicable ito sa lahat. Dahil may mga bagay na kumplikado at hindi magagawang pasimplehin lang. Pero lahat ng iyan, madali man o hindi, ay kailangan harapin.

Noon, akala niya, magiging mag-isa siya, na mabubuhay siya sa isang pangarap na hindi naman siya masaya, pero nang may dumating sa buhay niya na binago ang lahat at ginulo ang dating tahimik niyang buhay, naisip niya na hindi naman lahat ng plano ay tuloy-tuloy na mangyayari. Kailangan niya mag-adjust, maging bukas sa iba pang mga posibilidad, maging handa sa kung ano mang disappointment at sakit na maaari niyang harapin. Kailangan tanggapin na maraming paghihirap sa buhay na siyang magpapaisip sa’yo na hindi pa tapos ang lahat.

Pero lahat ng iyon ay mareresolba at mapupunta sa alaala. Sa tamang oras, sa tamang panahon, kung kailan maayos na ang mga bagay na matagal nang tinatakbuhan.

At kapag nasa tamang oras na, makikita mo na lang ang sarili mong kasama ang tamang tao, ang taong magiging inspirasyon mo at ang taong patuloy na magpapasaya sa’yo. Makikita mo kung paano siya mag-standout, kung paanong nagagawa niyang magliwanag sa gitna ng kadiliman. Siya ang taong magpapaiyak sa’yo, magpapatawa, at magpapaalala sa’yo na kakayanin mo ang lahat ng bagay na pinagdaanan mo. Hahanap-hanapin mo siya, at palagi siya darating para maramdaman ang kanyang presensya, para magawa niyang magpasaya sa kahit anong maliit na paraan.

At kay Chanyeol, dumating na ang taong iyon para sa kanya. Siya ang taong hinahangaan niya mula sa likuran, ang taong kahit sa isang ngiti ay magagawa niya nang pasayahin ang lahat. Ang taong ‘yun ang siyang puno’t dulo ng lahat. Wala sila ngayon sa kinaroroonan nila kung hindi dahil sa kanya. Siya ang taong ngayon ay may hawak na mikropono, kumakanta sa harap ng maraming tao, ipinararamdam ang bawat emosyong mayroon sa mga kantang ipnaririnig nila sa kanila.

Si Baekhyun.

“Salamat sa inyong lahat na pumunta ngayong concert namin para sa celebration ng aming 10th anniversary!” sabi ni Baekhyun, nagpapasalamat sa lahat ng pumunta para lamang pakinggan sila. “Bago ko makalimutan, at bago pa ako idemanda ng mga taong ‘to, gusto ko lang batiin si Kyungsoo, na dinala sila Mama at Papa dito. Thanks, Soo. I owe you one. Kay Junmyeon din for making this event possible. Pati na rin kay Jongdae na self-proclaimed fansclub president. Dae, advice lang, tumigil ka na. Tanda mo na eh,” sabi niya, at nagtawanan naman ang lahat ng nakikinig sa kanya, kahit silang mga nasa banda ay natawa. “Biro lang. Love you, Dae.”

“Kadiri ka!” rinig nilang sigaw, kaya nagtawanan ang lahat.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanilang lahat, natutuwa dahil malayo na ang narating nila. Sampung taon. Sampung taon na silang tumutugtog sa harap ng maraming tao. Marami na ang sumisikat, marami na ang mga bandang may sariling style. Kasama na sila sa mga bandang  _ old but gold,  _ mga classics na patuloy na binabalikan ng mga tao dahil sa dami ng memories na meron sila sa mga kanta nila.

“Muli, kami ang Soul Mates, at alam kong sawa na kayong marinig ‘to, at aaminin ko, kahit ako nagccringe na, pero sasabihin ko pa rin para maalala ng lahat,” pagloloko ni Baekhyun. “Kami ang Soul Mates, ang bubuo sa inyo!”

Nagsigawan ang lahat, sinasabayan ang kantang tumutugtog hanggang sa pagpunta nila sa backstage. Nagyakapan sila, ramdam ang saya dahil kahit matagal na ang banda nila ay marami pa rin ang pumunta.

Humiwalay sila Sehun at Jongin sa kanila, at bago pa niya matanong kung saan sila pupunta ay nakita na lang nila silang naglalaplapan. Agad silang nagkatinginan ni Baekhyun. “Kadiri talaga yang dalawang ‘yan! Walang pinipiling lugar!”

“Sus. Inggit ka lang eh,” asar ni Chanyeol. “Sabihin mo na lang gusto mo rin. You know I’ll give you anything that you want, right?”

Natatawang lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun, nilapit ang mukha niya. “Talaga lang, ha? Anything?”

Mabilis niyang hinalikan ang labi ni Baekhyun at ngumisi nang makita niyang nabigla si Baekhyun dahil sa ginawa niya. “Anything for Hyunnie.”

“Nak ng! Ito pa talaga bubungad sa akin! Mali talagang pumunta pa ako dito. Dapat inasahan ko na na ito ang maaabutan ko. Why am I still surprised?” reklamo ni Jongdae pagkakita pa lang sa kanila. Natatawang yumakap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, inaasar si Jongdae. Ang dalawa naman nilang kabanda ay masyado pang busy sa sarili nilang mundo, pero hindi na lang nila pinansin, dahil kahit sino sa kanila ay sanay na sa ganitong setup.

Hindi pa alam ng lahat ang tungkol sa kanila. Masaya naman na sila sa kung anong mayroon sila. Kaunting tao lang ang nakakaalam, mga taong malalapit sa kanila at mga taong alam nilang mapagkakatiwalaan, pero ang iba? Wala pang ideya kung anong meron sa kanila, at siguro ito na lang ay isa pang paalala sa kanila na hindi pa tapos ang lahat, na may mga sikreto pa ring mabubunyag, at mga taong patuloy na babatikos sa kanila at hihilahin sila pababa.

Pero ibigsabihin ba ‘nun, titigil na sila?

Hindi. Dahil hindi na sila takot sa problema.

Kakayanin nila. Kahit sino pa ‘yan o kung ano pa ‘yan, kakayanin nila. Hangga’t may tahimik na naniniwala at bumubulong sa hangin na andyan lang sila, sumusuporta,  _ kakayanin nila. _

At ‘yun lang ang kailangan nila para magpatuloy pa.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS.**  
>  Songs mentioned/played by Soul Mates:  
> 1\. Liwanag sa Dilim - Rivermaya  
> 2\. Wag Mo Na Sana - Parokya ni Edgar  
> 3\. Hanggang Tingin - Kamikazee  
> 4\. Makita Kang Muli - Sugarfree
> 
> Chanyeol only:  
> 1\. Put Your Head On My Shoulder - Paul Anka  
> 2\. Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Frankie Valli  
> 3\. Synesthesia - Mayonnaise
> 
> congrats at natapos mo! hehe isang bear hug for u ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ


End file.
